Love Letter
by Nadhefuji
Summary: Zitao membantu temannya untuk menuliskan surat-surat jawaban untuk Sehun, namun surat-menyurat itu segera berkembang menjadi kedekatan jiwa yang dalam. tindakan Zitao yang semula hanyalah pura-pura berubah menjadi siksaan cinta yang tak sampai... Huntao gs
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan

Delapan bulan sebelumnya

Semua diawali dengan sepucuk surat.

Tepatnya, karena disebutkannya sianjing.

"Bagaimana dengan anjingnya?" tanya Huang Zitao.

Temannya Seulgi, primadona seluruh Gyeonggi. Mendongak dari melihat surat dikirim oleh pengagumnya, Kapten Oh Sehun.

Meskipun tidak pantas bagi seorang pria untuk berkorespodensi dengan gadis yang belum menikah, mereka telah mengatur agar kakak ipar Sehun bertindak sebagai perantara.

Seulgi melontarkan kernyit mengejek. "Sungguh, Zi, kau menunjukkn jauh lebih banyak perhatian terhadap anjing daripada terhadap Kapten Oh."

"Kapten Oh tidak membutuhkan perhatianku," sahut Zitao pragmatis. "Dia mendapatkan semua perhatian dari setiap nona yang siap menikah diGyeonggi. Lagipula dia memilih pergi berperang dan aku yakin dia mengalami saat yang indah berderap ke sana kemari dengan seragam necisnya."

"Seragamnya sama sekali tidak necis," terdengar sahutan muram Seulgi. "Sebenarnya resimennya yang baru memiliki seragam yang mengerikan—sangat polos, hijau tua dengan manset hitam, dan tidak ada kepang emas atau tali sama sekali. Saat kutanya kenapa, kata Kapten Oh itu untuk membantu pasukan tetap bersembunyi, yang tidak masuk akal karena semua orang tahu tentara Korea Selatan jauh lebih berani dan bangga untuk menyembunyikan diri selama pertempuran. Tapi Sehun—maksudnya Kapten Oh—mengatakan itu ada hubungannya dengan..."

"Kamuflase?" tanya Zitao tertarik.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Banyak binatang punya cara mengamuflase diri agar tidak terlihat. Bunglon, misalnya. Atau bagaimana bulu burung hantu bercorak agar membantunya menyatu dengan batang pohon. Dengan begitu—"

"Astaga Tao-ah jangan memulai lagi kuliah tentang hewan."

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau ceritakan padaku tentang anjingnya."

Seulgi menyerahkan surat itu padanya. "Baca saja sendiri."

"Tapi," protes Zitao saat halaman kecil rapi itu disodorkan ke tangannya. "Kapten Oh mungkin sudah menulis sesuatu yang pribadi."

"Mujurnya aku jika begitu! Isinya sungguh muram. Hanya pertempuran dan kabar buruk."

Meskipun Oh Sehun bukan pria yang ingin dibelanya, Zitao tidak bisa tidak mengingatkan, "Dia berjuang dalam perang, Seulgi. Aku tidak yakin banyak hal menyenangkan bisa ditulis dimasa perang."

"Yah, aku tidak berminat dengan negara asing dan tidak pernah pura-pura begitu."

Seringai enggan merebak diwajah Zitao. "Seulgi-ah, apa kau yakin ingin menjadi istri perwira?"

"Yah, tentu saja...kebanyakan tentara tidak pernah pergi berperang. Mereka pria kota yang sangat bergaya dan jika setuju menerima setengah gaji dan sama sekali tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan resimen. Itulah yang terjadi dengan Kapten Oh, sampai dia dipanggil bertugas ke perbatasan." Seulgi mengangkat bahu. "kurasa perang selalu terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat. Untung Kepten Oh akan segera kembali ke Gyeonggi."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Orang tua ku bilang perang akan selesai sebelum natal."

"Aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, orang bertanya-tanya apakah kita tidak terlalu meremehkan kemampuan Korea Utara dan memandang terlalu tinggi kemampuan sendiri."

"Tidak patriotis sekali," seru Seulgi, sorot bercanda tampak dimatanya.

"Patriotisme tidak ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa kantor perang dalam antusiasmenya tidak melakukan cukup perencanaan sebelum mengirim tiga ribu orang ke perbatasan negara kita."

"Bagaimana kau tahu begitu banyak soal ini?"

"Dari surat kabar. Ini dilaporkan setiap hari. Kau tidak membaca koran?"

"Tidak dibagian politik. Orang tuaku bilang tidak pantas wanita muda berminat pada hal semacam itu."

"Keluargaku membicarakan politik setiap malam saat makan malam, kakak-kakak perempuanku dan aku semua terlibat." Zitao sengaja berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan dengan seringai tak berdosa, "Kami bahkan punya opini."

Seulgi terbelalak. "Asataga. Yah semestinya aku tidak terkejut. Semua orang tahu keluargamu...berbeda."

'Berbeda' adalah kata sifat yang jauh lebih halus daripada yang sering dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan keluarga Huang. Keluarga Huang terdiri atas lima kakak beradik, yang sulung Luhan, diikuti Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao. Setelah wafatnya orang tua mereka, keluarga Huang mengalami perubahan nasib yang mencengangkan. Meskipun lahir dikalangan biasa, mereka kerabat jauh dari cabang keluarga yang aristokrat. Melalui serangkaian kejadian tak terduga, Luhan mewarisi gelar viscount yang baik dirinya maupun adik-adiknya sedikitpun tidak siap untuk menerimanya.

Setelah enam tahun keluarga Huang belajar cukup sekedar untuk menyesuaikan diri dikalangan atas. Meskipun begitu, tak satupun dari mereka belajar berfikir seperti bangsawan atau menguasai nilai-nilai maupun tata krama kebangsawanan. Mereka kaya, tapi itu nyaris tidak ada artinya dibandingkan keturunan dan koneksi. Sementara keluarga yang memiliki kasus serupa akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan menikahi orang dari kelas sosial yang lebih tinggi, keluarga Huang sejauh ini memilih menikah demi cinta.

Sedangkan mengenai Zitao, ada keraguan apakah gadis itu akan menikah. Gadis itu hanya setengah berbudaya, menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dialam terbuka, berkuda atau berjalan-jalan ke hutan, rawa, dan padang rumput. Zitao lebih suka ditemani hewan daripada manusia, mengumpulkan makhluk yang terluka dan yatim piatu, serta merehabilitasi mereka. Makhluk yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup sendiri dialam liar dijadikan binatang peliharaan dan Zitao menyibukkan diri dengan merawat mereka. Diluar ruangan, gadis itu bahagia dan tentram. Didalam ruangan, kehidupan sedikitpun tak sesempurna itu.

Semakin lama Zitao semakin sering merasakan torehan ketidakpuasan. Mendambakan sesuatu. Masalahnya Zitao belum pernah bertemu pria yang tepat untuknya. Pastinya bukan spesimen pucat berdarah kelewat biru dari ruang-ruang duduk Seoul yang sering ditemui. Dan meskipun pria yang lebih bugar dinegara ini menarik. Tak satupun dari mereka memiliki sesuatu yang entah apa namanya yang diinginkan Zitao. Ia memimpikan seorang pria yang kekuatan tekadnya sendiri. Ia ingin dicintai penuh hasrat...ditantang...dikuasai.

Zitao melirik surat yang terlipat ditangannya.

Ia tidak menyukai Oh Sehun, tapi tak sebesar ia menyadari pria itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengannya. Canggih dan dilahirkan dikalangan atas, pria itu mudah bergaul dikalangan berbudaya yang begitu asing bagi Zitao. Pria itu putra kedua keluarga setempat yang terpandang, kakek dari pihak ibunya seorang bangsawan, keluarga ayahnya dikenal karena kekayaan nyata yang diperoleh dari bisnis perkapalan.

Meskipun keluarga Sehun tidak berada dalam urutan penerima gelar, putra sulungnya, Kyuhyun, akan mewarisi kekayaan dari kakek pihak ibunya. Kyuhyun pria tenang dan serius yang setia pada istrinya, Seohyun. Tapi putra yang lebih muda, Sehun, pria yang sama sekali berbeda. Seperti yang sedang kerap terjadi pada putra kedua, Sehun bergabung dengan angkatan darat pada usia 20. Ia masuk sebagai _cornet,_ yang tanggung jawabnya adalah membawa bendera selama parade dan latihan. Ia juga favorit para gadis Seoul, tempat yang konstan dikunjunginya tanpa izin resmi, menghabiskan waktu dengan berdansa, minum, judi, membeli pakaian mewah dan memanjakan diri dalam percintaan yang berbau seksual.

Zitao pernah bertemu Sehun pada dua kesempatan, yang pertama diacara dansa setempat, disana ia memilih pria itu sebagai pria paling arogan di Gyeonggi. Kali berikutnya ia bertemu pria itu disebuah piknik, tempat ia merevisi pendapatnya: pria itu paling arogan di seluruh dunia.

"Gadis keluarga Huang itu makhluk aneh," begitu tak sengaja Zitao mendengar pria itu berkata keseorang teman.

"Menurutku dia memesona dan orisinil," begitu protes temannya tadi. "Gadis itu juga bisa membicarakan kuda lebih baik daripada wanita lain manapun yang pernah kutemui."

"Tentu saja," terdengar sahutan protes pedas Sehun. "Dia lebih cocok di istal daripada di ruang duduk."

Sejak itu Zitao menghindari pria itu kapanpun ia bisa. Bukan ia keberatan secara tersirat dibandingkan dengan kuda, karena kuda hewan cantik yang berjiwa pemurah dan mulia. Ia juga tahu meskipun tidak cantik sekali, ia memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Lebih dari satu pria memberi komentar menyenangkan pada rambut cokelat gelap dan matanya yang indah.

Daya tarik rata-rata ini, akan tetapi, tak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan pesona keemasan seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun tinggi dan bermata keperakan, rambutnya sewarna gandum musim dingin pekat yang diterpa sinar matahari. Sosoknya kuat dan gagah, pundaknya lurus dan kokoh, pinggangnya langsing. Bahkan saat bergerak anggun tak tercela, ada kekuatan tersembunyi yang tak terbantahkan dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang bersifat predator egois.

Baru-baru ini Sehun menjadi salah satu dari dari sedikit orang yang terpilih diambil dari beragam resimen untuk menjadi bagian dari Brigade Rifle. Para 'Rifle' begitu mereka disebut, merupakan jenis tentara yang tak biasa, dilatih untuk berinisiatif sendiri. Mereka didorong untuk mengambil posisi di depan garis depan mereka sendiri dan memilih perwira serta kuda yang biasanya berada diluar jangkauan target. Karena keahliannya menembak, Sehun dipromosikan menjadi kapten di Brigde Rifle.

Hal itu membuat Zitao terhibur mengingat kehormatan itu mungkin sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun senang. Terutama karena pria itu terpaksa mengganti seragam necisnya yang indah, yang berupa jas hitam dan dihiasi banyak kepang emas dengan seragam hijau tua yang polos.

"Kau bebas membacanya," kata Seulgi sambil duduk didepan meja rias. "Aku akan memperbaiki tatanan rambutku sebelum kita pergi jalan-jalan."

"Rambutmu tampak cantik," protes Zitao tak bisa melihat cacat apapun diuntiran kepang yang dijepit rumit. "Lagipula kita hanya berjalan ke desa. Tak satupun orang kota akan tahu atau peduli jika rambutmu tidak sempurna."

"Aku yang akan tahu. Lagipula, orang tidak pernah tahu akan bertemu siapa."

Terbiasa dengan temannya yang senang bersolek tanpa henti, Zitao meringis dan menggeleng. "Baiklah. Jika kau yakin tidak keberatan aku membaca surat Kapten Oh, aku hanya akan membaca bagian tentang anjing itu."

"Kau akan tertidur lama sebelum sampai dibagian anjing itu," kata seulgi cekatan menyisipkan jepitan ke untiran kepang.

Zitao menunduk memandang baris tulisan tangan. Kata-katanya tampak sesak, lilitan kencang huruf siap melompat dari halaman.

 _Dear Seulgi,_

 _Aku duduk ditenda berdebu ini, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang memesona untuk ditulis. Aku kehabisan kata. Kau pantas mendapatkan kata-kata yang indah tapi yang tersisa padaku hanya ini: aku terus menerus memikirkanmu. Aku memikirkan surat ini ditanganmu dan aroma parfum dipergelangan tanganmu. Aku menginginkan udara yang hening dan jernih, juga tempat tidur dengan bantal putih lembut..._

Zitao merasa alisnya terangkat, juga panas yang naik cepat dibawah gaunnya yang berleher tinggi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik Seulgi. "Menurutmu ini membosankan?" tanyanya ringan, sementara rona merebak seperti anggur tumpah diatas linen.

"Bagian awalnya satu-satunya yang bagus," kata Seulgi. "Lanjutkan."

 _...Dua hari yang lalu kami bertempur melawan tentara Korea Utara diperbatasan dan diberitahu kemenangan ada dipihak kita tapi rasanya tidak begitu, kami kehilangan setidaknya dua pertiga perwira diresimen kami dan seperempat serdadu non perwira. Kemarin kami menggali liang lahat. Mereka menyebut perhitungan akhir prajurit yang meninggal dan terluka dengan nama 'tagihan tukang daging'. Tiga ratus enam puluh prajurit kita meninggal sejauh ini dan akan lebih banyak lagi karena prajurit menyerah pada luka mereka._

 _Salah satu yang gugur, Kapten Kim, membawa seekor terrier kasar bernama Janggu, yang tak diragukan lagi merupakan anjing berperilaku paling buruk yang pernah ada. Setelah Kapten Kim diturunkan ke tanah, anjing itu duduk disebelah kuburannya, merintih berjam-jam, dan mencoba menggigit siapapun yang mendekat. Aku berbuat kesalahan dengan menawarkan secuil biskuit dan sekarang makhluk bebal ini mengikutiku kemana-mana. Saat ini dia duduk tendaku, menatapku dengan pandangan setengah gila. Rintihannya jarang berhenti. Kapanpun aku mendekat, dia mencoba menenggelamkan giginya ke lenganku. Aku ingin menembaknya tapi sudah terlalu muak membunuh. Banyak keluarga berduka atas nyawa yang kuambil. Putra, saudara laki-laki, ayah. Aku sudah mendapat tempat dineraka untuk hal-hal yang kulakukan, padahal perang baru saja dimulai. Aku berubah, dan bukan menjadi lebih baik. Pria yang kau kenal sudah lenyap selamanya, dan aku takut kau mungkin tidak sedikitpun suka dengan penggantinya._

 _Aroma kematian, Seulgi-ah...terasa disemua tempat._

 _Medan perang diseraki potongan tubuh, pakaian, sol sepatu bot. Bayangkan ledakan yang bisa merobek sol dari sepatumu. Mereka bilang setelah pertempuran, bunga liar lebih banyak dimusim berikutnya—tanah begitu teraduk dan koyak, memberi ruang bagi benih untuk berakar. Aku ingin berduka, tapi tidak ada tempat untuk itu. Tidak ada waktu. Aku harus menyisihkan perasaan itu ke suatu tempat._

 _Apa masih ada tempat yang damai didunia? Tolong balas suratku. Ceritakan padaku sedikit tentang jahitan yang sedang kau kerjakan, atau lagu kesukaanmu. Apakah sekarang hujan diGyeonggi? Apa daun-daun mulai berganti warna?_

 _Yours,_

 _Oh Sehun_

Saat Zitao selesai membaca surat, ia menyadari perasaan yang aneh, rasa iba terkejut menekan dinding hatinya.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin surat semacam itu berasal dari siarogan Oh Sehun. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan dugaannya. Ada kerapuhan, kebutuhan lirih yang menyentuhnya.

"Kau harus menulis surat untuknya Seulgi-ah," ujarnya, melipat kembali surat dengan kehati-hatian lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Itu hanya akan mendorong lebih banyak keluhan. Aku akan diam dan mungkin akan membuatnya menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih ceria lain kali."

Zitao mengernyit. "Seperti kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka kapten Oh, tapi surat ini...dia pantas mendapatkan simpatimu, Seulgi. Tulis saja beberapa baris untuknya. Beberapa kata penghibur. Sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak. Dan tentang anjing itu, aku punya beberapa sara—"

"Aku tidak akan menuliskan apapun tentang anjing sial itu," Seulgi mendesak tak sabar. "Kau saja yang menyurati dia."

"Aku? Dia tidak ingin mendengar kabar dariku. Dia menganggap aku aneh."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan alasannya. Hanya karena kau membawa Medusa ke piknik..."

"Dia landak yang sangat sopan," kata Zitao membela diri.

"Pria yang waktu itu tangannya tertusuk sepertinya tidak sepakat."

"Itu hanya karena dia mencoba menangani Medusa dengan cara yang salah. Saat kau mengangkat landak—"

"Jangan, tidak ada gunanya mengatakan itu padaku, karena aku tidak akan pernah memegang landak. Sedang mengenai Kapten Oh...kalau kau merasa ini begitu penting, tulis balasan dan tanda tangani denga namaku."

"Apa dia tidak akan mengenali kalau tulisan tangannya berbeda?"

"Tidak akan, karena aku belum pernah menulis surat untuknya."

"Tapi dia bukan pengagumku," protes Zitao. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia."

"Kau tahu sebanyak yang aku tahu sebenarnya. Kau kenal dengan keluarganya, dan sangat dekat dengan kakak iparnya. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan dia pengagumku. Setidaknya bukan satu-satunya pengagumku. Aku jelas tidak akan menjanjika menikah dengannya sampai dia kembali dari perang dengan semua tungkai lengkap tanpa cacat. Aku tidak menginginkan suamiku yang didorong kesana kemari dikursi orang cacat sepanjang hidupku."

"Seulgi, kau memiliki kedalaman seperti genangan air."

Seulgi meringis. "Setidaknya aku jujur."

Zitao melontar tatapan ragu padanya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh mendelegasikan penulisan surat cinta kepada salah satu temanmu?"

Seulgi melambaikan tangan isyarat tak acuh. "Bukan surat cinta. Tak ada cinta sama sekali dalam suratnya padaku. Tulis saja sesuatu yang ceria dan menyemangati."

Zitao meraba-raba mencari saku gaun jalan-jalannya dan menyelipkan surat didalamnya. Dalam hati, ia berdebat dengan diri sendiri, merenungkan tidak pernah ada akhiryang baik jika orang melakukan sesuatu yang secara moral dipertanyakan meskipun dengan alasan yang benar. Disisi lain...ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan gambaran yang dibentuk pikirannya sendiri, gambaran serdadu yang kelelahan menulis surat secara tergesa di dalam privasi tendanya, dengan tangan tergores akibat menggali kuburan teman seperjuangannya. Disertai seekor anjing jelek merintih disudut.

Ia merasa sepenuhnya tidak punya cukup kemampuan melakukan tugas menulis surat untuk pria itu. Ia menduga Seulgi pun begitu.

Ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sehun, meninggalkan kehidupan elegannya dibelakang, mendapati diri dalam dunia dimana keselamatannya terancam hari demi hari. Menit demi menit. Mustahil membayangkan pria tampan manja seprti Oh Sehun bergulat dengan bahaya dan kekurangan. Kelaparan. Kesepian.

Zitao menatap serius temannya, tatapan mereka bertemu dicermin. "Apa lagu favoritmu, Seulgi?"

"Aku tidak punya. Katakan padanya lagu favoritmu."

"Perlukan kita membicarakan ini dengan Seohyun?" tanya Zitao merajuk pada kakak ipar Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Seohyun punya masalah dengan kejujuran. Dia tidak akan mengirim surat itu jika tahu bukan aku yang menulisnya."

Zitao mengeluarkan suara yang bisa jadi entah tawa atau erangan. "Aku tidak akan menyebut ini masalah kejujuran. Oh, Seulgi, please ubah pikiranmu dan tulislah surat untuknya. Akan jauh lebih mudah begitu."

Tapi Seulgi, saat ditekan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya berubah menjadi keras kepala dan situasi ini bukan perkecualian. "Lebih mudah bagi siapapun selain aku," katanya masam. "Aku yakin tidak tahu cara menjawab surat seperti itu. Dia mungkin bahkan lupa sudah menulisnya." Mengembalikan perhatian ke cermin, gadis itu mengulaskan sedikit pemerah ke bibirnya.

Betapa cantiknya Seulgi, dengan wajah yang halus tanpa cacat, alisnya tipis dan melengkung halus diatas matanya yang indah. Tapi betapa sedikitnya kepribadian yang merefleksikan cermin itu. Mustahil menebak apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Seulgi terhadap Oh Sehun. Hanya satu yang pasti: lebih baik membalas, betapapun tidak mencukupi, daripada menahan balasan. Karena kadang-kadang sikap diam bisa melukai orang hampir separah peluru.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_halo ^^ kembali membawa remake, semoga ada yang suka. Rada berhutang sama huntao yang udah kuhapus maaf tidak bisa melanjutkan karena alasan sesuatu moga ini bisa mengobati. Marga Hathway yang pas di Kaisoo aku pakai marga Do tapi disini aku ganti Huang biar ngepasin kalo kan sekarang cast utamanya Zitao. RnR please ^^ bow to everybody


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter2**

.

.

Dalam privasi kamarnya, Zitao duduk dimeja tulisnya dan mencelupkan mata pena ke dalam tinta biru. Kucing abu-abu berkaki tiga bernama Lucky tidur-tiduran disudut meja, menontonnya dengan waspada. Landak peliharaan Zitao, Medusa, menempati sisi lain meja. Lucky, sebagai makhluk yang sangat berpikiran jernih tidak pernah mengganggu landak kecil pemarah itu.

Setelah merajuk surat dari Sehun, Zitao menulis:

 _Kapten Oh Sehun_

 _Batalion pertama Brigade Rifle_

 _Kamp Divisi Kedua_

Berhenti sejenak, Zitao mengulurkan tangan membelai sisa tapak depan Lucky dengan ujung jari yang lembut. "Bagaimana Seulgi akan memulai sepucuk surat?" ia bertanya. "Apa dia akan memanggil lelaki itu _darling_? Yang tersayang?" ia mengerutkan hidung memikirkan ide itu.

Menulis surat sama sekali bukan keahlian Zitao. Meskipun datang dari keluarga yang sangat fasih berbicara, ia selalu lebih menghargai insting dan aksi daripada kata-kata. Sebenarnya, ia bisa belajar jauh lebih banyak mengenai seseorang selama jalan-jalan singkat diluar ruangan daripada dengan duduk dan berbincang-bincang selama berjam-jam.

Setelah merenungkan beragam hal yang mungkin ditulis orang untuk orang yang sama sekali asing sementara berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, Zitao akhirnya menyerah. "Sudahlah, akan kutulis saja sesukaku. Dia mungkin terlalu lelah bertempur untuk memperhatikan surat ini tidak seperti ditulis Seulgi."

Lucky meletakkan dagu disebelah tapaknya dan setengah memejam. Desah mendengkur lolos dari leher kucing itu.

Zitao mulai menulis.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Aku sudah membaca berita tentang pertempuran itu lewat surat kabar, disitu disebutkan, kau dan dua orang lainnya di Brigade Rifle maju ke depan pasukan dan menembak beberapa perwira musuh, sehingga mengacaukan barisan mereka. Para petinggi kagum bahwa para Rifle tidak pernah mundur atau bahkan merunduk saat peluru melayang._

 _Meskipun sepakat dengan para petinggi itu, aku ingin menyarankan bahwa menurutku tidak akan mengurangi keberanian jika kau merunduk saat ditembak. Merunduk, berkelit, menepi, atau lebih baik bersembunyi dibelakang batu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggap dirimu lebih rendah karenanya._

 _Apa Janggu masih bersamamu? Masih menggigit? Menurut temanku Zitao (gadis yang membawa landak ke piknik), anjing itu gelisah dan takut. Karena anjing berhati serigala dan membutuhkan pemimpin, anda harus menerapkan dominasi padanya. Kapanpun dia mencoba menggigitmu, pegang seluruh moncongnya, tekan sedikit, dan katakan 'tidak' dengan suara tegas._

 _Lagu favoritku Miracle in Desember. Kemarin hujan diGyeonggi, badai musim gugur yang lembut yang nyaris tidak menjatuhkan daun sama sekali. Bunga dahlia tidak lagi dibatangnya, dan hawa dingin sudah melayukan bunga krisan, tapi udara beraroma jernih, seperti daun tua dan batang basah, juga apel matang. Apa kau pernah memperhatikan setiap bulan memiliki aromanya sendiri? Mei dan Oktober adalah bulan yang beraroma paling menyenangkan, menurutku._

 _Kau bertanya apa ada tempat yang damai di dunia, dan aku menyesal mengatakan bukan Gyeonggi tempatnya. Baru-baru ini keledai Tuan Kang kabur dari kandangnya, berlari di jalan, dan entah bagaimana berhasil masuk ke padang yang dipagari. Kuda betina juara milik Tuan Shin sedang merumput tanpa dosa saat penggoda kelas bawah itu memaksakan kehendaknya. Sekarang sepertinya kuda betina itu hamil, dan perseteruan berkobar antara Tuan Shin, yang menuntut kompensasi finansial, dan Tuan Kang, yang berkeras andai pagar padang rumput itu diperbaiki dengan benar, pertemuan rahasia itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lebih parahnya lagi, ada anggapan kuda betina itu genit tak tahu malu dan tidak cukup keras berusaha menjaga kehormatannya._

 _Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir telah mendapat tempat dineraka? ...aku tidak percaya neraka, setidaknya bukan dikehidupan setelah mati. Menurutku neraka dibawa sendiri oleh manusia ke bumi._

 _Kau mengatakan pria yang kukenal telah berubah. Betapa aku berharap bisa menawarkan penghiburan yang lebih baik daripada mengatakan betapapun kau telah berubah, kau akan disambut baik saat kembali. Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan. Jika bisa membuatmu bertahan, simpan perasaan itu saat ini, dan kunci pintunya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa mengangin-anginkannya keluar bersama-sama._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Seulgi_

Zitao tak pernah sengaja berniat membohongi siapapun. Ia pasti merasa lebih nyaman tak terhingga jika menulis surat kepada kepada Kapten Oh sebagai diri sendiri. Tapi ia masih ingat pernyataan mencemooh yang dilontarkan pria itu tentang dirinya. Pria itu tidak menginginkan surat dari 'Si Aneh Huang Zitao'. Pria itu menginginkan surat dari si cantik Lee Seulgi. Bukankah surat yang ditulis secara tak jujur lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali? Pria dalam situasi seperti Sehun membutuhkan semua kalimat penyemangat yang bisa diberikan seseorang.

Pria itu perlu tahu ada seseorang yang peduli.

Dan entah kenapa, setelah membaca surat pria itu, Zitao mendapati dirinya memang peduli.

.

.

.

Bulan musim panen membawa udara kering yang bersih dan para penyewa tanah milik keluarga Huang beserta para pekerja mengumpulkan hasil panen paling berlimpah yang bisa dikenang. Seperti semua orang lain diestat, Zitao disibukkan oleh panen dan festival setempat yang berlangsung sesudahnya. Makan malam besar-besaran diudara terbuka dan dansa diselenggarakan dipekaranga rumah keluarga Huang untuk lebih dari seribu tamu, termasuk penyewa tanah, pelayan dan orang kota.

Yang mengecewakan Zitao, Oh Seohyun tidak bisa menghadiri perayaan itu, karena suaminya, Kyuhyun, batuk tanpa henti. Wanita itu tinggal dirumah untuk merawatnya. "Dokter memberi kami beberapa obat yang sudah banyak membantu Kyuhyun," begitu tulis Seohyun, "Tapi dia memperingatkan bahwa istirahat ditempat tidur tanpa terganggu penting untuk pemulihan yang lengkap."

Mendekati akhir November, Zitao berjalan ke rumah keluarga Oh, mengambil rute langsung melalui hutan yang ditumbuhi pohon ek yang meliuk dan pohon _beech_ yang melebar. Pepohonan berbatang gelap itu seperti habis dicelup gula gerus. Sementara sinar matahari menyelinap menembus lapisan awan, sinarnya mengakibatkan kilau terang diserpihan salju. Sol sepatu kokoh Zitao menghujam campuran daun kering dan lumut yang membeku.

Ia mendekati rumah keluarga Oh yang dulu merupakan rumah berburu kerajaan, rumah besar berselimut tanaman _ivy_ yang didirikan ditengah sepuluh ekar hutan. Tiba dijalan setapak, Zitao mengitari sisi rumah dan mengarah ke depan.

"Tao-ah." Mendengar suara lirih, ia menoleh dan melihan Oh Seohyun duduk sendirian dibangku batu.

"Oh, halo," sahut Zitao riang. "Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak melihat mu, jadi ku pikir aku akan..." suaranya menghilang saat mengamati temannya lebih dekat.

Seohyun mengenakan gaun siang sederhana, kain abu-abu melebur dengan hutan dibelakangnya. Wanita itu begitu diam dan tak bergerak hingga Zitao bahkan tak melihatnya.

Mereka sudah berteman selama tiga tahun, sejak Seohyun menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan pindah ke Gyeonggi. Ada jenis teman tertentu yang dikunjungi hanya saat orang tidak memiliki masalah—Seulgi teman yang seperti itu. Tapi ada jenis teman yang lain yang orang kunjungi dimasa sulit atau sedang membutuhkan—itu Seohyun.

Zitao mengernyit melihat wajah Seohyun pucat kehilangan rona sehatnya yang biasa, mata dan hisung wanita itu juga merah dan tampak perih.

Zitao mengernyit khawatit. "Kau tidak memakai mantel atau syal."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Seohyun, meskipun pundaknya gemetar. Wanita itu menggeleng dan melambai mencegah saat Zitao melepas mantel wolnya yang tebal dan pergi menyampirkannya ke sosok langsing Seohyun. "Tidak, Zi, jangan—"

"Aku hangat sehabis berjalan," Zitao berkeras. Ia duduk disebelah temannya dibangku batu yang berangin. Momen tanpa kata berlalu, sementara tenggorokan Seohyun tampak jelas bergerak. Ada yang benar-benar tak beres. Zitao menunggu dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan, detak jantungnya terasa ditenggorokan. "Seohyun," akhirnya ia bertanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?"

Seohyun merespon dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah mencoba memahami bahasa asing. "Sehun," ulang wanita itu lirih, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, sejauh yang kami tahu, Sehun baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya sepaket surat darinya datang kemarin. Salah satunya untuk Seulgi."

Zitao nyaris dikuasai kelegaan. "Kubawakan untuk Seulgi, jika kau tak keberatan," ujarnya menawarkan diri, mencoba terdengar tak acuh.

"Ya. Itu akan membantu." Jari pucat Seohyun memilin dipangkuan, membuka dan menutup.

Perlahan Tao mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya diatas tangan Seohyun. "Batuk suamimu bertambah parah?"

"Tadi dokternya pergi." Menarik napas dalam, Seohyun berkata sambil menerawang. "Kyuhyun menderita tuberkulosis."

Tangan Tao mengencang.

Keduanya diam, sementara angin dingin menggertakkan pepohonan.

Besarnya ketidak adilan ini sulit dipahami. Oh Kyuhyun pria baik, selalu jadi yang pertama datang saat mendengar orang membutuhkan pertolongan. Dia membayar perawatan kesehatan seorang istri penghuni pondok yang tidak mampu dibiayai pasangan itu, dia juga memperbolehkan piano dirumahnya dipakai anak-anak setempat untuk belajar piano, serta menginvestasikan uang membangun kembali sebuah toko pai didesa mereka yang telah terbakar habis. Pria itu melakukan semuanya dengan sangat tertutup, seperti nyaris malu jika tertangkap basah melakukan perbuatan baik. Kenapa orang seperti Kyuhyun harus menderita?

"Itu bukan vonis mati," akhirnya Zitao berkata. "beberapa orang berhasil bertahan hidup dari penyakit itu."

"Satu dari lima," Seohyun mengiyakan sambil melamun.

"Suamimu muda dan kuat. Seseorang harus jadi yang satu dari lima itu. Kyuhyun akan jadi orang itu."

Seohyun berhasil mengangguk tapi tidak menyahut.

Mereka tahu tuberkulosis penyakit yang ganas, merusak paru-paru, menyebabkan penurunan berat badan drastis dan kelelahan. Yang paling parah adalah batuk yang mendera, berubah kian persisten dan berdarah, hingga paru-paru akhirnya terlalu penuh bagi si penderita untuk bernapas lagi.

"Kakak iparku, Kris oppa, ahli dalam herbal dan pengobatan," tawar Tao.

"Pengobatan China?" tanya Seohyun ragu.

"Cobalah pengobatan apapun dan semuanya." Tao berkeras. "Termasuk pengobatan China. Aku akan minta Kris Oppa membuatkan tonik yang bisa membantu paru-paru Kyuhyun, dan—"

"Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mau meminumnya," kata Seohyun. "Dan ibunya akan keberatan. Keluarga Oh orang yang sangat konvensional. Jika tidak berasal dari tabung ditas dokter atau toko obat, mereka tidak akan setuju."

"Aku tetap akan membawakan sesuatu dari Kris Oppa."

Seohyun meneleng hingga kepalanya bersandar sebentar dipundak Zitao. "Kau teman yang baik, Zi. Aku akan membutuhkanmu dibulan-bulan yang akan datang."

"Kau punya aku," ujar Tao singkat.

Angin dingin kembali berembus disekitar mereka. Menggigit menembus lengan baju Zitao. Seohyun mengguncang diri sendiri dari lamunan murungnya dan berdiri, menyerahkan kembali mantel. "Ayo masuk ke rumah, dan kucarikan surat untuk Seulgi."

Interior rumah itu nyaman dan hangat, ruangannya luas dengan langit-langit papan kayu rendah, jendela berpanik tebal memungkinkan cahaya musin dingin masuk. Sepertinya semua perapian dirumah dinyalakan, panas bergelung lembut diruangan yang rapi. Semua yang ada dirumah keluarga Oh berselera, perabota-perabotan besar yang nyaman dan telah mencapai usia berharga.

Pengurus rumah tangga yang tampak pucat datang menerima mantel Zitao.

"Dimana ibu mertuamu?" tanya Zitao, mengikuti Seohyun ke tangga.

"Dia beristirahat dikamarnya. Kabar ini teramat sulit baginya." Jeda yang tak tertahankan. "Kyuhyun selalu jadi anak kesayangannya."

Zitao sangat menyadari itu. Nyonya Oh memuja kedua putranya, anak yang tersisa setelah dua anaknya yang lain, juga laki-laki, meninggal saat bayi, dan seorang anak perempuan, meninggal dikandungan. Tapi pada Kyuhyunlah nyonya Oh menempatkan semua kebanggaan dan ambisinya. Sayangnya tidak satu wanita pun cukup baik bagi Kyuhyun dimata ibunya. Seohyun harus menahan banyak kritikan selama tiga tahun pernikahannya, terutama akibat kegagalannya menghasilkan keturunan.

Zitao dan Seohyun naik tangga, melewati deretan potret keluarga berbingkai emas berat. Sebagian besar subyeknya adalah Beauchamp, sisi bangsawan keluarga ini. Orang tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan bahwa sepajang generasi yang dipajang, keluarga Beauchamp adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa tampan, dengan hidung lancip, mata kemilau dan rambut lebat.

Saat tiba dipuncak tangga, serangkaian batuk teredam terdengar dari ruangan diujung lorong. Tao meringis nyeri mendengar suara kasar itu.

"Zi, maukah kau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Seohyun resah. "Aku harus merawat Kyuhyun—ini waktunya minum obat."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kamar Sehun—yang ditempati jika berkunjung—ada disana. Aku meletakkan suratnya diatas laci pakaian."

"Akan kuambil."

Seohyun pergi menemui suaminya, sementara Tao hati-hati masuk kamar Sehun, mengintip lebih dulu dari balik kusen pintu.

Ruangan remang-remang. Tao pergi membuka salah satu tirai yng berat, membiarkan sinar matahari meluncur melintasi lantai berkarpet dalam bentuk persegi terang. Suratnya ada diatas laci. Tao bersemangat mengambilnya, jarinya gatal ingin membuka segelnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia memarahi diri sendiri, surat itu ditujukan untuk Seulgi.

Dengan desah tak sabar, diselipkannya surat yang belum dibuka itu ke saku gaun jalan-jalannya. Berlama-lama didepan laci pakaian, ia mencermati benda-benda yang tertata rapi dinampan kayu.

Kuas cukur kecil bertangkai perak...pisau cukur lipat...tempat sabun kosong...kotak porselen tertutup perak. Tak bisa menahan diri, Tao mengangkat tutup dan melihat ke dalam. Ia mendapati tiga pasang kancing manset, dua dari perak, satu dari emas, sebuah rantai jam, dan kancing perunggu. Mengembalikan tutup, Tao mengambil kuas cukur dan mencoba menyentuh pipinya dengan kuas itu. Bulunya halus dan lembut. Seiring gerakan serat lembut itu, aroma menyenangkan tersebar dari kuas. Aroma samar berempah sabun cukur.

Memegang kuas lebih dekat ke hidung, Tao menghirup aromanya...kepekatan maskulin... _cedar,_ lavendel, daun _bay_. Ia membayangkan Sehun mengulaskan busa diwajah, meregangkan mulut kesatu sisi, semua tarikan wajah maskulin yang dilakukan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya saat membersihkan bakal cambang dari wajah mereka.

"Tao-ah?"

Dengan rasa bersalah ia menyisihkan kuas itu dan keluar lorong. "Kutemukan suratnya," kata Tao. "Aku membuka tirainya—akan kututup lagi, dan—"

"Oh, jangan khawatirkan itu, biarkan cahaya masuk. Aku tidak suka ruangan yang gelap." Seohyun melontarkan senyum kaku. "Kyuhyun sudah minum obat," katanya. "Itu membuatnya mengantuk. Sementara ia istirahat, aku akan turun untuk bicara dengan juru masak. Kyuhyun bisa makan sedikit puding putih."

Mereka menuruni tangga bersama.

"Terima kasih untuk mengantarkan surat ke Seulgi." Kata Seohyun.

"Kau baik sekali mau membantu korespodensi diantara mereka."

"Oh, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku melakukannya demi Sehun. Aku mengaku terkejut Seulgi menyempatkan diri menulis surat untuk Sehun."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Kukira Seulgi tidak peduli sedikitpun pada Sehun. Aku memperingatkan Sehun soal itu sebelum dia pergi, sebenarnya. Tapi dia begitu terpesona dengan penampilan dan semangat Seulgi hingga berhasil meyakinkan diri ada sesuatu yang nyata diantara mereka."

"Kupikir kau suka Seulgi."

"Memang. Atau setidaknya...aku berusaha. Karena kau." Seohyun tersenyum maklum melihat air muka Zitao. "aku sudah berniat ingin menjadi lebih seperti dirimu, Zi."

"Seperti _aku_? Oh, aku tidak akan berbuat begitu. Apa kau tidak lihat betapa anehnya aku?"

Senyum Seohyun melebar, dan sejenak dia tampak seperti wanita muda periang seperti dulu sebelum Kyuhyun sakit. "Kau menerima orang apa adanya. Kurasa kau memandang mereka seperti yang kau lakukan pada hewan-hewanmu—kau sabar, mengamati kebiasaan dan keinginan mereka, serta tidak menghakimi mereka."

"Aku menghakimi adik iparmu dengan keras," tunjuk Tao, merasa bersalah.

"Lebih banyak orang harus bersikap keras pada Sehun," kata Seohyun, senyumnya membayang. "Itu bisa memperbaiki karakternya."

.

.

.

Surat yang belum dibuka disaku Zitao merupakan siksaan belaka. Ia bergegas pulang, memasang pelana kuda, dan berkuda ke Rumah Seulgi, rumah yang didesain rumit dengan banyak menara, tiang beranda yang meliuk halus, dan kaca patri berwarna.

Baru saja bangun setelah menghadiri pesta dansa yang berlangsung hingga pukul tiga pagi, Seulgi menerima Tao dalam balutan jubah kamar beledu berpinggiran renda putih menjuntai. "Oh, Zi, semestinya kau datang ke acara dansa semalam! Banyak sekali pria muda tampan disana, termasuk para prajurit yang dipulangkan dua hari lalu, mereka tampak begitu memukau dengan seragam mereka—"

"Aku baru saja menemui Seohyun," kata Tao terengah, masuk ruang duduk pribadi lantai atas dan menutup pintu. "Kyuhyun tidak sehat, dan—yah, kuceritakan padamu tentang itu sebentar lagi, tapi—ini surat dari si Kapten Oh!"

Seulgi tersenyum dan mengambil surat itu. "Terima kasih, Zi. Sekarang tentang perwira yang kutemui tadi malam...ada letnan berambut gelap yang mengajakku berdansa, dan dia—"

"Apa kau tidak akan membukanya?" tanya Tao, memandang kecewa saat Seulgi meletakkan surat itu dimeja kecil.

Seulgi melontarkan senyum terhibur. "Wah, kau tidak sabar hari ini. Kau ingin aku membukanya sekarang juga?"

"Ya." Tao segera duduk dikursi yang berpelapis kain bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Tapi aku ingin menceritakan padamu tentang letnan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli soal letnan itu, aku ingin mendengar tentang Kapten Oh."

Seulgi tertawa rendah. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sesemangat ini sejak kau mencuri rubah yang diimpor Tuan Choi dari Prancis tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku menyelematkannya. Mengimpor rubah untuk perburuan...kusebut itu sangat tidak sportif." Tao memberi isyarat ke surat. "Buka suratnya!"

Seulgi mematahkan segel, membaca sepintas, dan menggeleng geli tak percaya. "Sekarang dia menulis tentang keledai." Ia memutar bola mata dan memberikan surat itu kepada Zitao.

 _Dear Seulgi,_

 _Meskipun berita menggambarkan tentang Korea Selatan tidak kenal takut, aku yakinkan padamu saat para penembak berada dalam pertempuran, sudah pasti kami merunduk, menunduk, dan berlari mencari perlindungan. Mengikuti saranmu, aku sudah menambahkan berkelit dan menepi dalam aksiku, dengan hasil yang mengagumkan. Menurutku, fabel lama kini tak lagi disetujui: ada kalanya dalam hidup orang jelas ingin menjadi kelinci, bukan kura-kura._

 _Kemarin kami bertugas pergi menyelamatkan prajurit yang terdampar dimedan tempur sebelum pasukan Korea Utara membawa mereka. Janggu pergi bersamaku dibawah badai tembakan dan mortir, dan membantu mengenali yang terluka sehingga kami bisa membawa mereka keluar dari jangkauan tembak. Teman terdekatku di resimen terbunuh._

 _Tolong sampaikan terima kasih kepada temanmu, Zitao, atas sarannya mengenai Janggu. Gigitannya sudah semakin jarang, dan dia tidak pernah menyasarkan gigitannya padaku, meskipun dia menggigit sedikit pengunjung tenda._

 _Mei dan Oktober, bulan yang baunya paling enak? Aku mengajukan Desember: semak hijau, serpihan salju, asap kayu, kayu manis. Sedang untuk lagu favoritku...apa kau tau 'Miracle in Desember' lah lagu favoritku juga?_

 _Sepertinya hampir semua orang disini menjadi mangsa segala jenis penyakit kecuali aku. Aku tidak menampakkan gejala kolera atau penyakit lain apapun yang sudah menyapu dua divisi. Aku merasa seharusnya paling tidak berpura-pura mengalami masalah pencernaan agar tampak pantas._

 _Mengenai perseteruan keledai itu: meskipun bersimpati pada Tuan Shin dan kuda betinanya yang genit, aku merasa wajib menunjukkan bahwa kelahiran seekor keledai sama sekali bukan hasil yang buruk. Pijakan keledai lebih kokoh daripada kuda, secara umum lebih sehat, dan yang terbaik dari semuanya, mereka memiliki telinga yang sangat ekspresif. Mereka juga tidak sungguh-sungguh keras kepala, selama diatur dengan baik. Jika kau bertanya-tanya mengenai rasa sayang ku yang jelas terhadap keledai, mungkin harus ku jelaskan bahwa saat masih kecil, aku memiliki keledai peliharaan bernama Hector, seperti nama keledai yang disebutkan dikisah Iliad._

 _Aku tidak berani memintamu menungguku, Seulgi-ah, tapi aku meminta agar kau menulis surat lagi untukku. Aku sudah membaca suratmu yang terakhir lebih banyak dari yang bisa kuhitung. Entah bagaimana kau lebih nyata begiku sekarang, tiga ribu kilometer jauhnya, daripada sebelumnya._

 _Ever your,_

 _Oh Sehun_

Sementara membaca, Tao merasa khawatir, tersentuh dan terpesona hebat bergantian. "Biarkan aku membalasnya dan menandatanganinya dengan namamu," ia memohon. "Satu surat lagi. Please, Seulgi-ah. Akan kutunjukan suratnya padamu sebelum kukirim."

Seulgi menyembur tertawa. "Sejujurnya, ini hal paling konyol yang pernah ku...Oh, baiklah, tulislah surat lagi padanya jika itu membuatmu senang."

Selama setengah jam berikutnya Tao ambil bagian dalam percakapan tak berarti tentang dansa, para tamu yang hadir, dan gosip terbaru dari Seoul. Ia meyelipkan surat dari Sehun ke sakunya...dan membeku saat merasakan benda asing. Pegangan dari metal...dan bulu halus dari kuas cukur. Memucat, ia menyadari telah tak sengaja mengambil kuas cukur dari atas laci pakaian Sehun.

Masalahnya datang lagi.

Entah bagaimana Tao berhasil tetap tersenyum dan mengobrol tanang bersama Seulgi, sementara dalam dirinya penuh gejolak.

Sesekali saat Tao gelisah atau khawatir, ia mengantongi benda-benda kecil dari toko atau rumah. Ia melakukan itu sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Kadang-kadang ia sama sekali tidak menyadari telah mengambil sesuatu, sementara disaat lain dorongan itu begitu tidak bisa ditolak hingga ia mulai berkeringat dan gemetar hingga akhirnya menyerah.

Mencuri bendanya sama sekali tidak masalah. Saat mengembalikannya benda itu yang menimbulkan kesulitan. Zitao dan keluarganya selalu berhasil mengembalikan benda-benda itu ke tempatnya. Namun hal itu, kadang-kadang, membutuhkan usaha ekstrem—bertamu pada waktu yang tidak pantas, atau mengarang alasan aneh untuk keluyuran dirumah seseorang—yang hanya memperkuat reputasi eksentrik keluarga Huang.

Untungnya, tidak akan sesulit itu mengembalikan kuas cukur ini. Ia bisa melakukannya saat lain kali mengunjungi Seohyun.

"Kurasa aku harus berpakaian sekarang," akhirnya Seulgi berkata.

Tao menerima isyarat tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja. Sudah waktunya aku pulang dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas rumah." Ia tersenyum dan menambahkan ringan. "termasuk menulis satu surat lagi."

"Jangan tuliskan apapun yang aneh didalamnya," kata Seulgi. "Aku punya reputasi, tahu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mumpung sempet aku mo jawab pertanyaan :3

#LVenge_diubah dikit sih biar kira-kira pas ajah kok jangan banyak-banyak soalnya juga aku gk bisa ngarang.

#Wuziperr_Ini Sehun yang bukan asistennya Jongin, dulu gk tahu klo novelnya berseri dan cast Sehun di temp me at twilight itu asal aku pasang. Tapi begitu tahu dan nemu novel berserinya aku mau lanjut dengan Cast Huntao, jadi Sehun yang asistennya Jongin lupain ya :v #ditimpukSehunKW.

#SweetyKamjong_sama aku juga mao T.T

#Kirei Thelittlethieves_aku jelasin deh mumpung lagi baek :3 Luhan satu2nya namja dikeluarga Huang, urutan keluarganya aku bocorin hehe tapi jangan ngarep banyak kalo mereka cuman numpang lewat :v ini giliran Tao soalnya,

Huang Luhan(namja), Kim minseok(yeoja) – Huang MinXu(namja)&Minzi(yeoja) (oc, anak kembarnya Lumin)

Huang Baekhyun(yeoja), Park Chanyeol(namja) – Park Chanhyun (oc)

Huang Yixing(yeoja), Wu Yifan/kris(namja)—Wu Kevin (oc)

Huang Kyungsoo(yeoja), Kim Jongin(namja)—Kim Jongsoo (oc)

Huang Zitao (yeoja), Oh Sehun(namja)

#ciandys_masa :o aku gk ngeh dah lama gk nonton film india soalnya. Tapi ini remake novel kok.

#nei-chan, celindazifan, chikari, Shim Yeonhae, Anjar W, Ko Chen Teung, Aiko Michishige, makasih reviewnya :* yang fav and fall kalian luar biasa XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

 _Kapten Oh Sehun_

 _Batalion pertama Brigade Rifle_

 _3 Desember 1854_

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Pagi ini aku membaca lebih dari dua ribu tentara kita terbunuh dipertempuran terakhir. Salah satu perwira Rifle disebutkan ditusuk bayonet. Itu bukan kau, ya kan? Apa kau terluka? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Aku juga sangat menyesal temanmu terbunuh._

 _Kami sedang mendekorasi untuk hari libur, menggantung daun holly dan mistloetoe. Aku menyertakan kartu Natal buatan seniman setempat. Aku suka lagu Natal lama yang akrab ditelinga. Aku suka kesamaan setiap Natal. Aku suka makan puding plum meskipun tidak terlalu suka puding plum. Ada kenyamanan dalam ritual, ya kan?_

 _Janggu tampak seperti anjing yang menyenangkan, mungkin tidak seketika tampak seperti pria terhormat, tapi didalamnya ada teman yang setia dan penuh jiwa._

 _Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kuharap kau aman. Aku menyalakan lilin untukmu dipohon setiap malam._

 _Balas aku secepat kau bisa._

 _Sincerenly,_

 _Seulgi_

 _P.S. aku punya rasa suka yang sama denganmu terhadap keledai. Makhluk rendah hati yang tidak pernah menyombongkan nenek moyangnya. Aku berharap orang tertentu lebih bersifat keledai dalam hal itu._

 _._

 _._

1 Februari 1855

Dear Seulgi,

Aku khawatir memang aku yang terkena bayonet itu. Bagaimana kau bisa menebak? Kejadiannya saat kami sedang memanjat bukit untuk merebut sekumpulan senapan Korea Utara. Itu hanya luka pundak ringan, jelas tidak pantas diberitakan.

Pada tanggal 14 November terjadi badai yang memorak porandakan kamp. Lebih banyak nyawa melayang, dan malangnya sebagian besar pasokan musim dingin dan peralatan hilang. Aku lapar. Semalam aku memimpikan makanan. Biasanya aku memimpikan dirimu, tapi tadi malam dengan menyesal kukatakan kau dikalahkan daging domba bersaus mint.

Disini dingin menggigit. Aku sekarang tidur bersama Janggu. Kami teman seranjang yang sama-sama pemarah, tapi bersedia menahankannya demi tidak mati kedinginan. Janggu sekarang menjadi sangat berharga bagi pasukan—dia membawa pesan dibawah hujan peluru dan berlari lebih cepat daripada yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria. Dia juga prajurit penjaga dan penyelidik yang hebat.

Ini beberapa hal yang kupelajari dari Janggu—

Makanan apapun boleh dimakan sampai sudah benar-benar ditelan orang lain.

Tidur sejenak kapanpun kau bisa.

Jangan menggonggong kecuali penting.

Mengejar ekor sendiri kadang-kadang tidak bisa dihindari.

Ku harap Natalmu indah. Terima kasih atas kartunya—kartu itu sampai padaku pada tanggal 24 Desember, dan berpindah tangan bergiliran dipasukanku, kebanyakan dari mereka belum pernah melihat kartu Natal. Sebelum kartu itu akhirnya diserahkan kembali padaku.

Apa kuda betina Tuan Choi sudah melahirkan? Mungkin akan kuminta kakakku untuk mengajukan penawaran. Orang tidak pernah tahu kapan akan membutuhkan keledai yang bagus.

.

.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Rasanya terlalu biasa mengirim surat melalui pos. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan cara yang lebih menarik...aku akan mengikat gulungan kecil ke kaki burung, atau mengirimimu pesan didalam botol. Meskipun begitu, menimbang efisiensi, aku harap puas dengan pos biasa._

 _Aku baru saja membaca disurat kabar kau terlibat lebih banyak lagi aksi heroik. Kenapa kau harus mengambil resiko seperti itu? Kewajiban biasa tentara sudah cukup berbahaya. Pedulikan keselamatanmu, Sehun—demi aku jika bukan demi dirimu sendiri. Permohonanku sepenuhnya egois...aku tidak sanggup menanggung jika suratmu berhenti datang._

 _._

 _._

Dear Seulgi,

Aku begitu jauh, Seulgi-ah. Aku berdiri diluar hidupku sendiri dan memandang ke dalam. Ditengah brutalitas ini, aku menemukan kesenangan sederhana dalam mengelus anjing, membaca surat, dan menatap langit malam. Malam ini aku hampir mengira melihat konstelasi kuno bernama Argo...seperti nama kapal yang dipakai berlayar bersama Jason dan anak buahnya dalam petualangan mereka mencari bulu emas. Kau semestinya tidak bisa melihat Argo jika tidak berada di Australia, meskipun begitu, aku hampir yakin melihatnya sekilas.

Aku memohon agar kau melupakan apa yang kutulis sebelumnya: aku sungguh ingin kau menungguku. Jangan menikah dengan siapapun sebelum aku pulang.

Tunggu aku.

.

.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Ini parfum Maret: hujan, humus, bulu, mint. Setiap pagi dan sore aku minum teh mint segar dimaniskan dengan madu. Aku sering sekali berjalan-jalan sekarang. Sepertinya aku bisa berpikir lebih baik jika berada diluar._

 _Tadi malam sangat cerah. Aku mendongak kelangit untuk mencari Argo. Aku payah dalam rasi bintang. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengenali kecuali Orion dan sabuknya. Tapi semakin lama aku menatap, langit semakin mirip samudra, dan kemudian aku melihat satu armada kapal yang terbuat dari bintang. Sekumpulan kapal kecil tertambat dibulan, sementara yang lain berlayar menjauh. Aku membayangkan kita ada disalah satu kapal itu, berlayar dicahaya bulan._

 _Sebenarnya, laut membuatku takut. Terlalu luas. Aku jauh lebih suka hutan. Hutan selalu memukau dan penuh keajaiban sehari-hari...sarang laba-laba berkilau bersama hujan, pepohonan baru tumbuh dari batang pohon ek yang tumbang. Aku berharap kau bisa melihatnya bersamaku. Dan bersama-sama kita akan mndengarkan angin berdesau melalui daun diatas, melodi embusan yang cantik...musik pohon!_

 _Sementara duduk disini menulis untukmu, aku meletakkan kakiku yang mengenakan stoking terlalu dekat dekat dengan perapian. Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali menghanguskan stokingku, dan pernah satu kali aku harus menghentak-hentakkan kaki saat mereka mulai berasap. Bahkan setelah itu, sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Nah, kau bisa mengenaliku ditengah keramaian dengan mata tertutup. Ikuti saja aroma stoking yang hangus._

 _Kesertakan sehelai bulu robin yang kutemukan saat berjalan-jalan pagi ini. Ini untuk keberuntungan. Simpan disakumu._

 _Baru saja aku mendapatkan perasaan yang paling ganjil saat menulis surat ini, seolah-olah kau sedang berdiri diruangan ini bersamaku. Seolah-olah penaku menjadi tongkat ajaib, dan aku menyulapmu muncul disini. Jika aku cukup kuat berharap..._

 _._

 _._

Dearest Seulgi,

Bulu robin ada disakuku. Bagaimana kau tahu aku butuh jimat keberuntungan untuk dibawa ke pertempuran? Selama dua minggu terakhir aku berada didalam lubang tembak, membidik bergantian dengan tentara Korea Utara. Ini bukan lagi perang kevaleri, semuanya mengenai teknik dan artileri. Janggu tinggal diparit bersamaku, hanya keluar untuk membawa pesan ke baris depan dan belakang.

Selama masa reda, aku mencoba membayangkan berada ditempat lain. Aku membayangkan kau dengan kakimu didekat perapian, dan napasmu manis beraroma teh mint. Aku membayangkan berjalan melintasi hutan bersamamu. Aku akan senang sekali melihat keajaiban sehari-hari, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menemukannya tanpa dirimu. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Seulgi. Kurasa mungkin kau satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa kembali menjadi bagian dunia.

Aku merasa seolah-olah memiliki banyak kenangan tentang dirimu daripada yang sebenarnya. Aku bersamamu hanya pada sedikit kesempatan. Satu dansa. Satu percakapan. Satu ciuman. Aku berharap bisa menghidupkan kembali kenangan itu. Aku akan lebih menghargainya. Aku akan lebih menghargai semuanya. Tadi malam aku memimpikanmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, tapi merasa kau didekatku. Kau berbisik padaku.

Kali terakhir memelukmu, aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Atau dalam hal ini, diriku. Dulu kita tidak pernah melihat ke bawah permukaan. Mungkin lebih baik begitu—kurasa aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, andai waktu itu punya perasaan seperti ini padamu.

Kukatakan padamu untuk apa aku berjuang. Bukan untuk Negara atau alasan patriotis apapun. Semua bermuara pada harapan agar bisa bersamamu.

.

.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Kau telah membuatku menyadari kata-kata adalah hal paling penting didunia. Dan tidak pernah lebih penting dari pada sekarang. Begitu Seohyun memberikan surat terbarumu padaku, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, dan aku harus berlari kerumah rahasiaku untuk membacanya tanpa keberadaan orang lain._

 _Aku belum mengatakan padamu...musim semi lalu pada salah satu penjelajahanku, aku menemukan bangunan paling aneh dihutan, menara tunggal dari batu bata dan batu, semua tertutup ivy dan lumut. Letaknya dibagian jauh dari estat yang dimiliki keluarga Kwon. Sesudahnya, saat kutanyakan tentang menara itu kepada Nyonya Kwon, dia mengatakan memiliki rumah rahasia merupakan kebiasaan setempat dimasa pertengahan. Tuan pemilik tanah mungkin menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan kekasihnya. Nyonya Kwon mengatakan aku bisa mengunjungi rumah rahasia itu kapanpun aku mau, karena rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Aku sering pergi kesana. Itu tempat persembunyianku, tempat damaiku...dan sekarang setelah kau mengetahuinya, itu juga jadi milikmu._

 _Aku baru saja menyalakan lilin dan meletakkannya dijendela. Bintang kutub yang kecil, untuk kau ikuti pulang._

 _._

 _._

Dearest Seulgi,

Ditengah semua keriuhan, orang dan kegilaan, aku mencoba memikirkan dirimu dan rumah rahasiamu...putriku dimenara. Juga bintang kutubku dijendela.

Hal-hal yang harus dilakukan orang dalam perang...tadinya kukira semua akan jadi lebih mudah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku menyesal mengatakan aku benar. Aku mengkhawatirkan jiwaku. Hal-hal yang telah kulakukan, Seulgi. Hal-hal yang harus kulakukan. Jika tidak aku berharap Tuhan akan mengampuniku, bagaimana bisa aku memintamu begitu?

.

.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Cinta memaafkan segalanya. Kau bahkan tidak perlu meminta._

 _Sejak kau menulis tentang Argo, aku membaca tentang bintang. Kami punya banyak sekali buku tentang bintang, karena topik itu merupakan minat khusus ayahku. Aristotle mengajarkan bintang terbuat dari materi yang berbeda dengan empat elemen bumi—semacam zat kelima, Quintessence—yang kebetulan juga membuat jati diri manusia. Itu sebabnya jiwa manusia terhubung dengan bintang. Mungkin ini bukan pandangan yang sangat alamiah, tapi aku suka gagasan ada sedikit cahaya bintang disetiap diri kita._

 _Pikiran tentang dirimu kubawa seperti rasi bintangku sendiri. Betapa jauhnya dirimu, teman tersayang, tapi tidak lebih jauh dari bintang yang tersemat dijiwaku..._

 _._

 _._

Dear Seulgi,

Kami bersiap untuk penyerbuan yang panjang. Tidak bisa dipastikan kapan aku punya kesempatan menulis lagi. Ini bukan suratku yang terakhir, hanya yang terakhir untuk sementara. Jangan ragu aku akan segera kembali padamu suatu hari.

Sampai aku bisa memelukmu, kata-kata usang dan koyak ini satu-satunya cara untuk menggapai dirimu. Terjemahan yang buruk sekali untuk cinta. Kata-kata tidak akan pernah sepadan untukmu, atau menangkap apa arti dirimu bagiku.

Meskipun begitu...aku mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah demi cahaya bintang...aku tidak akan meninggalkan dunia ini sampai kau mendengar sendiri kata-kata itu dariku.

.

.

.

Duduk dibatang pohon ek besar yang tumbang, jauh didalam hutan, Tao menaikkan pandangan dari surat Sehun. Ia tidak menyadari dirinya menangis sampai merasakan sapuan angin dingin dipipinya yang basah. Otot wajahnya nyeri saat ia berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Sehun menulis surat padanya pada tanggal 13 Juni, tanpa tahu ia juga menulis surat untuk pria itu pada hari yang sama. Orang tidak bisa tidak menganggap itu sebagai pertanda.

Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kehilangan yang begitu dalam dan getir sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Jenis duka yang berbeda, tentu saja, tapi sama-sama mengandung rasa kebutuhan tanpa harapan.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Ia, yang selalu menjalani hidup dengan kejujuran mutlak, telah melakukan penipuan yang tak termaafkan. Dan kebenaran hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi lebih buruk. Jika Sehun sampai tahu ia menulis surat menggunakan nama orang lain, pria itu akan membencinya. Jika pria itu tidak pernah tahu, Tao akan selalu jadi 'gadis yang pantas berada di istal'. Tidak lebih.

"jangan ragu aku akan kembali padamu..."

Kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada Tao, meskipun dialamatkan kepada Seulgi.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Tao, dan air matanya tumpah lebih cepat.

Bagaiman perasaan ini merayapinya? Ya Tuhan, ia hampir tidak bisa ingat seperti apa wajah Oh Sehun, akan tetapi hatinya patah karena pria itu. Yang paling buruk, mungkin sekali deklarasi Sehun terinspirasi oleh sulitnya kehidupan dimasa perang. Sehun yang ia kenal dari surat...pria yang ia cintai ...mungkin lenyap begitu pria itu kembali ke rumah.

Tak ada hal baik yang bisa muncul dari situasi ini. Ia harus menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berpura-pura menjadi Seulgi. Ini tidak adil bagi siapapun, terutama bagi Sehun.

Tao berjalan pulang perlahan. Saat ia memasuki halaman rumahnya, ia bertemu Baekhyun, yang sedang berbicara dengan putra kecilnya, Chanhyun, diluar.

"Disitu kau rupanya," seru Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau keluar ke istal bersama kami? Chanhyun akan menunggang kuda poninya."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Senyum Tao terasa seperti ditancapkan menggunakan paku payung. Setiap anggota keluarganya cepat melibatkan ia dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka semua murah hati luar biasa dalam hal itu. Meskipun begitu, Tao merasa dirinya disisihkan, secara perlahan dan tanpa terhentikan, sebagai bibi yang perawan tua.

Ia merasa eksentrik dan sendirian. Ganjil, seperti hewan yang dipeliharanya.

Pikirannya melompat kacau, mengumpulkan ingatan tentang para pria yang ia temui diacara dansa, makan malam dan resepsi. Ia tidak pernah kekurangan perhatian dari pria. Mungkin ia harus mendorong salah satu dari mereka, pilih saja salah satu kandidat yang mungkin dan selesaikan. Mungkin mendapatkan hidupnya sendiri sepadan dengan menikahi pria yang tidak ia cintai.

Tapi itu akan jadi bentuk penderitaan yang lain.

Jari-jarinya menyelinap ke saku gaun, menyentuh surat dari Sehun. Kertas tebal, yang dilipat pria itu, membuat perutnya kencang dengan sengatan panas menyenangkan.

"Kau sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini," kata Baekhyun, matanya mencari-cari. "Kau tampak habis menangis. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, sayang?"

Tao mengangkat pundak gelisah. "Kurasa aku sedih karena sakit yang diderita suami Seohyun. Dia semakin parah."

"Oh..." ekspresi Baekhyun lembut oleh kepedulian. "Kuharap ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Jika kuisi keranjang dengan brendi plum dan puding susu, apa kau mau mengantarnya pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pergi nanti sore."

Berlindung diprivasi kamarnya, Tao duduk didepan meja tulis dan mengeluarkan surat Sehun. Ia akan menulis untuk Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sesuatu yang tidak pribadi, pengunduran diri yang lembut. Lebih baik daripada meneruskan membohongi pria itu.

Hati-hati dibukanya wadah tinta dan dicelupkannya pena, lalu mulai menulis.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Meskipun sangat menghargaimu, temanku yang baik, tidak bijak bagi kita untuk memaksakan diri sementara kau masih disana. Aku tulus mengharapkan kesejahteraan dan keselamatanmu. Akan tetapi, kurasa paling baik jika pernyataan apapun mengenai perasaan pribadi diantara kita harus ditunda hingga kau kembali. Sebenarnya, mungkin yang terbaik jika kita akhiri surat menyurat ini..._

Seiring tiap kalimat, kian sulit memaksa jarinya bekerja dengan benar. Pena bergetar digenggamannya yang kencang, dan Tao merasa air matanya terkumpul kembali. " _Omong kosong,"_ ucapnya.

Secara harfiah sakit rasanya menulis kebohongan semacam itu. Tenggorokannya menjadi terlalu sempit untuk bernapas.

Tao memutuskan sebelum bisa menyelesaikan surat itu, ia akan menuliskan yang sebenarnya, surat yang benar-benar ingin ia kirim untuk Sehun dan kemudian menghancurkannya.

Bernapas susah payah, Tao menyambar kertas lain dan tergesa menulis beberapa baris, hanya untuk diri sendiri, berharap surat itu bisa meredakan nyeri intens yang mencengkram hatinya.

 _Dearest Sehun,_

 _Aku tidak bisa menulis surat lagi untukmu._

 _Aku bukan orang yang kaukira._

 _Aku tidak bermaksud mengirim surat cinta, tapi ternyata suratnya menjadi begitu. Dalam perjalanan mencapaimu, kata-kataku berubah menjadi detak jantung dihalaman surat._

 _Kembalilah, tolong kembalilah pulang dan temukan aku._

Pandangan Tao berubah kabur. Menyisihkan surat itu, ia kembali ke suratnya yang asli dan menyelesaikannya, mengungkapkan harapan dan doa agar pria itu kembali dengan selamat.

Sedangkan terhadap surat cintanya, ia meremas dan menjejalkannya ke laci. Nanti ia akan membakarnya dalam upacaranya sendiri, dan menonton setiap kata yang penuh perasaan terbakar menjadi abu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_chapnya pendek...2 bab yang dulu biasanya aku buat jadi satu tapi karena lagi semangat aku update satu2 dulu hehe btw ini kebetulan ajah aku nulis pas kondisi Korsel ama Korut yang lagi panas2nya aku gk sengaja loh, aku harap mereka bisa berdamai, damai itu indah, kan. Cerita ini Victoria era jadi tahunnya ikutan lama, aku gk berani dan gk bisa mengubahnya jadi masa kini karena khawatir ceritanya jadi beda. Moga gk da yg bingung lagi. Thanks your rev, fav, and foll. ^^ sampai ketemu chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Zitao berjalan ke rumah keluarga Oh. Ia membawa keranjang besar berisi puding susu, sebundaran keju putih ringan dan 'Cake rumahan' yang kecil, kering dan tanpa hiasan gula, hanya sedikit manis. Apakah keluarga Oh membutuhkan pemberian semacam itu tidak terlalu penting dibandingkan tindakan itu sendiri.

Baekhyun mendesak Zitao agar pergi ke rumah kelurga Oh naik kereta atau gerobak berkuda, karena keranjangnya sedikit sulit dijinjing. Meskipun begitu, Zitao perlu menguras energi dengan berjalan berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan jiwanya yang resah. Ia melangkah mengikuti irama yang teratur, dan menghirup udara awal musim panas ke dalam paru-parunya. _Ini aroma bulan Juni,_ begitu yang ingin ditulisnya untuk Sehun... _bunga hineysuckle, jerami hijau, linen basah dijemur diluar agar kering..._

Saat ia tiba ditujuan, dua lengannya nyeri karena begitu lama memeluk keranjang.

Rumah itu berselimut ivy tebal, menyerupai pria yang meringkuk didalam mantel panjang. Zitao merasakan sengatan ringan kegelisahan saat pergi ke pintu depan dan mengetuk. Ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh kepala pelayan berwajah tenang yang membebaskannya dari keranjang dan memandunya keruang tamu depan.

Rumah itu terasa terlalu panas, terutama karena ia habis berjalan kaki. Seohyun masuk ruangan, kurus dan berantakan, rambutnya setengah naik setengah turun. Wanita itu mengenakan celemek bernoda gelap kasar.

Noda darah.

Sementara membalas tatapan khawatir Zitao, wanita itu berusaha tersenyum lemah. "Seperti kau lihat, aku tidak siap menemui siapa pun. Tapi kau salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kutemui tanpa perlu menjaga penampilan." Menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan celemek, wanita itu melepasnya dan menggulungnya menjadi buntalan kecil. "Terima kasih untuk antarannya. Kepala pelayan sudah kusuruh menuang segelas brendi plum itu dan memberikannya kepada ibu mertuaku. Dia membawanya ke tempat tidur."

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Zitao saat Seohyun duduk disebelahnya.

Seohyun menggeleng menjawabnya. "Hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Dan...suamimu?"

"Dia sekarat," jawab Seohyun lugas. "Dia tidak punya waktu lama. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kata dokter."

Zitao beranjak meraih Seohyun, berharap merangkulnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap hewannya yang terluka.

Seohyun bergidik dan mengangkat tangan defensif.

"Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak bisa disentuh. Aku akan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku harus kuat untuk suamiku. Ayo kita bicara segera. Aku hanya punya beberapa menit."

Seketika Zitao melipat tangan dipangkuan. "Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu,"ujarnya, suaranya rendah. "Biarkan aku menemaninya sementara kau beristirahat. Setidaknya selama satu jam."

Seohyun berhasil tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Zi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkan siapapun menemaninya. Harus aku."

"Kalau begitu, perlukah aku menemani ibunya?"

Seohyun menggosok mata. "Kau baik sekali menawarkan ini. Tapi kurasa dia tidak ingin ditemani." Ia mendesah. "Andai terserah padanya, dia lebih memilih meninggal bersama Kyuhyun daripada melanjutkan hidup tanpa putranya."

"Tapi dia masih punya anak laki-laki yang lain."

"Dia tidak punya rasa sayang pada Sehun. Semuanya untuk Kyuhyun."

Sementara Zitao mencoba mencerna itu, jam lemari yang tinggi berdetik seolah tak setuju, pendulumnya berayun seperti gelengan kepala. "Tidak mungkin itu benar," akhirnya ia berkata.

"Pasti mungkin," sahut Seohyun, dengan senyum masygul samar. "Beberapa orang memiliki pasokan cinta tak terhingga untuk diberikan, seperti keluargamu. Tapi bagi yang lain, itu sumber yang terbatas. Cinta nyonya Oh sudah tercurah semua. Ia hanya punya cukup untuk suaminya dan Kyuhyun." Seohyun mengangkat pundak lelah. "Tidak penting dia mencintai Sehun atau tidak. Saat ini sepertinya tidak ada yang penting."

Zitao merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan surat. "Aku punya ini untuknya," ujarnya. "Untuk Sehun, dari Seulgi."

Seohyun menerimanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Terima kasih. Akan kukirim bersama surat mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia pasti ingin tahu. Sehun yang malang...begitu jauh."

Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya ia mengambil surat itu kembali. Ini akan jadi waktu yang paling buruk menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Disisi lain, mungkin ini akan menjadi waktu yang terbaik. Satu cedera kecil diderita bersamaan dengan cidera lain yang jauh lebih besar.

Seohyun menonton permainan emosi diwajah Zitao. "Apa kau akan mengatakan padanya suatu hari nanti?" tanyanya lembut.

Zitai berkedip. "Mengatakan apa?"

Itu menghasilkan dengus lirih kekesalan. "Aku tidak bodoh, Zi. Seulgi sedang si Seoul saat ini, menghadiri pesta dansa, resepsi dan semua acara remeh konyol musim ini. Dia tidak mungkin menulis surat itu."

Zitao merasa dirinya berubah merah padam, lalu seputih tulang. "Dia memberikannya padaku sebelum berangkat."

"Karena rasa sayangnya pada Sehun?" bibir Seohyun menekuk. "Kali terakhir aku bertemu Seulgi, dia bahkan tidak ingat menanyakan kabar Sehun. Dan kenapa selalu kau yang mengantar dan mengambil suratnya?" ia melontarkan tatapan sayang tapi mencela pada Zitao. "Dari yang ditulis Sehun dalam suratnya padaku dan Kyuhyun, tampak jelas dia sangat terpesona oleh Seulgi. Karena apa yang ditulis _gadis itu_ untuknya. Dan jika akhirnya aku bersaudara ipar dengan si kepala kosong itu, Zi, itu salahmu."

Melihat getar di dagu Zitao dan kilau di matanya, Seohyun meraih tangan gadis itu dan menekannya. "Mengenal dirimu, aku tidak ragu niatmu baik. Tapi aku agak ragu hasilnya begitu." Ia mendesah. "Aku harus kembali ke Kyuhyun."

Saat Zitao pergi bersama Seohyun keruang penerima tamu, ia diliputi rasa bingung mengetahui temannya tidak lama lagi harus menanggung kematian suaminya.

"Seohyun-ah," ujarnya bergetar, "Andai aku bisa menanggung ini untukmu."

Seohyun menatapnya lama, wajah wanita itu memerah oleh perasaan. "Itu, Zi, yang membuatmu menjadi teman sejati."

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian keluarga Huang menerima kabar Oh Kyuhyun telah meninggal dunia pada malam hari. Dipenuhi iba, keluarga Huang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membantu para wanita yang ditinggalkan. Biasanya tanggung jawab mengunjungi keluarga Oh dan menawarkan bantuan akan jatuh ke Luhan, selaku tuan pemilik rumah keluarga Huang. Akan tetapi, Luhan sedang di Seoul. Diputuskan bahwa Kris, suami Yixing, akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh atas nama keluarga.

"Kris Oppa," pinta Zitao sebelum pria itu pergi, "Maukah kau menyampaikan simpatiku kepada Seohyun, dan menanyakan apakah aku bisa membantu apapun untuk persiapan pemakaman? Atau tanyakan apakah mungkin dia menginginkan seseorang untuk menemaninya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Kris, mata gelapnya dipenuhi kehangatan. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga Huang sejak kanak-kanak, Kris sangat mirip kakak bagi mereka semua (sebelum menikah dengan Yixing, Kris dulu merupakan anak angkat keluarga Huang sejak masih kecil saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh orang tak dikenal karena persaingan bisnis). "Kenapa tidak kau tulis pesan untuknya? Akan kuberikan pesan itu ke pelayan."

"Aku tidak akan lama." Zitao melesat menuju tangga, mengangkat segenggam besar roknya agar tidak tersandung saat bergegas ke kamarnya.

Ia pergi ke meja tulis dan mengeluarkan kertas surat dan pena, dan meraih tutup wadah tinta. Tangannya terhenti diudara saat melihat surat yang setengah teremas dilaci.

Itu surat menjauhkan diri sopan yang ditulisnya untuk Oh Sehun.

Surat itu tidak pernah terkirim.

Sekujur tubuh Zitao berubah dingin, lututnya mengancam menyerah dibawahnya. "Oh, Tuhan," bisiknya, terenyak duduk dikursi didekatnya, begitu keras hingga kursi itu terayun membahayakan.

Ia pasti telah memberikan surat yang salah kepada Seohyun. Surat tanpa tanda tangan yang diawali dengan _"Aku tidak bisa menulis surat lagi untukmu. Aku bukan orang yang kau kira..."_

Jantung Zitao berdentam, tegang oleh kepanikan. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang berdengung agar bisa berpikir. Apakah surat itu sudah diposkan? Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk mengambilnya. Ia akan meminta Seohyun...tapi tidak, itu akan sangat egois dan tak berperasaan. Suami Seohyun baru saja meninggal. Wanita itu tidak pantas diganggu dengan hal remeh seperti itu pada saat semacam ini.

Sudah terlambat. Zitao harus merelakannya, dan membiarkan Oh Sehun menyimpulkan sendiri surat ganjil itu.

" _Kembalilah, tolong kembalilah pulang dan temukan aku..."_

Mengerang, Zitao mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menumpangkan kepala dimeja. Keringat menyebabkan dahinya lengket ke kayu yang dipoles.

Ia menyadari Lucky melompat naik ke meja, menyuruk ke rambutnya dan mendengkur.

 _Tolong, ya Tuhan,_ pikirnya putus asa _, jangan biarkan Sehun membalas surat itu. Biarkan semuanya berakhir. Jangan pernah biarkan dia tahu itu aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KUSADARI," ujar Sehun berbincang biasa sambil mengangkat secangkir kaldu ke bibir seorang pria yang terluka, "rumah sakit mungkin tempat paling buruk bagi seorang pria untuk sembuh."

Prajurit belia yang disuapinya—berusia tidak lebih dari sembilan belas atau dua puluh tahun—mengeluarkan suara lirih terhibur sambil minum.

Sehun dibawa ke rumah sakit barak tiga hari sebelumnya. Ia terluka karena sebuah ledakan menghantam disisi tubuh dan kaki kanannya.

Barak darurat disesaki korban perang, tikus dan cacing. Satu-satunya sumber air adalah air mancur dimana para pesuruh antre untuk mendapatkan tetesan air berbau di ember mereka. Karena tidak layak diminum, air itu digunakan untuk mencuci dan merendam perban.

Sehun telah menyuap para pesuruh agar membawakannya secangkir minuman keras yang kuat. Ia menyiramkan alkohol itu ke lukanya dengan harapan bisa mencegah lukanya bernanah. Pertama kali melakukannya, semburan rasa panas membakar membuat ia pingsan dan jatuh dari tempat tidur ke lantai, tontotan yang menghasilkan tawa tanpa henti dari pasien lain dibangsal itu. Sehun dengan senang hati menanggung gurauan mereka sesudahnya, mengetahui momen bersikap kurang ajar benar-benar dibutuhkan ditempat busuk ini.

Pecahan bom telah dikeluarkan dari sisi tubuhnya dan kakinya, tapi lukanya tidak sembuh dengan baik. Pagi ini ia mendapati kulit disekitar lukanya merah dan kencang. Prospek jatuh sakit serius ditempat ini menakutkan.

Kemarin, meskipun diprotes keras oleh para tentara dideretan panjang tempat tidur, para pesuruh mulai menjahit seorang pria didalam selimutnya sendiri yang bernoda darah, dan membawa pria itu ke lubang kuburan massal sebelum dia benar-benar selesai sekarat. Merespon teriakan marah pasien itu, para pesuruh menjawab pria itu bertingkah tidak masuk akal, pasien itu hanya beberapa menit lagi menjelang ajal, dan tempat tidur itu sangat dibutuhkan. Meskipun begitu, sebagai salah satu orang yang bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur, Sehun ikut campur, mengatakan pada mereka ia akan menunggu bersama pria itu dilantai sampai pria itu menghembuskan napas terakhir. Selama satu jam ia duduk di batu yang keras, mengibaskan pergi serangga , membiarkan kepala pria itu beristirahat di kakinya yang terluka.

"Menurutmu perbuatanmu itu ada gunanya untuk dia?" salah satu pesuruh bertanya mencemooh pada Sehun, saat pasien malang itu akhirnya meninggal, dan Sehun mengizinkan mereka membawanya.

"Bukan untuk dia," sahut Sehun, suaranya rendah. "Tapi mungkin untuk mereka." Ia mengangguk ke arah dipan usang, tempat para pasien tergolek dan menonton. Penting bagi mereka untuk percaya bahwa jika atau saat ajal mereka tiba, mereka akan diperlakukan setidaknya dengan sekelip rasa kemanusiaan.

Prajurit belia disebelah tempat tidur Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk diri sendiri, karena kehilangan utuh sebelah lengan dan tangan dilengan satunya. Karena tidak ada perawat tersisa, Sehun mengambil tanggung jawab menyuapi prajurit itu. Meringis kesakitan dan bergidik saat berlutut didekat dipan, diangkatnya pria itu dan dibantunya minum dari cangkir berisi kaldu.

"Kapten Oh," terdengar suara tajam satu perawat. Denga sikap tegas dan air muka tak terbantah, perawat itu begitu mengintimidasi hingga beberapa prajurit mengatakan—diluar jangkauan perawat itu tentu saja—jika perawat itu dikirim untuk memerangi Korea Utara, perang itu akan dimenangi dalam beberapa jam saja.

Alis perawat itu naik saat ia melihat Sehun disebelah dipan pasien. "Membuat masalah lagi?" tanyanya. "Anda akan kembali ketempat tidur anda sendiri, Kapten. Dan jangan meninggalkan ranjang lagi...kecuali anda berniat membuat diri anda begitu sakit hingga kami terpaksa menahan anda disini dalam waktu tak terbatas."

Patuh Sehun meluncur balik ke dipannya.

Perawat itu menghampirinya dan menempelkan tangan dingin dialis Sehun.

"Demam," didengarnya pernyataan perawat itu. "jangan bergerak dari ranjang ini, atau saya akan membuat anda diikat disini, Kapten." Tangan perawat itu ditarik, dan sesuatu diletakkan didada Sehun.

Membuka sedikit matanya, Sehun melihat perawat itu telah memberinya sepaket surat.

 _Seulgi._

Dicekalnya paket surat itu, berkutat membuka segelnya dalam ketidak sabaran.

Ada dua surat dalam paket itu.

Ia menunggu hingga perawat itu pergi sebelum membuka surat yang berasal dari Seulgi. Melihat tulisan tangan gadis itu membuatnya diliputi emosi. Ia menginginkan gadis itu, membutuhkannya, dengan intensitas yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Entah bagaimana, dari sejauh setengah belahan dunia, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tidak masalah ia nyaris tak mengenalnya. Sedikit hal yang diketahuinya tentang gadis itu, ia cintai.

Sehun membaca beberapa baris singkat disurat.

Kata-kata disurat itu seperti menyusun ulang diri sendiri, seperti permainan alfabet anak-anak. Ia berusahanya memahaminya hingga kata-kata itu menjadi berarti.

" _...aku bukan orang yang kau kira...tolong kembalilah pulang dan temukan aku..."_

Bibirnya membentuk nama gadis itu tanpa suara. Diletakkannya tangan didada, memerangkap surat diatas detak jantungnya yang kasar.

Apa yang terjadi pada Seulgi?

Pesan aneh impulsif itu membangkitkan gejolak resah dalam dirinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang kau kira," Sehun mendapati diri mengulangi kalimat itu tanpa suara.

Tidak, tentu saja gadis itu bukan orang yang ia kira. Begitu pula dirinya. Ia bukan makhluk rusak yang demam di dipan rumah sakit, dan gadis itu bukan penggoda berpikiran dangkal seperti anggapan semua orang. Melalui surat, mereka mendapatkan janji lebih dari diri masing-masing.

" _...tolong kembalilah pulang dan temukan aku..."_

Tangannya terasa bengkak dan kencang saat berkutat dengan surat yang satu lagi, dari Seohyun. Demam membuatnya ceroboh. Kepalanya mulai nyeri...denyut kejam...ia harus membaca kata-kata itu diantara denyut sakit.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk menyatakan ini secara halus. Kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk. Dia mengalami prospek kematian dengan kesabaran dan ketenangan yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkannya seumur hidup. Saat surat ini sampai, tidak diragukan lagi dia akan telah tiada..._

Pikiran Sehun tertutup terhadap sisa isi surat. Nanti akan ada waktu untuk membaca lebih banyak. Waktu untuk berduka.

Kyuhyun semestinya tidak sakit. Dia seharusnya tetap aman dirumahnya dan memiliki anak bersama Seohyun. Dia seharusnya ada disana saat Sehun pulang.

Sehun berhasil bergelung miring. Ditariknya selimut tinggi untuk membentuk perlindungan bagi dirinya. Disekelilingnya, prajurit yang lain meneruskan merintang waktu...mengobrol, bermain kartu saat masih bisa. Dengan belas kasih, dengan sengaja, mereka tidak memperhatikan Sehun, membiarkan ia mendapatkan privasi yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada surat menyurat dari Oh Sehun selama sepuluh bulan sejak Zitao terakhir kali menulis surat untuk pria itu. Sehun berkorespodensi dengan Seohyun, tapi dalam dukanya atas kematian Kyuhyun, Seohyun sulit berbicara dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Zitao.

Sehun terluka, begitu kabar yang disampaikan Seohyun, tapi sudah pulih dirumah sakit, dan kembali ke pertempuran. Tanpa henti berburu berita apapun tentang Sehun dikoran, Zitao mendapati aksi berani tak terhitung pria itu.

Yang disesali Zitao, pertemanannya dengan Seulgi mendingin sejak hari Zitao mengatakan pada gadis itu dirinya tidak bisa lagi menulis untuk Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa?" protes Seulgi waktu itu. "Kupikir kau suka berkorespodensi dengannya?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya lagi," begitu jawab Zitao dengan suara tertahan.

Temannya menatap tak percaya. "Aku sama sekali tak percaya kau akan mengabaikannya seperti ini. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan saat tidak ada lagi surat yang datang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat perut Zitao berat oleh rasa bersalah dan kerinduan. Ia nyaris tak memercayai diri sendiri untuk bicara. "Aku tidak bisa terus menulis padanya tanpa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ini menjadi terlalu pribadi. Aku ...ada perasaan yang terlibat. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku coba katakan?"

"Yang kumengerti hanyalah kau bersikap egois. Kau sudah membuat sedemikian hingga aku tidak bisa mengirim surat padanya, karena dia akan melihat perbedaan antara tulisanmu dan tulisanku. Setidaknya kau bisa tetap menjeratnya untukku sampai dia kembali."

"Kenapa kau menginginkan dia?" tanya Zitao mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak suka frase 'tetap menjeratnya'...seolah-olah Sehun ikan mati. Satu dari banyak ikan. "Kau punya banyak pengagum."

"Ya, tapi kapten Oh telah menjadi pahlawan perang. Dan sekarang setelah kakaknya meninggal, dia akan mewarisi warisannya juga. Semua itu membuatnya menjadi tangkapan yang hampir setara dengan bangsawan."

Meskipun Zitao dulu terhibur oleh kedangkalan pemikiran Seulgi, sekarang ia merasakan tikaman kesal. Sehun pantas mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak daripada dihargai atas hal-hal dangkal semacam itu.

"Apa terpikir olehmu dia mungkin berubah akibat perang?" tanya Zitao lirih.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia masih bisa terluka, tapi jelas aku berharap tidak."

"Maksudku berubah dalam hal karakter."

"Karena ikut perang?" Seulgi mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu pasti memengaruhinya."

"Apa kau mengikuti kabar apapun tentang dia?"

"Selama ini aku sibuk," sahut Seulgi membela diri.

"Kapten Oh mendapatkan medali _medjidie_ karena menyelamatkan seorang perwira yang terluka. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Kapten Oh merangkak ke magasin yang baru saja ditembakkan bersama sepuluh tentara dan lima senapan yang lumpuh. Dia menguasai senjata yang tersisa dan mempertahankan posisi sendirian, melawan musuh selama delapan jam. Dikejadian lain—"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar semuai itu," protes Seulgi. "Apa inti pembicaraanmu, Zi?"

"Bahwa dia mungkin kembali sebagai pria yang berbeda. Dan jika kau peduli padanya, kau harus mencoba memahami apa yang telah dia jalani." Diberikannya sebundel surat yang diikat dengan pita kecil biru. "Sejak awal, kau sebaiknya membaca ini. Aku seharusnya menyalin surat yang kutulis untuknya, supaya kau juga bisa membacanya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya."

Seulgi menerima surat itu dengan enggan. "Baiklah, aku akan membacanya. Tapi aku yakin Sehun tidak ingin berbicara tentang surat saat kembali—dia akan punya aku disana untuknya."

"Kau harus berusaha mengenal dia lebih baik," kata Zitao. "Kurasa kau menginginkan dia untuk alasan yang salah...padahal ada begitu banya alasan yang benar. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Bukan karena keberaniannya dipertempuran dan semua medali mengilap itu...sebenarnya, itu bagian terkecil dari dirinya." Terdiam beberapa lama, Zitao merenungkan dengan menyesal bahwa mulai sekarang ia harus menghindari orang dan kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama binatang. "Kapten Oh menulis saat kalian berkenalan, kalian tidak ada yang melihat ke bawah permukaan."

"permukaan apa?"

Zitao melontarkan tatapan kosong pada temannya, merenungkan bahwa bagi Seulgi, satu-satunya hal yang ada dibawah permukaan adalah permukaan lagi. "Dia bilang mungkin kau satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari dunia lagi."

Seulgi menatap aneh padanya. "Mungkin memang lebih baik kau berhenti menulis untuknya. Kau seperti agak terpesona padanya. Kuharap kau tidak punya pikiran Sehun akan pernah..." ia berhenti dengan halus. "Sudahlah."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," ujar Zitao lugas. "Tentu saja aku tidak punya khayalan tentang itu. Aku belum lupa dia pernah membandingkan aku dengan kuda."

"Dia tidak membandingkanmu dengan kuda," kata Seulgi. "Dia hanya bilan kau pantas berada di istal. Meskipun begitu, dia pria yang canggih, dan tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan gadis yang meghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama hewan."

"Aku lebih suka ditemani hewan daripada manusia manapun yang aku kenal," balas Zitao. Seketika ia menyesali pernyataan yang tidak bijak itu, terutama saat dilihatnya Seulgi menerima itu sebagai serangan pribadi. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Mungkin kau lebih baik pergi, kalau begitu, dan menemui peliharaanmu," ujar Seulgi sedingin es. "Kau akan lebih bahagia bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas kata-katamu."

Terhina dan marah, Zitao meninggalkan rumah Seulgi. Tapi tidak sebelum Seulgi berkata, "Demi kita semua, Zi, kau harus berjanji padaku tidak akan mengatakan pada Kapten Oh bahwa kau yang menulis surat itu. Tidak akan ada gunanya. Meskipun kau katakan, dia tetap tidak akan menginginkan dirimu. Itu hanya akan menjadi hal yang memalukan dan sumber kebencian."

Sejak saat itu, Zitao dan Seulgi tidak saling bertemu kecuali tak sengaja berpapasan. Dan tidak ada lagi surat yang ditulis.

Hal itu menyiksa Zitao, bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun, apakah Janggu bersama pria itu, apakah lukanya sembuh dengan benar...tapi bukan lagi haknya bertanya tentang pria itu.

Tidak pernah menjadi haknya.

.

.

.

Yang menggembirakan, negosiasi damai disepakati. Kakak ipar Zitao, Chanyeol mengatakan meskipun Korea Selatan menang, perang selalu merupakan kemenangan yang merugikan, karena orang tidak pernah bisa menilai harga setiap kehidupan yang rusak atau lenyap. Secara total, lebih dari 150.000 prajurit meninggal akibat luka perang atau penyakit.

Saat perintah yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu agar resimen bisa kembali ke rumah diberikan, Seohyun dan Nyonya Oh mengetahui Brigade Rifle Oh Sehun akan tiba di Seoul pada pertengahan April, setelah itu baru benar-benar diperboleh ke rumah masing-masing. Kedatangan para Rifle sangat dinanti, karena Sehun dianggap pahlawan nasional. Fotonya dipotong dari koran dan ditempel dijendela toko; kisah keberaniannya berulang kali diceritakan dirumah minum dan kedai kopi. Gulungan testimoni panjang ditulis oleh desa-desa untuk diberikan padanya, dan masih banyak lagi, para politisi yang bersemangat ingin memberinya hadiah atas jasanya.

Meskipun begitu, pada hari Brigade Rifle mendarat di Seoul, Sehun secara misterius absen dari perayaan.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Kapten Oh?" tanya kakak perempuan Zitao, Baekhyun, setelah tiga hari pria itu menghilang. "Seingatku, dia orang yang senang bergaul yang pasti suka menjadi pusat begitu banyak perhatian."

"Dia mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian karena ketidak hadirannya," tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak menginginkan perhatian," Zitao tidak bisa menahan diri. "Dia lari masuk ke tanah."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis yang gelap, tampak terhibur. "Seperti rubah?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Rubah itu cerdik. Bahkan saat mereka sepertinya bergerak menjauh dari tujuan, mereka selalu berbalik dan mencapainya pada saat terakhir." Zitao ragu, tatapannya menerawang saat menatap melewati jendela didekatnya, ke hutan yang dibayang-bayangi musim semi yang keras dan lamban...terlalu banyak angin timur, terlalu banyak hujan. "Kapten Oh ingin pulang. Tapi dia akan tetap berada dibawah tanah sampai para anjing pemburu berhenti mencarinya."

Ia diam dan merenung sesudahnya, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berbincang. Ini hanya khayalannya...tapi ia merasa Oh Sehun berada ditempat yang tidak jauh.

"Zi." Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya di dekat jendela, lembut meletakkan lengan dipundak Zitao. "Apa Kau sedih, Zi? Mungkin kau harus pergi ke Seoul untuk _season_ ini seperti yang dilakukan temanmu Seulgi. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Luhan Oppa dan Minseok, atau bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin dihotel—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat ambil bagian dalam _season,"_ potong Zitao. "Aku sudah empat kali melakukannya, dan itu sudah tiga kali terlalu banyak."

"Tapi kau dicari. Banyak pria mengagumimu. Dan mungkin ada orang yang baru disana."

Zitao menaikkan pandangan ke langit-langit. "Tidak pernah ada orang baru di masyarakat Seoul."

"Betul," ujar Baekhyun setelah berpikir sejenak. "Meskipun begitu, kurasa kau lebih baik dikota daripada tetap tinggal disini, di desa. Disini terlalu sepi untukmu."

Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berambut gelap melesat masuk ruangan menunggang tongkat kuda-kudaan, mengeluarkan teriakan perang sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedang. Bocah itu Chanhyun, putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berusia empat setengah tahun. Saat bocah itu melintas cepat, ujung tongkat kuda-kudaannya secara tidak sengaja mengenai lampu duduk bertudung kaca biru. Chanyeol refleks meluncur dan menangkap lampu itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

Berbalik, Chanhyun melihat ayahnya dilantai dan melompat ke atasnya, tertawa geli.

Chanyeol bergulat dengan putranya, berhenti sejenak untuk memberitahu istrinya, "Disini tidak sesepi itu."

"Aku kangen Kevin," keluh Chanhyun, merujuk pada sepupu dan teman bermain favoritnya. "Kapan Kevin pulang appa?"

Kris, adik Baekhyun Yixing, dan putra kecil mereka Kevin, pergi sebulan yang lalu ke China untuk mengunjungi estat yang suatu hari nanti akan diwarisi Kris. Setelah kakeknya sakit, Kris setuju untuk menetap dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan agar terbiasa dengan estat dan penyewanya.

"Masih lama," Chanyeol memberitahu Chanhyun dengan menyesal. "Mungkin tidak akan pulang sebelum Natal."

"Itu terlalu lama, appa," ujar Chanhyun mendesah sedih.

"Kau punya sepupu yang lain, sayang," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Mereka semua diSeoul."

"Minxu dan Minzi akan disini saat musim panas. Sementara itu, kau punya adik kecilmu."

"Tapi Jongsoo hampir tidak menyenangkan sama sekali," kata Chanhyun. "Dia tidak bisa bicara atau melempar bola. Dan dia bocor."

"Di dua ujung," tambah Chanyeol, mata cokelat keemasannya berbinar saat mendongak menatap istrinya.

Baekhyun mencoba, tanpa hasil, menahan tawa. "Dia tidak akan bocor selamanya."

Menunggangi dada ayahnya, Chanhyun melirik Zitao. "Maukah kau main bersamaku, Bibi?"

"Tentu saja. Petak umpet? Kelereng?"

"Perang," ujar bocah itu bersemangat. "Aku akan menjadi Korea Selatan dan Bibi jadi Korea Utara, dan aku akan mengejarmu mengelilingi pagar tanaman."

"Apa kau tidak berminat bermain yang lainnya?"

"Tidak," Chanhyun melompat menyambar tangan Zitao, dan mulai menggeretnya ke luar. "Ayo, Bibi," bujuknya. "Aku janji tidak akan menepakmu dengan pedangku seperti yang terakhir kali."

"Jangan pergi ke hutan, Chanhyun," teriak Chanyeol dibelakang mereka. "Salah satu penyewa tanah bilang seekor anjing liar muncul dari rerimbunan _hazel_ pagi ini dan hampir menyerangnya. Menurutnya makhluk itu mungkin gila."

Zitao berhenti dan berbalik memandang Chanyeol. "Anjing jenis apa?"

"Anjing geladak dengan bulu kasar seperti _terrier_. Penyewa tanah itu mengatakan anjing itu mencuri salah satu ayam betinanya."

"Jangan khawatir, appa," kata Chanhyun percaya diri. "Aku akan aman bersama Zitao imo. Semua hewan menyukainya, bahkan yang gila."

Setelah satu jam berjalan santai disepanjang pagar tanaman dan melintasi kebun, Zitao membawa Chanhyun kembali ke rumah untuk pelajaran sorenya.

"Aku tidak suka pelajaran," kata Chanhyun mendesah saat mereka mendekati pintu disisi rumah. "Aku lebih suka bermain."

"Ya, tapi kau harus belajar berhitung."

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu cara menghitung sampai seratus. Aku juga yakin tidak akan pernah membutuhkan lebih dari seratus apapun."

Zitao tersenyum lebar. "Berlatihlah membaca, kalau begitu. Maka kau akan bisa membaca banyak kisah petualangan."

"Tapi jika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca kisah petualang," kata Chanhyun, "Aku tidak akan benar-benar mengalami petualangan."

Zitao menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Seharusnya aku tahu sebaiknya tidak berdebat denganmu, Chanhyunie. Kau secerdik segerobak penuh kera."

Anak itu berlari naik tangga dan berbalik untuk melihat Zitao. "Apa kau tidak masuk, Bibi?"

"Nanti," sahut Zitao sambil lalu, tatapannya tertarik ke hutan di belakang Rumahnya. "Kurasa aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan."

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Terima kasih, Chanhyun, tapi saat ini aku butuh jalan-jalan sendirian."

"Bibi akan mencari anjing itu," kata Chanhyun bijak.

Zitao tersenyum. "Bisa jadi."

Chanhyun memandang spekulatis padanya. "Bibi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa nantinya kau akan menikah?"

"Kuharap begitu, Chanhyunie. Tapi aku harus menemukan pria yang tepat lebih dulu."

"Jika tidak ada orang lain yang mau menikahi Bibi, aku mau setelah besar nanti. Tapi hanya jika aku lebih tinggi, karena aku tidak mau mendongak untuk melihatmu."

"Terima kasih," ujar Zitao rendah, menahan senyum saat berbailk dan melangkah lebar menuju hutan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tumben sehari selesai biasanya sekali update ngetiknya nyicil beberapa hari, ini juga 3 bab aku jadiin satu chapter loh karena satu babnya dikit2 sih hehe...RnR pleaseeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Dijalur yang dilaluinya beratus-ratus kali sebelumnya. Pemandangan familiar, bayangan yang terpecah oleh sinar matahari yang masuk berupa potongan berkas sinar melalui cabang pohon. Batang kayu tampak putih oleh lumut hijau pucat, kecuali dibagian lapuk yang gelap ditempat kayu berubah menjadi debu. Dasar hutan empuk oleh lumpur, dilapisi dedaunan tipis, pakis dan bunga _catskin_ cokelat kehijauan. Bunyi yang terdengar akrab, kicau burung, daun yang tertiup angin, dan gemersak jutaan makhuk kecil.

Karena sudah sangat mengenal hutan ini, Zitao menyadari adanya perasaan baru. Rasa ia harus waspada. Udara dimuati percikan yang menjanjikan...sesuatu. semakin jauh ia berjalan, perasaan itu kian intens. Jantungnya bertingkah aneh, denyut liar muncul dipergelangan tangan dan lehernya, bahkan dilutut.

Ada pergerakan di depan, sosok meluncur rendah melintasi pepohonan dan menggoyangkan daun _bracken._ Itu bukan sosok manusia.

Mengambil batang yang jatuh, Zitao tangkas mematahkannya menjadi seukuran tongkat.

Makhluk itu bergeming, dan keheningan turun menyelimuti hutan.

"Sini," panggil Zitao.

Seekor anjing berlari cepat ke arahnya, menerobos semak dan daun. Anjing itu menampakkan ciri-ciri seekor _terrier._ Berhenti beberapa meter jauhnya dari Zitao, anjing itu menggeram dan menampakkan gigi putih panjang.

Zitao bergeming dan mencermati anjing itu hati-hati. Anjing itu langsing, bulunya yang kaku dipotong pendek kecuali dibagian moncongnya yang lucu, ditelinga, dan didekat mata. Mata cerah yang begitu ekspresif, sebulat keping uang koin.

Tak mungkin salah mengenali wajah unik itu. Zitao seperti sudah pernah melihatnya.

"Janggu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Telinga anjing itu berkedut mendengar nama itu. Merendahkan badan, ia menggeram dileher, suara marah sekaligus bingung.

"Dia membawamu kembali bersamanya," kata Zitao, menjatuhkan tongkat. Matanya perih oleh awal tangis, bahkan saat ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Aku senang sekali kau berhasil melalui perang dengan selamat. Ayo, Janggu, mari kita berteman." Zitao tetap bergeming dan membiarkan anjing itu mendekatinya hati-hati. Anjing itu mengendus roknya, mengitarinya perlahan. Tak berapa lama, Zitao merasakan hidung anjing yang basah dan dingin menyentuh sedikit sisi tangannya, ia tidak bergerak mengelus anjing itu, hanya membiarkan hewan itu terbiasa dengan aroma tubuhnya. Saat dilihatnya perubahan diwajah anjing itu, otot rahangnya melemas dan mulutnya menggantung menggantung terbuka, ia berkata tegas, "Duduk, Janggu."

Bokong anjing itu turun ke tanah. Rengekan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Zitao mengulurkan tangan mengelus kepala dan menggaruk belakang telinga Janggu. Janggu bernapas terengah bersemangat, matanya setengah terpejam menikmati.

"Jadi kau kabur dari dia, ya?" tanya Zitao, mengelus bulu kaku dikepala Janggu. "Bocah nakal. Kurasa kau mendapatkan kembali masa lalu yang menyenangkan, mengejar kelinci dan tupai. Lalu ada rumor merusak tentang ayam yang hilang. Kau lebih baik menjauh dari pekarangan ayam, atau tidak akan diterima baik disini. Perlu kubawa kau pulang? Dia mungkin mencarimu. Dia—"

Ia berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu...seseorang...bergerak menembus semak. Janggu menoleh dan menggonggong gembira, berlari kencang ke sosok yang mendekat.

Zitao lamban mengangkat kepala. Ia berjuang meredakan napasnya, dan mencoba menenangkan degup liar jantungnya. Ia menyadari Janggu riang berlari kencang kembali padanya, dengan lidah menjuntai. Anjing itu menoleh ke belakang, ke tuannya, seolah mengatakan, _lihat apa yang kutemukan!_

Mengembuskan napas perlahan, Zitao mendongak menatap pria yang berhenti sekitar tiga meter jauhnya.

Sehun.

Sepertinya seluruh dunia berhenti berputar.

Zitao mencoba membandingkan pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan berandal tak acuh yang dulu. Tapi sepertinya mustahil itu orang yang sama. Bukan lagi dewa yang turun dari Olimpus...kini dia prajurit yang ditempa pengalaman pahit.

Kulit wajah pria itu yang dulu seputih salju kini berwarna campuran pekat emas dan tembaga, seolah-olah habis dicelupkan dalam matahari. Rambutnya yang sewarna gandum tua dipangkas pendek efisien. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi sesuatu yang rawan tersimpan di dalam ketenangan itu.

Betapa dingin tampaknya dia. Betapa sendirinya.

Zitao ingin berlari menghampirinya. Ia ingin menyentuh pria itu. Upaya berdiri tak bergerak mengakibatkan ototnya gemetar protes.

Didengarnya dirinya sendiri bicara dengan suara yang tidak terlalu tenang. "Selamat datang, Kapten Oh."

Pria itu diam, menatapnya tanpa tanda jelas mengenali siapa ia. Ya Tuhan, mata itu...salju dan api, tatapan pria itu membakar menembus kesadaran Zitao.

"Aku Huang Zitao," ia berhasil berkata. "keluargaku—"

"Aku ingat padamu."

Suara dalam dan kasar pria itu merupakan elusan menyenangkan ditelinga Zitao. Terpesona, bingung, Zitao menatap wajah waspada pria itu.

Bagi Oh Sehun, ia orang asing. Tapi kenangan akan surat pria itu ada diantara mereka, bahkan meskipun pria itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tangan Zitao bergerak lembut dibulu kasar Janggu. "Kau absen diupacara penyambutan di Seoul," ujarnya. "ada keramaian besar-besaran karena ketidakhadiranmu."

"Aku tidak siap untuk itu."

Begitu banyak yang diungkapkan dalam rangkaian kata yang begitu singkat. Tentu saja pria itu tidak siap. Perbedaannya terlalu kontras, brutalitas berlumur dari perang diikuti gempita parade, terompet dan kelopak bunga. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pria waras manapun akan siap," kata Zitao. "Perayaannya cukup menggemparkan. Gambarmu ada disemua jendela toko. Mereka juga menamai barang dengan namamu."

"Barang," ulang pria itu hati-hati.

"Ada topi Oh Sehun."

Alis pria itu menurun. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Oh, Ada. Bulat diatas, berpinggiran sempit. Dijual dalam warna abu-abu atau hitam. Ada satu dipajang ditoko pembuat topi didekat sini."

Mengernyit, Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu dibalik napasnya.

Zitao bermain lembut dengan telinga Janggu. "Aku...mendengar tentang Janggu, dari Seulgi. Baik sekali kau membawa dia kembali bersamamu."

"Sebuah kesalahan," tandas pria itu. "dia bertingkah seperti makhluk gila sejak kami sampai disini. Sejauh ini dia sudah mencoba menggigit dua orang, termasuk salah satu pelayanku. Dia tidak mau berhenti menggonggong. Aku harus mengurungnya digudang taman semalam, dan dia melarikan diri."

"Dia takut." Kata Zitao. "Dia pikir jika bertindak seperti itu, tak seorang pun akan menyakitinya." Bersemangat anjing itu berdiri di kaki belakang dan meletakkan tapak depan padanya. Zitao mendorong pelan sebelah lutut ke dada anjing itu.

" _Sini,"_ perintah Sehun, dengan nada kejam begitu lirih yang mengirimkan hawa dingin menuruni tulang punggung Zitao. Anjing itu bergerak takut menghampiri pria itu, ekornya ditekuk diantara kaki. Sehun mengeluarkan gulungan tali kulit dari saku jasnya dan mengalungkannya dileher Janggu. Ia melirik Zitao, tatapannya bergerak dari dua bekas lumpur dirok ke lekuk lembut dada gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf," ujarnya singkat.

"Tak ada yang dirugikan. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi dia harus diajari agar tidak melompat ke orang."

"Dia hanya pernah bersama tentara. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bersikap sopan."

"Dia bisa belajar. Aku yakin dia akan jadi anjing baik begitu terbiasa dengan sekelilingnya." Zitao berhenti sejenak sebelum menawarkan. "Aku bisa melatihnya saat lain kali mengunjungi Seohyun. Aku sangat ahli menghadapi anjing."

Sehun melontarkan tatapan muram padanya. "Aku lupa kau berteman dengan kakak iparku."

"Ya," Zitao ragu. "Semestinya sejak tadi aku mengatakan sangat menyesal atas meninggalnya—"

Tangan pria itu terangkat dengan sikap menghentikan. Saat menurunkan tangan ke samping, jari-jarinya menekuk membentuk kepalan kencang.

Zitao mengerti. Sakit akibat kematian kakak laki-laki Sehun masih terlalu kuat. Itu wilayah yang belum bisa dilalui pria itu. "Kau masih belum bisa berduka, ya kan?" tanyanya lembut. "Aku rasa kematiannya belum sepenuhnya nyata bagi dirimu, sampai kau kembali pulang ke rumah."

Sehun melontarkan lirikan memperingatkan.

Zitao telah melihat tatapan seperti itu dari hewan yang tertangkap, kebencian tak tertolong terhadap siapapun yang mendekat. Ia sudah belajar untuk menghargai lirikan semacam itu, memahami makhluk liar paling berbahaya saat memiliki pertahanan paling sedikit. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada si anjing, mengelus bulunya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seulgi?" didengarnya pria itu bertanya. Rasanya sakit mendengar nada rindu dan waswas dalam suara pria itu.

"Sangat baik, aku rasa. Dia sedang diSeoul menghadiri _season_." Zitao ragu sebelum hati-hati menambahkan, "Kami masih berteman, tapi mungkin tidak terlalu saling menyukai seperti dulu."

"Kenapa?"

Tatapan pria itu sekarang waspada. Jelas disebutnya nama Seulgi dalam hal apapun mendapatkan perhatian besar darinya.

 _Karena kau_ , batin Zitao, dan berhasil tersenyum lemah, masygul. "Sepertinya kami punya minat yang berbeda." _Aku berminat padamu, dan dia berminat pada warisanmu._

"Kalian sama sekali tidak dibuat dari kain yang sama."

Mendengar nada mencemooh dalam suara pria itu, Zitao mendongak dan memandang Sehun penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

Pria itu ragu sejenak. "Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan Seulgi konvensional. Sedangkan kau...tidak." nada pria itu dibumbui hanya sejumput kecil kesombongan...tapi tidak diragukan lagi nada itu ada.

Mendadak semua perasaan iba dan sayang lenyap saat Zitao menyadari Oh Sehun belum berubah dalam satu hal: pria itu masih tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi orang yang konvensional," kata Zitao. "Mereka biasanya membosankan dan palsu."

Tampaknya pria itu menerima ucapannya sebagai hinaan terhadap Seulgi.

"Seperti dibandingkan dengan orang yang membawa hama taman ke piknik? Tak seorang pun bisa menuduh kau membosankan, nona Huang."

Zitao merasa darah menguap dari wajahnya. Pria itu telah menghinanya. Kesadaran itu membuatnya mati rasa.

"Kau boleh menghinaku," ujarnya, setengah terkesima dirinya masih bisa bicara. "Tapi jangan membawa-bawa landakku."

Berbalik cepat, ia berjalan meninggalkan pria itu dengan langkah panjang menghujam tanah. Janggu mendengking dan mulai mengikuti Zitao, membuat Sehun terpaksa memanggil anjing itu.

Zitao tidak melirik ke balik pundak, hanya bergerak maju. Cukup buruk mencintai pria yang tidak mencintainya. Tapi berlipat kali lebih parah mencintai pria yang secara aktif tidak menyukainya.

Konyolnya, ia berharap bisa menulis surat kepada Sehun- _nya_ tentang orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya.

 _Pria itu sangat tinggi hati,_ begitu ia akan menulis _._

 _Dia meremehkan aku seperti orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkan respek sedikitpun. Jelas dia menganggap aku liar dan lebih dari sedikit gila. Yang paling parah, dia mungkin benar._

Terlintas dalam pikiran Zitao, ini sebabnya ia lebih suka ditemani hewan daripada manusia. Hewan tidak menipu. Tidak memberi kesan yang bertolak belakang tentang siapa mereka. Orang juga tidak pernah tergoda berharap seekor hewan bisa mengubah sifat aslinya.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang bersama Janggu yang berjalan tenang disebelahnya. Enta mengapa anjing itu seperti membaik setelah bertemu Huang Zitao. Saat Sehun melontarkan lirikan mengutuk pada anjing itu, Janggu mendongak memandangnya dengan senyum lebar bergigi, lidahnya menjuntai.

"Idiot," gerutu sehun, meskipun tidak yakin kata-kata itu ditujukan pada anjingnya atau dirinya sendiri.

Ia resah dan merasa bersalah. Ia tahu telah bertindak seperti berandalan kepada Huang Zitao. Gadis itu berusaha ramah, dan ia bersikap dingin dan angkuh.

Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Hanya saja dirinya hampir gila karena merindukan Seulgi, merindukan suara manis dan tulus yang telah menyelamatkan kawarasannya. Setiap kata dari surat yang dikirim gadis itu masih bergaung dijiwanya.

" _Aku sering sekali berjalan-jalan sekarang. Sepertinya aku bisa berpikir lebih baik jika berada diluar..."_

Saat Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari Janggu, dan mendapati diri berjalan didalam hutan, gagasan gila menguasainya...bahwa _gadis itu_ tidak jauh, dan takdir akan menyatukan mereka secepat itu, semudah itu.

Namun bukannya menemukan wanita yang ia impikan, ia dambakan, ia butuhkan begitu lama, ia mendapati Huang Zitao.

Bukan ia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Zitao makhluk ganjil, tapi cukup memukau, dan jauh lebih menarik daripada yang diingatnya. Sebenarnya, gadis itu semakin cantik selama ia pergi, sosoknya yang dulu jangkung kurus sekarang berlekuk dan anggun...

Sehun menggeleng tak sabar, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran. Tapi bayangan Huang Zitao tetap ada. Wajah oval cantik, mulut erotis lembut dengan bibir kucing yang mempesona, dan mata indah yang menghantui. Rambut gelap kemilau, dijepit keatas sembarangan, dengan untaian menggoda yang lepas bebas.

Ya Tuhan, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak bersama wanita. Nafsunya tinggi, ia kesepian serta dipenuhi duka dan kemarahan dalam jumlah setara. Ia memiliki begitu banyak kebutuhan yang tidak terpenuhi, dan tidak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk melampiaskannya. Tapi menemui Seulgi sepertinya merupakan awal yang baik.

Ia akan beristirahat disini selama beberapa hari.

Setelah merasa lebih seperti dirinya yang dulu, ia akan pergi mencari Seulgi ke Seoul. Akan tetapi, saat ini jelas sekali kemahirannya dulu berkata-kata telah meninggalkannya. Sehun juga tahu dirinya dulu santai dan memesona, sekarang ia waspada dan kaku.

Sebagian masalahnya adalah ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Suara lirih apapun, derak rumah, ketukan cabang pohon dijendela, membangunkannya ke dalam keadaan siaga penuh dengan jantung berdentam. Hal itu juga sering terjadi pada siang hari. Kemarin Seohyun menjatuhkan buku dari tumpukan yang sedang dibawanya, dan Sehun nyaris melompat keluar dari sepatu. Secara insting ia meraih senjata sebelum sekejab kemudian ingat dirinya tidak lagi membawa pistol. Senapannya sudah menjadi seakrab salah satu tungkainya...ia sering merasakan keberadaan senapan itu seperti kehadiran hantu.

Langkah Sehun melambat. Ia berhenti untuk berjongkok disebelah Janggu, memandang wajah dengan moncong berbulu acak itu. "Sulit melupakan perang, ya kan?" gumamnya, mengelus anjing itu dengan kekasaran sayang. Janggu terengah da melompat ke arahnya, berusaha menjilat wajahnya. "Bocah malang, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ya kan? Setahumu, mortir bisa saja meledak diatas kepala kapanpun."

Janggu berguling menelentang dan melengkungkan perut, memohon garukan. Sehun menurutinya, dan berdiri. "Ayo pulang," katanya. "Akan kuizinkan kau masuk rumah lagi—tapi awas kalau kau menggigit siapapun."

.

.

Malangnya, begitu mereka masuk ke rumah besar berselimut _ivy_ itu, Janggu meledak dengan sikap permusuhan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan jengkel Sehun menyeret anjing itu ke ruang duduk, tempat ibunya dan Seohyun sedang minum teh.

Janggu menyalak ke para wanita itu. Dia menyalak ke pelayan rumah yang ketakutan. Dia menyalak ke lalat di dinding. Dia menyalak ke poci teh.

" _Diam_ ," bentak Sehun dari balik rahang yang kencang, menarik anjing kesetanan itu ke sofa. Diikatnya salah satu ujung tali ke kaki sofa. " _Duduk_ , Janggu. Turun."

Dengan waspada anjing itu merapat ke lantai dan menggeram.

Seohyun menyematkan senyum palsu diwajah dan bertanya dengan parodi sopan santun saat minum teh, "Boleh kutuangkan?"

"Terima kasih," sahut Sehun datar, dan bergabung bersama mereka dimeja teh.

Wajah ibunya ditekuk dan suara wanita itu muncul dengan nada tertekan. "Hewan itu meninggalkan lumpur di karpet. Haruskah kau memaksakan makhluk itu pada kami, Sehun?"

"Ya, harus. Dia harus terbiasa tinggal dirumah."

"Aku _tidak akan_ terbiasa dengan itu," tandas ibunya, "Aku mengerti anjing itu membantumu selama perang. Tapi pastinya kau tidak membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Gula? Susu?" tanya Seohyun, mata cokelat lembutnya sekarang tidak tersenyum saat mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ke ibu pria itu.

"Gula saja." Sehun menonton kakak iparnya mengaduk sepotong gula ke dalam teh menggunakan sendok kecil. Diambilnya cangkir itu dan ia berkonsentrasi pada cairan yang mengepul, sementara berjuang mengendalikan amarah yang tak biasa.

Saat telah cukup menenangkan diri untuk bicara, Sehun berkata, "Janggu lebih dari membantuku. Saat aku menghabiskan berhari-hari diparit berlumpur, dia terus menjagaku agar bisa tidur tanpa takut diserang tiba-tiba. Dia membawa pesan ke depan dan ke belakang barisan, agar kami tidak membuat kesalahan dalam melaksanakan perintah. Dia memperingatkan kami saat merasakan musuh mendekat, lama sebelum mata atau telinga kami bisa mendeteksi siapapun." Sehun berhenti sejenak saat melirik wajah ibunya yang kaku dan tidak bahagia. "Aku berutang nyawa padanya, juga kesetiaan. Betapapun dia jelek dan berkelakuan buruk, aku mencintainya." Diliriknya Janggu.

Ekor Janggu antusias memukul-mukul lantai.

Seohyun tampak tak yakin. Ibunya tampak marah.

Sehun meminum tehnya dalam keheningan yang terjadi sesudahnya. Hatinya terkoyak melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada dua wanita ini. Keduanya kurus dan pucat. Rambut ibunya berubah putih. Tak pelak lagi sakit Kyuhyun yang berkepanjangan telah menggerogoti mereka sebelum kematiannya, dan hampir setahun berduka menuntaskannya.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menyayangkan tata cara berduka menuntut orang menyendiri seperti itu, saat mungkin lebih bermanfaat bagi mereka jika memiliki teman dan hal yang menyenangkan untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

Meletakkan cangkir yang setengah diminum, ibunya menjauh dari meja. Sehun berdiri untuk membantu menarik kursi ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikmati teh sementara monster itu menatapku," kata ibunya. "Kapanpun, dia bisa melompat kedepan dan mengoyak leherku."

"Talinya diikat ke mebel, eomma," tunjuk Seohyun.

"Itu tidak penting. Dia makhluk buas dan aku membencinya." Wanita itu bergerak ke luar ruangan, kepalanya tegak karena marah.

Terbebas dari perlu menjaga sikap, Seohyun meletakkan siku dimeja dan bertopang dagu. "Paman dan bibimu telah mengundang ibumu untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Busan," ujarnya. "Aku telah mendorongnya untuk menerima tawaran itu. Beliau membutuhkan perubahan pemandangan."

"Rumah ini terlalu gelap," kata Sehun. "Kenapa semua daun jendela ditutup dan tirainya ditarik?"

"Cahaya menyakitkan mata beliau."

"Pastinya." Sehun menatap Seohyun sambil sedikit mengernyit. "Eomma sebaiknya pergi," kata pria itu. "Dia sudah terlalu lama terkubur dirumah duka ini. Kau juga."

Seohyun mendesah. "Sudah hampir setahun. Tak lama lagi aku akan keluar dari masa berkabung dan bisa memasuki masa setengah berkabung."

"Persisnya, apa arti masa setengah-berkabung?" tanya Sehun, hanya memiliki pengetahuan samar tentang ritual yang khusus ditujukan untuk wanita.

"Artinya aku bisa berhenti memakai cadar," jawab Seohyun tanpa antusiasme. "Aku bisa mengenakan gaun abu-abu dan lavendel, serta ornamen yang tidak mengilap. Aku juga boleh menghadiri beberapa acara yang terbatas, sepanjang tidak benar-benar tampak bersenang-senang."

Sehun mendengus mencemooh. "Siapa yang membuat peraturan ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi mau tidak mau, kami harus mengikutinya atau menghadapi cercaan masyarakat." Seohyun berhenti sejenak. "Ibumu bilang dia tidak akan mengikuti masa setengah-berkabung. Dia berniat memakai hitam sepanjang sisa hidupnya."

Sehun mengangguk, tidak terkejut. Kematian hanya membuat pengabdian ibunya menjadi lebih kuat. "Tampak jelas setiap kali melihatku," katanya, "Dia berpikir seharusnya aku yang meninggal."

Seohyun membuka mulut untuk mendebat, lalu menutupnya. "Sama sekali bukan salahmu kalau kau kembali dengan selamat," akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku senang kau disini. Aku juga percaya disuatu tempat didalam hatinya, ibumu juga senang. Tapi dia menjadi sedikit tidak stabil selama tahun lalu. Kurasa dia tidak selalu sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan atau lakukan. Aku percaya meninggalkan Gyeonggi beberapa waktu lamanya akan baik buat beliau." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku juga akan pergi, Sehun. Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku di Seoul. Dan tidak akan pantas jika kita tinggal disini tanpa pendamping."

"Akan kudampingi kau ke Seoul beberapa hari lagi, jika kau mau. Aku sudah berencana akan kesana untuk bertemu Seulgi.''

Seohyun mengernyit. "Oh."

Sehun melirik bertanya. "Kurasa opinimu belum berubah."

"Oh, sudah. Menjadi lebih buruk."

Sehun tidak bisa tidak membela Seulgi. "Kenapa?"

"Selama dua tahun terakhir, Seulgi mendapat reputasi sebagai penggoda tak tahu malu. Ambisinya untuk menikahi pria kaya, lebih baik jika bangsawan, diketahui semua orang. Kuharap kau tidak punya khayalan dia bersedih untukmu selama kau tidak ada."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berharap dia mengenakan kain karung sementara aku pergi."

"Bagus, karena dia tidak begitu. Sebenarnya, dari semua yang tampak, kau sepenuhnya lolos dari pikirannya." Seohyun berhenti sejenak sebelum getir menambahkan. "Meskipun begitu, segera setelah Kyuhyun meninggal dan kau menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Oh, Seulgi menunjukkan minat lagi yang sangat besar padamu."

Sehun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat mencerna informasi tak menyenangkan ini. Kedengarannya sama sekali tidak seperti wanita yang telah berkorespodensi dengannya. Jelas Seulgi korban rumor yang kejam—dan karena kecantikan dan pesonanya, hal itu sepenuhnya bisa diduga.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan kakak iparnya. Berharap mengalihkan wanita itu dari topik tentang Seulgi, ia berkata, "Aku bertemu salah satu temanmu hari ini, tak sengaja berpapasan saat berjalan-jalan."

"Siapa?"

"Nona Huang."

"Zitao?" Seohyun memandang penuh perhatian padanya. "Kuharap kau bersikap sopan padanya."

"Tidak terlalu." Aku Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan padany?"

Sehun mengernyit ke cangkir tehnya. "Aku menghina landaknya," gerutunya.

Seohyun tampak kesal. "Oh, Ya Tuhan." Wanita itu mulai mengaduk tehnya begitu keras hingga sendoknya mengancam akan meretakkan cangkir porselen. "padahal dulu kau terkenal bermulut manis. Insting aneh apa yang mendorongmu berulang kali menyinggung perasaan salah satu wanita paling baik yang pernah ku kenal?"

"Aku tidak _berulang kali_ menyinggung perasaannya, aku baru melakukannya hari ini."

Seohyun mencibir. "Bagus sekali ingatan mu sangat pendek. Semua orang disini tahu kau pernah bilang dia pantas berada di istal."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berkata begitu kepada seorang wanita, betapun eksentriknya dia dulu. _Maaf_ , betapapun eksentriknya dia."

"Zitao tak sengaja mendengar kau mengatakannya ke salah satu temanmu, di acara dansa panen yang diselenggarakan di rumah tuan Kang."

"Lalu dia menceritakannya kepada semua orang?"

"Tidak, dia berbuat kesalahan dengan mengungkapkannya kepada Seulgi, yang kemudian menceritakannya kepada semua orang. Seulgi penggosip yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Jelas kau tak menyukai Seulgi," Sehun memulai, "tapi jika kau—"

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menyukai dia. Kupikir jika mengupas lapisan kepalsuannya orang akan menemukan Seulgi yang sebenarnya dibawahnya. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa dibawahnya. Dan aku ragu akan pernah ada."

"Dan kau mendapati Huang Zitao labih unggul dari dia?"

"Dalam segala hal, kecuali kecantikan."

"Disana kau salah," Sehun memberitahu, "Nona Huang cantik."

Alis Seohyun terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya sambil lalu, mengangkat teh ke bibir.

"itu pasti. Apapun pendapatku tentang karakternya, nona Huang wanita yang sangat menarik."

"Oh, entahlah..." Seohyun memperhatikan tehnya dengan sangat cermat, menambahkan sepotong kecil gula. "Dia agak tinggi."

"Dia punya tinggi dan bentuk tubuh ideal."

"Dan rambut coklat yang begitu umum..."

"Warnanya bukan cokelat biasa, segelap bulu binatang. Dan mata itu..."

"Panda," ujar Seohyun mengibas tak acuh.

"Mata indah dan paling murni yang pernah kulihat. Tak seorang seniman pun bisa menangkap—" Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah. Aku melenceng dari inti pembicaraan."

"Apa _sebenarnya_ inti pembicaraanmu?" tanya Seohyun manis.

"Bahwa tidak penting bagiku apakah Nona Huang cantik atau tidak. Dia aneh, begitu juga keluarganya dan aku tidak berminat terhadap mereka sama sekali. Setara dengan itu, aku tidak peduli jika Lee Seulgi cantik—aku tertarik pada cara berpikirnya. Pikirannya yang cantik, asli, dan sepenuhnya memukau."

"Aku mengerti. Pikiran Zitao aneh, dan pikiran Seulgi asli serta memukau."

"Begitulah."

Seohyun menggeleng perlahan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi hal itu akan semakin jelas seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau juga tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya padamu, atau setidaknya kau tidak akan mau memercayainya. Ini salah satu dari hal yang harus ditemukan sendiri oleh seseorang."

"Seohyun, Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?"

Melipat lengan kurus didepan dada, kakak iparnya mencermatinya dengan tegas. Akan tetapi, senyum kecil aneh tetap menggayuti sudut bibir wanita itu. "Jika kau memang pria terhormat," akhirnya wanita itu berkata, "Kau akan mengunjungi Zitao besok dan meminta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaannya. Pergilah saat kau berjalan-jalan bersama Janggu—setidaknya Zitao akan senang bertemu anjing itu, jika tidak senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke rumah keluarga Huang sore keesokan harinya. Bukan karena ia sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya. Namun, ia tidak punya rencana untuk hari itu, dan kecuali ingin berhadapan dengan tatapan ibunya yang sulit memaafkan, atau lebih parah lagi, sikap diam tenang Seohyun, ia harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Senyapnya ruangan dirumah, kenangan yang terselip di setiap lekuk dan bayangan, lebih dari yang bisa ia hadapi.

Ia belum menanyakan kepada Seohyun seperti apa keadaan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari terakhir hidupnya...apa kata-kata terakhirnya.

Huang Zitao benar saat menebak kematian Kyuhyun belum menjadi sesuatu yang nyata baginya sampai ia pulang.

Saat mereka berjalan melintasi hutan, Janggu berlari ke sana kemari, mencari-cari menembus tanaman _bracken_. Sehun muram dan gelisah mengantisipasi sambutan—atau kurangnya sambutan—yang akan diterimanya saat tiba dirumah Zitao. Tak diragukan lagi Zitao pasti sudah bercerita kepada keluarganya tentang tindakannya yang tidak sopan. Mereka akan marah kepadanya, dan berhak begitu. Sudah umum diketahui keluarga Huang memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat, kelompok yang menyerupai klan, ganas saling melindungi. Mereka harus begitu, dengan sepasang kakak ipar laki-laki yang terlihat arogan, belum lagi dengan minimnya darah dan pendidikan bangsawan yang mereka miliki.

Sambil mendekati rumah keluarga Huang, Sehun bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan berkunjung ke keluarga Huang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Mungkin ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk bertamu, dan pastinya bukan waktu yang pantas. Tapi ia agak ragu mereka akan memperhatikan itu.

Sehun memasang tali Janggu dan melanjutkan berjalan ke bagian depan rumah, sedikit tertusuk rasa ngeri.

Jika ia beruntung, tak seorang pun ada dirumah untuk menerimanya.

Setelah mengikat tali Janggu ke kolom teras yang langsing, Sehun mengetuk pintu dan tegang menunggu.

Ia mundur ketika pintu disentak terbuka oleh seorang pengurus rumah berwajah panik.

"Maaf, tuan, kami sedang ditengah—" wanita itu berhenti mendengar suara porselen pecah disuatu tempat didalam rumah. "Oh, Ampunilah, Tuhan," erang wanita itu, dan memberi isyarat ke ruang duduk depan. "Tunggu disana jika anda bersedia , dan—"

"Aku menangkapnya," teriak suara maskulin. Lalu, "Sial, aku tidak berhasil. Dia menuju tangga."

"Jangan biarkan dia naik!" jerit seorang wanita.

Bayi menangis nyaring. "Oh, makhluk sialan itu membangunkan si bayi. Dimana para pelayan?"

"Bersembunyi, kukira."

Sehun ragu didepan pintu masuk, berkedip mendengar suara mengembik. Ia melongo bertanya kepada pengurus rumah, "Apa mereka memelihara hewan ternak disini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," sahut wanita itu cepat, mendorongnya ke ruang duduk. "Itu...tangis bayi. Ya. Bayi."

"Kedengarannya seperti bukan suara bayi," sanggah Sehun.

Sehun mendengar Janggu menyalak diberanda. Kucing berkaki tiga muncul melesat melintasi lorong, diikuti landak yang durinya mekar yang merangkak jauh lebih cepat daripada yang mungkin diduga orang. Pengurus rumah bergegas mengejar mereka.

"Pandora, kembali kesini!" terdengar suara baru—suara Zitao—dan indra Sehun tersulut mengenali. Tubuhnya gatal resah menghadapi keributan itu, refleks mendesak dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, meskipun belum yakin apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Seekor kambing putih besar muncul melompat-lompat riang dan meliuk melintasi lorong.

Lalu Zitao muncul, berbelok tajam disudut. gadis itu berhenti mendadak. "Kau bisa saja mencoba menghentikan dia," seru Zitao. Saat gadis itu menaikkan pandangan melihat Sehun, kernyit sepintas muncul diwajahnya. "Oh, Kau."

"Nona Huang—" Sehun memulai.

"Pegang ini."

Sesuatu yang hangat dan menggeliat dijejalkan ke genggamannya, dan Zitao melesat pergi mengejar si kambing.

Terkesima, Sehun melirik makhluk ditangannya, bayi kambing, berwarna krem, berkepala cokelat. Ia berkutat berusaha agar makhluk itu tidak jatuh saat melihat sosok Zitao yang kembali dan menyadari gadis itu mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu bot.

Sehun sudah melihat wanita dalam semua kondisi yang bisa dibayangkan, dengan atau tanpa pakaian. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat wanita yang memakai pakaian pengurus istal.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi," katanya setengah sadar kepada anak kambing yang menggeliat. "Mimpi yang sangat aneh mengenai Huang Zitao dan kambing..."

"Aku menangkapnya!" teriak suara maskulin tadi. "Tao-ah, sudah kukatakan padamu kandangnya harus dibuat lebih tinggi."

"Dia tidak melompatinya, Chan Oppa," protes Zitao, "Dia memakannya sampai berlubang."

"Siapa yang membiarkan dia masuk rumah?"

"Tidak seorang pun. Dia menyundul terbuka salah satu pintu samping."

Sesudahnya, terdengar percakapan yang tidak jelas .

Sementara Sehun menunggu, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut gelap berumur sekitar empat atau lima tahun masuk terengah-engah melalui pintu depan. Bocah itu membawa pedang kayu dan dikepalanya terikat saputangan, yang membuatnya tampak seperti miniatur bajak laut. "Apa mereka sudah menangkap kambingnya?" tanya bocah itu kepada Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Oh, Payah. Aku melewatkan semua kegembiraan." Bocah itu mendesah. Ia mendongak memandang Sehun. "Kau siapa?"

"Kapten Oh."

Tatapan bocah itu menajam berminat. "Mana seragammu?"

"Aku tidak memakainya lagi karena perang sudah selesai."

"Apa kau datang untuk bertemu Appaku."

"Tidak, aku...datang untuk menemui Nona Huang."

"Apa kau salah satu pengagumnya?"

Sehun menggeleng pasti.

"Kau mungkin saja pengagumnya," kata bocah itu bijak, "hanya belum tahu saja."

Sehun merasakan senyum menarik bibirnya, senyum asli pertama setelah begitu lama. "Apa nona Huang punya banyak pengagum?"

"Oh, Iya. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka ingin menikahi dia."

"Kanapa begitu, menurutmu?"

"Mereka tidak ingin ditusuk," kata anak itu, mengangkat pundak.

"Maaf?" alis Sehun terangkat.

"Sebelum menikah, kau harus ditusuk panah dan jatuh cinta," jelas bocah itu. Ia berhenti sambil berpikir. "Tapi kurasa sisanya tidak sesakit awalnya."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar. Saat itu, Zitao kembali keruang depan, menggeret kambing betina yang terikat tambang.

Zitao memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi berminat.

Senyum Sehun pudar, dan ia mendapati diri terpaku menatap mata gadis itu yang benar-benar cantik. Gadis itu mengingatkan Sehun bahwa hal-hal yang telah dilihat dan dilakukannya tidak bisa diusap lenyap seperti noda diatas perak.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu menurunkan pandangan dari menatapnya. "Chanhyun," ujar Zitao, menyerahkan tambang kepada si bocah. "Tolong bawa Pandora ke kandang, ya? Bayi kambingnya juga." Mengulurkan tangan, gadis itu mengambil anak kambing dari pelukan Sehun. Sentuhan tangan Zitao dibagian depan kemeja Sehun menimbulkan respon yang menggelisahkan, rasa berat nikmat diantara paha pria itu.

"Ya, bibi." Bocah laki-laki itu pergi melalui pintu depan, entah bagaimana berhasil mengatasi kambing sekaligus pedang kayunya.

Sehun berdiri menghadap Zitao, berusaha tidak ternganga. Dan gagal sepenuhnya. Tak ada bedanya andai gadis itu berdiri mengenakan baju dalam. Sebenarnya itu lebih baik, karena setidaknya yang ia lihat tidak akan tampak begitu erotis. Ia bisa melihat garis feminim pinggul dan paha Zitao terbungkus dalam pakaian maskulin. Gadis itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bedebah, wanita macam apa dia sebenarnya?

Sehun berupaya mengendalikan reaksinya terhadap gadis itu, campuran rasa terganggu, terpukau, dan bergairah. Dengan rambut mengancam lepas dari jepitannya, dan pipi merona sehabis bergerak badan, gadis itu contoh sempurna kesehatan wanita yang bersinar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf," kata Sehun. "Aku...bersikap tidak sopan kemarin."

"Tidak, kau bersikap kasar."

"Kau benar. Aku sungguh menyesal." Dihadapkan pada minimnya respon Zitao, Sehun berkutat mencari kata. Ia, yang dulu begitu lihai berbicara kepada wanita. "Aku sudah terlalu lama dikelilingi teman yang kasar. Sejak selesai dengan perang, aku mendapati diri bereaksi mengesalkan tanpa sebab. Aku...kata-kata terlalu penting bagiku untuk dipakai sembarangan."

Mungkin hanya khayalannya, tapi Sehun merasa ekspresi gadis itu sedikit melunak.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena tidak menyukaiku," kata Zitao. "Mintalah maaf hanya karena bersikap tidak sopan."

"Bersikap kasar," koreksi Sehun. "Aku tidak."

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Zitao mengernyit.

"Tidak menyukaimu. Maksudnya...aku tidak cukup baik mengenal mu entah menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Aku sangat yakin, Kapten," kata gadis itu, "Semakin banyak tahu tentangku, semakin kau tidak menyukaiku. Karenanya, kita pangkas saja bagian itu dan langsung mengakui kita saling tidak suka. Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu repot dengan bagian diantaranya."

Gadis itu begitu terus terang dan praktis mengenai semua ini hingga Sehun tidak bisa tidak merasa terhibur. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menurutimu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena saat aku mengatakannya tadi, aku mendapati diri mulai menyukaimu."

"Kau akan pulih," kata gadis itu.

Nada pasti dalam suara Zitao membuat Sehun ingin tersenyum. "Semakin memburuk sebenarnya," katanya kepada gadis itu. "Sekarang aku sepenuhnya yakin menyukaimu."

Zitao melontarkan tatapan skeptis belaka. "Bagaimana dengan landakku? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Sehun mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu. "Rasa sayang kepada hewan pengerat tidak bisa diburu-buru."

"Medusa bukan hewan pengerat. Dia _eniraecid_."

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke piknik?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karena aku pikir ditemani dia akan lebih baik daripada ditemani orang-orang yang akan aku temui disana." Senyum samar bermain disudut bibir gadis itu. "Dan aku benar." Zitao berhenti sejenak. "Kami baru akan minum teh," katanya. "Maukah kau bergabung?"

Sehun mulai menggeleng bahkan sebelum gadis itu selesai bicara. Mereka akan mengajukan pertanyaan, ia terpaksa harus memberikan jawaban yang hati-hati. Memikirkan percakapan yang panjang memancing kegelisahan dan kelelahan dalam dirinya. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku—"

"Ini syarat agar aku maafkan," kata Zitao. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu, diterangi kilau provokatif, menatap langsung ke matanya.

Kaget dan teralihkan perhatiannya, Sehun bertanya-tanya betapa ganjil seorang wanita muda berusia awal dua puluhan punya nyali untuk memerintahnya.

Meskipun begitu, sore ini ternyata berubah menghibur dengan cara yang aneh. Kenapa tidak tinggal? Ia tidak ditunggu dimana pun. Dan tidak jadi soal bagaimana jadinya nanti, pasti masih lebih baik daripada kembali ke ruangan gelap muram dirumah.

"Kalau begitu—" Sehun berhenti, terkejut, saat Zitao mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Oh, sial." Gadis itu menatap cermat pada pakaian Sehun. "kau tertutup bulu kambing." Gadis itu menggosok keras pakaian depan Sehun.

Dibutuhkan lima menit penuh bagi Sehun untuk ingat cara bernapas. "Nona Huang—" dalam upayanya menepuk lepas bulu kambing yang tersebar, gadis itu berdiri sangat terlalu dekat. Sehun bahkan menginginkannya lebih dekat lagi. Bagaimana rasanya melingkarkan lengan disekeliling gadis itu, dan menekankan pipi ke kumpulan rambut gelap kemilau itu?

"Jangan bergerak," kata Zitao, melanjutkan menepuk bagian depan pakaian Sehun. "Aku hampir membersihkannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak...ini bukan..." kendali diri Sehun patah. Disambarnya pergelangan tangan langsing Zitao dengan tangan, ditahannya menggantung. Tuhan, rasa gadis itu...kulit yang halus...denyut lembut nadinya diujung jari. Getar samar melanda Zitao. Sehun ingin mengikutinya dengan tangan, mengusapkan telapak tangan diatas lekuk padat gadis itu. Ia ingin melilitkan gadis itu ditubuhnya. Kaki, lengan, dan rambut gadis itu.

Namun meskipun memiliki daya tarik yang tak terbantahkan, ia tidak akan pernah mengejar wanita seperti Huang Zitao, bahkan jika ia belum jatuh cinta kepada Seulgi. Yang benar-benar ia inginkan, butuhkan, adalah kembali ke keadaan normal. Ke jenis kehidupan yang akan mengembalikan dirinya ke kedamaian.

Perlahan Zitao menarik lepas tangannya dari jari-jari Sehun yang mengancam. Gadis itu menatapnya, sorot matanya waspada dan intens.

Keduanya terkejut oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Selamat sore," terdengar suara feminim menyenangkan.

Itu kakak perempuan Huang yang tertua, Baekhyun. Wanita itu lebih pendek dan lebih berisi daripada adiknya. Terdapat aura keibuan yang hangat pada diri wanita itu, seolah dia siap mengeluarkan simpati dan penghiburan kapan saja.

"Nyonya Park," sapa Sehun lirih, dan membungkuk.

"Tuan," sahut wanita itu dengan intonasi bertanya. Meskipun sudah pernah bertemu, jelas wanita itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Ini Kapten Oh, Eonni," kata Zitao.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan sekali," seru wanita itu, mengulurkan tangan kepada Sehun.

"kapten Oh dan aku saling tidak menyukai," kata Zitao kepada Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya, kami musuh bebuyutan."

Sehun melirik cepat pada gadis itu. "Kapan kita menjadi musuh bebuyutan?"

Mengabaikan pria itu, Zitao berkata pada kakaknya, "Meskipun begitu, dia akan tinggal untuk minum teh."

"Bagus," ujar Baekhyun tenang. "Kenapa kalian menjadi musuh, sayang?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin saat sedang berjalan-jalan," jelas Zitao. "Dan dia menyebut Medusa 'hama taman', serta menyalahkan aku karena membawa landak itu ke piknik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Sehun, "Medusa disebut dengan banyak nama yang lebih buruk disekitar sini, termasuk 'bantal jarum penyakitan' dan 'kaktus keliling'."

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti," kata Zitao, "Kanapa orang punya rasa tidak suka yang begitu tanpa alasan terhadap landak."

"Mereka menggali taman," ujar Baekyun, "mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang enak ditimang. Kapten Oh ada benarnya, sayang—sebenarnya lebih baik kau membawa kucingmu ke piknik itu sebagai gantinya."

"Jangan konyol. Kucing tidak terlalu suka piknik seperti landak."

Percakapn itu berlanjut dengan kecepatan begitu tinggi hingga kecil kemungkinan bagi Sehun untuk menyela. Entah bagaiman, ia berhasil mendapat celah. "Aku minta maaf kepada Nona Huang atas ucapanku," katanya tak nyaman kepada Baekhyun.

Pernyataannya mengasilkan lirikan setuju. "Bagus sekali. Pria yang tidak takut meminta maaf. Tapi sungguh, permintaan maaf tersia-sia di keluarga kami—kami biasanya terhibur oleh hal-hal yang semestinya membuat kami tersinggung, dan sebaliknya. Masuklah Kapten, kau berada ditengah kawan."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Sehun mendapati diri dibawa masuk ke rumah terang yang ceria, dengan jendela dan tumpukan buku melimpah dimana-mana.

"Zi," kata Baekhyun dari balik pundak saat mereka bergerak melintasi lorong. "Mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan ulang pakaianmu. Kapten Oh yang malang mungkin mendapati bajumu mengejutkannya."

"Tapi dia sudah melihatku seperti ini," terdengar suara Zitao dari belakang Sehun, "dan aku sudah membuatnya terkejut. Apa gunanya berganti pakaian? Kapten, apa kau merasa lebih nyaman jika aku melepas celanaku?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun cepat.

"Bagus, aku akan tetap memakainya. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita tidak boleh berpakaian seperti ini setiap saat. Orang bisa berjalan bebas dan bahkan melompat. Bagaimana orang bisa mengejar kambing dengan memakai rok?"

"Itu sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan pembuat baju," sahut Baekhyun. "meskipun kepedulianku lebih pada mengejar anak-anak, bukan kambing."

Mereka masuk ke ruangan yang dibatasi deretan jendela setengah melingkar yang menampakkan pemandangan taman musim semi. Ruangan ini nyaman, dengan perabotan kelewat besar dan bantal bersulam. Seorang pelayan wanita sibuk menata piring porselen di meja teh. Sehun tidak bisa tidak membandingkan pemandangan nyaman ini dengan saat minum teh kaku yang kemarin terjadi diruang duduk keluarga Oh yang formal tak bercela.

"Tolong siapkan satu tempat lagi, Min ah," kata Baekhyun. "Kita punya tamu."

"Ya, Nyonya." Pelayan itu jelas tampak khawatir. "Apa kambingnya sudah pergi?"

"Sepenuhnya lenyap," terdengar jawaban menentramkan. "Kau boleh mengeluarkan nampan tehnya jika sudah siap." Baekhyun melontarkan kernyit pura-pura kepada Sehun. "Kambing itu tidak lain hanya membuat masalah. Makhluk payah itu bahkan tidak enak dilihat. Kambing tak ada bedanya dengan domba yang berpakaian jelek."

"Itu sungguh tidak adil," sanggah Zitao. "kambing punya lebih banyak karakter dan kecerdasan daripada domba, yang tak lebih dari sekedar pengikut. Aku bertemu terlalu banyak di Seoul."

"Domba?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Adik ku berbicara memakai kiasan, Kapten Oh," kata Baekhyun.

"Yah, aku pernah bertemu domba sungguhan di Seoul," ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi ya, aku terutama merujuk orang. Mereka semua menceritakan gosip yang sama padamu. Mereka patuh pada gaya berpakaian saat ini dan opini yang populer, betapapun konyolnya. Dan orang tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik jika ditemani mereka. Orang mulai mengikuti dan membaik."

Tawa lirih terdengar dari ambang pintu saat Chanyeol masuk ruangan. "Jelas keluarga Huang bukan domba. Karena aku sudah berusaha keras menggiring kalian selama bertahun-tahun tanpa hasil."

Dari yang diingat Sehun tentang Chanyeol, pria itu pernah bekerja di kelab judi Seoul selama bebarapa waktu, kemudian menjadi kaya raya dengan berinvestasi dipabrik. Meskipun kecintaan pria itu terhadap istri dan keluarganya sangat terkenal, Chanyeol sama sekali bukan gambaran kepala keluarga yang kuno dan dihormati. Dengan rambut dicat abu-abu, mata eksotik yang lebar, dan berlian berkelip ditelinga, kesan urakan yang tampak jelas.

Mendekati Sehun, Chanyeol bertukar hormat dengan membungkuk dan mencermati pria itu dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Kapten Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kami mengharapkan kembalinya dirimu dengan selamat."

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu."

"Sedikitpun tidak. Dengan keberadaan Luhan hyung dan istrinya di Seoul, juga Kris dan istrinya yang sedang berkunjung ke China, akhir-akhir ini disini terlalu damai." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, kilau terhibur tampak dimatanya. "Meskipun tadi ada kambing buron."

Para wanita duduk, dan mangkok cuci tangan serta serbet dikeluarkan, diikuti nampan teh yang penuh. Sementara Baekhyun menuang, Sehun memperhatikan wanita itu menambahkan sedikit remasan daun hijau dicangkir Zitao.

Melihat ketertarikan Sehun, Baekhyun berkata. "Adikku suka tehnya diberi rasa _mint_. Apa kau juga mau, Kapten?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku..." suara Sehun menghilang saat melihat Baekhyun mengaduk sesendok penuh madu kedalam cangkir.

" _Setiap pagi dan sore aku minum teh mint segar dimaniskan dengan madu..."_ hal yang mengingatkannya pada Seulgi membangkitkan kerinduan yang akrab, dan Sehun menguatkan diri menghadapinya. Ia memaksa diri memusatkan pikiran hanya pada situasi saat ini, pada orang-orang ini.

Dalam jeda yang terjadi sesudahnya, didengarnya Janggu menyalak diluar. Tidak sabar dan putus asa, Sehun bertanya-tanya akankah anjing itu diam.

"Dia ingin melindungimu," kata Zitao. "Dia bertanya-tanya kemana aku membawamu."

Sehun mendesah kaku. "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak tinggal. Dia akan menyalak berjam-jam."

"Omong kosong. Janggu harus belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan rencana mu. Aku akan membawanya masuk."

Sikap otoritatif Zitao membuat Sehun kesal, betapapun benarnya gadis itu. "Anjing itu bisa saja merusak sesuatu," ujar Sehun, berdiri.

"Dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih buruk daripada si kambing," sahut Zitao, berdiri menghadapinya.

Dengan sopan Chanyeol juga berdiri, mengawasi keduanya.

"Nona Huang—" Sehun melanjutkan mendebat, tapi ia diam, berkedip, saat gadis itu mengulukan tangan dan menyentuh dadanya. Ujung jari gadis itu diletakkan diatas jantungnya selama satu detik.

"Biar aku coba."

Sehun mundur selangkah, napasnya tersendat. Tubuhnya merespons sentuhan gadis itu dengan kecepatan yang membingungkan. Seorang lady tidak pernah meletakkan tangan ke wilayah manapun didada seorang pria kecuali situasinya begitu ekstrim hingga...yah, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian apa yang bisa membenarkan tindakan itu. Mungkin jika rompinya terbakar, dan gadis itu mencoba memadamkannya. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apapun yang bisa dipertahankan.

Akan tetapi, andai ia bisa menunjukan pelanggaran etiket yang terjadi, tindakan mengoreksi seorang wanita juga sama tak sopannya. Resah dan bergairah, Sehun mengangguk satu kali pada Zitao.

Para pria kembali duduk setelah Zitao meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maafkan kami, Kapten Oh," gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melihat adikku membuatmu terkejut. Sungguh, kami sudah berusaha lebih baik dalam mempelajari sopan santun, tapi kami tidak peduli pada budaya, kami semua. Selagi Zitao tidak bisa mendengar, aku ingin meyakinkan padamu, dia tidak selalu berpakaian aneh. Sesekali dia mengerjakan hal yang membuat rok panjang sebaiknya tidak dipakai. Mengembalikan burung ke sarang, misalnya, atau melatih kuda, dan seterusnya."

"Solusi yang lebih konvensional," ujar Sehun hati-hati, "adalah melarang aktivitas yang memerlukan dipakainya pakaian pria."

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Salah satu peraturan pribadiku dalam menghadapi keluarga Huang," ujarnya, "adalah jangan pernah melarang mereka. Karena itu menjamin mereka akan tetap melakukannya."

"Astaga, kami sama sekali tidak seburuk itu," protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik penuh arti kepada istrinya, senyumnya membayang. "Keluarga Huang membutuhan kebebasan," katanya kepada Sehun. "Zitao terutama. Kehidupan yang biasa—ditempatkan diruang duduk dan ruang santai—akan menjadi penjara baginya. Dia terhubung dengan dunia dengan cara yang jauh lebih hidup dan alami."

"Dan karena Zitao," kata Baekhyun, "kami memiliki koleksi hewan yang tak diinginkan orang lain manapun: kambing berahang bawah lebih panjang dari yang atas, kucing berkaki tiga, landak gendut, keledai berbentuk tubuh tak seimbang, dan seterusnya."

"Keledai?" Sehun menatap Baekyun penuh perhatian, tapi sebelum bisa menanyakan itu, Zitao kembali bersama Janggu yang terikat.

Sehun berdiri dan bergerak untuk mengambil anjing itu, tapi Zitao menggeleng. "terima kasih Kapten, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

Janggu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan liar melihat Sehun dan melompat ke arah pria itu sambil menyalak.

" _Tidak,"_ hardik Zitao, menarik mundur anjing itu dan meletakkan tangan sejenak dimoncongnya. "Tuanmu aman. Tidak perlu membuat keributan, ayo." Meraih bantal dari sandaran sofa bersandaran rendah, gadis itu meletakkannya disudut. "Diam," perintahnya pada Janggu.

Yang mencengangkan Sehun, Janggu tidak bergerak. Anjing yang sama sekali tidak ragu berlari melalui hujan peluru sepenuhnya mengkerut dihadapan Huang Zitao.

"Aku rasa dia akan menjaga sikap," kata Zitao, kembali ke meja. "Tapi lebih baik jika kita tidak memperhatikannya." Ia duduk, meletakkan serbet dipangkuan, dan meraih cangkir tehnya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Santai saja, Kapten." Ujarnya lembut. "Semakin kau rileks, semakin tenang dia."

Pada jam selanjutnya, Sehun minum bercangkir-cangkir teh panas manis dan membiarkan percakapan hidup yang lembut mengalir disekitarnya. Perlahan simpul tali yang dingin dan kencang di dalam dadanya mulai melonggar. Piring berisi sandwich dan tarcis diletakkan didepannya. Sesekali ia melirik Janggu, yang tenang disudut, dagunya diletakkan diatas tapak.

Keluarga Huang merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Sehun. Mereka cerdas, menghibur, percakapan mereka berganti-ganti topik dan melesat ke arah yang tak terduga. Juga jelas baginya para wanita Huang terlalu cerdas untuk masyarakat yang sopan. Satu-satunya yang tidak mereka bicarakan adalah tentang perang, yang membuat Sehun bersyukur. Mereka seperti memahami topik perang merupakan hal yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan. Untuk itu, jika tidak ada alasan yang lain, ia menyukai mereka.

Tapi Zitao merupakan masalah.

Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap gadis itu. Ia dibuat bingung dan terganggu oleh cara akrab gadis itu berbicara dengannya. Memandang gadis itu yang bercelana panjang, dengan kaki bersilang seperti pria, membuatnya gelisah. Gadis itu aneh. Pembangkang dan setengah jinak.

Saat acara minum teh selesai, Sehun berterima kasih pada mereka atas sore yang menyenangkan.

"Kau akan segera berkunjung lagi, aku harap." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ya," sahut Sehun, tanpa sungguh-sungguh berniat. Ia cukup yakin keluarga Huang, meskipun menyenangkan, paling baik dikonsumsi dalam dosis kecil dan sesekali saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setengah jalan," ujar Zitao, pergi mengambil Janggu.

Sehun menekan tusukan ringan rasa kesal. "Itu tidak perlu, Nona Huang."

"Oh, aku tahu itu tidak perlu," ujar Zitao. "Tapi aku mau."

Rahang Sehun mengencang. Diulurkannya tangan untuk mengambil tali Janggu.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Zitao, tetap memegang tali.

Menyadari tatapan terhibur Chanyeol, Sehun menahan diri memberi sanggahan, dan mengikuti Zitao keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pergi ke jendela ruang duduk dan mengawasi dua sosok dikejauhan bergerak melintasi kebun menuju hutan. Pohon apel, ditebari putik hijau muda dan bunga mekar yang putih, segera bersekongkol menyembunyikan pasangan itu dari pandangan.

Ia memikirkan cara Zitao bersikap terhadap serdadu berwajah kaku itu, mematuk dan berkicau, hampir seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengingatkan pria itu pada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Chanyeol bergabung dengannya ke depan jendela, berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia bersandar pada pria itu, mereguk kenyamanan dari kehadiran suaminya yang kuat dan stabil. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol meluncur dibagian depan tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu bergidik nikmat oleh sensualitas santai dari sentuhan suaminya.

"Pria malang," gumam Baekhyun, memikirkaan sorot mata suram Sehun. "Awalnya aku tidak mengenali dia. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia tahu seberapa besar dia telah berubah?"

Bibir Chanyeol bermain ringan dipelipis Baekhyun saat menjawab, "Kuduga sekarang setelah tiba dirumah dia menyadarinya."

"Dia begitu memesona sebelumnya. Sekarang dia tampak begitu serius. Juga caranya menatap, kadang-kadang seolah-olah melihat langsung menembus..."

"Dia menghabiskan dua tahun mengubur teman-temannya," sahut Chanyeol lirih. "Dan turut ambil bagian dalam pertempuran jarak dekat yang membuat pria menjadi sekeras paku." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, merenung. "Beberapa hal itu tidak bisa kau tinggalkan. Wajah orang-orang yang kau bunuh akan tetap bersamamu selamanya."

Mengetahui suaminya sedang mengenang episode tertentu masa lalunya sendiri, saat dulu dia pernah ikut berperang, Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak suka perang," ujar Chanyeol dirambut Baekhyun. "Konflik, berdebat, berkelahi, ya. Tapi tidak dengan mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak punya masalah pribadi dengan kita. Yang merupakan satu dari banyak alasan aku tidak akan bisa menjadi tentara yang baik."

"Tapi untuk alasan yang sama, kau menjadi suami yang sangat baik."

Lengan Chanyeol semakin erat melingkarinya. Baekhyun menyuruk lebih dekat. Dengan pipi di dada Chanyeol, ia menyimpulkan, "Jelas Zitao terpesona oleh Kapten Oh."

"Dia selalu tertarik pada makhluk yang terluka."

"Makhluk yang terluka sering kali yang paling berbahaya."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap menenangkan disepanjang tulang belakang Baekhyun. "Kita akan mengawasi Zitao baik-baik, sayang."

.

.

.

Zitao mudah menyesuaikan kecepatan langkahnya denga langkah Sehun saat mereka mengarah ke hutan. Bagi Sehun rasanya mengganggu ada orang lain yang memegang tali Janggu. Sikap percaya diri Zitao seperti kerikil yang berada dijari kakinya. Akan tetapi, saat gadis itu berada di dekatnya, mustahil bagi Sehun untuk merasa terlepas dari sekelilingnya. Gadis itu punya cara agar ia tetap tertambat ke saat ini.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi bagaimana kaki dan pinggul gadis itu bergerak dalam balutan celana panjang. Apa yang dipikirkan keluarga gadis itu, mengizinkannya berpakaian seperti itu? Bahkan saat tidak ada orang lain, berpakaian seperti itu tidak pantas. Senyum tanpa humor menekuk bibir Sehun saat merenungkan setidaknya ia punya satu kesamaan dengan Huang Zitao—mereka berdua berada satu langkah jauhnya dari seluruh bagian dunia yang lain.

Perbedaannya, ia ingin menjadi bagian dari dunia itu.

Hal itu sangat mudah baginya, sebelum perang. Ia selalu tahu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan atau dikatakan. Sekarang prospek masuk kembali ke masyarakat yang santun rasanya agak mirip dengan melakukan permainan yang peraturannya ia sudah lupa.

"Apa kau akan segera mengudurkan diri dari angkatan darat?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi ke Seoul beberapa hari lagi untuk mengurusnya."

"Oh." Nada bicara Zitao jelas melemah saat ia berkata, "Aku rasa kau akan mengunjungi Seulgi."

Sehun mengeluarkan suara mengambang. Didalam saku jasnya terletak pesan kecil usang yang selalu dibawanya.

 _Aku bukan orang yang kau kira..._

 _Kembalilah, tolong kembalilah pulang_

 _Dan temukan aku._

Ya. Ia akan menemukan gadis itu, mengetahui kenapa ia menulis kata-kata yang selalu menggayutinya kemana-mana. Dan setelah itu, ia akan menikahi gadis itu.

"Sekarang setelah kakakmu meninggal," kata Zitao, "kau terpaksa harus belajar cara mengelola estat yang dulu akan diwariskan pada kakakmu."

"Salah satunya," ujar Sehun singkat

"Apa kau menginginkan warisan itu?" Zitao mengejutkannya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak penting aku menginginkannya atau tidak. Aku pewaris berikutnya, dan akan melakukan apa yang diperlukan."

"Tapi itu penting," kata Zitao. "Itu sebabnya aku bertanya."

Kehilangan kesabaran, Sehun berujar, "Jawabannya tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya. Estat itu sejak dulu untuk kakakku. Aku merasa seperti penyamar sialan yang mencoba mengambil alih posisinya."

Bersama orang lain manapun, semburan emosi semacam itu akan menghentikan diajukannya pertanyaan. Tapi Zitao berkeras. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia masih hidup? Kau tetap akan mundur dari angkatan darat, ya kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah merasa cukup diangkatan darat."

"Setelah itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kelebihanmu? Bakat mu?"

Langkah kaki mereka melambat saat mencapai hutan. Bakatnya...ia bisa minum banyak tanpa mabuk, mengalahkan orang dalam permainan biliar atau kartu, merayu wanita. Ia penembak jitu dan penunggang kuda yang sangat baik.

Lalu Sehun memikirkan hal dalam hidupnya yang paling membuatnya dielu-elukan, dan dibanjiri pujian serta medali.

"Aku punya satu bakat," ujarnya, mengambil tali Janggu dari tangan Zitao. Ditatapnya mata gadis itu. "Aku ahli membunuh."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ditinggalkannya gadis itu berdiri ditepi hutan.

.

.

.

Pada minggu setelah Sehun kembali ke Gyeonggi, ketidak cocokan antara ia dan ibunya menjadi begitu terbuka hingga mereka sulit menempati ruang yang sama selama lebih dari beberapa menit pada saat yang sama. Seohyun melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi juru damai, tanpa banyak hasil.

Nyonya Oh tenggelam dalam kebiasaan mengeluh tanpa henti. Dia tidak bisa melintasi ruangan tanpa melontarkan komentar mengganggu. Saraf wanita itu sensitif akut, membuatnya terpaksa berbaring dalam ruang gelap pada siang hari, setiap hari. Kumpulan nyeri dan sakit membuatnya tidak bisa mengawasi rumah tangga, dan akibatnya, pekerjaan yang dilakukan tidak ada yang membuatnya puas.

Selama periode istirahat hariannya, wanita itu bereaksi terhadap gemerencang piring didapur seolah-olah baru saja ditusuk pisau yang tidak kelihatan. Gumam suara atau bunyi debam kaki dilantai atas merupakan siksaan bagi sarafnya. Seisi rumah harus melangkah hati-hati karena takut mengganggunya.

"Aku pernah melihat banyak pria yang baru saja kehilangan lengan atau kaki dan jauh lebih sedikit mengeluh daripada ibuku," kata Sehun kepada Seohyun yang meringis menyesal.

Berubah serius, Seohyun berujar, "Akhir-akhir ini dia terpaku dengan ritual paginya...nyaris seolah-olah dukanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya besok. aku senang pamanmu akan menjemputnya besok. Pola hari yang dijalani eomma harus dihentikan."

Setidaknya empat hari dalam seminggu, Nyonya Oh pergi ke kuburan keluarga. Karena tidak ingin pergi tanpa teman, dia biasanya meminta Seohyun menemaninya. Meskipun begitu, kemarin Nyonya Oh berkeras agar Sehun mengawalnya. Sehun menunggu selama satu jam dalam diam dan muram sementara ibunya berlutut didekat nisan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dan membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata jatuh.

Setelah akhirnya mengisyaratkan ingin berdiri, dan Sehun menghampiri untuk membantunya bangkit, wanita itu menginginkan agar Sehun juga berlutut dan berdoa seperti yang dilakukannya.

Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya, bahkan untuk sekedar menyenangkan ibunya.

"Aku akan berduka dengan caraku sendiri," begitu kata Sehun kepada ibunya. "pada waktu yang kupilih sendiri, bukan yang eomma pilih."

"Ini tidak pantas," kata nyonya Oh gusar, "sikap kurang hormat itu padanya. Kakakmu pantas ditangisi, atau setidaknya tampak ditangisi, oleh orang yang begitu diuntungkan oleh kematiannya."

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada ibunya. "Aku _mendapatkan keuntungan_?" ulangnya dengan suara rendah. "Eomma tahu aku tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan warisan. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kupunyai, jika itu bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun hyung. Andai aku bisa mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, aku pasti melakukannya."

"Betapa aku berharap itu bisa terjadi," kata ibunya masam, dan mereka berkuda kembali kerumah tanpa bicara.

Selama itu, Sehun bertanya-tanya berapa jam yang dihabiskan ibunya dikuburan kakaknya dan berharap putranya bertukar tempat.

Kyuhyun putra yang sempurna, bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan Sehun putra yang lebih liar dan kasar, sensual, sembrono, dan tidak hati-hati. Seperti ayahnya, Oh Changmin. Setiap kali Changmin tertangkap basah dalam skandal—sering kali melibatkan istri pria lain, nyonya Oh bersikap dingin dan jauh pada Sehun, seolah-olah ia pengganti suaminya yang tidak setia. Saat Oh Changmin meninggal akibat terlempar dari kuda, banyak orang-orang berbisik terkejut pria itu bukan meninggal karena ditembak oleh suami murka atau ayah dari salah seorang wanita yang digaulinya.

Sehun berumur dua belas tahun waktu itu. Dengan ketidakhadiran ayahnya, perlahan-lahan ia mengambil peran berandal yang berkehidupan liar. Sepertinya sudah diperkirakan ia akan menjadi seperti itu. Yang sesungguhnya, ia menikmati kesenangan kehidupan kota, betapapun kosong dan hampanya hiburan semacam itu. Menjadi perwira angkatan darat merupakan pekerjaan yang sempurna baginya...ia mendapati pekerjaan itu menyenangkan dalam segala hal. Sampai, renung Sehun dengan senyum sendiri yang muram, ia benar-benar dipanggil untuk pergi perang.

Sehun bertindak jauh lebih efektif dalam pertempuran daripada yang dirinya atau orang lain duga. Semakin sukses membawa kematian bagi yang lain, semakin ia merasa mati dalam dirinya.

Tapi ada Seulgi. Itu satu-satunya bagian baik dari dirinya yang tersisa, bagian yang mencintai gadis itu. Pikiran akan mengunjungi gadis itu mengisinya dengan rasa gelisah.

Ia msih sulit tidur, sering tiba-tiba tersentak duduk bangun ditengah malam. Ada juga momen disiang hari saat ia bergidik akibat suara tiba-tiba dan mendapati diri mencari-cari senapan yang tidak ada. Tapi ia yakin semua itu akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Harus.

.

.

.

Tampak jelas tidak ada alasan untuk berharap apapun, jika menyangkut Oh Sehun. Zitao terus mengingatkan diri sendiri atas kenyataan itu. Pria itu menginginkan Seulgi. Seulgi, si cantik yang konvensional.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Zitao ingin menjadi orang lain.

" _kurasa mungkin kau satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa kembali menjadi bagian dari dunia..."_

Mungkin Seulgi, ternyata, memang yang paling cocok membantu Sehun. Gadis itu mudah bergaul di masyarakat dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan Zitao. Baiklah. Jika itu yang terbaik bagi Sehun, Zitao tidak bisa mencari tempat dihatinya untuk menyalahkan pria itu. Sehun sudah menanggung cukup banyak rasa sakit dan kerasnya hidup—Zitao tidak ingin menyebabkan kesulitan lebih jauh apapun bagi pria itu.

Hanya saja...ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Rasanya seperti penyakit. Mustahil baginya bertingkah seperti biasa. Ia terus-menerus nyaris menangis. Ia demam, lelah, dan tidak bernafsu makan.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu," kata Baekhyun. "Biasanya kau sangat ceria."

"Kenapa aku harus ceria jika tidak ada alasan untuk itu?" tanya Zitao merajuk.

"Apa ada alasan untuk merana?"

Zitao sudah lama ingin bercerita kepada kakaknya, tapi selama ini tetap diam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun dengan situasi ini. Lagipula, menceritakannya kepada seratus atau seribu orang tidak akan membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Ia menginginkan pria yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki, dan tidak ingin diberitahu betapa konyolnya itu. Kekuatan hasratnya adalah satu-satunya pengait rapuh antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Ia begitu terobsesi oleh pria itu sampai benar-benar mempertimbangkan akan pergi ke Seoul sepanjang sisa _season._ Ia bisa mengunjungi Seohyun, dan juga bisa bertemu Sehun. Hanya saja ia juga akan terpaksa melihat pria itu bersama Seulgi...berdansa, saling menggoda, melakukan pendekatan...dan Zitao cukup yakin tidak sanggup menanggungnya.

Tidak, ia akan tetap di Gyeonggi di tempat semestinya ia berada.

Seohyun sudah mengatakan itu keputusan yang bijak.

"Dia sudah berubah, Zi, dan bukan menjadi lebih baik. Saat pertama Sehun kembali dari perang, aku sangat tergoda mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang surat itu kepadanya. Bahwa kaulah yang menulis untuknya, bukan Seulgi. Tapi sekarang aku senang tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin mendorong ikatan antara kau dan Sehun. Dia bukan dirinya sendiri. Dia minum lebih dari seharusnya. Dia mudah terkejut. Kadang-kadang dia melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ada. Aku juga tahu dia tidak tidur—aku sering mendengarnya berkeliaran didalam rumah pada malam hari. Tapi saat aku mencoba bicara dengannya, dia menepis pertanyaanku seolah-olah aku bertindak konyol. Dan kadang-kadang pertanyaan sederhana—apapun yang berhubungan dengan perang, terutama—membuatnya terbenam dalam kemarahan yang sulit dia kendalikan. Aku bertanya-tanya..."

"Apa?" bisik Zitao, terkoyak ke khawatiran.

Seohyun menatapnya langsung. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Seulgi bisa mengendalikan dia. Sehun begitu bertekad mendapatkan gadis itu...tapi dia bukan pria yang dulu. Dan Seulgi tidak akan punya akal sehat menyadarinya. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan menjadi bahaya bagi gadis itu."

Merenungkan kata-kata Seulgi yang menakutkan, Zitao berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Oh dengan sebuah misi dikepala. Meskipun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sehun, banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Janggu. Anjing itu agresif kemungkina besar akan mencelakai yang lain, dan akan kekurangan cinta dan perhatian yang dibutuhkan. Anjing secara alami hewan yang bisa bergaul, karenanya Janggu _harus_ diajari cara hidup bersama makhluk lain.

Pengurus rumah keluarga Oh menyambutnya dipintu dan mengatakan Seohyun tidak ada dirumah, tapi diharapkan akan segera kembali dari kunjungan ke desa. "Apa anda ingin menunggunya, nona Huang?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara dengan Kapten Oh mengenai suatu urusan." Zitao tersenyum samar melihat tatapan bertanya pengurus rumah tangga itu. "Aku ingin menawarkan merawat Janggu sementara Kapten Oh berada di Seoul."

Mata pengurus rumah tangga itu terbelalak. "Tuan sudah berencana meninggalkan makhluk itu disini, dan menyuruh para pelayan merawatnya." Mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, wanita itu berbisik, "dia anjing pemburu milik Hades, Nona. Setan saja tidak akan mau punya anjing seperti itu."

Zitao tersenyum bersimpati. "Aku harap bisa memengaruhinya agar lebih baik. Jika Kapten Oh mengizinkan, aku akan membawa Janggu bersamaku hari ini, dan melepaskanmu dari beban merawatnya."

"Oh, anda sungguh baik sekali, Nona Huang! Saya akan segera memberitahu Kapten Oh." Wanita tampak sepenuhnya bersemangat dan bergegas seolah takut Zitao akan pergi.

Saat sosok tinggi Sehun masuk ke ruang penerima depan, Zitao seketika diselimuti rona diseluruh tubuh. _Hentikan ini sekarang juga,_ Huang Zitao, katanya tegas kepada diri sendiri.

"Nona Huang," kata Sehun, membungkuk dengan kesopanan berlebihan.

Noda gelap akibat kurang tidur dibawah mata membuat pria itu bahkan tampak lebih menarik, jika hal itu mungkin terjadi, memberi tekstur manusia pada kontur keras wajahnya.

Zitao berhasil menampakkan senyum santai. "Selamat pagi, Kapten Oh."

"Sekarang siang."

"Oh, benarkah?" Zitao melirik ke balik pundak Sehun, ke jam diatas perapian. Pukul setengah satu. "Selamat siang, kalau begitu."

Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Sebaliknya, aku harap. Aku ingin menjaga Janggu dirumahku sementara kau pergi ke Seoul."

Mata pria itu menyipit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat ingin membantunya menyesuaikan diri dengan hidupnya yang baru. Janggu akan menerima perawatan yang terbaik, dan aku akan mengajarinya, melatihnya..." suaranya memelan saat melihat ekspresi tak suka diwajah Sehun. Tidak terpikir olehnya pria itu mungkin akan menolak tawarannya.

"Terima kasih, nona Huang. Tapi aku rasa paling baik bagi Janggu untuk tetap tinggal disini bersama para pelayan."

"Kau...kau ragu aku bisa menolongnya?" Zitao berhasil bertanya.

"Anjing itu terlalu mudah bersemangat. Dia membutuhkan kedamaian dan ketenangan sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung dengan mengatakan suasana dirumahmu terlalu gaduh untuknya."

Alis Zitao turun dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku, Kapten, tapi kau sepenuhnya salah. Itu tepatnya jenis lingkungan yang dibutuhkan Janggu. Begini, menurut sudut pandang anjing—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan saranmu."

"Ya, kau butuh," sahut Zitao impulsif. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kau benar? Setidaknya kau bisa menyisihkan waktu sejenak untuk mendengarkan—aku berani mengatakan aku tahu lebih banyak tentang anjing daripada dirimu."

Sehun menghujamnya dengan tatapan keras pria yang tidak biasa keputusannya dipertanyakan. "Tak diragukan lagi kau begitu. Tapi aku tahu lebih banyak tentang anjing yang ini."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi, Nona Huang."

Zitao dipenuhi desakan arus kekecewaan yang pahit. "Apa yang kau pikir akan dilakukan pelayangmu terhadap Janggu saat kau tidak ada?" desaknya, dan bergegas melanjutkan sebelum pria itu bisa menjawab. "Mereka akan membiarkan dia terkucil digudang kebun, atau menguncinya didalam ruangan karena mereka takut padanya, dan itu akan membuat Janggu semakin berbahaya. Dia marah, gelisah, dan kesepian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan darinya. Dia membutuhkan perhatian dan perawatan terus menerus, dan aku satu-satunya orang yang memiliki waktu dan kemauan untuk memberikan hal itu."

"Anjing itu sudah menjadi temanku selama dua tahun," tukar Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan dia ke rumah tangga yang mirip rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tidak membutuhkan kerusuhan. Dia tidak membutuhkan suara berisik dan kebingungan—"

Kalimat Sehun disela ledakan salakan liar, disertai gemerencang lantang logam jatuh. Janggu berlari kencang melintasi ruang penerima dan berselisih jalan dengan pelayan wanita yang membawa senampan alat makan perak yang sudah dipoles.

Zitao melihat kilasan garpu dan sendok bertebaran di ambang pintu, tepat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terlempar ke lantai ruang tamu. Tumbukan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

Terkesima, ia mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

Sehun menerjangnya. Lengan pria itu menutupi sekeliling kepalanya...secara insting Sehun bergerak melindungi Zitao dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka berbaring bersama dalam libatan tungkai yang kacau, pakaian yang kusut, dan napas yang terengah.

Mengangkat kepala, Sehun melontarkan tatapan waswas ke sekeliling mereka. Sesaat, keganasan kosong wajah pria itu menakutkan Zitao. Disadarinya, seperti ini wajah pria itu dalam pertempuran. Ini yang dilihat para musuh Sehun saat pria itu membunuh mereka.

Janggu bergegas menghampiri mereka, melolong marah.

" _Jangan_ ," kata Zitao dengan nada rendah, mengulurkan lengan menunjuk Janggu. "Turun."

Salak anjing itu mendatar menjadi geraman, dan perlahan Janggu merendahkan badan ke lantai. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari tuannya.

Zitao mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Sehun. Pria itu terengah-engah dan menelan ludah. Berjuang mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Sehun," ujar Zitao hati-hati, namun pria itu seperti tidal mendengar. Saat ini, tak satu kata pun bisa meraih pria itu.

Zitao menyelipkan lengan melingkari tubuh Sehun, satu dipundak, yang lain dipinggang. Sehun pria besar, sangat bugar, tubuhnya yang kuat gemetar. Rasa sayang yang menggigit menyapu diri Zitao, dan dibiarkannya jari-jarinya mengusap tengkuk pria itu.

Janggu merintih lirih, menonton keduanya.

Dibalik pundak Sehun, Zitao melihat pelayan wanita berdiri ragu diambang pintu, memegang garpu yang tersebar.

Meskipun tidak memedulikan penampilan atau skandal, Zitao sangat peduli tentang melindungi Sehun pada momen rapuh. Pria itu pasti tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tinggalkan kami," perintah Zitao pelan.

"Ya, Nona." Penuh Syukur pelayan wanita itu pergi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Zitao mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Sehun, yang seperti tidak menyadari percakapan tadi. Hati-hati ia menarik turun kepala pria itu dan menolehkan pipi ke rambut Sehun. Lalu ia menunggu, membiarkan pria itu merasakan ritme napasnya yang teratur.

Aroma pria itu bersih, seperti musim panas, mirip matahari panas dan kunyit. Mata Zitao memejam merasakan tubuh pria itu menekan disepanjang tubuhnya dengan kekencangan yang menggoda, lutut Sehun menggali masuk ke tumpukan roknya yang menggembung.

Satu menit berlalu, kemudian menit yang lalu. Selama sisa hidupnya ia akan mengingat berbaring berdua saja bersama Sehun dipetak terang sinar matahari dari jendela...bobot nikmat pria itu, panas intim napas Sehun terkumpul dilehernya. Ia pasti mau hidup dalam momen itu selamanya, jika mungkin. _Aku mencintaimu,_ pikirnya _. Aku setengah mati, tanpa daya, dan selamanya mencintaimu._

Kepala Sehun terangkat, dan pria itu memandangnya dengan mata yang menyorotkan kebingungan. "Zitao." Bisik kasar pria itu menggugah sepanjang sarafnya. Tangan Sehun membuai kepalanya, jari-jari panjang bergerak lembut diuntaian rambut Zitao yang berantakan. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Perut Zitao berubah kencang. Ia menggeleng, tak bisa bicara. Oh, cara pria itu memandangnya, _sungguh-sungguh_ memandangnya...ini Sehun dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Ini pria yang menulis surat untuknya. Dia begitu perhatian, nyata, dan memesona, hingga Zitao ingin menangis.

"Kupikir..." Sehun berhenti dan menyusurkan ibu jari diatas permukaan pipi Zitao yang panas.

"Aku tahu," bisik Zitao, sarafnya tersulut oleh sentuhan pria itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu."

Tatapan pria itu beralih ke bibir Zitao yang terkuak, berlama-lama disana hingga Zitao merasakannya seperti belaian. Jantungnya bekerja keras menyuplai darah ke tungkainya yang mati rasa. Setiap tarikan napas membuat tubuhnya terangkat merapat ke tubuh Sehun, gesekan menggoda tubuh yang kencang dan kain linen yang bersih dan hangat.

Zitao terkesima oleh perubahan samar diwajah Sehun, rona wajah memekat, kecerahan perak dimatanya. Beragam kemungkinan menyeruak menembus kanopi hutan.

Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu akan menciumnya.

Kata tunggal berkilas dipikirannya.

 _Please_.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Sehun kaku menghadapi guncangan diototnya. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh ditelinga. Ia berjuang memahami bagaimana bisa begitu lepas kendali pada situasi ini. Suara nyaring mengejutkannya, dan ia bereaksi tanpa berpikir. Ia tidak menyadari apapun hingga mendapati diri berbaring diatas Zitao, mencoba melindungi gadis itu, mencoba melindungi mereka berdua...dan saat detak jantung yang ganas reda dari telinganya, ia dilanda kesadaran mengerikan tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Menjatuhkan wanita tak berdaya ke lantai. Menerjang wanita itu seperti orang sinting. Ya Tuhan. Ia merasa kehilangan orientasi, dan lebih dari sedikit berubah gila. Ia bisa saja mencederai Zitao.

Harusnya ia membantu gadis itu berdiri, dan minta maaf. Sebaliknya, ia menonton saat jarinya yang menjelajah bergerak ke leher gadis itu, mengelus denyut halus. Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Sudah lama tidak ada wanita yang memeluknya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan hingga ia tidak bisa memaksa diri melepas gadis itu sekarang. Tubuh Zitao membuainya dengan kekuatan femininnya yang padat. Jari-jari lembut langsing itu terus mengelus kuduknya. Ia belum pernah melihat mata seindah itu, jernih dan pekat.

Sehun mencoba mengingat alasan kenapa dirinya tidak seharusnya menginginkan gadis itu. Ia bahkan mencoba menggalang pikiran tentang Seulgi, tapi hal itu mustahil. Ia memejam dan merasakan napas Zitao mengusap dagunya. Ia merasakan gadis itu disuatu tempat, dengan seluruh tubuhnya, aroma gadis itu dihidung dan lehernya, kehangatan gadis itu meresap masuk ke tubuhnya.

Sepertinya seolah-olah seluruh hasrat selama berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun tersuling untuk satu momen ini, untuk sosok langsing yang terbaring dibawahnya. Sebenarnya ia takut pada apa yang mungkin ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia berguling menjauh, memberi jarak diantara mereka, tapi ia hanya bisa mengumpulkan sensasi yang ia rasakan dari Zitao, naik turun napas gadis itu yang menggiurkan, rasa tungkai gadis itu dibawah lapisan rok. Belaian gadis itu dikuduknya membangkitkan kenikmatan, dan pada saat yang sama mengubah dagingnya menjadi panas oleh nafsu.

Putus asa Sehun menggapai tangan Zitao dan menahannya diatas kepala gadis itu.

Lebih baik.

Dan lebih buruk.

Tatapan gadis itu memancingnya, mengundangnya lebih dekat. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan tekad dalam diri gadis itu, menyebar seperti panas, dan semua hal dalam dirinya merespons itu. Terkesima, ditontonnya rona menyebar dikulit Zitao. Ia ingin mengikuti warna yang menyebar itu dengan jari dan mulutnya.

Sebaliknya, ia menggeleng untuk melenyapkannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya, dan menarik napas kasar. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya. Tawa tanpa humor mengusap kasar tenggorokannya. "Aku selalu minta maaf pada mu."

Pergelangan tangan Zitao rileks dalam pegangan Sehun. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa tampak begitu tenang. Selain rona di pipi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda gelisah. Sehun sejenak kesal karena merasa sedang dikendalikan. "Aku menjatuhkanmu ke lantai."

"Bukan karena berniat begitu."

Usaha gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik malah mengembalikan efek sebaliknya. "Niat tidak penting saat kau diterjang seseorang yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari mu."

"Niat selalu penting," kata Zitao. "Dan aku biasa diterjang sampai jatuh."

Sehun melepas tangan Zitao. "Ini sering terjadi padamu?" tanyanya mncemooh.

"Oh, Iya. Anjing, anak-anak...semua orang menghamburkan diri padaku."

Sehun sangat bisa memahaminya. Menerjang gadis itu merupakan hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. "Karena bukan anjing atau anak-anak, aku tidak punya alasan."

"Pelayan menjatuhkan nampan. Reaksimu sangat bisa dipahami."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun getir, berguling menjauhi Zitao. "terkutuklah aku jika bisa memahaminya."

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Zitao sementara Sehun membantunya berdiri dari lantai. "Dalam waktu yang lama kau dikondisikan untuk terjun berlindung setiap kali mortir atau kanon meledak, atau peluru ditembakkan. Hanya karena kau pulang, bukan berarti refleks semacam itu bisa dengan mudah dibuang."

Sehun tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya...akan kah Seulgi memaafkannya secepat itu atau bereaksi bagitu tenang?

Wajah memekat saat terbersit sesuatu yang baru dalam pikirannya. Apakah ia berhak pergi ke Seulgi, saat perilakunya begitu tak terduga? Ia tidak bisa menempatkan gadis itu dalam bahaya. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Refleksnya terlalu kuat, terlalu cepat.

Menanggapi sikap dia Sehun yang lama, Zitao pergi menghampiri Janggu dan membungkuk untuk mengelusnya. Anjing itu berguling telentang, menawarkan perutnya.

Sehun merapikan pakaian dan menyusupkan tangan ke saku celana.

"Apa kau akan mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu?" tanya Zitao. "Soal mengizinkan aku membawa Janggu?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun singkat.

" _Tidak?"_ ulang Zitao, seolah-olah penolakan Sehun tidak bisa dimengerti.

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia. Aku meninggalkan instruksi spesifik untuk para pelayan. Janggu akan dirawat dengan baik."

Wajah Zitao tegang oleh rasa tersinggung. "Aku yakin kau merasa begitu."

Gusar, Sehun tegang menyergah, "Aku berharap bisa sama senangnya denganmu saat mendengar kau mengeluarkan pendapat, nona Huang."

"Aku mempertahankan opini selama tahu aku benar, Kapten Oh. Sementara kau mempertahankan opini semata-mata karena keras kepala."

Sehun melontarkan tatapan dingin pada gadis itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

"Tidak usah repot. Aku tahu jalan." Gadis itu melangkah lebar menuju ambang pintu, punggungnya sangat lurus.

Janggu mulai mengikuti, hingga Sehun memerintahkan anjing itu untuk kembali.

Berhenti sejenak diambang pintu, Zitao menoleh, menatap intens aneh kepada Sehun. "Tolong sampaikan rasa sayangku pada Seohyun. Aku harap perjalanan kalian berdua ke Seoul menyenangkan." Gadis itu ragu sejenak. "jika tidak keberatan, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Seulgi saat kau bertemu dengannya, dan sampaikan pesanku padanya."

"Apa?"

"Katakan padanya," ujar Zitao pelan, "Aku tidak akan ingkar janji."

"Janji apa itu?"

"Dia akan mengerti."

.

.

Tepat tiga hari setelah Sehun dan Seohyun pergi ke Seoul, Zitao pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh untuk menanyakan kabar Janggu. Seperti dugaannya, anjing itu menyebabkan kerusuhan dirumah, menyalak dan melolong tanpa henti, mengoyak karpet dan kain pelapis perabot menjadi potongan kecil dan menggigit tangan seorang pesuruh.

"Selain itu," kata si pengurus rumah, Lee ahn. "dia tidak mau makan. Orang sudah bisa melihat rusuknya. Dan tuan akan marah jika kami membiarkan apapun yang terjadi pada anjing itu. Ini anjing paling menyulitkan, makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

Seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang sibuk memoles pegangan tangga seperti tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar. "Dia membuat saya takut setengah mati, saya tidak bisa tidur dimalam hari, karena lolongannya cocok untuk membangunkan orang mati."

Sipengurus rumah tangga tampak gusar. "Memang betul. Akan tetapi,tuan mengatakan kita tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun mengambil Janggu. Dan sebesar apapun ingin menyingkirkan monster galak itu, saya jauh lebih takut pada ketidak senangan tuan."

"Aku bisa membantunya," ujar Zitao lembut. "Aku tahu aku bisa."

"Tuan atau anjingnya?" tanya Lee ahn, seolah tidak bisa menahan diri. Nada bicaranya muram dan putus asa.

"Aku bisa mulai dengan anjingnya," sahut Zitao dengan nada rendah.

Mereka bertukar pandang.

"Saya harap anda diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya," gumam Lee ahn. "Rumah ini seperti bukan tempat untuk membaik bagi siapapun. Rasanya seperti tempat segala hal melemah dan punah."

Pernyataan ini, lebih dari apapun, membuat Zitao mengambil keputusan. "Lee ahn-Ssi, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk melanggar instruksi kapten Oh. Meskipun begitu...jika aku kebetulan mendengarmu mengatakan kepada salah seorang pelayan tentang tempat Janggu sekarang dikurung, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, ya kan? Dan jika Janggu berhasil melarikan diri dan kabur...dan jika seseorang tak dikenal menampung Janggu dan merawatnya tapi tidak langsung mengatakannya padamu, maka kau tidak bisa disalahkan, ya kan?"

Lee ahn berbinar menatapnya. "Anda licik, nona Huang."

Zitao tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu."

Pengurus rumah itu menoleh ke si pelayan wanita. "Shin hye-ah," ujarnya lantang dan jelas. "Aku ingin mengingatkan padamu kita mengurung Janggu digudang biru kecil disebelah kebun dapur."

"Ya, Lee ahn-Ssi." Pelayan wanita itu bahkan tidak mlirik Zitao. "Saya juga harus mengingatkan _anda_ , tali anjingnya ada di meja setengah lingkaran diruang depan."

"Bagus sekali, Shin hye. Mungkin kau harus cepat pergi dan mengatakan pada para pelayan yang lain juga pada tukang kebun agar tidak memperhatikan jika siapapun keluar untuk mengunjungi gudang biru."

"Ya, Lee ahn-Ssi."

Sementara pelaya wanita itu bergegas pergi, Lee ahn melontarkan tatapan bersyukur kepada Zitao. "Saya sudah dengar anda melakukan keajaiban pada hewan, nona Huang. Memang itu yang diperlukan, untuk menjinakkan pengacau berkutu itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menawarkan keajaiban," kata Zitao tersenyum. "hanya persistensi."

"Tuhan memberkati anda, nona. Dia makhluk ganas. Jika anjing memang sahabat manusia, saya mengkhawatirkan kapten Oh."

"Aku juga." Kata Zitao tulus.

Dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah menemukan gudang biru.

Gudang itu dibangun untuk menyimpan peralatan kebun yang ringan, berguncang saat makhluk didalamnya menerjang dinding. Salak tanpa henti terdengar saat Zitao mendekat. Meskipun Zitao sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuannya menangani Janggu, salak ganas anjing itu, yang terdengar hampir tak wajar, cukup membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Janggu?"

Salak itu berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat, diselingi tangis dan rengekan.

Perlahan Zitao merendahkan diri ke tanah dan duduk dengan punggung menempel digudang. "Tenangkan dirimu, janggu." Katanya. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu segera setelah kau diam."

Anjing _terrier_ itu menggeram dan menggaruk pintu.

Setelah membaca buku tentang anjing, khususnya mengenai _terrier_ kasar, Zitao cukup yakin melatih Janggu menggunakan teknik yang melibatkan dominasi atau hukuman sama sekali tidak efektif. Sebenarnya, teknik semacam itu mungkin hanya akan membuat prilaku anjing itu semakin buruk. Terrier, kata buku itu, sering mencoba mengakali manusia. Satu-satunya metode yang tersisa adalah menghadiahi perilaku baiknya dengan pujian, makanan, dan kebaikan.

"tentu saja kau tidak bahagia, bocah malang. Dia pergi, dan tempatmu adalah disisinya. Tapi aku sudah datang untuk mengambilmu, dan sementara dia pergi, kita akan melatih sopan santunmu. Mungkin kita tidak bisa mengubahmu menjadi anjing pangku yang sempurna...tapi aku akan membantumu belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan yang lain." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan dengan seringai pada diri sendiri. "tentu saja kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan di masyarakat kelas atas. Aku selalu menganggap banyak ketidak jujuran yang terlibat dalam kesopanan. Nah, sekarang kau sudah diam." Ia berdiri dan menarik pengait gerendel. "Ini peraturan pertamamu, Janggu: tidak sopan menggigit orang."

Janggu keluar dan menerjangnya. Andai tidak berpegangan pada tiang penunjang rangka gudang, Zitao pasti sudah jatuh. Merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekor, Janggu berdiri dengan kaki belakang dan menyurukkan kepala ke Zitao. Anjing itu kurus, kumal, dan sangat bau.

"Anak baik," kata Zitao, mengelus dan menggaruk bulu kasar Janggu. Ia mencoba menyelipkan tali disekeliling leher anjing itu, tapi tidak bisa karena Janggu menggeliaat menelentang, kakinya yang bergerak-gerak teracung lurus ke atas. Tertawa, Zitao patuh memberinya gosokan diperut. "Pulang bersamaku, Janggu. Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan keluarga Huang—atau setidaknya begitu setelah aku memandikanmu."

.

.

.

Sehun mengantar Seohyun dengan selamat ke Seoul, tempat keluarga wanita itu, keluarganya menyambut Seohyun dengan semangat. Kakak-beradik Joo, yang merupakan keluarga besar, bersuka cita karena adik perempuan mereka bisa bersama mereka. Untuk alasan yang tak seorangpun bisa mengerti, Seohyun menolak mengizinkan kerabatnya yang manapun untuk datang menemaninya di Gyeonggi setelah kematian Kyuhyun. Ia berkeras untuk berduka bersama Nyonya Oh tanpa ditemani siapapun.

"Ibumu satu-satunya yang merasakan kehilangan Kyuhyun sebesar yang kurasakan," begitu jelas Seohyun kepada Sehun dikereta kuda selama perjalanan ke Seoul. "Ada semacam kelegaan didalamnya. Keluargaku pasti mencoba membuatku merasa lebih baik, dan mengelilingiku dengan cinta dan penghiburan, yang akan mencegahku berduka dengan benar. Seluruh proses berduka akan menjadi lebih lama. Tidak, merupakan hal yang benar untuk hidup dalam duka selama yang kuperlukan. Sekarang waktunya untuk pulih."

"Kau sangat ahli menata perasaanmu, ya kan?" tanya Sehun terus terang waktu itu.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku berharap bisa menata perasaanmu. Saat ini perasaanmu seperti menyamai laci syal yang berantakan."

"Bukan syal," kata Sehun. "Peralatan makan, dengan tepi yang tajam."

Seohyun tersenyum. "Aku kasihan pada mereka yang mendapati diri bertentangan dengan perasaanmu," komentarnya. Berhenti sejenak, ia mencermati Sehun dengan ke khawatiran karena sayang. "Betapa sulitnya melihat dirimu," komentarnya mengejutkan pria itu. "Kemiripanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kau lebih tampan daripada dia, tentu saja, tapi aku lebih menyukai wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah biasa yang indah—aku tidak pernah bosan dengan wajah itu. Wajahmu sedikit terlalu mengintimidasi untuk seleraku. Kau jauh lebih mirip aristokrat daripada Kyuhyun, tahu."

Tatapan Sehun memekat memikirkan beberapa pria yang bertempur bersamanya, yang beruntung bisa selamat dari luka mereka, tapi cacat. Mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka akan diterima setelah pulang ke rumah, apakah istri atau kekasih akan memalingkan wajah karena ngeri melihat penampilan mereka yang rusak. "Tidak penting seperti apa tampang seseorang," ujarnya. "Yang penting siapa dirinya."

"Aku sungguh senang mendengar kau mengatakan itu."

Sehun melontarkan lirikan spekulatif pada Seohyun. "Kemana arah ucapanmu?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja...aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Jika wanita lain—misalnya, Zitao—dan Seulgi berganti penampilan, dan semua yang kau hargai dalam diri Seulgi dipindahkan ke Zitao...apa kau akan menginginkan Zitao?"

"Astaga, tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Seohyun tersinggung.

"Karena aku kenal Huang Zitao, dan dia sama sekali tidak mirip Seulgi."

"Kau tidak kenal Zitao. Kau nyaris belum menghabiskan cukup waktu bersamanya."

"Aku tahu dia tidak bisa diatur, keras kepala, dan jauh lebih ceria daripada orang manapun yang berakal sehat. Dia memakai celana panjang, memanjat pohon, dan berkelana ke manapun dia suka tanpa pendamping. Aku juga tahu dia memenuhi rumahnya dengan bajing, landak, dan kambing, dan hanya pria yang bernasib sial yang akan menikah dengannya, pria itu akan tergiring ke kehancuran finansial akibat tagihan dokter hewan. Apa kau mau menyanggah bagian manapun dari ucapanku?"

Seohyun melipat lengan di depan dada dan melontarkan tatapan masam. "Ya. Dia tidak punya bajing."

Merogoh bagian dalam jasnya, Sehun mengeluarkan surat dari Seulgi, surat yang selalu dibawanya. Surat itu sudah menjadi jimat, simbol dari apa yang ia perjuangkan. Ia menunduk memandang kertas terlipat itu, bahkan tidak perlu membukanya. Kata-kata didalamnya sudah tertoreh dihatinya.

" _ **Tolong kembalilah pulang dan temukan aku..."**_

Dulu ia bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya tidak bisa mencintai. Tak satupun dari kisah cintanya berakhir lebih dari hitungan bulan, dan meskipun membara ditingkat fisik, kisah cintanya tidak pernah meningkat lebih dari itu. Akhirnya tidak pernah ada wanita tertentu yang tampak berbeda dengan yang lain.

Sampai surat-surat itu ada. Kalimatnya membalur sekelilingnya dengan jiwa yang begitu lugu dan memikat, ia mencintainya, mencintai wanita itu, seketika.

Ibu jarinya bergerak diatas kertas kaku seolah lembaran itu terbuat dari kulit hidup yang peka. "Perhatikan baik-baik kata-kataku, Seohyun—aku akan menikahi wanita yang menulis surat ini."

"Akan kuingat ucapanmu," Seohyun memastikan. "Kita kihat saja apa kau benar-benar akan memenuhinya."

.

.

.

 _Season_ Seoul akan berlangsung hingga Agustus. Selagi dikota, Sehun akan mengundurkan diri dari angkatan darat dan bertemu kakeknya untuk mendiskusikan tanggung jawabnya yang baru sebagai pewaris Oh. Ia juga akan mempererat kembali hubungannya dengan kawan lama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa pria dari resimennya.

Dan yang terpenting, ia akan mencari Seulgi.

Sehun tak yakin bagaimana akan mendekati gadis itu, setelah Seulgi menghentikan surat-menyurat mereka dengan cara sedemikian rupa.

Ini salahnya. Ia terlalu cepat memproklamirkan diri. Ia bertindak terlalu gegabah.

Tak diragukan lagi Seulgi bertindak bijak dengan memutus komunikasi mereka. Gadis itu wanita muda yang dibesarkan dengan penuh tata krama. Pendekatan serius harus dilakukan dengan kesabaran dan tidak berlebihan.

Jika itu yang diinginkan Seulgi darinya, gadis itu akan mendapatkannya.

Ia memesan kamar _suite_ di Kim's Hotel, hotel elegan yang digemari para orang-orang penting dari berbagai tempat yang singgah ke Seoul. Kim's Hotel tidak ada tandingannya dalam hal kenyamanan dan kemewahan, dan beralasan jika dianggap sepadan dengan biaya menginap yang sangat tinggi. Saat masuk dan bercakap-cakap dengan resepsionis hotel, Sehun melihat lukisan yang tergantung diatas rak marmer diatas perapian lobi. Subyek lukisan itu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut dan mata yang indah.

"Itu lukisan Nyonya Kim, tuan," kata si resepsionis dengan sentuhan bangga dan sayang. "Beliau cantik, ya kan? Tak ada wanita lain yang sebaik dan seramah beliau dimanapun."

Sehun memandang lukisan itu sambil lalu. Ia mengingat Baekhyun mengatakan salah satu adik perempuannya menikah dengan Kim Jongin, pemilik hotel itu. "Kalau begitu, Nyonya Kim adalah salah satu dari Huang bersaudara di Gyeonggi?"

"Tepat sekali, tuan."

Jawaban itu membawa senyum bingung ke bibir Sehun. Kim Jongin, sebagai pria kaya dan berkoneksi luas, bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia inginkan. Kegilaan apa yang mengilhami pria itu untuk menikah dengan keluarga yang seperti itu? Pasti matanya, Sehun memutuskan, melihat lebih cermat, terpukau tanpa sadar. Mata Huang yang bulat dan berbulu tebal. Persis seperti milik Zitao, tapi Zitao lebih unik dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

Satu hari setelah Sehun menginap di Kim's Hotel, undangan membanjir masuk. Pesta dansa, resepsi, makan malam, acara musik malam hari.

Setelah mencari tahu sedikit, Sehun menerima undangan ke pesta dansa pribadi yang sudah dikonfirmasi, akan dihadiri oleh Seulgi dan ibunya.

Suasana padat dipesta dansa itu mendapatkan kepanikan samar didada Sehun. Menghantam kegelisahan itu, ia pergi bertukar basa basi dengan tuan rumah. Meskipun lebih suka mengenakan pakaian sipil, ia wajib mengenakan seragam kesatuannya yang berwarna hijau dan hitam, karena belum melepas statusnya sebagai tentara, akan menimbulkan banyak komentar dan keberatan jika ia tidak mengenakan seragam itu. Lebih buruk lagi, ia juga wajib menggunakan semua medali yang dianugerahkan kepadanya—meninggalkan satu medali akan dianggap tidak pantas. Medali itu dimaksudkan sebagai tanda kehormatan. Bagi Sehun, mereka mewakili kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan.

Ada beberapa perwira lain dalam berbagai seragam mereka. Perhatian yang didapat para perwira itu, terutama dari wanita, hanya menambah kegelisahan Sehun.

Ia mencari Seulgi, tapi gadis itu tidak ada diruang duduk atau ruang santai. Menit demi menit yang menyiksa ia bergerak di tengah kerumunan, berkali-kali berhenti karena dikenali seorang kawan dan dipaksa untuk berbincang-bincang.

Dimana sebenarnya Seulgi?

" **...kau bisa mengenaliku ditengah keramaian dengan mata tertutup. Ikuti saja aroma stoking yang hangus."**

Pikiran itu membawa senyum samar ke bibirnya.

Gelisah dan penuh hasrat, ia pergi ke ruang dansa. Detak jantungnya tersangkut didasar tenggorokan.

Napasnya tersendat saat melihat gadis itu.

Seulgi bahkan lebih cantik daripada yang diingatnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun _pink_ dengan kerut bertepikan renda, tangannya berbalut sarung tangan mungil putih. Baru saja selesai berdansa, gadis itu berdiri mengobrol bersama seorang pengagum, ekspresi nya damai.

Sehun merasa telah menempuh sejuta kilometer untuk menggapai gadis itu. Ia terkejut menyadari betapa besar kebutuhannya. Melihat gadis itu, bersama gema terang kata-katanya, membuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Harapan.

Saat Sehun menghampirinya, Seulgi menoleh dan mendongak memandang. Mata terbelalak, dan gadis itu tertawa senang tak percaya. " _My dear_ Kapten Oh." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, dan Sehun membungkuk diatasnya, memejam sesaat. Tangan Seulgi dalam genggamannya.

Betapa lamanya ia menunggu momen ini. Betapa ia memimpikan ini.

"Tetap memesona seperti dulu." Seulgi tersenyum padanya. "Lebih memesona sebenarnya. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki begitu banyak medali tersemat di dada seseorang?"

"Berat," sahut Sehun, dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Aku sudah putus asa bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."

Awalnya mengira gadis itu merujuk ke perang, Sehun merasakan getar panas.

Tapi gadis itu melanjutkan, "...karena kau menghilang tak termaafkan setelah kembali kesini." Gadis itu melengkungkan bibir dengan senyum provokatif. "Tapi tentu saja kau tahu itu hanya akan membuatmu lebih dicari."

"Percayalah," ujar Sehun, "Bukan keinginan ku lebih dicari."

"Meskipun begitu, kau memang dicari. Setiap tuan dan nyonya rumah pasti senang sekali mengakui mu sebagai tamu." Tawa halus lolos dari mulut wanita itu. "Dan semua gadis ingin menikah denganmu."

Ia ingin memeluk gadis itu. Ingin mengubur wajahnya dirambut gadisitu. "Aku mungkin tidak cocok untuk menikah."

"Oh, tentu saja kau cocok. Kau pahlawan nasional dan pewaris utama keluarga Oh. Jarang ada pria yang lebih cocok daripada itu."

Sehun menatap wajah Seulgi yang cantik dan halus, memandang kilau giginya yang seperti mutiara. Gadis itu berbicara padanya seperti biasa, merayu, ringan, menggoda.

"Mewarisi kekayaan keluarga sama sekali bukan kepastian," katanya pada Seulgi. "Kakekku bisa mewariskannya kepada salah sepupu ku."

"Setelah caramu menonjolkan diri diperang? Aku tidak yakin." Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa yang mendorongmu akhirnya muncul ditengah masyarakat?"

Sehun menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Aku mengikuti bintang kutubku."

"Bin..." Seulgi ragu dan tersenyum. "Oh ya. Aku ingat."

Tapi ada sesuatu dalam keraguan itu yang mengganggu Sehun.

Rasa mendesak yang panas dan menggembirakan mulai pudar.

Tak diragukan lagi tidak masuk akal baginya berharap Seulgi akan ingat semuanya. Sehun telah membaca surat gadis itu ribuan kali, hingga setiap kata terukir permanen dijiwanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berharap gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. Hidup gadis itu berjalan tanpa banyak perubahan. Hidupnya sendiri berubah disegala hal.

"Apa kau masih suka berdansa, Kapten?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dengan kau sebagai partner, Ya."

Sehun menawarkan lengan, dan Seulgi menyambutnya tanpa ragu.

Mereka berdansa. Wanita yang dicintainya ada dipelukan.

Semestinya ini jadi malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tapi dalam beberapa menit saja ia telah menyadari kelegaan yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu itu tak lebih nyata daripada jembatan yang terbuat dari asap.

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang tidak benar.

.

.

.

Pada minggu-minggu berikutnya, Sehun sering teringat apa yang dikatakan Seohyun tentang Seulgi, bahwa tidak ada apapun dibawah lapisan kulit luar itu.

Tapi pasti ada. Ia tiak mengkhayalkan surat-surat itu. _Seseorang_ telah menulisnya.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menanyakan kepada Sehun tentang surat terakhir yang ditulis gadis itu _..."Aku bukan orang yang kau kira"..._ tantang apa maksud kalimat itu, dan mengapa gadis itu berhenti berkorespodensi dengannya.

Seulgi tampak merona dan kikuk, begitu berbeda dengan rona tersipu biasanya yang menarik. Itu tanda emosi sungguhan yang pertama dilihatnya pada diri gadis itu. "Aku...kurasa aku menulisnya karena...malu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut, menarik gadis itu lebih jauh kedalam sudut yang dinaungi bayang-bayang diteras balkon. Ia menyentuh lengan atas gadis itu dengan tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan, menambahkan tekanan yang paling ringan untuk menarik Seulgi lebih dekat. "Aku memuja hal-hal yang kau tulis." Kerinduan menekan dada Sehun dan membuat denyut nadinya tidak stabil. "Saat kau berhenti...aku pasti bisa gila, hanya saja...kau meminta aku datang dan menemukanmu."

"Oh, ya, memang. Kurasa...aku terkejut oleh perbuatanku sendiri, menulis hal konyol semacam itu..."

Sehun menarik gadis itu lebih dekat, setiap gerakan hati-hati, seolah-olah gadis itu rapuh tak terkira. Mulutnya menekan kulit tipis halus pelipis Seulgi. "Seulgi...aku bermimpi memegangmu seperti ini...semua malam itu..."

Lengan Seulgi menyelinap melingkari lehernya, dan kepala gadis itu mendongak alami. Sehun mencium bibirnya lembut dan mencari. Gadis itu merespons seketika, bibirnya terkuak lembut. Ciuman yang indah. Tapi sama sekali tidak memuaskan Sehun, sama sekali tidak meredakan hasrat yang nyeri dan bergejolak. Sepertinya, mimpinya mencium Seulgi entah bagaimana lebih hebat daripada kenyataan.

Mimpi bisa begitu.

Seulgi menelengkan wajah, tertawa malu. "kau bersemangat sekali."

"Maafkan aku," Sehun melepas gadis itu seketika. Seulgi tetap didekatnya, aroma bunga parfumnya memekatkan udara disekeliling mereka.

Ia tetap meletakkan tangan di gadis itu, memegang pundak Seulgi. Ia terus berharap akan merasakan sesuatu...tapi wilayah disekitar jantungnya terkunci didalam es.

Entah bagaimana tadinya ia mengira...tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Tak seorang pun didunia bisa memenuhi harapan yang setinggi itu.

.

.

Selama berlangsungnya _season,_ Sehun mengejar Seulgi, menemui gadis itu diacara dansa dan makan malam, mengajak gadis itu dan ibunya, nyonya Lee, bekeliling naik kereta kuda, berjalan-jalan melihat panorama, juga ke pameran seni dan museum.

Tak banyak kekurangan yang dilihat Sehun dalam diri Seulgi. Gadis itu cantik dan memesona. Dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganggu. Sebenarnya, gadis itu jarang mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi padanya. Seulgi tidak menunjukan minat pada perang atau pertempuran yang dijalani Sehun, hanya tertarik pada medalinya.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu menganggap medali itu sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar dekorasi yang berkilauan.

Mereka melakukan percakapan ringan dan menghibur yang sama, dibumbui gosip, yang sudah ribuan kali dialami Sehun, bersama wanita lain, selama _season_ yang lain di Seoul. Percakapan semacam itu dulu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia sunggu mati berharap percakapan semacam itu cukup baginya sekarang.

Tadinya ia mengira...berharap...Seulgi peduli padanya meskipun sedikit. Tapi sekarang tanda-tanda itu sama sekali tidak ada, tidak ada rasa sayang, tidak ada jejak wanita yang menulis _**"pikiran tentang dirimu kubawa seperti rasi bintangku sendiri..."**_

Ia mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hati, Seulgi yang ada disurat itu. Dimana dia? Mengapa gadis itu bersembunyi darinya?

Mimpi-mimpinya membawa Sehun ke hutan yang gelap, tempat ia mencari diantara semak, mendesak menembus ruang sempit diantara pepohonan sementara ia mengikuti sosok pucat seorang wanita. Wanita itu selalu berada sedikit didepannya, selalu tak tergapai. Ia terbangun terengah dan marah, tangannya mencengkeram kehampaan.

Pada siang hari, Sehun memenuhi janji bisnis dan acara masyarakat. Begitu banyak ruangan kecil yang selalu sesak dan terlalu banyak dihias. Begitu banyak acara tanpa makna. Ia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dulu ia menikamti semua itu. Ia ngeri mendapati diri mengenang momen dipertempuran dengan perasaan semacam bernostalgia, sungguh-sungguh merindukan saat-saat singkat kala ia merasa sepenuhnya hidup.

Bahkan dengan musuh dipertempuran ia merasakan semacam hubungan, dalam usaha mereka untuk saling memahami, mencapai dan membunuh. Namun bersama para kalangan atas yang berbalut pakaian elegan, ia tidak lagi merasakan persaudaraan dan suka. Ia tahu dirinya berbeda. Ia pun tahu mereka juga merasakannya.

Sehun memahami betapa ia membutuhkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang familiar, saat prospek mengunjungi kakeknya terasa benar-benar menarik.

Tuan Choi Seung hyun, ayah dari ibunya, selalu menjadi kakek yang tegas dan mengintimidasi, tidak pernah menyimpan komentarnya yang mencemooh. Tak satupun cucu Seung hyun, termasuk saudara sepupu yang suatu hari nanti akan mewarisi gelar bangsawan, pernah menyenangkan sang bajingan tua yang penuntut itu. Kecuali Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Sehun secara sengaja bertingkah sebaliknya.

Sehun menghadap kakeknya dengan rasa iba bercampur takut dan enggan, mengetahui pria tua itu pasti merana oleh kematian Kyuhyun.

Setibanya dirumah kakeknya yang mewah, Sehun diantar ke perpustakaan, tempat api dinyalakan diperapian meskipun saat itu musim panas sedang mencapai puncaknya.

"Ya ampun, Kakek." Ujar Sehun, nyaris tersentak ke belakang oleh embusan panas saat masuk perpustakaan. "Kau akan membuat kita terebus seperti sepasang ayam betina buruan." Melangkah lebar ke jendela, ia menyentaknya hingga terbuka dan menarik napas menghirup udara luar. "kau bisa dengan mudah menghangatkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan diluar."

Kakeknya mengernyit memandang dari kursi disamping perapian. "Dokter melarangku terkena udara luar. Sebaiknya kau menegosiasikan warisanmu terlebih dulu sebelum mencoba menghabisi aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dinegosiasikan. Wariskan padamu apapun yang kauinginkan—atau jangan satupun, jika itu membuatmu senang."

"Manipulatif seperti biasanya," gerutu kakeknya. "Kau berasumsi aku akan melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apapun yang kau katakan."

Sehun tersenyum dan melepas jasnya. Ia melemparkan jas itu ke kursi didekatnya sambil menghampiri kakeknya. Dijabat tangan pria itu, menggenggam jari yang rapuh dan dingin dengan tangannya sendiri yang hangat. "Halo, tuan. Anda tampak sehat."

"Aku tidak sehat," sergah Seung hyun. "Aku tua. Mengarahkan hidup dengan tubuh ini seperti mencoba melayarkan bangkai kapal."

Mengambil kursi yang satu lagi, Sehun mencermati kakeknya. Ada kerapuhan baru dalam diri kakeknya, kulitnya seperti hamparan sutra kusut diatas rangka besi. Tetapi matanya tetap sama, cerah dan menusuk. Bertolak belakang dengan rambutnya yang putih seperti salju, alisnya juga tetap hitam-tebal seperti biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu," komentar Sehun sedikit kaget. "Meskipun tidak bisa memutuskan alasannya. Pasti tatapan galak itu—tatapan itu kembali ke masa kecilku."

"kau selamanya pembangkang," kata Seung hyun padanya. "dan egois ke sumsum tulang. Saat membaca artikel tentang tindakan heroikmu dimedan tempur, aku yakin mereka keliru mengira orang lain sebagai dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jika aku bertindak heroik, itu murni kebetulan. Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

Geram terhibur terdengar dari leher Seung hyun sebelum pria tua itu sempat mencegahnya. Alisnya kembali turun. "Kau berprilaku terhormat, sepertinya. Ada pembicaraan tentang penganugerahan gelar ksatria untukmu."

Sehun melirik mengancam. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu."

"Kerendahan hati semacam itu baru bagimu," cermat kakeknya sambil lalu. "Itu asli, atau hanya demi menyenangkanku?"

Tetap diam dan muram, dipergi ke jendela yang terbuka, dipandangnya jalan dibawah. Sesak dan riuh—orang berada diluar ditempat umum dibulan yang lebih hangat—duduk atau berdiri diambang pintu, makan, minum, dan mengobrol sementara kendaraan dan kaki hewan mengepulkan debu pekat panas. Perhatian Sehun tertarik oleh seekor anjing yang duduk dibelakang kereta kecil sementara tuannya mengendalikan kuda poni berpunggung melengkung di sepanjang jalan. Memikirkan Janggu, Sehun terkoyak penyesalan. Andai ia membawa anjing itu ke Seoul. Tapi tidak, keramaian dan perngurungan akan membuat gila Janggu yang malang. Anjing itu lebih baik di desa.

"...setelah mempertimbangkan kembali masalah warisanmu. Tadinya aku sudah menyisihkan sedikit sekali untukmu. Bagian yang besar, tentu saja, untuk kakakmu. Jika ada yang lebih pantas menerima kekayaanku daripada Kyuhyun, aku belum pernah bertemu orang itu."

"Setuju," kata Sehun pelan.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi tanpa pewaris, yang artinya hanya ada kau. Meskipun karaktermu sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda kemajuan, aku tidak yakin kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku juga," Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun yang tadinya kauniatkan untuk Kyuhyun hyung."

"Akan kukatakan apa yang akan kau dapatkan." Nada bicara Seung hyun tegas, tapi tidak kasar. "Kau punya tanggung jawab, dan tanggung jawab itu bukan untuk diabaikan atau dihindari. Tapi sebelum keberitahukan bagianmu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Sehun memandang kakeknya tanpa ekspresi. "Silahkan, tuan."

"Kenapa kau bertempur seperti itu? Kenapa kau begitu sering mempertaruhkan nyawamu? Apa kau melakukannya demi negara?"

Sehun mendengus jijik. "Perang itu bukan demi negara. Ini demi kepentingan perdagangan swasta dan digerakkan oleh kesombongan politisi."

"Kau bertempur demi sanjungan dan medali, kalau begitu?"

"Sama sekali bukan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?"

Dalam diam Sehun memilah-milah jawaban yang mungkin. Mendapati kebenaran. Ia menelitinya dengan pasrah lelah sebelum bicara. "Semua yang kulakukan waktu itu untuk anak buahku. Aku memegang jabatan hanya karena punya uang untuk membelinya, bukan karena alasan jasa apapun. Absurd. Juga bagi pria dikompi ku, para bajingan malang, yang harus mengikutiku, baik aku terbukti tidak berkompeten, imbisil dan pengecut. Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain bergantung padaku. Karena itu, aku tidak punya pilihan selain mencoba dan menjadi pemimpin yang mereka butuhkan. Aku berusaha menjaga mereka tetap hidup." Ia ragu sejenak. "Aku terlalu sering gagal. Dan sekarang aku ingin sekali ada orang yang mengatakan padaku bagaimana caranya hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah atas kematian mereka." Menatap kosong pola yang jauh dikarpet, ia mendengar dirinya berkata, "Aku tidak menginginkan warisan kakek. Aku sudah muak diberi hal-hal yang tidak pantas kudapatkan."

Seung hyun memandangnya dengan cara yang belum pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya, spekulatif dan hampir sayang. "Itu sebabnya kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku tidak akan mengurangi satu sen pun atau satu sentipun dari tanah yang semula akan kuberikan pada Kyuhyun. Aku bersedia bertaruh kau akan menjaga penyewa tanahmu, juga para pekerja, dengan rasa tanggung jawab yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan terhadap anak buahmu." Ia berhenti sejanak. "Mungkin kau dan semua warisan yang ada untukmu bisa saling memberi manfaat. Dulu itu akan jadi beban Kyuhyun. Sekarang itu bebanmu."

.

.

Selagi bulan Agustus yang panas dan lamban tiba di Seoul, bau busuk yang memekat mulai menggiring penghuni kota menuju udara pedesaan yang lebih segar. Sehun lebih dari siap untuk kembali ke Gyeonggi. Sudah jelas Seoul tidak berpengaruh baik baginya.

Hampir setiap hari penuh dengan bayangan yang menerkamnya entah dari mana, keterkejutan, kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Mimpi buruk dan keringat saat ia tidur, melankoli saat ia bangun. Ia mendengar suara tembakan dan mortir yang tidak ada, merasa jantungnya mulai berdentam, atau tangannya gemetar tanpa alasan. mustahil mengurangi kewaspadaannya, apapun situasinya. Ia sudah mengunjungi kawan-kawan lama diresimennya, tapi saat hati-hati bertanya apakah mereka menderita penyakit misterius yang sama, ia dihadapkan pada kebisuan penuh tekad. Hal itu tidak untuk dibicarakan. Hal itu harus diatasi sendiri, dan tanpa diketahui orang lain, dengan cara apapun yang bisa memberikan hasil.

Satu-satunya yang membantu adalah minuman keras. Sehun memabukkan diri hingga rasa nyaman hangat dan mengaburkan dari alkohol mendiamkan otaknya yang menggelegak. Ia juga mencoba mengukur efeknya hingga sanggup sadar pada saatnya. Menyembunyikan kegilaan yang menggerogoti perlahan sebaik mungkin, ia bertanya-tanya kapan atau begaimana dirinya akan membaik.

Sedang mengenai Seulgi...gadis itu mimpi yang harus ia lepaskan. Ilusi yang hancur. Sebagian dari dairinya mati sedikit lebih banyak setiap kali bertemu gadis itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan cinta sejati padanya, itu jelas. Sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ditulisnya. Mungkin dalam usaha menghiburnya, Seulgi mencomot bagian dari novel atau drama, dan menyalinnya ke surat. Selama ini ia telah memercayai ilusi.

Ia tahu Seulgi dan orang tua gadis itu berharap dirinya akan melamar, sekarang setelah _season_ hampir berakhir. Ibu Seulgi terutama, telah mengisyaratkan perkawinan yang jelas, uang mahar, janji anak-anak yang cantik, dan ketenangan hidup berkeluarga. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi bisa menjadi suami yang tepat bagi siapapun.

Disertai campuran takut dan lega, Sehun pergi ke tempat tinggal Seulgi di Seoul untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Saat ia meminta izin untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Seulgi, ibu gadis itu meninggalkan mereka diruang duduk selama beberapa menit dengan pintu yang jelas ditinggalkan terbuka.

"Tapi...tapi..." kata Seulgi tak senang saat Sehun mengatakan ia akan meninggalkan kota, "Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa terlebih dahulu berbicara kepada ayahku, ya kan?"

"Bicara padanya soal apa?" tanya Sehun, meskipun sudah tahu.

"Aku mengira semestinya kau ingin meminta izinnya untuk mendekatiku secara resmi," kata Seulgi, tampak tersinggung.

Sehun menatap langsung mata gadis itu. "Saat ini, aku tidak punya kebebasan untuk melakukan itu."

" _Tidak punya kebebasan_?" Seulgi terlonjak bangkit, membuat Sehun terpaksa berdiri, memandang sehun dengan pandangan marah dan bingung. "tentu saja kau bebas. Tidak ada wanita lain, ya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Urusan bisnismu sudah selesai, dan warisanmu sudah pasti?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk menunggu. Kau jelas memberi kesan peduli padaku. Terutama saat pertama kau kembali—kau bilang padaku berulang kali betapa kau rindu ingin bertemu denganku. Betapa berartinya aku bagimu...kenapa perasaanmu berubah dingin?"

"Aku mengira—berharap—kau lebih mirip dirimu yang disurat." Sehun berhenti sejenak, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Aku sering bertanya-tanya...apa ada orang yang membantumu menulisnya?"

Meskipun Seulgi berwajah malaikat, kemarahan dimata gadis itu merupakan kebalikan total dari kedamaian surga. "Oh! Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan soal surat bodoh itu padaku? Itu hanya kata-kata. Kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak berarti!"

" _ **Kau telah membuatku menyadari kata-kata adalah hal paling terpenting didunia**_ _..."_ batin Sehun. "Sama sekali tidak berarti," ulang Sehun, menatap Seulgi.

"Ya." Kemarahan Seulgi tampak sedikit reda setelah melihat bisa mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Sehun. "Aku disini Sehun. Aku nyata. Kau tidak membutuhkan surat lama konyol sekarang. Kau punya _aku_."

"Bagaimana ketika kau menulis tentang _quintessence_?" tanya Sehun. "Apa itu juga tak berarti?"

" _Qui_..." Seulgi menatapnya, merona. "Aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang kumaksud dengan kata-kata itu."

"Elemen kelima, menurut Aristotle." Pancing Sehun lembut.

Rona diwajah Seulgi menguap, meninggalkan raut seputih tulang. Gadis itu tampak seperti anak bersalah yang ketahuan berbuat nakal. "Apa hubungannya itu dengan apapun?" teriaknya, berlindung dalam kemarahan. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang nyata. Siapa yang peduli tentang Aristotle?"

" _ **Aku suka gagasan ada sedikit cahaya bintang disetiap diri kita..."**_

Seulgi tidak pernah menulis kata-kata itu.

Sesaat Sehun tidak bisa bereaksi. Satu pikiran diikuti pikiran yang lain, masing-masing terhubung sesaat seperti tangan para atlet dilomba lari estafet. Seorang wanita yang sama sekali berbeda telah menulis surat untuknya...dengan persetujuan Seulgi...ia telah ditipu...Seohyun pasti sudah tahu...ia telah dibuat peduli...lalu surat-surat itu berhenti. _Kenapa_?

" _ **Aku bukan orang yang kau kira..."**_

Sehun merasa dada dan tenggorokannya tersekat, mendengar gemeresak sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti tawa penasaran.

Seulgi juga tertawa, suaranya dibayangi rasa lega. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab rasa terhibur getir Sehun.

Apa mereka ingin mengolok-oloknya? Apa perbuatan ini diniatkan sebagai pembalasan atas rasa tersinggung dimasa lalu? Demi Tuhan, ia akan menemukan siapa pelakunya, dan mengapa.

Ia telah dicintai dan dikhianati oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia masih mencintai wanita itu—itu bagian yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dan wanita itu akan membayarnya, siapapun dia.

Rasanya enak kembali memiliki tujuan, memburu seseorang dengan tujuan merusak. Rasanya familier. Inilah dirinya.

Senyum Sehun, setipis bibir pisau, mengiris kemarahan yang dingin.

Seulgi memandang tak pasti padanya. "Sehun?" gadis itu terbata-bata. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun menghampiri gadis itu dan memegang pundaknya, sesaat berpikir betapa mudahnya menyelipkan tangan ke leher Seulgi dan mencekiknya. Dibentuknya bibir menjadi senyum memesona. "Hanya bahwa kau benar," sahutnya. "Kata-kata tidak penting. Ini yang penting." Diciumnya gadis itu perlahan, dengan ahli, hingga dirasakannya tubuh langsing gadis itu rileks ditubuhnya. Seulgi mengeluarkan suara lirih kenikmatan, lengannya melingkari leher Sehun. "Sebelum berangkat ke Gyeonggi," gumam Sehun dipipi Seulgi yang merona. "Aku akan meminta izin resmi dari ayahmu untuk mendekatimu. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Ya," pekik Seulgi, wajahnya berbinar-binar. "Sehun...apa aku mendapatkan hatimu?"

"Kau mendapatkan hatiku," ujar Sehun datar, memeluk gadis itu sementara tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah titik jauh diluar jendela.

Hanya saja ia tidak punya sisa hati untuk diberikan.

.

.

"Dimana dia?" adalah kalimat pertama Sehun kepada Seohyun, begitu tiba dirumah orang tua wanita itu. Ia langsung pergi menemui Seohyun begitu meninggalkan Seulgi. " _Siapa_ dia?"

Kakak iparnya seperti tidak terkesan oleh kemarahannya. "Tolong jangan mengernyit padaku. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa Seulgi menyerahkan surat itu langsung ke tanganmu, atau ada orang lain yang memberikannya?"

"Oh," Seohyun tampak tenang. Duduk disofa ruang duduk, wanita itu mengambil pemidangan kecil dan memeriksa pola sulam. "Jadi kau akhirnya menyadari bukan Seulgi yang menulis surat itu. Apa yang membuat belangnya ketahuan?"

"Fakta dia tahu semua isi suratku, tapi tak satupun dari surat yang _dia_ kirim." Sehun berdiri menaungi Seohyun, melotot marah. "Pasti salah satu dari temannya, ya kan? Katakan padaku yang mana."

"Aku tidak bisa mengofirmasi apapun."

"Apa Huang Zitao bagian dari ini?"

Seohyun memutar bola mata. "Kenapa Zitao mau ambil bagian dalam hal semacam ini?"

"Balas dendam. Karena aku pernah bilang dia pantas berada di istal."

"Kau pernah meyangkal berkata begitu."

" _Kau_ bilang aku bilang begitu! Letakkan pemindangan itu, atau aku akan bersumpah akan melilitkannya dilehermu. Pahami satu hal, Seohyun: aku terparut dari leher hingga ke kaki. Aku ditembak, ditikam, ditusuk bayonet, terkena pecahan peluru, dan dirawat oleh dokter yang mabuk hingga hampir tidak bisa berdiri." Jeda ganas. "Tak satupun dari itu terasa menyakitkan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku," ujar Seohyun lirih. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui rencana apa pun yang menurutku akan menyebabkan kau tidak bahagia. Ini dimulai sebagai aksi kebaikan. Setidaknya aku percaya itu."

 _Kebaikan?_ Sehun syok oleh gagasan ia dipandang sebagai objek rasa iba. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau membantu orang untuk membohongiku?"

"Aku hampir sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." Seohyun tersulut. "Aku setengah hidup karena merawat Kyuhyun—aku tidak makan atau tidur—dan aku kelelahan. Aku sama sekali tidak terlalu memikirkannya, selain memutuskan tidak ada ruginya jika seseorang menulis surat untukmu."

"Itu merugikan, keparat!"

"Kau ingin percaya itu Seulgi," tuduh Seohyun. "Jika tidak, pasti sudah jelas bukan dia pengarang surat-surat itu."

"Aku berada ditengah perang sialan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memeriksa bentuk kata kerja dan kata depan sambil mengangkat bokong keluar masuk parit—"

Ia disela suara dari ambang pintu. "Seohyun-ah." Itu suara salah satu kakak laki-laki Seohyun yang tinggi dan kekar, Yesung. Pria itu bersandar santai dikusen, melontarkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Sehun. "Orang tidak bisa tidak mendengar kalian bertengkar diseluruh rumah. Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Seohyun tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, Oppa."

Kakaknya tersenyum samar. "Sebenarnya, aku bertanya pada Sehun."

"Dia juga tidak butuh bantuan," kata Seohyun penuh harga diri. "Tolong beri kami beberapa menit, Oppa. Kami punya hal penting untuk diselesaikan."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan pergi jauh."

Mendesah, Seohyun menatap kakaknya yang kelewat protektif dan mengembalikan perhatian ke Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Aku menginginkan nama."

"Hanya jika kau bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti wanita ini."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Bersumpahlah demi makam Kyuhyun." Seohyun berkeras.

Hening panjang berlalu.

"Aku sudah menduga," kata Seohyun muram. "Jika kau tidak bisa dipercaya tidak akan menyakiti dia, pastinya aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu siapa dia."

"Apa dia sudah menikah?"nada kasar masuk ke suara Sehun.

"Belum."

"Dia ada di Gyeonggi?"

Seohyun ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk lelah.

"Katakan padanya aku akan menemukan dia." Kata Sehun. "Dan saat itu, dia akan menyesalinya."

Dalam keheningan yang tegang, Sehun pergi ke ambang pintu dan melirik ke balik pundak. "Sementara itu, kau bisa jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padaku," ujarnya. "Seulgi dan aku hampir bertunangan."

Seohyun tampak pucat. "Sehun...permainan macam apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau akan tahu," terdengar jawaban dingin Sehun. "Kau dan teman misteriusmu itu akan menikamtinya—kalian sepertinya suka permainan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ah capeknya~~~ maaf telat update readernim...karena kerjaan banyak dan tiap pulang maunya nempel terus ke kasur, tiap mo buka komputer bawaanya ngantuk jadinya lama miaannn.

Maaf blom bisa balas reviewnya ntar deh kapan-kapan kalo punya banyak waktu senggang insya Allah aku balas. Oh iya hari ini ff kaisoo nya aku hapus sesuai janji, kalo ada yang belom sempat baca maaf ya soalnya ini dah satu bulan lebih sejak terakhir update waktu yang cukup buat baca hehe... dah ah bye bye see u next chap, maaf kalo banyak typo ^^ RnR nya dong. besok hari raya kurban,,,selamat idul adha ya XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian makan?" Luhan, berdiri diruang keluarga Huang, memandang anak kembarnya yang berambut gelap, Minxu dan Minzi, yang sedang bermain dilantai berkarpet.

Istrinya, Minseok, yang sedang membantu anak-anak itu membangun menara balok, mendongak tersenyum. "Mereka makan biskuit."

"Ini?" Luhan melirik semangkuk biskuit kecil berwarna coklat dimeja. "Biskuit ini tampak sama menjijikannya dengan yang diberikan Zitao ke si anjing."

"Itu karena memang sama."

"Biskuit itu...astaga, Min! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" berjongkok, Luhan mencoba mengambil biskuit yang lembek dari Minxu.

Usaha Luhan ditanggapi dengus tersinggung.

"Unyaku!" teriak Minxu yang belum terlalu jelas berbicara tapi masih bisa dimengerti itu, mencengkram biskuit lebih erat.

"Biarkan dia memakannya." Protes Minseok. "Sikembar sedang tumbuh gigi, dan biskuit itu sangat keras. Tak ada yang berbahaya di dalamnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Zitao yang membuatnya."

"Zitao tidak bisa memasak. Setahuku, mengolesi rotinya sendiri dengan mentega pun dia nyaris tak bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak untuk orang," kata Zitao riang, masuk ruang duduk bersama Janggu yang berjalan tenang mengikutinya. "Tapi aku bisa memasak untuk anjing."

"Pastinya." Luhan mengambil salah satu gumpalan cokelat dari mangkuk, memeriksanya dengan cermat. "Apa kau mau mengungkapkan kandungan isi benda menjijikan ini?"

"Gandum, madu, telur...biskuit itu sangat bergizi."

Seolah menegaskan hal itu, musang peliharaan Minseok yang dulu milik Zitao, Candy, bergerak cepat menghampiri Luhan, mengambil biskuit itu darinya dan meliuk menghilang kebawah kursi didekat sana.

Minseok tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Biskuit itu dibuat dengan bahan yang sama dengan biskuit tumbuh gigi, sayang."

"Baiklah," ujar Luhan dengan nada mengancam. "Tapi jika si kembar mulai menyalak dan mengubur mainan mereka, aku tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan."

Ia merendah ke lantai disebelah putrinya. Minzi melontarkan senyum lebar basah padanya dan mendorong biskuitnya sendiri yang basah ke mulut Luhan. "Inyi, appa."

"Tidak, terima kasih, sayang." Menyadari Janggu yang mengendus-endus dipundaknya, Luhan berbalik untuk menepuk anjing itu. "Ini anjing atau sapu jalanan?"

"Ini Janggu." Jawab Zitao.

Anjing itu sontak menjatuhkan diri ke samping, ekornya mengetuk lantai berulang kali.

Zitao tersenyum. Tiga bulan yang lalu, pemandangan seperti ini pasti tidak terbayangkan. Janggu pasti akan begitu galak dan takut hingga Zitao tidak akan berani menunjukkan anjing itu ke anak-anak.

Namun dengan kesabaran, cinta dan disiplin—ditambah lagi bantuan yang sangat besar dari Chanhyun—Janggu telah menjadi anjing yang sama sekali berbeda. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menjadi terbiasa dengan aktivitas rumah yang tanpa henti, termasuk dengan kehadiran hewan lain. Sekarang anjing itu menyambut hal baru dengan rasa ingin tahu, bukan rasa takut dan agresif.

Janggu juga mengalami kenaikan berat badan yang dibutuhkan, bulunya mengkilat dan sehat. Zitao berusaha keras merawatnya, mencukur dan memangkas bulunya secara teratur, tapi membiarkan bulu moncong menggemaskan yang memberi ekspresi bingung diwajah anjing itu. Saat Zitao mengajak Janggu berjalan-jalan ke desa, anak-anak berkumpul di sekitar anjing itu, dan dia menerima tepukan sayang mereka dengan bahagia. Anjing itu senang bermain dan menangkap. Dia mencuri sepatu dan mencoba menguburnya saat tidak ada yang melihat. Dia, singkatnya, anjing normal sepenuhnya.

Meskipun masih mendambakan Sehun, masih merana karena pria itu, Zitao menemukan bahwa obat terbaik untuk sakit hati adalah mencoba membuat dirinya berguna bagi orang lain. Selalu ada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan, termasuk para penyewa tanah dan pondok yang tinggal ditanah keluarga Huang. Dengan keberadaan kakaknya, Yixing, di China, serta Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga, Zitao satu-satunya saudara perempuan yang tersisa yang punya waktu serta kemampuan untuk kegiatan amal. Ia membawa makanan ke orang yang sakit dan miskin didesa, membacakan untuk wanita jompo yang pandangannya menurun, serta terlibat dengan kegiatan gereja setempat. Zitao mendapati kegiatan itu sendiri sudah merupakan imbalan baginya. Ia merasa tidak terlalu mudah jatuh dalam melankoli saat sibuk.

Sekarang, melihat Janggu bersama Luhan, Zitao bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sehun melihat perubahan anjingnya.

"Apa dia anggota keluarga yang baru?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan, hanya tamu," jawab Zitao, "Dia milik Kapten Oh."

"Kami bertemu Sehun beberapa kali selama _season_ ," ujar Luhan. Senyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Kubilang padanya jika dia berkeras untuk menang dalam permainan kartu setiap kali kami bermain, aku terpaksa harus menghindari dia di masa yang akan datang."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kapten Oh saat oppa melihatnya?" tanya Zitao, berupaya keras terdengar tidak acuh. "Apa dia tampak sehat? Apa dia gembira?"

Minseok menjawab serius. "Dia tampak sehat, dan pastinya sangat memesona. Dia sering tampak ditemani Seulgi."

Zitao merasakan tusukan cemburu yang memualkan. Ia memalingkan wajah. "bagus sekali," ujarnya dengan suara teredam. "Aku yakin mereka akan jadi pasangan yang enak dipandang."

"Ada rumor pertunangan," tambah Minseok. Wanita itu melontarkan senyum bercanda menggoda suaminya. "Mungkin Kapten Oh akhirnya akan menyerah pada cinta dari wanita yang baik."

"Pastinya dia sudah cukup banyak menyerah pada jenis cinta yang lain," sahut Luhan, dengan nada jenawa yang membuat Minseok meledak tertawa.

"Teko, boleh ku kenalkan kau pada ketel?" tuding Minseok, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Itu semua di masa lalu," jelas Luhan.

"Apa wanita jahat lebih menghibur?" tanya Zitao pada Luhan.

"Tidak, Zi. Tapi orang membutuhkan mereka untuk membandingkan."

Zitao murung sepanjang sisa malam, diam-diam merana memikirkan Sehun dan Seulgi bersama-sama. Pertunangan. Menikah. Berbagi nama yang sama.

Berbagi ranjang yang sama.

Ia tidak pernah mengalami kecemburuan hingga sekarang dan rasanya menyiksa. Seperti kematian yang lamban akibat racun. Seulgi menghabiskan musim panas dengan didekati serdadu tampan heroik, sementara Zitao menghabiskan musim panas dengan anjing serdadu itu.

Tak lama lagi Sehun akan datang mengambil Janggu, dan Zitao bahkan tidak akan lagi memiliki anjing pria itu.

.

.

Segera setelah kembali ke Gyeonggi, Sehun mengetahui Zitao telah mencuri Janggu. Para pelayan bahkan tidak merasa perlu tampak menyesal mengenai hal itu, menawarkan semacam kisah konyol tentang Janggu yang melarikan diri, dan Zitao yang berkeras menampungnya.

Meskipun lelah setelah perjalanan dua belas jam dari Seoul, lapar dan kotor oleh debu jalanan, serta emosinya benar-benar mudah tersulut, Sehun mendapati diri berkuda ke Rumah keluarga Huang. Sudah saatnya menghentikan tindakan ikut campur Zitao, sekali dan untuk selama-lamanya.

Gelap sedang turun saat ia tiba dirumah Zitao, Sehun berhenti sejenak, menjaga jarak dipelataran rumah, menilai situasi. Bertekad menjadikannya kunjungan singkat dan efisien. Sehun berkuda ke muka rumah, membiarkan pesuruh mengambil alih tali kekang kuda, dan melangkah lebar ke pintu depan.

Pengurus rumah datang menyambutnya, dan ia meminta bertemu Zitao.

"Keluarga sedang makan malam, tuan—" sipengurus rumah tangga mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bawa nona Huang padaku, atau aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ia sudah memutuskan para pekerja dirumah Huang tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatian atau memengaruhinya. Tak diragukan lagi setelah menghabiskan musim panas bersama anjingnya yang pemarah, mereka akan menyerahkan Janggu tanpa banyak ribut. Sedangkan mengenai Zitao—ia hanya berharap gadis itu akan berusaha menghentikannya, agar ia bisa membuat beberapa hal menjadi jelas bagi gadis itu.

"Bersediakah anda menunggu diruang duduk depan, tuan?"

Sehun menggeleng tanpa berkata.

Tampak terganggu, pengurus rumah tangga itu meninggalkannya diruang penerima.

Tak lama, Zitao muncul. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih terbuat dari lapisan tipis melambai, bagian atas gaunnya membalut rumit diatas lekuk dada. Bagian dada dan lengan atas yang menerawang membuat gadis itu tampak seperti muncul dari sutra putih.

Sebagai orang yang telah mencuri anjingnya, gadis itu sungguh tenang.

"Kapten Oh." Gadis itu berhenti dihadapannya dengan merendah hormat dan anggun.

Sehun menatap terpukau, mencoba mempertahankan kemarahan yang pantas ia rasakan. Namun kemarahan itu tergelincir lepas seperti pasir diantara jari-jarinya. "Mana celana panjangmu?" ia mendapati diri bertanya dengan suara serak.

Zitao tersenyum. "Aku menduga kau akan segera datang menjemput Janggu, dan aku tidak ingin menyinggungmu dengan mengenakan setelan maskulin."

"Jika sekhawatir itu akan menyinggung perasaan, semestinya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum menculik anjingku."

"Aku tidak menculiknya. Dia ikut bersamaku secara suka rela."

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengatakan agar kau tidak mendekatinya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Suara gadis itu menyesal. "Tapi Janggu lebih memilih tinggal disini selama musim panas. Omong-omong, dia mengalami kemajuan sangat baik bersama kami." Zitao berhenti, mengamati sehun. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Aku lelah," jawab Sehun singkat. "Aku baru saja datang dari Seoul."

"Pria malang. Kau pasti kelaparan. Ayo ikut makan malam."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil anjingku lalu pulang. Mana Janggu?"

"Dia akan kesini sebentar lagi. Aku sudah minta pengurus rumah kami untuk mengambilnya."

Sehun berkedip. "Wanita itu tidak takut padanya?"

"Pada Janggu? Astaga, tidak, semua orang memujanya."

Konsep ada seseorang, siapapun, memuja peliharaannya yang garang sulit dipahami. Sejak tadi mengira akan menerim daftar semua kerusakan yang ditimbulkan Janggu, Sehun menatap kosong pada Zitao.

Kemudian si pengurus rumah tangga kembali bersama seekor anjing patuh yang terawat rapi berlari kecil disisinya.

"Janggu?" kata Sehun.

Anjing itu memandangnya, telinga berkedut. Wajah dengan moncong berbulu itu berubah, matanya cerah oleh semangat. Tanpa ragu, Janggu melesat maju dengan salak gembira. Sehun berlutut dilantai, memeluk anjing yang menggeliat riang. Janggu memanjangkan tubuh untuk menjilatnya, dan merengek serta menyuruk padanya berulang kali.

Sehun diselimuti rasa persaudaraan dan lega. Memegang erat tubuh hangat itu, Sehun menggumamkan nama Janggu dan menepuknya kasar. Janggu merengek dan gemetar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Janggu. Anak baik. Begitu baru anakku." Tak bisa menahan diri, Sehun menekan wajah ke bulu yang kasar. Ia menyerah karena rasa bersalah, ia dibuat rendah hati oleh fakta meskipun telah menelantarkan Janggu selama musim panas, anjing itu tidak menunjukkan apapun selain sambutan bersemangat. "Aku pergi terlalu lama." Gumam Sehun, memandang mata cokelat penuh jiwa itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Ia menyeret tatapannya naik menatap mata Zitao. "Meninggalkannya adalah kesalahan," ujar Sehun serak.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. "Janggu tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Berbuat salah adalah sifat alami manusia, memaafkan, sifat alami anjing."

Tak percaya, Sehun merasakan senyum menarik sudut bibirnya sebagai jawaban. Ia melanjutkan mengelus Janggu, yang bugar dan berbulu mengilat. "Kau merawatnya dengan baik."

"Dia bertingkah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya," kata Zitao. "Sekarang kau bisa mengajaknya kemanapun."

Berdiri, Sehun menunduk memandang Zitao. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dia sangat berharga untuk diselamatkan. Siapapun bisa melihatnya."

Kesadaran diantara mereka menjadi sangat tajam.

Jantung Sehun bekerja dengan denyut keras, tak teratur. Betapa cantiknya gadis itu dalam gaun putih. Zitao memancarkan aura fisik wanita sehat yang sangat berbeda dengan kerapuhan bergaya para wanita Seoul. Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya meniduri gadis itu, apakah Zitao akan sama lugasnya dalam mengungkapkan gairah seperti caranya melakukan hal yang lain.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam," desak Zitao.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tapi aku akan menemukan sesuatu di lemari makan dirumah."

Janggu duduk dan memandang mereka penuh perhatian.

"Kau membutuhkan makanan yang benar setelah bepergian sejauh itu."

"Nona Huang—" tapi napasnya berhenti ketika Zitao memegang lengannya dengan dua tangan, satu dipergelangan tangan, satu disiku. Gadis itu menariknya lembut. Ia merasakan tarikan itu hingga diantara pahanya, tubuhnya merespons aktif sentuhan Zitao. Terganggu dan bergairah, dipandang mata gelap gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun," kata Sehun.

"Itu bukan masalah." Tarikan pelan lain yang memohon. "Ayo."

Dan entah bagaimana, Sehun mendapati diri pergi bersama Zitao, melintasi ruang depan dan sepanjang lorong yang didereti lukisan. Janggu melangkah ringan mengikuti mereka tanpa suara.

Zitao melepas pegangannya dilengan Sehun saat mereka masuk ruang makan yang dipenuhi banyak cahaya lilin. Meja penuh dengan alat makan perak dan kristal, dan sejumlah besar makanan. Sehun mengenali Luhan, sang pemilik rumah keluarga Huang, dan istrinya, juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Si bocah yang dulu pernah ditemuinya, Chanhyun, juga duduk di meja. Berhenti sebentar diambang pintu, Sehun membungkuk hormat dan berkata tak nyaman. "Maafkan saya, saya hanya datang untuk—"

"Aku mengundang Kapten Oh untuk bergabung dengan kita," umum Zitao. "Dia tidak ingin bicara. Jangan ajukan pertanyaan langsung padanya kecuali sepenuhnya perlu."

Seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain menerima pernyataan tak lazim ini tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh. Seorang pesuruh diperintahkan untuk menata tempat bagi Sehun.

"Masuklah, Sehun." Ujar Luhan santai. "Kami suka tamu pendiam—memungkinkan kami bicara lebih banyak. Silahkan saja, duduk dan jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Tapi jika kau bisa," tambah Minseok dengan tersenyum, "Cobalah tampak terkesan oleh kecerdasan dan kefasihan kami berbicara."

"Saya akan berusaha menimpali perbincangan," ujar Sehun hati-hati, "Jika bisa memikirkan apapun yang relevan."

"Itu tidak pernah menghentikan kami," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menempati kursi kosong disebelah Chanhyun. Piring yang terisi penuh dan segelas anggur ditata dihadapannya. Baru ketika mulai makan ia menyadari betapa lapar dirinya. Sementara ia melahap hidangan yang luar biasa—ikan _sole_ panggang, kentang, tiram asap dibungkus _bacon_ renyah—keluarga ini membicarakan politik dan urusan estat, juga mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi di Gyeonggi akhir-akhir ini.

Chanhyun bertingkah seperti miniatur orang dewasa. Bocah itu menyimak hormat percakapan yang terjadi, sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan yang segera dijawab oleh orang lain. Sepengetahuan Sehun, sangat tidak biasa mengizinkan seorang anak duduk dimeja makan. Kebanyakan keluarga kelas atas mengikuti kebiasaan menempatkan anak-anak makan sendiri diruang anak.

"Apa kau selalu makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga?" tanya Sehun lirih kepada Chanhyun.

"Hampir selalu," Chanhyun balas berbisik. "Mereka tidak keberatan selama kita tidak bicara dengan makanan dimulut atau bermain dengan kentangnya."

"Akan kucoba tidak begitu." Sehun meyakinkan serius.

"Samchon juga tidak boleh memberi makan Janggu dari meja, meskipun dia memohon. Zitao imo bilang hanya makanan tanpa bumbu yang baik baginya."

Sehun melirik anjingnya yang berbaring tenang disudut.

"Kapten Oh," tanya Baekhyun melihat arah tatapan Sehun, "Apa pendapatmu mengenai perubahan Janggu?"

"Nyaris tak bisa dipercaya," jawab Sehun. "Saya tadinya bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin membawanya kembali dari perang ke kehidupan yang damai disini." Ia memandang Zitao, menambahkan serius. "Aku berutang padamu."

Zitao tersipu dan tersenyum menunduk. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Adikku selalu memiliki kemampuan mengagumkan dengan hewan," kata Baekhyun. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika Zitao berniat mereformasi seorang pria."

Luhan meringis. "Kuusulkan kita mencari bajingan yang benar-benar menjijikan dan amoral, dan memberikannya kepada Zitao. Dia akan meluruskan pria itu hanya dalam dua minggu."

"Aku tidak punya keingingan mereformasi makhluk berkaki dua," kata Zitao. "Paling sedikit yang berkaki empat. Lagipula, Chanyeol Oppa sudah melarangku menempatkan lebih banyak hewan dikandang."

"Dengan kandang sebesar itu?" tanya Luhan. "Jangan bilang kita sudah kehabisa tempat."

"Orang harus menarik garis batas disuatu titik," kata Chanyeol. "Dan aku harus melakukannya setelah keledai itu."

Sehun memandang waspada kepada Zitao. "Kau punya keledai?"

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu seketika. Mungkin hanya karena permainan pencahayaan, tapi rona seperti meninggalkan wajah Zitao. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, ya, aku punya keledai. Tapi aku tidak suka membicarakannya."

"Aku suka membicarakannya," tawar Chanhyun lugu. "Hector keledai yang sangat baik, tapi punggungnya lemah dan tungkai belakangnya melengkung masuk. Tak ada yang menginginkannya setelah dia lahir, jadi Zitao imo menemui tuan Shin dan berkata—"

"Namanya Hector?" tanya Sehun, tatapannya terkunci pada Zitao.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

Sensasi yang kuat dan aneh melanda tubuh Sehun. Ia merasa setiap helaian bulu berdiri, merasakan setiap denyut jelas darah di nadinya. "Apa induk jantannya milik tuan Kang?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana samchon tahu?" terdengar suara Chanhyun.

Jawaban Sehun sangat lembut. "Seseorang menulis padaku soal ini."

Mengangkat gelas anggur kebibir, Sehun merenggut tatapannya dari Zitao yang hati-hati menyodorkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak memandang gadis itu sepajang sisa makan malam.

Ia tidak bisa, jika melakukannya, ia akan kehilangan semua kendali dirinya.

.

.

.

Zitao nyaris tercekik oleh beban ke khawatirannya sendiri sepanjang sisa makan malam. Ia tidak pernah menyesali apapun dalam hidupnya sebesar tindakannya mendesak Sehun untuk tinggal. Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu setelah mengetahui kabar ia mengambil kedelai tuan Shin dan memberi kedelai itu nama yang sama dengan keledai peliharaan pria itu semasa kecil? Pria itu pasti menginginkan penjelasan. Ia harus membuatnya menjadi seperti semacam informasi yang disampaikan Seulgi. _Kurasa nama itu melekat padaku saat Seulgi menyebutnya_ , ia akan mengatakan itu dengan santai. _Dan itu nama yang bagus untuk keledai. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan._

Ya. Itu pasti berhasil, selama ia tampak tak acuh terhadap seluruh masalah ini.

Hanya saja sulit tampak tak acuh saat orang dipenuhi kepanikan.

Untungnya, Sehun seperti kehilangan minat pada topik itu. Sebenarnya, pria itu melirik padanya pun tidak, sebaliknya Sehun melibatkan diri dalam percakapan bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol mengenai kenalan yang sama di Seoul. Pria itu rileks dan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa spontan mendengar sahutan cerdas Luhan.

Kegelisahan Zitao memudar saat tampak jelas topik Hector sama sekali terlupakan.

Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Sehun, seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang malam, terpesona melihat pria itu. Zitao terpukau oleh kemaskulinan asli, tanpa henti, dibalik sikap diam pria itu. Ia ingin menikmati pria itu seperti orang yang melesat keluar melalui pintu saat badai, membiarkan unsur yang ada bertingkah semaunya. Lebih dari semua itu, ia ingin bicara dengan Sehun...saling membuka dengan kata-kata, berbagi setiap pikiran dan rahasia.

"Saya tulus berterima kasih atas keramah tamahan anda," akhirnya Sehun berkata diakhir makan malam.

"Kau harus datang lagi secepatnya," kata Chanyeol, "Terutama untuk melihat gudang kayu saat sedang beroperasi. Kami telah memasang beberapa inovasi yang mungkin ingin kau gunakan di tempatmu suatu hari nanti."

"Terima kasih. Saya ingin melihatnya." Sehun memandang langsung kepada Zitao. "Sebelum pergi, Nona Huang, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau memperkenalkanku pada keledaimu yang terkenal itu?" sikap Sehun rileks...tapi matanya seperti mata predator.

Mulut Zitao berubah kering. Tidak mungkin meloloskan diri dari pria itu. Itu jelas. Pria itu menginginkan jawaban. Dia menginginkannya entah sekarang atau nanti.

"Sekarang?" tanya Zitao lemah. "Malam ini?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan," jawab Sehun dengan nada kelewat ramah. "Kandangnya tidak jauh dari rumah, ya kan?"

"Ya," jawab Zitao, bangkit dari kursinya. Para pria di meja ikut berdiri. "Izinkan kami. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" pinta Chanhyun bersemangat.

"Tidak, sayang." Kata Baekhyun, "Waktunya bagimu untuk mandi."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus membersihkan diri jika tidak bisa melihat ada yang kotor?"

"Mereka yang mengalami kesulitan mendekati sifat Tuhan," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Harus puas dengan kebersihan."

Keluarga itu menjaga percakapan tetap ringan sampai Chanhyun naik dan Zitao serta Sehun meninggalkan rumah diikuti Janggu.

Setelah kebisuan melanda semua orang, Luhan yang pertama bicara. "Apa yang lain ada yang memperhatikan—"

"Ya," kata Minseok. "Apa pendapatmu?"

"Aku belum memutuskan." Luhan mengernyit dan menyesap anggur. "Dia bukan orang yang akan kujodohkan dengan Zitao."

"Siapa yang akan kau jodohkan dengan dia?"

"Mana kutahu," kata Luhan. "Seseorang yang memiliki minat serupa. Dokter hewan setempat, mungkin?"

"Dia berumur 83 dan tuli," ujar Minseok.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah berdebat." Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengaduk pelan tehnya. "Meskipun tidak suka mengakuinya, aku sepakat dengan Luhan oppa. Bukan mengenai dokter hewan itu, tapi...Zitao dengan tentara? Sepertinya tidak cocok."

"Sehun sudah mengundurkan diri," kata Chanyeol. "Dia bukan lagi tentara."

"Dan dia akan mewarisi tanah milik kakeknya," renung Baekhyun. "Zitao akan punya hutan baru untuk dijelajahi..."

"Aku melihat kesamaan diantara mereka," ujar Minseok serius.

Luhan melengkungkan sebelah alis. "Bagaimana mereka bisa sama, coba katakan? Zitao suka hewan, Sehun suka menembak."

"Zitao meletakkan jarak antara dirinya dan yang lain. Dia sangat terbuka, tapi secara alami juga sangat penyendiri. Aku melihat karakter yang sama dalam diri Kapten Oh itu."

"Ya," ujar Baekhyun. "Kau sepenuhnya benar, Minseok. Dipandang dari sudut itu, perjodohan ini memang tampak lebih cocok."

"Aku masih keberatan," kata Luhan.

"Oppa selalu begitu," sahut Baekhyun. "Kalau diingat lagi, awalnya oppa keberatan pada Chanyeol, tapi sekarang kau menerima nya, kan."

"Itu karena semakin banyak adik ipar yang kudapatkan, banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan." Kata Luhan, "Chanyeol terlalu baik untuk dibandingkan."

.

.

.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi saat Zitao dan Sehun bergerak menuju istal. Bulan yang tersamar awan menggantung rendah dilangit, baur seperti cincin asap di dalam kekelaman.

Zitao secara absurd menyadari suara napasnya, menyadari sepatunya menapak tanah berkerikil, menyadari kehadiran penting pria disampingnya.

Pengurus istal menyapa dengan anggukan saat mereka masuk ke bagian dalam istal yang hangat dan remang-remang. Terbiasa dengan seringnya Zitao keluar-masuk, para pengurun istal sudah belajar untuk membiarkan gadis itu bertindak sesukanya.

Bau tajam istal—jerami, kuda, pakan ternak, kotoran hewan—bercampur menjadi aroma yang akrab dan menenangkan. Tanpa bicara ia memandu Sehun masuk lebih jauh ke dalam bangunan, melewati deretan kuda seperanakan, seekor kuda penarik gerobak, sepasang kuda penarik kereta. Para hewan itu meringkik dan menoleh saat mereka lewat.

Zitao berhenti di kandang keledai. "Ini Hector," katanya.

Keledai kecil itu maju menyapa mereka. Meskipun punya kekurangan, atau mungkin karena kekurangannya, keledai itu makhluk yang membangkitkan rasa sayang. Bentuknya menyedihkan, sebelah telinganya menekuk, tapi keledai itu menampakkan ekspresi bahagia dan sepenuhnya ceria.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengelus Hector, yang menyurukkan moncong ke tangannya. Kelembutan pria itu terhadap sikeledai menenangkan. Mungkin, pikir Zitao penuh harap, pria itu tidak semarah yang ia takutkan.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Zitao berkata, "Alasanku menamainya Hector—"

"Tidak," Sehun bergerak dengan kecepatan mengejutkan, memerangkapnya ditiang istal. Suara pria itu rendah dan kasar. "Ayo kita mulai dari ini: apa kau membantu Seulgi menulis surat-surat itu?"

Zitao terbelalak memandang wajah Sehun yang kelam. Darahnya menderas, rona naik ke permukaan kulitnya. "Tidak," ia berhasil berkata, "aku tidak membantunya."

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Tak ada yang membantunya."

Itu yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja bukan kebenaran yang seutuhnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu," pria itu berkeras. "Dan akan mengatakannya padaku."

Zitao bisa merasakan kemarahan Sehun. Udara terisi kemurkaan itu. Jantung berderum rendah seperti jantung burung. Ia berusaha menampung emosi yang menggelembung, nyaris lebih dari yang sanggup ditanggungnya.

"Lepaskan aku," ujarnya dengan ketenangan luar biasa. "Kau tidak memberikan kebaikan apapun bagi kita dengan sikap seperti ini."

Mata pria itu menyipit berbahaya. "Jangan gunakan nada pelatih anjingmu itu padaku."

"Itu bukan nada pelatih anjing. Dan jika kau begitu bertekad mendapatkan kebenaran, kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Seulgi?"

"Aku sudah menanyainya. Dia berbohong. Seperti kau sekarang."

"Selama ini kau selalu menginginkan Seulgi," sembur Zitao. "Sekarang kau bisa memilikinya. Kenapa seberkas surat saja jadi masalah?"

"Karena aku ditipu. Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana dan kenapa."

"Harga diri," ujar Zitao getir. "Hanya itu arti semua ini bagimu...harga dirimu terluka."

Sebelah tangan pria itu membenam ke rambut Zitao, mencengkramnya dalam genggaman lembut tapi tak terhentikan. Kesiap lolos dari leher Zitao saat Sehun menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan percakapan. Kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kaukatakan padaku." Tangan bebas pria itu mendekat ke garis leher Zitao yang terbuka. Sesaat, dalam momen yang menghentikan detak jantungnya, ia mengira pria itu akan mencekiknya.

Sebaliknya Sehun membelainya lembut, ibu jari pria itu bergerak melingkar ringan diceruk dipangkal lehernya. Intensitas reaksinya sendiri mencengangkan Zitao.

Mata Zitao setengah terpejam. "Hentikan," ujarnya lirih.

Menganggap gemetar responsif Zitao sebagai tanda jijik atau takut, Sehun menunduk hingga napasnya mengembus pipi Zitao. "Tidak, sampai aku mendapatkan kebenaran."

Tidak akan. Jika ia mengatakannya kepada Sehun, pria itu akan membencinya karena telah menipu dan meninggalkannya. Beberapa jenis kesalahan tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Pergilah ke neraka." Umpat Zitao gamang. Ia belum pernah menggunakan frase semacam itu dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sedang di neraka." Tubuh pria itu mengurungnya, kaki Sehun mendesak diantara lipatan roknya.

Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah, takut, dan bergairah, Zitao mencoba menjauhkan tanga Sehun yang membelai lehernya. Jari-jari pria itu menggali ke dalam rambutnya dengan cengkraman yang nyaris menyakitkan. Mulut pria itu dekat dengan mulutnya. Sehun melingkupinya, semua kekuatan, daya, dan kejantanan pria itu. Zitao memejam saat indranya berubah diam dan kelam dalam penantian tanpa daya. "Akan kubuat kau mengatakannya padaku," didengarnya geram pria itu.

Kemudian pria itu menciumnya.

Entah bagaimana, pikir Zitao kabur, sehun seperti punya kesan dirinya akan mendapati ciuman pria itu begitu tak tertahan hingga ia mengakui apapun untuk membuat Sehun berhenti. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana pria itu bisa punya anggapan semacam itu. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

Mulut pria itu bergerak diatas mulutnya dalam sudut lentur dan intim, hingga ia menemukan semacam keselarasan sempurna yang membuat Zitao lunglai disekujur tubuh. Ia meraih sekeliling leher Sehun agar tidak jatuh lemas ke lantai. Menarik Zitao lebih dekat ke topangan tubuhnya yang kokoh, Sehun mengekplorasi perlahan, ujung lidahnya membelai, merasakan.

Tubuh Zitao bertopang kian berat ditubuh pria itu sementara tungkai menjadi berat oleh kenikmatan. Ia merasakan momen ketika kemarahan Sehun tertutup gairah, hasrat berubah menjadi nafsu membara. Jari Zitao terbenam dalam rambut indah pria itu, untaian rambut yang dipangkas pendek , kulit kepala Sehun terasa panas ditelapak tangannya. Seiring tiap tarikan napas, ia menghirup lebih banyak aroma pria itu, jejak wangi _sandalwood_ dikulit hangat pria itu.

Mulut pria itu meluncur dari mulutnya dan menyeret kasar disepanjang leher Zitao, menyebrangi tempat-tempat peka yang membuatnya merintih. Berpaling tanpa melihat, bibir Zitao mengusap telinga pria itu. Sehun menarik napas tajam dan menyentakkan kepala ke belakang. Tangan pria itu naik memegang dagu Zitao, mencengkeram kokoh.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu," kata pria itu, napasnya menyulut bibir Zitao. "Atau akan kulakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini. Akan ku kuasai kau disini, sekarang juga. Itu yang kau maui?"

 _Sebenarnya..._

Namun, teringat ini semestinya merupakan hukuman, paksaan, Zitao berhasil berkata lemah. "Tidak, berhenti." Mulut Sehun kembali melahap mulutnya. Zitao mendesah dan luluh ditubuh pria itu.

Sehun menciumnya lebih keras, menekan punggungnya ke sisi kandang yang berpapan, tangan pria itu menjelajah tak sopan. Tubuh Zitao terikat, tertekan, dan tersembunyi dalam lapisan pakaian feminin, menyulitkan usaha Sehun membelainya.

Namun pakaian Sehun menyajikan rintang yang jauh lebih sedikit. Zitao menyelipkan lengan kedalam jas pria itu, berkutat menyentuhnya, menarik kuat kemeja. Meraih ka balik suspender celana panjang Sehun, ia berhasil menarik sebagian kemeja lepas dari celana, kainnya hangat karena tubuh pria itu.

Keduanya terkesiap saat jari dingin Zitao menyentuh kulit punggung Sehun yang membara. Terpesona, Zitao menjelajah lekuk otot intrinsik yang dalam, jalinan kencang otot dan tulang, kekuatan menakjubkan yang terkandung persis dibawah permukaan. Ia mendekati testur parut, sisa bukti rasa sakit dan kemampuan hidup. Setelah mengelus garis sembuh diatas parut, ia menutupnya lembut dengan telapak tangan.

Gemetar mengguncang sosok Sehun. Pria itu menggeram dan menghujamkan bibir ke bibir Zitao, mendesak tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya, hingga bersama-sama mereka menemukan suatu pola erotis, suatu keteraturan. Secara naluriah, Zitao mencoba menarik pria itu masuk, menarik bibir dan lidah Sehun dengan bibir dan lidahnya sendiri.

Sehun menghentikan ciuman itu tiba-tiba, terengah. Membuai kepala Zitao dikedua tangan, ia menekan dahi gadis itu dengan dahinya.

"Apa kau orangnya?" tanyanya serak. "Benarkah?"

Zitao merasa air mata meluncur dari bawah bulu mata, betapapun ia berusaha menahannya dengan berkedip. Hatinya berkobar-kobar. Sepertinya seluruh hidupnya terarah ke pria ini, ke momen cinta yang tak bisa diekspresikan ini.

Tapi ia terlalu takut pada kemarah Sehun, dan terlalu malu pada tindakannya sendiri, untuk menjawab.

Ujung jari Sehun mendapati tanda air mata dikulit Zitao yang basah. Mulut pria itu mengusap bibir Zitao yang bergetar, berlama-lama disalah satu sudut lembut, meluncur naik hingga ke tepi pipi yang asin oleh air mata.

Melepas gadis itu, Sehun melangkah mundur dan menatap Zitao dengan kemarahan yang campur aduk. Hasrat membangkitkan kekuatan yang begitu besar diantara mereka hingga Zitao bertanya-tanya bagaimana pria itu bisa mempertahankan jarak diantara mereka meskipun kecil itu.

Napas gemetar lolos dari diri Sehun. Pria itu merapikan pakaiannya, bergerak kelewat hati-hati, seolah-olah sedang mabuk.

"Keparat kau." Suara pria itu rendah dan tertahan. Sehun melangkah lebar keluar istal.

Janggu, yang sejak tadi duduk didekat kandang, mulai melangkah mengikuti pria itu. Melihat Zitao tidak pergi bersama mereka, anjing terrier itu melesat menghampiri gadis itu dan merengek.

Zitao membungkuk mengelusnya. "Pergilah," bisik Zitao.

Ragu hanya sesaat, Janggu berlari mengikuti tuannya.

Zitaopun memandang mereka tanpa daya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

I'm back hihi mo jawab pertanyaan ah :3

_Nana huang; aku juga bingung dia udah tunangan apa rencana mau tunangan masa -_- liat aja nanti deh apa maunya dek Thehun :3 .

_Mara997; sebenarnya pan udah ketahuan dari gelagatnya Zitao ya tp kok Sehun sendiri yang gk paham2...perasaan aku make maknae semua ya, ya sutralah...Lysa Kleypas emang keren aku ajah ampe ketagihan (y) .

_Ammy Gummy; iya deh aku jadi ikutan gk bisa ngomong apa-apa...thanks you dah review ;) besok lagi ya.

_Guest; thank you XD semangat full nih.

_Zitaooneheart; sabarin ya nunggunya diusahain cepet kok..diusahain gak janji hehe.

_Nindyarista; disimpan lagi bapernya buat besok lagi episodenya masih banyak.

_Lily levia; iya Sehun dah tahu bukan Seulgi yang nulis...enggak kok Sehun gk sejahat itu, sehun pan anak baek cuman rada ngeselin ajah...cinta memaafkan segalanya_hati Tao mah dah kuat walo badai Sehun menerjang, di apa-apain Sehun mah rela...ngomong apa coba aku -_-

_Sayakanoicinoe; sabar yeth T.T

_Dandeliona96; jangan galau mikirin Sehun...Sehun aman ma aku kok :3 ...semangat ya milih jurusannya XD

_Ariyanindud. Aya; cup cup iya ini udah cepet kan. Smile you don't cry #nyanyialaAyahnyaKai :v sule

_Anjar W; udah baca ya ih jadi malu ntar kalo norak bilang ya eh jangan deng...moga remake gk ancur deh soalnya sering bingung ngepasin biar enak dibaca gmn...ini udah...besoknya lagi tahu pan? chap besok itu bikin aku kepingkal2 loh paporit juga tapi bikin sedih juga trus bahagia #girang

Kenapa aku pilih Seulgi ya? Uhm jawabannya karena aku gk tahu girlband, gk khatam maksudnya dari semua girlband kpop yang hapal cuman 2ne1 doang membernya, SNSD dimp3 hpku lagunya banyak tp gk hapal orangnya, red velved pan masih seangkatan (ya kan?) ma Exo dan aku taunya cuman Seulgi (aku gk tahu gimana orangnya taunya cuman nama) jadi aku minjem ajah dia, kalo gk sesuai yah sesuain ajah y keterbatasan orang sih T.T maksa...f(X) taunya kristal doang :/ lebih suka ngepoin para namja daripada yeojanya sih.

_Sweetykamjong; ini udah nyium Zizi kok jangan nangis T.T aku akan ikutan sedih gk kebagian ciumannya Sehun.

_AulChan12; gampang nemuinya soalnya Zitao dirumah terus, udah kejawab kan, ntar jawaban selanjutnya nunggu chapter depannya lagi :3 see y

_Theressa. Msl97; siaaap.

_AmeChan95; iyaaa ini.

_Annisakkamjong; Sehun muncul taring soalnya lagi nyanyi...dega ulf dega ulf~~auuuu :3...jangan bunuh Sehun masa Zitao harus menjanda sebelum menikah...padahal ini udah diusahain biar bisa dibaca, moga kedepannya gk bingung lagi,makasih ini udah semangat lo XD

_Ko Chen Teung; andweeee gk tega ntar Zizi nangis terus T.T

_Aiko Michishige; hihi iya ini udah lanjut.

_Firdha858; woke (y)

_Dumb-baby-lion; Sehun perlu dirukiah kayaknya biar sadar :3

_Marctaotao; tenang jalan masih panjang, dikedipin Zitao dikit iman Sehun bakal goyah kok :v

_Lvenge; ini Sehun lagi usaha kok... Sehun emang ngegemesin jadi pengin ngunyah kkkk

_Ciandys; Sehun lagi galau gk tahu kemana harus melangkah mungkin...ayo kita tuntun Sehun ke jalan yang benar :3

Balas yang chapter kemaren ajah deh udah ngantuk soalnya...thanks yang udah review sebelum2nya ntar di popo Thehun ma ZiZi satu2 pokoknya...see you next chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, diselenggarakan pesta dansa dikediaman Tuan Kwon, seorang bangsawan setempat. Sebagai tetangga dan teman, seluruh anggota keluarga Huang diundang. Chanyeol khususnya merupakan kawan berharga yang sering menemani sang _earl_ , keduanya sudah sangat kenal dekat selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah makan hidangan ringan dimeja bufet panjang, Zitao masuk ruang dansa bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok. Pemandangan yang tampak berlimpah warna, para wanita mengenakan gaun pesta mewah, para pria berbalut setelan resmi hitam-putih. Kerlip kandelir kristal nyaris setara dengan pameran berlimpah perhiasan pada pergelangan tangan, leher, dan telinga feminim.

Tuan rumah malam itu, Tuan Kwon, mendekat untuk bertukar sapa dengan Zitao, Baekhyun, dan Minseok. Zitao selalu menyukai sang _earl_ , pria sopan dan terhormat yang persahabatannya telah menguntungkan keluarga Huang dalam kesempatan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dengan wajah kerasnya, rambut sehitam batu bara, dan mata gelap, pria itu lebih tepat disebut memukau daripada tampan. Dia mengenakan aura kekuasaan dengan nyaman dan tanpa banyak tingkah. Tuan Kwon meminta Minseok untuk berdansa bersamanya, tanda rasa suka yang sulit diabaikan para tamu lain, dan Minseok menerima dengan senyum.

"Betapa baiknya dia," kata Baekhyun kepada Zitao selagi mereka menonton sang _earl_ memandu Minseok ke tengah para pasangan yang sedang berputar-putar. "Aku memperhatikan dia selalu sengaja menunjukkan kesediaan membantu dan murah hati kepada keluarga Huang. Dengan begitu, tak seorang pun berani mencelakai atau mengabaikan kita."

"Kurasa dia suka orang yang tidak konvensional. Dia sedikit pun tidak sekaku yang diasumsikan orang."

"Nyonya Kwon mengatakan hal yang sama," sahut Baekhyun, tersenyum.

Tanggapan pudar dari bibir Zitao saat dilihatnya pasangan yang sempurna disisi lain ruangan. Oh Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Seulgi. Setelan resmi hitam-putih tampak bagus pada pria manapun. Pada orang seperti Sehun, setelan semacam itu secara harfiah membuat terkesima. Pria itu mengenakan setelan resmi dengan sikap santai alami, posturnya tegak, pundaknya lebar, sementara cahaya kendelir gemerlap diatas rambutnya yang perunggu-keemasan.

Mengikuti tatapan Zitao, Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Pria itu sungguh menarik," ucapnya. Perhatiannya kembali ke Zitao. "Kau menyukai dia, ya kan?"

Sebelum sempat mengendalikan diri, Zitao sudah melontarkan lirikan perih ke kakak perempuannya. Membiarkan tatapannya jatuh kelantai, ia berkata. "Sudah selusin kali di masa lalu saat aku seharusnya menyukai pria tertentu. Saat keadaannya tidak rumit, pantas dan mudah. Tapi tidak, aku harus menunggu seseorang yang istimewa. Seseorang yang akan membuat jantungku serasa habis diterjang gajah, dilempar ke Amazon, dan dimakan piranha."

Baekhyun tersenyum sayang padanya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan diselipkan ke tangan Zitao. "Zi, sayang. Apa akan menghiburmu jika mendengar mabuk kepayang seperti itu sepenuhnya biasa?"

Zitao membalik telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, membalas genggaman kakaknya. Sejak ibu mereka meninggal saat Zitao berumur dua belas tahun, Baekhyun telah menjadi sumber cinta dan kesabaran yang tiada habisnya. "Apa ini mabuk kepayang?" Zitao mendengar diri sendiri berkata lirih. "Karena rasanya jauh lebih buruk daripada itu. Seperti penyakit mematikan."

"Aku tidak tahu sayang. Sulit mengatakan perbedaan cinta dan mabuk kepayang. Waktu akan mengungkapkannya, pada akhirnya." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Dia tertarik padamu," katanya. "Kami semua melihatnya malam itu. Kenapa kau tidak menyemangatinya, sayang?"

Zitao merasa tenggorokannya tersekat. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan," sahut Zitao merana. "Selain mengatakan aku telah membohonginya."

Baekhyun melirik terkejut padanya. "Itu seperti bukan dirimu. Kau orang yang paling jujur yang ku kenal."

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Dan dia tidak tahu itu aku. Tapi kurasa dia curiga."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengernyit saat mencerna pernyataan membingungkan itu. "Yah. Sepertinya ini memang rumit. Mungkin kau harus mengaku padanya. Reaksinya mungkin saja mengejutkanmu. Apa yang dulu biasa eomma bilang kapan pun kita mendorongnya hingga ke batas kesabaran?... **'Cinta** **memaafkan segalanya'**. Apa kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja," kata Zitao. Ia telah menulis frase itu, sama persis, kepada Sehun disalah satu suratnya. Tenggorokannya menjadi sangat sesak. "Eonni, aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini sekarang. Atau aku akan mulai menangis dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai."

"Astaga, jangan lakukan itu. Bisa-bisa ada orang yang tersandung dirimu."

Percakapan lebih lanjut tertunda saat seorang pria mendekat mengajak Zitao berdansa. Meskipun saat itu Zitao sama sekali tidak ingin berdansa, menolak ajakan semacam itu dipesta dansa pribadi merupakan sikap paling tidak sopan. Kecuali punya alasan yang kuat dan tampak jelas, seperti patah kaki.

Dan sebenarnya, tidak sulit menjadi pasangan pria ini, Kang Seung yoon. Dia pria muda menarik dan ramah, yang dijumpai Zitao selama _season_ -nya yang terakhir di Seoul.

"Bersediakah kau menemaniku, Nona Huang?"

Zitao tersenyum padanya. "Dengan senang hati, Seungyoon-ssi." Melepas tangan kakak perempuannya, ia pergi bersama pria itu.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini, nona Huang."

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali." Zitao mengenakan gaunnya yang terbaik, terbuat dari bahan ungu tua kemilau. Bagian badan atasnya perpotongan rendah, menampakkan hamparan luas kulit putih. Rambutnya dibuat ikal dan disapu naik menggunakan sejumlah jepit bermata mutiara—selain itu, ia tidak menggunakan hiasan lain.

Merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, Zitao melirik cepat ke sekeliling ruangan. Tatapannya segera tersita oleh sepasang mata, Sehun sedang menatapnya, tanpa senyum.

Seungyoon dengan anggun menariknya ke dalam dansa _waltz_. Setelah lengkap satu putaran, Zitao melirik ke balik pundak, tapi Sehun tidak lagi menatapnya.

Sebenarnya, setelah itu Sehun sama sekali tidak meliriknya lagi.

Zitao memaksa diri tertawa dan berdansa bersama Seungyoon, sementara dalam hati merenung tidak ada yang lebih sulit daripada berpura-pura bahagia sementara kau tidak merasa begitu. Diam-diam ia mengawasi Sehun, yang dibanjiri wanita yang ingin menggoda dan pria yang ingin mendengar kisah perang. Semua orang, sepertinya, ingin berhubungan dengan pria yang oleh banyak orang disebut pahlawan perang yang paling terkenal. Sehun menanggung semua itu dengan tenang, tampak sopan dan penuh kendali, sesekali mengilaskan senyum memesona.

"Sulit bagi orang untuk menandingi _itu_ ," kata Seungyoon kepada Zitao, sambil mengangguk kearah Sehun. "Ketenaran, kekayaan melimpah. Semua orang tidak bisa tidak menyukainya, karena dia memenangi perang seorang diri."

Zitao tertawa dan melontarkan tatapan iba bercanda. "Kau tidak kalah mengesankan dibandingkan Kapten Oh, Seungyoon-ssi."

"Dari sisi apa? Aku bukan seorang Kapten perang, juga tidak memiliki ketenaran maupun kekayaan berlimpah."

"Tapi kau ahli dalam berdansa," ujar Zitao.

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar. "Berdansalah bersamaku lagi, kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah dua kali berdansa denganmu, tambahan dansa lagi akan jadi skandal."

"Kau membuatku patah hati," Seungyoon memberi tahu, dan Zitao tertawa.

"Banyak wanita cantik disini yang akan dengan senang hati memperbaikinya," ujar Zitao. "Silahkan pergi dan bantu mereka—pria terhormat yang berdansa sebaik dirimu tidak seharusnya dimonopoli."

Sementara Seungyoon dengan enggan meninggalkannya, Zitao mendengar suara yang familier dibelakangnya.

"Zi."

Meskipun ingin meringis, ia menegapkan pundak dan berbalik menghadap mantan temannya. "Halo, Seulgi," sapanya. "Apa kabarmu?"

Seulgi mewah berbalut gaun berwarna gading, roknya tumpukan masif renda pirang yang dihiasi kuncup mawar sutra berwarna pink. "Baik sekali, terima kasih. Gaun yang cantik sekali...kau tampak sangat dewasa malam ini, Zi."

Zitao tersenyum tawar mendengar cemooh ringan dari gadis yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya. "Aku berumur 23 tahun, Seulgi. Ya, aku sudah dewasa."

"Tentu saja."

Jeda lama yang canggung mengikuti.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Zitao lugas.

Seulgi tersenyum dan mendekat. "Ya. Aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah menjadi teman yang setia. Kau bisa saja dengan mudah mengacaukan Sehun dan aku dengan mengungkapkan rahasia kita, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kau menepati janjimu, dan tadinya aku tidak percaya kau akan begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kukira kau akan mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun untuk dirimu sendiri. Betapapun konyolnya itu."

Zitao menggeleng sedikit. "Konyol?"

"Mungkin itu bukan kata yang tepat. Maksudku tidak cocok. Karena pria dalam posisi seperti Sehun membutuhkan wanita sepadan, seseorang yang bisa mendukung posisinya dimasyarakat. Dengan ketenaran dan pengaruhnya, dia bisa saja memasuki dunia politik suatu hari nanti. Dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan istri yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dihutan...atau istal."

Pengingat halus itu seperti anak panah menembus jantung Zitao.

" _Dia lebih cocok di istal daripada ruang duduk_ ," begitu kata Sehun dulu.

Zitao merentangkan bibir membentuk senyum lebar asal-asalan, berharap senyum itu tidak mirip seringai muram. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujar Seulgi hangat. "Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Aku mulai sangat peduli padanya. Kami akan bertunangan tidak lama lagi." Ia melirik Sehun, yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk ruang dansa bersama sekelompok pria. "Lihat betapa tampannya dia," ujarnya dengan kebanggaan diselimuti rasa sayang. "Aku sebenarnya lebih suka dia mengenakan seragam, berikut semua medali cantik itu, tapi dia tampak luar biasa dalam setelan hitam, ya kan."

Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Seulgi, bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mengingkirkan gadis itu. "Oh, lihat!...itu Nyonya Kwon. Apa kau sudah menceritakan padanya tentang pertunanganmu yang akan segera terjadi? Aku yakin dia pasti senang mendengarnya."

"Betul, dia pasti senang! Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku haus sekali. Aku akan pergi ke meja kudapan."

"Kita akan segera bicara lagi," janji Seulgi.

"Pasti menyenangkan."

Seulgi meninggalkannya dengan kibasan renda putih.

Zitao menghembuskan napas kesal, meniup naik seuntai rambut lolos yang jatuh didahi. Ia mencuri pandang sekali lagi ke Sehun, yang sedang terlibat percakapan. Meskipun sikapnya tenang—bahkan tanpa emosi—tampak kilau keringat diwajah pria itu. Mengalihkan pandang sejenak dari teman-temannya, pria itu diam-diam mengusapkan tangan yang gemetar didahi.

Apa dia tidak enak badan?

Zitao mengawasi pria itu dengan cermat.

Orkestra sedang memainkan komposisi yang ramai, membuat kerumunan diruang dansa harus berbicara keras untuk mengatasi suara musik. Begitu banyak suara dan warna...begitu banyak tubuh tertampung disatu tempat. Suara perkusi terdengar dari ruang hidangan, denting gelas, peralatan makan menggores porselen. Terdengar letupan sumbat sampanye, dan Zitao melihat Sehun berkedut merespons.

Saat itulah ia mengerti.

Semua ini terlalu banyak bagi pria itu. Sarafnya teregang hingga titik putus. Usaha mengendalikan diri membutuhkan semua yang dimiliki pria itu.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Zitao menghampiri Sehun secepat mungkin.

"Disini rupanya anda, Kapten Oh."

Percakapan para pria itu terhenti mendengar interupsi tak terduga itu.

"Tak ada gunanya bersembunyi dariku," lanjut Zitao ceria. "Ingat, anda berjanji untuk berjalan-jalan bersamaku digaleri lukisan Tuan Kwon."

Wajah Sehun bergeming. Mata pria itu membesar, "Betul sekali," ujarnya kaku.

Para pria yang lain segera menyetujui. Dihadapkan pada keberanian Zitao, itu satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan. "Pastinya kami tidak akan menghalangimu memenuhi janji, Sehun-ssi," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Yang lain mengikuti. "Terutama janji yang diberikan kepada makhluk cantik seperti Nona Huang."

Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Permisi," katanya kepada teman-temannya, lalu menawarkan lengan kepada Zitao. Begitu mereka keluar dari lingkaran utama ruangan, pria itu mulai bernapas terengah-engah. Peluh pria itu membanjir, otot lengannya sangat keras dibawah jari Zitao. "Itu tidak bagus untuk reputasimu," gumam Sehun, merujuk cara Zitao mendekatinya.

"Reputasiku tidak penting."

Familier dengan penataan rumah besar itu, Zitao memandu Sehun ke konservatori diluar ruang. Atap melingkar tambahan itu ditopang kolam langsing dan remang-remang diterangi cahaya obor dari taman di sekelilingnya.

Bersandar disisi rumah, Sehun memejam dan menghirup udara yang sejuk dan manis. Pria itu tampak seperti orang yang baru saja muncul ke permukaan setelah lama dibawah permukaan air.

Zitao berdiri didekatnya, mengawasi khawatir. "Terlalu berisik didalam sana?"

"Terlalu segalanya," gerutu Sehun. Setelah sesaat, pria itu membuka mata sedikit. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Siapa pria tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang berdansa denganmu."

"Seungyoon?" hati Zitao terasa jauh lebih ringan setelah ia menyadari Sehun memperhatikan. "dia pria yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah bertemu dia sebelumnya di Seoul." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Apa kebetulan kau juga melihat ku berbicara dengan Seulgi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku berbicara dengannya. Dia bersemangat sekali menceritakan kau dan dia akan segera bertunangan."

Tak ada perubahan di air muka Sehun. "Mungkin begitu. Itu pantas dia dapatkan."

Zitao sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh tajam. "Mana bisa aku tidak begitu?"

Kernyit Zitao kian dalam. "Kalau kau bersikap sinis, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali masuk."

"Pergilah, kalau begitu." Sehun memejam lagi, melanjutkan bersandar ke dinding.

Zitao tergoda untuk melakukan persis kata Sehun. Akan tetapi, melihat wajah pria itu yang bergeming dan berkilau, gelombang rasa sayang yang sulit dijelaskan melandanya.

Pria itu tampak begitu besar dan kokoh, tanpa sedikitpun tanda emosi kecuali lekuk diantara alis. Tapi Zitao tahu Sehun gelisah. Tak ada pria yang suka kehilangan kendali, terutama pria yang nyawanya begitu sering tergantung pada kemampuannya menguasai diri.

Oh, betapa ia berharap bisa mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa rumah rahasia mereka berada tidak jauh dari sini _. Ikut denganku,_ begitu ia ingin berkata, _akan kubawa kau ke tempat indah yang tenang..._

Sebaliknya, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku tersembunyi di gaunnya, dan mendekati pria itu. "Jangan bergerak," ujar Zitao. Berjinjit, hati-hati ia mengeringkan wajah Sehun dengan saputangan.

Dan pria itu membiarkannya.

Sehun menunduk memandangnya saat ia sudah selesai, mulut pria itu muram. "Aku mengalami momen-momen...kegilaan," ujarnya serak. "Ditengah percakapan, atau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sepenuhnya biasa, ada gambaran muncul di kepalaku. Lalu terjadi kekosongan, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ku katakan atau kulakukan."

"Gambaran seperti apa?" tanya Zitao. "Hal-hal yang kau lihat dalam peperangan?"

Anggukan pria itu nyaris tak terlihat.

"Itu bukan kegilaan," kata Zitao.

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

Tawa tanpa humor lolos dari mulut Sehun. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oh, sungguh?" Zitao menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh dirinya bisa mempercayai pria itu. Insting melindungi diri sendiri bergulat dengan hasratnya untuk menolong pria itu, berbagi dengannya. ' _Biar keberanian jadi temanku_!' pikirnya masygul, mengingat kalimat favoritnya dari Shakespeare. Kalimat itu praktis merupakan moto keluarga Huang.

Baiklah. Ia akan mengatakan pada Sehun rahasia memalukan yang tidak pernah diceritakannya kepada siapapun diluar keluarga. Jika itu bisa membantu Sehun, resikonya sepadan.

"Aku mencuri," ucap Zitao lugas.

Pernyataannya berhasil merebut perhatian pria itu. "Maaf?"

"Barang-barang kecil. Kotak hirup, lilin stempel, macam-macam benda remeh. Tidak pernah secara sengaja."

"Bagaimana kau mencuri tanpa sengaja?"

"Kejadiannya mengerikan," ujar Zitao sepenuh hati. "Aku bisa saja sedang ditoko, atau dirumah seseorang, lalu melihat benda kecil...bisa sesuatu yang berharga seperti perhiasan, atau barang tak penting seperti seutas benang...dan sensasi yang paling mengerikan mendatangiku. Semacam rasa gugup, menggelisahkan...apa kau pernah merasa sangat gatal hingga kau harus menggaruknya atau akan mati? Tapi kau tidak bisa menggaruknya?"

Bibir Sehun berkedut. "Ya. Biasanya didalam sepatu bot tentara, selagi berdiri di dalam air setinggi lutut diparit. Saat orang-orang sedang baku tembak. Pasti muncul rasa gatal yang tak bisa digaruk."

"Astaga. Baiklah, aku mencoba menolak tapi rasa itu memburuk hingga aku akhirnya mengambil benda itu dan menyelipkannya ke saku. Kemudian, setelah pulang, aku dilanda rasa bersalah dan malu, dan harus mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan benda yang kuambil. Keluargaku membantuku. Dan jauh lebih sulit mengembalikan sesuatu daripada mencurinya." Zitao meringis ngeri. "Kadang-kadang, aku bahkan tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat melakukannya. Itu sebabnya aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah tingkat akhir. Aku memiliki sekumpulan pita rambut, potongan pensil, buku...dan mencoba mengembalikan semua ke tempatnya, tapi tidak ingat kemana harus meletakkan semua itu." Zitao melirik hati-hati pada Sehun, bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya akan mendapati ekspresi mengutuk pria itu.

Tapi mulut pria itu telah melunak, dan sorot matanya hangat. "Kapan itu mulai terjadi?"

"Setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Ayahku pergi tidur suatu malam dengan nyeri didada, dan dia tidak pernah bangun. Tapi kejadiannya lebih buruk dengan ibuku...dia berhenti berbicara, nyaris tidak makan, dan menarik diri dari siapapun dan apapun. Dia meninggal karena berduka beberapa bulan kemudian. Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil, dan egois, kurasa—karena aku merasa ditelantarkan. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak cukup mencintaiku untuk tetap hidup."

"Itu tidak berarti egois." Suara Sehun lirih dan bersahabat. "Anak manapun akan bereaksi sama seperti itu."

"Kakak laki-laki dan kakak-kakak perempuanku merawatku dengan sangat baik," kata Zitao. "Tapi tidak lama setelah Ibu meninggal, masalahku muncul. Sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada dulu...saat aku merasa damai dan aman, aku tidak mencuri apapun sama sekali. Hanya di masa-masa sulit, saat tak nyaman atau gelisah, aku mendapati diri melakukannya." Zitao mendongak memandang iba kepada Sehun. "Kurasa masalahmu akan berkurang pada saatnya, seperti masalahku. Dan kemudian masalah itu mungkin akan kembali sesekali, tapi hanya sebentar. Tidak akan selamanya seburuk ini."

Cahaya obor berkelip dimata Sehun saat menatapnya. Pria itu mengulurkan lengan dan merengkuh Zitao perlahan dengan kelembutan mencengangkan. Sebelah tangan Sehun membelai rahang Zitao, jari panjang pria itu kasar kapalan. Yang membingungkan Zitao, Sehun menempatkan kepalanya dipundak pria itu. Lengan Sehun melingkarinya, dan tidak ada yang terasa seindah ini. Ia bersandar pada pria itu dalam pukauan kenikmatakan, merasakan naik turun teratur dada pria itu. Sehun bermain dengan anak rambut halus kuduk Zitao, sapuan ibu jari pria itu dikulitnya mengirim getar gemuruh menuruni tulang belakang.

"Aku punya manset perakmu," kata Zitao gamang, pipinya menekan kain halus jas Sehun. "Juga kuas cukur. Aku pergi untuk mengembalikan kuas cukurnya, tapi sebaliknya malah mengambil manset. Selama ini aku takut mencoba mengembalikan keduanya, karena cukup yakin akhirnya malahan akan mencuri banda lain."

Suara terhibur gemeresak didada Sehun. "Kenapa awalnya kau mengambil kuas cukur itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak bisa menahan—"

"Bukan, maksudku, apa yang kau resahkan?"

"Itu tidak penting."

Zitao menarik diri sekadar cukup untuk mendongak memandang pria itu. _Kau. Aku resah karenamu_. Tapi yang ia katakan adalah, "Aku tidak ingat. Aku harus kembali ke dalam."

Pelukan Sehun melonggar. "Kukira kau tidak khawatir dengan reputasimu."

"Yah, reputasiku bisa selamat dari sedikit kerusakan," kata Zitao beralasan. "Tapi aku lebih suka tidak membuatnya hancur lebur."

"Pergilah, kalau begitu." Tangan Sehun melepasnya, dan Zitao mulai berjalan pergi. "Tapi, Zitao..."

Zitao berhenti dan melirik tak pasti pada Sehun. "Ya?"

Tatapan pria itu mengunci tatapannya. "Aku menginginkan kuas cukurku kembali."

Senyum lebar perlahan melengkungkan bibir Zitao. "Akan ku kembalikan segera," janjinya. Lalu meninggalkan pria itu sendiri dibawah cahaya bulan.

.

.

.

"Bibi, lihat siapa ini!" Chanhyun datang ke arena berlatih kuda bersama Janggu yang berjalan tenang di sebelahnya.

Zitao sedang menangani kuda yang baru didapat, yang sebelumnya dilatih secara buruk saat masih muda dan dijual oleh pemiliknya yang menggerutu. Kuda itu memiliki kebiasaan fatal berdiri dikaki belakang, dan pernah satu kali hampir meremukkan penunggang yang mencoba mendisiplinkannya. Kuda itu terkejut gelisah oleh munculnya si bocah laki-laki dan si anjing, tapi Zitao menenangkan dan membuat kuda itu mulai bergerak perlahan mengelilingi arena.

Zitao melirik Chanhyun, yang sudah memanjat pagar dan duduk dipalang teratas. Janggu duduk dan menopangkan dagu dipalang terbawah, menonton dengan sorot mata waspada.

"Apa Janggu datang sendirian?" tanya Zitao, bingung.

"Ya. Dan dia tidak memakai tali. Kurasa dia pasti kabur dari rumah."

Sebelum Zitao bisa menjawab, kudanya berhenti dan mulai berdiri kesal. Segera ia melonggarkan tali kekang dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, meluncurkan tangan ke sekeliling leher kuda. Begitu si kuda mulai turun, Zitao mendesaknya maju. Ia memutar balik kuda dalam tiga lingkaran kecil, pertama ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, dan membuatnya maju lagi.

"Kenapa bibi memutar balik dia seperti itu?" tanya Chanhyun.

"Ini hal yang diajarkan appa mu, sebenarnya. Untuk menekankan padanya bahwa aku dan dia harus bekerja sama." Ditepuknya leher kuda itu dan menjaganya tetap berjalan tenang dan perlahan. "Orang tidak boleh menarik tali kekang saat kuda sedang berdiri—bisa mengakibatkan jatuh ke belakang. Saat kurasa dia mulai ringan didepan, kudorong dia maju lebih cepat sedikit. Dia tidak bisa berdiri selama masih bergerak."

"Bagaimana bibi bisa tahu dia akan pulih?"

"Tidak pernah ada momen yang pasti kapan orang bisa tahu," jawab Zitao. "Aku hanya akan terus berlatih bersamanya, dan dia akan membaik sedikit demi sedikit."

Ia turun dan memandu kuda itu ke pagar arena, Chanhyun mengelus leher kuda yang seperti satin. "Janggu," kata Zitao seperti bercakap-cakap, membungkuk untuk mengelus anjing itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau kabur dari tuanmu?"

Anjing itu menggoyangkan ekor antusias.

"Tadi kuberi dia air," kata Chanhyun. "Bisakah kita biarkan dia disini sampai sore?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kapten Oh mungkin mengkhawatirkan dia. Aku akan mengembalikannya sekarang."

Bocah itu mendesah. "Aku ingin pergi dengan mu, bibi," ujarnya. "Tapi harus menyelesaikan pelajaranku. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu hari saat aku tahu segalanya. Dengan begitu aku tidak harus membaca buku atau berhitung lagi."

Zitao tersenyum. "Aku bukan ingin mematahkan semangatmu, Chanhyunie, tapi mustahil untuk tahu _segalanya_."

"Eomma begitu," Chanhyun berhenti, merenung. "Setidaknya, kata appa kita harus berpura-pura eomma tahu segalanya, karena itu membuatnya bahagia."

"Appamu," jelas Zitao sambil tertawa. "Salah satu pria paling bijak yang kukenal."

.

.

Setalah berkuda setengah jalan menuju rumah Sehun, bersama Janggu yang berlari kecil disampingnya, Zitao baru ingat ia masih mengenakan sepatu bot dan celana panjang. Tak diragukan lagi pakaian janggal itu akan mengganggu Sehun.

Tak ada kabar dari pria itu pada minggu setelah pesta dansa dirumah kelurga Kwon. Meskipun Zitao jelas tidak mengharap pria itu akan mengunjunginya, kunjungan itu akan jadi sikap yang sopan dari pihak Sehun. Lagipula, mereka bertetangga. Zitao setiap hari keluar jalan-jalan, berharap tak sengaja bertemu pria itu diperjalanan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun.

Sudah sangat jelas Sehun tidak tertarik padanya, dalam hal apapun. Yang menggiring Zitao pada kesimpulan adalah salah besar mengungkapkan rahasianya pada pria itu. Ia bertindak sembrono mengasumsikan masalahnya sebanding dengan masalah pria itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari diriku tidak lagi jatuh cinta padanya," kata Zitao saat berjalan mendekati rumah Sehun. "Lega sekali. Sekarang aku sedikitpun tidak gugup akan bertemu dia. Kurasa ini bukti bahwa yang kurasakan padanya hanyalah mabuk kepayang. Karena sekarang sudah hilang sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan atau siapa yang dia nikahi. Oh, rasa bebas yang luar biasa." Diliriknya anjing itu, yang tampak sama sekali tak yakin. Zitao mendesah berat.

Tiba dimuka rumah, Zitao turun dari kuda dan menyerahkan tali kekang ke seorang pesuruh, ia menahan senyum malu melihat bagaimana pesuruh itu melongo memandangnya. "Tolong jaga kudaku tetap siap. Aku hanya sebentar, ayo Janggu."

Ia ditemui didepan pintu oleh Lee ahn, yang terpana oleh baju yang dipakainya. "Nona Huang..." pengurus rumah itu tergagap-gagap. "Anda menggunakan..."

"Ya, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tahu pakaianku tidak pantas, tapi aku datang dengan terburu-buru. Janggu muncul di rumahku hari ini dan aku mengantarnya kembali padamu."

"Terima kasih," kata pengurus rumah tangga itu bingung. "Saya bahkan tidak memperhatikan dia hilang. Dengan tuan yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasa..."

"Tidak biasa?" Zitao langsung khawatir. "Tidak biasa seperti apa, Lee ahn?"

"Saya sebaiknya tidak bilang."

"Tidak, kau sebaiknya bilang. Aku orang yang paling tepat untuk diberitahu. Aku sangat bisa menyimpan—aku bergosip dengan hewan. Apa Kapten Oh sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Suara pengurus rumah tangga itu merendah menjadi bisikan. "Tiga malam yang lalu, kami semua mencium bau asap dari kamar tidur tuan. Tuan mabuk berat dan telah melempar semua seragamnya ke api diperapian, berikut semua medalinya! Kami berhasil menyelamatkan medali-medali itu, meskipun pakaiannya rusak. Setelah itu, tuan menutup diri di kamar dan mulai minum terus. Dia belum berhenti. Youngmin mengencerkan minumannya sebanyak yang berani kami lakukan, tapi..." pundak terangkat tanpa daya. "Dia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Dia tidak mau menyentuh nampan makan malam yang saya antar ke atas. Kami memanggil dokter, tapi dia tidak mau menemuinya, dan saat kemarin kami mendatangkan pastor, dia mengancam akan membunuhnya. Kami sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memanggil Nyonya Oh."

"Ibunya?"

"Astaga, bukan. Nyonya Oh yang lebih muda. Saya pikir ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu."

"Ya, Seohyun pilihan yang bagus. Dia berkepala dingin dan mengenal Kapten Oh dengan baik."

"Masalahnya," kata si pengurus rumah tangga. "dibutuhkan setidaknya dua hari lagi beliau untuk datang...dan saya takut..."

"Apa?"

"Pagi ini dia meminta pisau cukur dan air panas untuk mandi. Kami takut memberikan itu padanya, tapi tidak berani menolak. Saya setengah bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak akan mencelakai diri sendiri."

Seketika dua hal menjadi jelas bagi Zitao: pertama, pengurus rumah tangga itu tidak akan pernah bercerita sebanyak itu padanya kecuali sudah putus asa; kedua, Sehun sangat kesakitan.

Tubuhnya bereaksi ikut sakit, demi pria itu, menusuk di bawah rusuknya sendiri. Semua yang ia katakan pada diri sendiri mengenai kebebasan yang baru diperolehnya, tentang matinya rasa mabuk kepayang, terungkap sebagai hal yang absurd. Ia tergila-gila pada pria itu. Ia mau melakukan apa saja bagi pria itu. Gelisah ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dibutuhkan Sehun, kata-kata apa yang bisa menghibur pria itu. Tapi ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun yang bijak maupun cerdas. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia ingin bersama Sehun.

"Lee ahn-ssi," kata Zitao hati-hati. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah...kau bisa tidak memperhatikan jika aku pergi ke lantai atas?"

Pengurus rumah tangga itu terbelalak. "Saya...Nona Huang...saya rasa itu tidak aman. Juga tidak bijak."

"Lee ahn, keluargaku selalu percaya jika kita dihadapkan pada masalah besar yang tampaknya mustahil, kadang jalan keluar yang baik ditemukan oleh orang yang sinting, bukan berakal sehat."

Tampak bingung, pengurus rumah tangga itu membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, lalu menutupnya. "Jika anda berteriak untuk minta tolong," ujarnya hati-hati setelah beberapa saat, "Kami akan datang membantu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan diperlukan."

Zitao masuk rumah dan mengarah ke tangga. Sementara Janggu bergegas mengikuti, ia berkata. "Jangan, Janggu. Tetap disini."

"Ayo, Janggu," kata si pengurus rumah tangga. "kita cari sisa makanan untukmu dari dapur."

Anjing itu mengganti arah tanpa berhenti, terengah gembira sambil pergi bersama Lee ahn."

Zitao naik, tanpa terburu-buru. Berapa kali sudah, renungnya muram, ia berupaya memahami makhluk liar yang terluka. Tapi menembus misteri manusia merupakan hal yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Mencapai pintu Sehun, ia mengetuk pelan. Saat tidak terdengar respon, ia masuk.

Yang mengejutkannya, ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya siang, matahari akhir agustus menerangi titik-titik debu halus yang melayang didekat jendela. Udara berbau seperti minuman keras, asap dan sabun mandi di bak mandi portabel menempati salah satu sudut ruangan, jejak kaki basah tampak dikarpet.

Sehun berbaring diranjang yang belum dibereskan, setengah bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang kacau balau, sebotol brendi dipegang sembarangan dijari-jarinya. Tatapan kosongnya bergerak ke Zitao dan berhenti, sorot matanya berubah waspada.

Pria itu berbalut celana panjang, hanya setengah terkancing, dan...tanpa apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya berupa busur panjang keemasan di ranjang, ramping dan berotot rumit. Parut menandai kulitnya dibanyak tempat...ada bentuk segitiga kasar bekas tempat bayonet menusuk pundak, tebaran bebas parut bekas pecahan peluru, dan lingkaran kecil melesak disisi tubuh.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh dan meletakkan botol di nakas. Setengah bersandar ditepi ranjang, kaki telanjangnya menjejak lantai, pria itu menatap Zitao tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" suara Sehun terdengar serak karena lama tak bicara.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan Janggu," jawab Zitao. "Dia muncul dirumah ku hari ini. Dia bilang kau mengabaikannya. Dan kau tidak mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sama sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu dia begitu suka mengumbar cerita."

"Mungkin kau mau mengenakan...lebih banyak pakaian...dan ikut berjalan-jalan bersamaku? Untuk menjernihkan kepalamu?"

"Brendi ini menjernih kan pikiranku. Atau semestinya begitu jika para pelayan sialanku berhenti mengencerkannya."

"Ikutlah bersamaku," bujuk Zitao. "Atau aku mungkin terpaksa menggunakan suara pelatih anjingku padamu."

Sehun melontarkan tatapan mengancam. "Aku sudah dilatih. Oleh Angkatan Darat, yang mulia Ratu."

Meskipun ruangan diterangi sinar matahari, Zitao merasakan mimpi buruk mengintip di sudut. Semua hal dalam dirinya berkeras pria itu harus diluar, di udara terbuka, jauh dari kungkungan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangkat tangan dengan sikap kesal, seolah untuk mengibas pergi serangga.

Zitao menghampiri pria itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan," terdengar bentakan tajam Sehun. "Jangan mendekat. Jangan katakan apapun. Pergilah."

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu menggeleng tidak sabar. "Kalimat apapun yang bisa membuatmu pergi, anggap saja sudah dikatakan."

"Dan jika aku tidak pergi?"

Mata Sehun menyala-nyala seperti setan, wajahnya keras. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretmu ke ranjang ini dan memaksakan diri padamu."

Zitao sedetikpun tidak percaya. Tapi pernyataan itu mengungkapkan ekstremnya siksaan yang dirasakan Sehun, hingga mampu mengeluarkan ancaman semacam itu. Melontarkan tatapan skeptis yang jelas, Zitao berkata, "Kau terlalu mabuk untuk menangkapku."

Ia dikejutkan oleh semburan gerakan.

Sehun mencapainya,secepat macan tutul, dan menghantamkan telapak tangan dipintu dikedua sisi kepala Zitao. Suara pria itu kasar dan rendah. "Aku tidak semabuk kelihatannya."

Zitao refleks mengangkat lengan, menyilangkannya didepan wajah. Ia harus mengingatkan diri mulai bernapas lagi. Masalahnya, begitu kembali bernapas, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan paru-parunya, yang bekerja seolah-olah ia habis berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Dihadapkan pada dinding kokoh tubuh maskulin, ia hampir bisa merasakan panas kulit Sehun.

"Apa kau takut padaku sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

Zitao menggeleng sedikit, terbelalak.

"Seharusnya kau takut."

Zitao terkesiap saat merasakan tangan pria itu meluncur dari pinggang ke rusuknya dengan belaian kasar. Napas Sehun kian berat saat pria itu mengetahui Zitao tidak mengenakan korset. Telapak tangannya bergerak perlahan diatas bentuk tubuh alami Zitao.

Bulu mata Sehun setengah menurun, dan rona wajahnya memekat saat menatap Zitao. Tangan pria itu merambah dada, ringan mengikuti bentuk membulat itu. Zitao merasa kakinya mengancam menyerah di bawah. Ibu jari dan telunjuk Sehun menangkap puncak yang meninggi dan meremas lembut.

"Kesempatan terakhir," ujar pria itu dengan suara dalam. "Keluar atau naik ke ranjangku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Harusnya update tadi pagi2 sekali tapi karena terlanjur ngantuk ya jadi sekarang baru update, Jika pada chap kemaren pada nebak Sehun sudah tahu Zitao yang menulis suratnya anda salah pemirsa wkwkwk Sehun nggemesin yeth..yah ono yah ene kok ra mudeng mudeng...jawa kambuh :v gara2 gemes Thehun yang gak tahu gimana arah dan tujuannya.

Oh iya sebenarnya dichap ini mo buat 2 bab jadiin satu soalnya ini bagian favoritku yang bikin ngakak tapi juga bikin baper gk bosan aku bolak balik halaman ini tapi karena panjang ini ku ambil satu setengah bab soalnya waktunya mefet dan minggu depan masuk pagi gk jamin bisa update dan aku lagi kejar tayang nyelesein baca novel Lisa Kleypas 'Give me tonight' yang aku pinjem dari perwil dan harus wajib dikembalikan minggu ini, masa ya 1 novel 1 bulan blom kelar baca dari kemaren aku perpanjang terus gara2 gk sempet baca, jadi kuputuskan up date hari ini atau tidak sama sekali sampe minggu depannya lagi, chap depan lucu loh #menurutku ditunggu deh, jadi pengin nyanyi ~~oh masih adakah cinta yang sejati menyatukan 2 hati saling isi~~~...aduh aduh aku kebanyakan curhat #plaks...ketagihan jawab review gk pa2 ya hehe...oke oke boleh yeth? XD boleh lah.

_Bellasung21: horeee kamu beruntung, kamu baca pas hari ini aku update lagi nih :3 ntar review lagi ya, ditunggu ;) aku urutin jawabnya dari atas biar gampang, selamat kamu kejawab no 1...thanks dah rev chingu

_Guest: Iya nih emak Lisa bikin aku ketagihan baca novel2nya...sumpeh keranjingan ma novel2nya suka hunting di diskon buku, ampe pinjam diperwil dijabanin yang penting bisa baca, hem aku gk bisa translate bhs inggris yes no yes no i don't know -_- ...ini nulis dari novel yang udah terjemahan hasil ngubyek2 beli ditoko buku...soal Tao yah~~~gitulah i don't know what to say no more, inget yang indah-indah aja deh :3 huntao momen yang manis biar bahagia selalu, swear kalo liat kenyataan jadi baper T.T ma mereka.

_Lily Levia: bukan hanya kata-katanya...Zitao sekarang dalam bahaya... Sehun berubah jd serigala lavar...dega ulf dega ulf auuuu~~ #absurd :v #aku

_Zitaooneheart: iya iya ini udah cepet belom :3 anaknya ajah lucu apa lagi bapaknya #civoksLuhan :*

_Dandeliona96: ea deh pokoknya gitu :v semangat ajah yeth XD

_AmeChan95: ini ini lanjut yeeaahh

_Ammi Gummy: bias sih banyak pandom satu hehe jadi anti boring :3 yah gak gimana-gimana biar dek taotao ma aku kalo gitu :P

_Firdha828: Sehun khilaf sumpih...

_Jeon hyeun: yang ini moga gk tambah sesak di tebecenya :v

_AulChan12: Belommm tapi bentar lagi ditunggu ajah ^^

_Aiko Michishige: ghanbatte juga XD

_Annisakkamjong: yeah novel terjemahan emang gitu kadang suka bikin pusing...baca ampe mikir serius, kita sama btw...tangan Sehun cari2 kesempatan tau ajah yang enak dipegang.

_Nindyarista: ini bentar lagi ketahuan jadi sabar ya :3

_AnjarW: yang~~~Sehun geli ma Zizi ternyata dia...ntar deh kalo ternyata blom tahu :3 next chap ya mo nerusin takut gk keburu jadi babnya dipotong buat Chapter besok...iya nih aku nunggu ff mu loh :3 cepetan update ngapa pleaseee #pasangpuppyeyesnyaTaotaomaSehun.

Iya iya kayak yang Home alone #Baruterpikir

Yang bangsawan itu kakek Sehun, si Choi Seung hyun, tapi gelar itu akan diberikan ke sepupunya dan Sehun dapat harta nya saja. Kyknya itu kesebut gk kelewat coba cek lagi chap kemaren soalnya ada yang aku singkat moga itu ada.

Iya pas kemaren aku beli novel versi Zitao ini di Grame*** aku nanyain ke masnya katanya yang Lumin 'Married by Morning'nya gk ada...padahal aku penasaran banget T.T moga ntar klo ada pameran ada #ngarepjuga ...iya Luhan itu playboy disitu...doain aku cepet dapet bukunya y~~~

_dumb-baby-lion: iya makasih...kamu punya bukunya? ada yang Married by morning gk :3

_Ariyanindud. Aya: masih nunggu jalannya kemana semoga gk salah jalur...ini udah fast hehe

_ciandys: ini Sehun masih galau tingkat tinggi...Zitao gmn nih? Dia terancam bahaya :/

_JodohYifan: Noooo XO

_Fleur Choi: iya iya aku juga suka :3

_Ko Chen Teung: ini tambah parah...Sehun mulai lavar pake bingit

_marctaotao: tereak bareng nyokkkk XD kyyaaaaaa doain lancar deh

_SweetyKamjong: ini gmn gmn gmn XD

_LVenge: Belom kokkkk, ditunggu ya

_sayakanoicinoe: hem thank you

Udah dicek ulang moga gk kebanyakan typo, See u next chapter thanks dah mampir XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

"Apa ada pilihan ketiga?" tanya Zitao lemah, dadanya berdenyar dibawah sentuhan Sehun.

Sebagai jawaban, Sehun mengangkatnya dengan kemudahan yang mencengangkan dan membawanya ke ranjang. Ia dilemparkan ke ranjang. Sebelum ia bisa bergerak, pria itu sudah naik ke atasnya, tubuh kokoh dan langsing itu menaunginya.

"Tunggu," kata Zitao. "Sebelum kau memaksakan dirimu padaku, aku ingin mendapat kesempatan berbicara secara rasional selama lima menit. Hanya lima menit. Pastinya permintaan itu tidak terlalu berlebihan."

Sorot mata Sehun tajam tanpa ampun. "Jika kau menginginkan percakapan rasional, kau seharusnya pergi ke pria lain. Seungyoonmu."

"Seungyoon," kata Zitao, menggeliat dibawahnya. "Dia bukan milikku, dan—" ditepisnya tangan Sehun saat pria itu menyentuh dadanya lagi. "Hentikan itu. Aku hanya ingin—" tak terpengaruh, pria itu mengarah ke deretan kancing kemeja Zitao, gadis itu mengernyit putus asa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," tukasnya, "Lakukan sesukamu! Mungkin sesudahnya kita bisa melakukan pembicaraan yang bisa dimengerti." Memutir tubuh dibawah Sehun, ia tengkurap.

Sehun bergeming. Setelah lama ragu, Zitao mendengar pria itu bertanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih wajar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membuatnya lebih mudah bagimu," terdengar jawaban kesal Zitao. "Teruskan, mulailah lakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan."

Hening lagi, lalu, "Kenapa kau tengkurap?"

"Karena begitu cara melakukannya." Zitao memutar tubuh untuk memandang Sehun dari balik pundak. Ketidakpastian tiba-tiba menyengat, membuatnya bertanya, "Ya kan?"

Air muka Sehun kosong. "Apa tidak ada yang pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Memang, tapi aku sudah pernah membaca tentang itu."

Sehun berguling menepi, membebaskan Zitao dari berat badannya. Ekspresi pria itu ganjil saat bertanya. "Dari buku apa?"

"Manual kesehatan hewan. Dan tentu saja, aku mengamati bajing dimusim semi, juga hewan dipeternakan dan—"

Ia disela saat Sehun berdeham keras, dan lagi. Melontarkan tatapan bingung pada pria itu. Zitao menyadari Sehun sedang berusaha menahan rasa geli.

Zitao merasa tersinggung. Kali pertamanya diranjang bersama seorang pria, dan pria itu _tertawa_.

"Coba perhatikan," ujar Zitao serius, "Aku sudah membaca tentang kebiasaan kawin lebih dari dua lusin spesies, dengan bekicot sebagai perkecualian, yang alat kelaminnya berada dileher, mereka semua—" ia berhenti dan mengernyit. "kenapa kau menertawakanku?"

Sehun sudah ambruk, dikuasai geli. Saat mengangkat kepala dan melihat ekspresi terhina Zitao, ia berjuang sekuat tenaga sambil menyemburkan tawa. "Zitao. Aku...aku tidak menertawakanmu."

"Kau menertawakan _aku_!"

"tidak. Hanya saja..." Sehun menghapus air mata dari sudut mata, dan beberapa gelak tertahan lolos lagi. "bajing..."

"Yah, mungkin bagimu lucu, tapi itu masalah yang sangat serius bagi bajing."

Pernyataan itu menyulut tawa Sehun lagi. Menunjukan ketidak pekaan keterlaluan terhadap hak seproduktif hewan mamalia kecil, Sehun menguburkan wajah dibantal, pundaknya berguncang.

"Apa yang begitu menggelikan dari bajing kawin?" tanya Zitao kesal.

Saat itu Sehun sudah nyaris pingsan mendadak. "Jangan lagi."engahnya. " _please."_

"Kurasa caranya berbeda pada manusia," ujar Zitao penuh harga diri, diam-malu. "Mereka tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti hewan?"

Berjuang mengendalikan diri, Sehun berguling menghadap Zitao. Mata pria itu cerah oleh tawa yang tertahan. "Ya, Tidak. Maksud ku, mereka juga begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya dengan cara itu?"

Mempertimbangkan cara menjawabnya, Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke rambut Zitao yang acak-acakan, terleps dari jepitnya. "Aku suka. Aku sangat antusis soal itu, sebenarnya. Tapi itu tidak benar untuk kali pertamamu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun memandang Zitao, senyum perlahan melengkungkan bibirnya. Suaranya kian dalam saat bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau ku tunjukan padamu?"

Zitao terkesima.

Menganggp sikap diam gadis itu sebagai tanda setuju, Sehun membaringkannya kembali dan bergerak perlahan ke atas gadis itu. Ia menyentuh Zitao dengan hati-hati, menata tungkai gadis itu, melebarkannya untuk menerima. Kesiap lolos dari bibir Zitao saat gadis itu merasakan pinggul Sehun dipinggulnya. Pria itu bergairah, tekanan tebal menempatkan diri ditubuh Zitao secara intim. Menahan sebagian berat badan pada kedua lengan, Sehun memandang wajah Zitao yang memerah.

"Dengan cara seperti ini," ujarnya sambil mendorong ringan, "...biasanya lebih menyenangkan bagi si wanita."

Gerakan lembut itu mengirimkan sentakan kenikmatan diseluruh tubuh Zitao. Ia tidak bisa bicara, indranya penuh oleh orang itu, pinggulnya melengkung tanpa daya. Dipandang permukaan dada Sehun yang kokoh, dan menggoda.

Sehun menurunkan diri lebih jauh, mulutnya membayang persis diatas bibir Zitao. "Muka dengan muka...aku bisa menciummu sepanjang waktu. Dan bentuk tubuhmu akan menahanku begitu manis...seperti ini..." bibir Sehun menguasai bibirnya dan membujuknya agar terbuka, membangkitkan panas dan kenikmatan dari tubuh Zitao yang mendamba. Zitao bergidik, lengannya terangkat ke sekeliling leher pria itu. Ia merasakan Sehun disepanjang tubuhnya, kehangatan dan berat tubuh pria itu membuatnya terpaku.

Sehun menggumamkan kata sayang, menciumi sepanjang leher Zitao, semantara tangannya menarik kancing kemeja gadis itu dan menyingkap kain hingga terbuka. Zitao hanya mengenakan dalaman atas yang pendek dibawah kemeja, jenis yang biasa dipakai untuk menutup korset. Menarik tali yang berpinggiran renda, Sehun menangkup dada bulat dan pucat, puncaknya sudah kencang dan berwarna merah muda. Kepala pria itu menunduk, dan Sehun membelainya dengan mulut dan lidah. Gigi pria itu mengusap ringan diatas saraf Zitao yang peka. Seiring semua itu, stimulasi berirama yang tanpa henti dibawah...pria itu diatasnya, memilikinya, menggiring hasrat ke tingkat yang mustahil.

Tangan Sehun membuai kepala Zitao saat pria itu menciumnya lagi, dengan mulut terbuka dan dalam, seolah menarik jiwa dari gadis itu. Zitao menyambut sepenuh hati, memegang pria itu dengan tangan dan kaki. Tapi kemudian Sehun melepaskannya dengan seruan serak, dan jauh.

"Jangan," Zitao mendengar dirinya sendiri mengerang. " _please—_ "

Jari Sehun menghampiri bibir Zitao, membelainya agar diam.

Mereka berbaring bersisian, saling menghadap, berusah menenangkan napas.

"Ya Tuhan, aku menginginkamu." Sehun terdengar jauh dari senang oleh kenyataan itu. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Zitao yang mekar karena ciuman.

"Meskipun aku membuatmu kesal."

"Kau tidak membuatku kesal." Hati-hati dikancingnya kembali bagian muka kemeja Zitao. "Kupikir kau begitu, awalnya. Tapi sekarang kusadari perasaan itu lebih mirip perasaan yang kau dapat saat kakimu kesemutan. Saat kau kembali bergerak, darah yang mengalir kembali kesana rasanya tidak nyaman...tapi juga bagus. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya. Aku membuat kakimu meremang."

Senyum muncul dibibir Sehun. "Salah satunya."

Mereka melanjutkan berbaring bersama, saling menatap.

Pria itu memiliki wajah yang paling mengagumkan, pikir Zitao. Kuat, tanpa cacat...akan tetapi terhindar dari kesempurnaan yang dingin oleh garis humor disudut mata, juga oleh isyarat sensualitas yang membatasi mulut. Tanda kematangan usia yang membuat pria itu tampak...berpengalaman. jenis wajah yang membuat jantung wanita berdetak lebih kencang.

Malu-malu Zitao mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bekas luka tusukan bayonet dipundak Sehun. Kulit pria itu seperti satin licin panas, kecuali bagian lubang gelap tak rata bekas luka yang sudah sembuh. "Pasti dulu ini sakit sekali," bisiknya. "Apa lukamu masih menyakitkan?"

Sehun menggeleng sedikit.

"Kalau begitu...apa yang mengganggumu?"

Pria itu diam, tangannya diletakkan dipinggul Zitao. Sembari berpikir, jari pria itu menyelinap ke balik tepi bawah kemeja Zitao yang tidak dimasukkan, punggung buku jarinya mengelus kulit Zitao.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu saat sebelum perang," akhirnya Sehun berkata. "Dan aku tidak bisa jadi diriku yang dulu saat sedang berperang. Dan jika aku bukan salah satu dari orang itu, aku tidak yakin apa yang tersisa bagiku. Selain mengetahui bahwa aku membunuh lebih banyak pria daripada yang bisa ku hitung." Tatapannya menerawang jauh, seolah menatap mimpi buruk. "Selalu perwira terlebih dahulu—itu membuat mereka tercerai berai—lalu aku memilih sisanya saat mereka berhamburan. Mereka tumbang seperti mainan yang dijatuhkan anak-anak."

"Tapi itu perintah yang kau terima, mereka musuh."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka manusia. Ada yang mencintai mereka. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuat diriku melupakan itu. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa tampaknya, saat orang ditembak. Kau tidak pernah mendengar orang terluka dimedan perang, memohon air, atau agar seseorang menuntaskan apa yang dimulai musuh—"

Berguling menjauh, Sehun duduk dan menunduk. "Aku bisa kalap," terdengar suara pria itu yang teredam. "Aku mencoba menyerang salah satu pesuruh laki-lakiku kemarin, apa mereka mengatakan itu padamu? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak lebih baik dari pada Janggu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbagi ranjang lagi dengan wanita—aku bisa saja membunuhnya dalam tidur, tanpa menyadari apa yang kulakukan hingga sesudahnya."

Zitao ikut terduduk. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau tidak tahu itu. Kau begitu lugu." Sehun berhenti dan menarik napas gemetar. "Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari ini. Dan tidak bisa hidup dengan ini."

"Dengan apa?" tanya Zitao lembut, menyadari ada hal tertentu yang menyiksa Sehun, semacam kenangan yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Pikiran pria itu berada ditempat lain, mengawasi bayang-bayang. Saat Zitao beranjak mendekat, pria itu mengangkat lengan kiri seolah mempertahankan diri, telapak tangan menghadap ke luar. Sikap hancur itu, yang dibuat dengan tangan yang begitu kuat, mengiris langsung hati Zitao.

Ia merasakan kebutuhan membingungkan untuk menarik Sehun lebih dekat secara fisik, seolah untuk menghindarkan pria itu dari bibir jurang. Sebaliknya, Zitao tetap meletakkan tangan dipangkuan, dan menatap ujung rambut Sehun yang jatuh dileher, otot punggung pria itu menggumpal. Andai saja ia bisa mengelus permukaan keras bergelombang itu. Andai saja ia bisa menentramkan Sehun. Tapi pria itu harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri.

"Seorang temanku meninggal saat perang," akhirnya Sehun berkata, suaranya tersendat dan kasar. "Salah satu letnanku. Namanya Song Mino. Dia serdadu terbaik diresimen. Dia selalu jujur. Dia melucu diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Jika kau memintanya melakukan sesuatu, betapapun sulit atau berbahaya nya, tugas itu akan dijalankan. Ia bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk siapapun dari kami. Tentara musuh telah membuat lubang tembak digua besar dan pondok-pondok tua dari batu disisi sebuah bukit. Mereka menembak langsung ke pasukan pendudukan kami—sang jendral memutuskan posisi musuh harus direbut. Tiga kompi Rifle dipilih. Satu kompi kavaleri diperintahkan untuk berkuda menghadapi musuh jika mereka mencoba mengepung kami. Mereka dipimpin orang yang kubenci. Letnan Kolonel Hyunseong. Semua orang membencinya. Dia mengomandani resimen kavaleri yang sama dengan resimen tempat aku pertama mulai jadi tentara."

Sehun terdiam, larut dalam kenangan. Bulu mata yang setengah turun menjatuhkan bayang-bayang yang tajam dipipi.

"kenapa dia begitu dibenci?" pancing Zitao pada akhirnya.

"Hyunseong sering kejam tanpa alasan. Senang menghukum karena suka begitu, bahkan mengurangi jatah makan untuk pelanggaran yang paling kecil. Aku pernah membantah apa yang dia perintahkan, dan dia menuduhku sebagai tentara yang tidak kompeten." Sehun menghembuskan napas gemetar perlahan. "Hyunseong-lah alasan utama aku setuju dipindah ke Brigade Rifle, posisi dimana aku tak harus selalu bersitegang dengannya. Kami membuka tembakan, tentara musuh membalasnya, dan kami menandai posisi yang harus kami rebut. Kami maju membawa senjata...menjatuhkan sebanyak yang kami bisa...lalu pertempuran berubah menjadi pertarungan jarak dekat. Aku terpisah dari Mino dalam perkelahian itu. Tentara musuh mendesak kami saat bantuan mereka datang...lalu peluru dan granat mulai berjatuhan. Tak henti-henti. Orang-orang disekelilingku tumbang...tubuh mereka terbuka, luka menganga. Lengan dan punggungku terbakar oleh pecahan peluru. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Mino, dan kami harus mundur. Aku meninggalkan Janggu menunggu dipinggir medan perang. Kupanggil dia, dan dia datang. Melewati semua api neraka itu, Janggu keluar bersamaku untuk mencari para pria yang terluka dalam gelap. Dia memanduku ke dua pria yang tergeletak didasar bukit. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Mino."

Zitao memejam mual saat menarik kesimpulan yang akurat. "Dan yang satu lagi Kolonel Hyunseong," ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk muram. "Hyunseong sudah terlempar dari kuda. Kudanya lenyap. Sebelah kakinya patah...peluru melukai sisi tubuhnya...ada kemungkinan besar dia bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi Mino...tubuh bagian depannya terkoyak menganga. Dia hampir tak sadar sepenuhnya. Sekarat perlahan. Aku ingin aku yang begitu, seharusnnya begitu. Aku selalu mengambil resiko. Mino-lah yang hati-hati. Dia ingin pulang ke keluarganya, dan ke wanita yang dia sayangi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bukan aku yang mati. Itulah nerakanya perang—semua berupa kemungkinan. Kau tidak pernah tahu apakah kau akan jadi yang berikutnya. Kau bisa mencoba bersembunyi, dan mortir akan menemukanmu. Kau bisa berlari langsung ke musuh, dan sebutir peluru mungkin tersangkut di dalam senapan, dan kau selamat. Semua soal nasib." Ia mengeraskan rahang melawan gemetar akibat emosi. "Aku ingin membawa mereka berdua ke tempat aman, tapi tak seorang pun bisa membantu. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hyunseong disana. Jika dia tertangkap, musuh akan mendapatkan informasi intelijen penting dari dia. Dia punya akses ke semua pesan milik jenderal, tahu segalanya tentang strategi dan pasokan...semuanya."

Zitao menatap tampak samping wajah Sehun yang paling sedikit menoleh. "kau harus menyelamatkan Kolonel Hyunseong terlebih dulu," bisiknya, dadanya perih oleh iba dan kasihan saat akhirnya ia mengerti. "Sebelum bisa menyelamatkan temanmu."

"Kukatakan pada Mino 'Aku akan kembali untukmu. Aku akan kembali, aku bersumpah. Kutinggalkan Janggu bersamamu.' Ada darah dimulutnya. Aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Janggu tinggal disampingnya, dan aku mengangkat Hyunseong, memanggulnya, dan membawanya kembali ke barak. Saat aku kembali untuk Mino, langit membara, asap membuat sulit melihat lebih dari beberapa meter ke depan. Amunisi berkilat seperti petir. Mino lenyap. Benar-benar lenyap. Mereka telah membawanya. Janggu terluka—seseorang menusuknya dengan bayonet. Salah satu telinganya menggantung—ada bekas kasar akibat waktu itu tidak dijahit dengan benar sesudahnya. Aku tinggal disamping Janggu dengan senapanku, dan kami mempertahankan posisi sampai kompi Rifle maju lagi. Akhirnya kami merebut lubang tembak itu, dan selesai sudah."

"Letnan Mino tidak pernah ditemukan?" tanya Zitao lemah.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia tidak dikembalikan dipertukaran tahanan. Dia tidak mungkin hidup lama setelah ditangkap. Tapi aku bisa saja menyelamatkan dia. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Ya Tuhan." Mengeringkan air mata dengan lengan kemeja, Sehun terdiam.

Pria itu seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu...simpati yang tidak akan dia terima, kutukan yang tidak pantas dia dapatkan. Zitao bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan orang yang jauh lebih bijak atau lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu. Yang bisa ia tawarkan hanya kebenaran. "Kau harus mendengarkanku," kata Zitao, "Itu pilihan yang mustahil. Dan Letnan Mino...tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri," Sehun terdengar letih.

 _Betapa Sehun pasti muak dengan kematian_ , pikir Zitao iba. _Betapa lelah oleh duka dan rasa bersalah._ Tapi yang ia katakan adalah, "Yah, itu tidak masuk akal. Aku tahu pasti kau tersiksa memikirkan dia meninggal sendirian, atau lebih buruk lagi, ditangan musuh. Tapi bukan cara kita meninggal yang penting, melainkan cara kita hidup. Semasa Mino hidup, dia tahu dirinya di cintai. Dia punya keluarga dan teman. Itu sebanyak yang bisa dimiliki pria manapun."

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak berhasil. Tak ada kata yang bisa membantu pria itu.

Zitao kemudian meraih pria itu, tak bisa lagi menahan diri lebih lama. Ia membiarkan tangannya meluncur lembut diatas kulit pundak pria itu yang hangat. "Menurutku tak seharusnya kau menyalahkan diri sendiri." Katanya. "bukan salahmu kau dihadapkan pada pilihan yang mengerikan. Kau harus memberi waktu yang cukup pada diri sendiri untuk membaik."

"Berapa lama itu dibutuhkan?" tanya Sehun getir.

"Entahlah," aku Zitao. "Tapi kau punya waktu seumur hidup."

Tawa sinis lepas dari mulut Sehun. "Itu terlalu lama."

"Aku mengerti kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Mino. Tapi kau sudah dimaafkan untuk apapun dosa yang menurutmu kau buat. Kau _sudah_ dimaafkan," Zitao berkeras sementara Sehun menggeleng. " **Cinta memaafkan segalanya**. Dan begitu banyak orang—" Zitao berhenti saat merasakan seluruh tubuh Sehun tersentak.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" didengarnya bisik pria itu.

Zitao menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Lengannya jatuh menjauhi pria itu.

Darah mulai bergemuruh ditelinganya, jantungnya berdentam begitu gila hingga ia merasa akan pingsan. Tanpa berpikir, ia menghambur menjauhi Sehun, turun dari ranjang, ke tengah ruangan.

Bernapas terangah tak karuan, zitao berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya, mata pria itu berkilau dengan cahaya gila aneh. "Sudah kuduga," bisik pria itu.

Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan mencoba membunuhnya.

Ia memutuskan tidak menunggu untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Ngeri memberinya kecepatan seperti terwelu yang ketakutan. Ia melesat sebelum Sehun bisa menangkapnya, bergegas ke pintu, menyentaknya terbuka, dan menghambur ke tangga utama. Sepatu botnya menghasilkan dentam kencang aneh dianak tangga saat ia meloncat turun.

Sehun mengikutinya ke ambang pintu, melaungkan namanya.

Zitao tidak berhenti sedetikpun, tahu Sehun akan mengejarnya begitu pria itu berpakaian.

Lee ahn berdiri didekat ruang depan, tampak khawatir dan tercengang. "Nona Huang? Apa—"

"Aku rasa dia akan keluar dari kamarnya sekarang," kata Zitao cepat, turun melompati anak tangga terakhir. "Waktunya aku pergi."

"Apa dia...apa anda..."

"Jika dia minta kudanya dipasangi sadel," kata Zitao kehabisan napas. "Tolong lakukan dengan _perlahan_."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Selamat tinggal."

Zitao berpacu meninggalkan rumah seperti dikejar setan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Long time no see keudongan eotteohke jinaettni? Neomu oraetdongan kidaryeottji ije eodi anga, baby don't worry XD adakah yang masih merindukanku #sambil nyanyi lagu nya dedek2 Ikon...aduh suka lagu ini gara2 liat Youtube fanmade pas MAMA moment EXOBobbyBI, telat ya :3 biar, lagi demen ma ni lagu sama Airplane nya Ikon...gw curhat #plaks

Sehun sudah bilang 'Thudah Kuduga' loh...gimana-gimana :3

_Dandeliona96: semangat banget ya...ini udah lanjut...gimana menurutmu dah tahu belom si Sehunie :3

_Lily Levia: kgk tahu si sehun menboong mulu dia bawaannya...idih tahu ajah kamu XD seseorang yang lagi sesuatu tepatnya :v tp jujur kata2 dinovel ada yang ngena banget buatku bukan hanya dibuku yang ini sih.

_Guest: iya ini lanjut :3

_Zitaooneheart: Uaaapppaaa? Capek layao :p panggil saja namaku bunga :v atau Om -_- jangan deng...terserah deh mo panggil apa asal jangan yang jelek, tapi biasanya aku dipanggil yeobo ma Sehun kkkkkk...ditunggu next chapternya dapat salam muah dari Zizi ni :*

_Dasya: uhuhu ini ini aku gemes pas bagian Zitao yang volos :3

_Mara997: dia dihantui masa lalu chingu T.T ehemnya ditunda dulu...soalnya blom waktunya.

_KissKris: iya kan :3

_Ko Chen Teung: iya terima kasih mau nunggu...aduh aku pengen bangen novel yang married by morning nya say.

_Anjar W: ayo ayo ayo XD ikutan bawa pompom...tuhkan...Mino disimpen buat ini, yang selalu menghantui pikiran Sehun...iya ntar moga ketemu lagi #hope

_Marctaotao: moga tambah gregetan ma chap besok :3

_Baby niz 137: NC mulu yeth yang ditunggu -_- #sama :v ditunggu ntar deh.

_Aiko Vallery: iya thanks ^^

_annisakkamjong: aku lagi nonton fanmade huntao lagunya eyes nose lips btw...aduh kangen momen huntao T.T mianhe mianhe hajima... thanks ya semoga bisa fast update lagi.

_Nana Huang: ayo yang blom cukup umur hati-hati...jangan biarkan aku ntar ditangkap pak pol karena meracuni anak dibawah umur ntar aku gk bisa update lg T.T ...becanda deng...pokoknya ini bacaan jgn dipraktekin sebelum waktunya y #sokBijak :3 akunya.

_Aulchan12: dan jawabannya adalah...

_Lvenge: ini udah lanjut XD

_Sweetykamjong: amin :3 thanks ya.

_ Ariyanindud aya: sehun emang selalu bikin nyesek..ini udah lanjut jangan nangis cupcup

_Jeon hyeun: tbc nya gini lagi, gimana dong hayati :3

_Ammi gummy: aku malah pengen gigit bibir mas cahyo yg gemesin #plaks

_dumb-baby-lion: Mino bias ku gmn dong~~~... kok aku malah suka ma bapaknya chanhyun ya btw :3 namanya juga cinta...beli gih XD aku juga pengen beli lagi soalnya...iya ini juga lanjut chingu :3

_bellasung21: habis waktu mevet buat lanjutin ...nih aku kasih TBC lagi biar greget :3

_nindyarista: kgk nc cuman pemanasan ajah biar keliatannya hot padahal sih...yah gitulah

_Fleur Choi: nih update :3 jgn tereak2 ntar dikira gila ma tetangga aku gk tega liatnya :v

_ciandys: hooh tuh si sehun...Zitao kalau maunya ena ena gmn dong :/ #plaks mesum

See you next chapter everybody ;) sorry typonya ya...


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

Zitao kabur ke satu tempat yang ia tahu tidak akan bisa ditemukan Sehun.

Ironi kejadian ini sangat disadarinya, ia bersembunyi dari Sehun ditempat yang paling ingin ia bagi bersama pria itu. Ia juga sangat menyadari tidak bisa bersembunyi dari pria itu selamanya. Akan ada hukuman.

Namun melihat wajah Sehun saat menyadari ialah yang menipu pria itu, Zitao ingin menunda hukuman itu selama mungkin.

Ia berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah rahasia di estat Tuan Kwon, menambatkan kuda , dan naik ke kamar menara. Kamar itu dilengkapi perabotan seadanya dengan sepasang kursi usang, sofa kuno bersandaran rendah, meja reyot, dan rangka tempat tidur yang disandarkan disalah satu dinding. Zitao menjaga kamar itu disapu bersih dan dilap, dan menghias dindingnya dengan sketsa tanpa bingkai bergambar lanskap dan hewan.

Sebuah cawan berisi batang lilin yang sudah terbakar diletakkan dijendela. Setelah membiarkan udara segar masuk ke kamar, Zitao mondar-mandir, bergumam kacau pada diri sendiri.

"Dia mungkin akan membunuhku. Bagus, itu lebih baik daripada dia membenciku. Cekikan cepat, dan ini selesai. Andai aku bisa mencekik diriku sendiri dan membebaskan dia dari kesulitan itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku melemparkan diri ke luar jendela. Andai saja aku tidak pernah menulis surat-surat itu. Oh, bagaimana jika dia pergi kerumahku dan menungguku disana? Bagaimana jika—"

Ia berhenti mendadak mendengar suara dari luar. Salak anjing. Mendekati jendela dengan hati-hati, ia melihat kebawah, dan tampak sosok Janggu yang riang berjalan mengitari bangunan. Juga Sehun, menambatkan kuda didekat kudanya.

Pria itu menemukannya.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Zitao, pucat pasi. Ia berbalik dan merapatkan punggung ke dinding, merasa seperti narapidana menghadapi eksekusi. Ini salah satu momen terburuk dari seluruh hidupnya...dan menimbang beberapa kesulitan yang menimpa keluarganya Huang, pernyataan itu bukan main-main.

Dalam beberapa saat saja, Janggu masuk kamar dan menghampirinya.

"Kau memandunya ke sini, ya kan?" tuduh Zitao berbisik marah. _"Pengkhianat!"_

Tampak bersalah, Janggu pergi ke kursi, melompat naik, dan mengistirahatkan dagu ditapak depan. Telinga anjing itu berkedut mendengar suara langkah penuh perhitungan ditangga.

Sehun memasuki ruangan itu, harus menunduk agar bisa melewati ambang pintu abad pertengahan yang kecil. Menegakkan tubuh, pria itu mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak sebelum tatapan menusuknya menemukan Zitao. Pria itu menatapnya dengan kemurkaan nyaris tak tertahankan.

Zitao berharap dirinya jenis wanita yang mudah pingsan. Sepertinya itu satu-satunya respons yang tepat untuk situasi ini.

Sayangnya, betapapun ia berusaha pingsan, pikirannya kukuh tetap sadar.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," suara Zitao serak.

Pria itu mendekatinya perlahan, seolah-olah mengira ia akan mencoba kabur lagi. Meraihnya, Sehun memegang lengan atas Zitao dengan cengkraman kuat yang tak memberi kesempatan lolos sedikitpun. "Katakan kenapa kau melakukannya," kata Pria itu, suaranya rendah dan bergetar oleh...kebencian? kemarahan? "Tidak, keparat kau, jangan menangis. Apa itu permainan? Apa itu hanya untuk membantu Seulgi?"

Zitao memalingkan wajah dengan isak mengoyak.

"Bukan, itu bukan permainan...Seulgi menunjukkan suratmu padaku, dan mengatakan tidak akan membalasnya. Aku _harus_ membalasnya. Aku merasa seolah-olah surat itu ditulis untukku. Semestinya hanya untuk satu kali. Tapi kemudian kau membalasnya, dan aku biarkan diriku membalasnya satu kali lagi saja...lalu satu kali lagi, dan lagi..."

"Berapa banyak kebenaran dalam surat itu?"

"Semuanya," sembur Zitao. "Kecuali menuliskan nama Seulgi. Sisanya nyata. Jika kau tidak percaya yang lain, tolong percayai itu."

Sehun diam lama. Napas pria itu mulai berat. "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Zitao merasakan betapa sulit bagi Sehun untuk bertanya. Tapi demi Tuhan, jauh lebih buruk harus menjawabnya.

"Karena terlalu menyakitkan. Kata-kata itu terlalu berarti." Ia memaksa diri melanjutkan, meskipun menangis. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan tahu tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berpura-pura menjadi Seulgi. Aku waktu itu begitu mencintaimu, dan tak sanggup—"

Kalimatnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Sehun menciumnya, Zitao terkesima. Apa artinya ini? Apa yang diinginkan pria itu? Apa...tapi pikirannya larut, dan ia berhenti berusaha mencari penjelasan apapun.

Lengan pria itu telah melingkari tubuhnya, sebelah tangan memegang tengkuknya. Terguncang hingga ke jiwa, ia merapat ke pria itu. Melahap isak Zitao, Sehun menjilat dalam, ciumannya kuat dan ganas. Ini pasti mimpi, akan tetapi indra Zitao berkeras ini nyata, aroma, kehangatan, dan kekuatan pria itu melingkupinya. Sehun menariknya lebih erat lagi, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia tidak peduli. Kenikmatan ciuman mengalirinya, membiusnya, dan saat pria itu menarik kepala ke belakang, Zitao protes dengan erangan bingung.

Sehun memaksa Zitao membalas tatapannya. "Mencintai?" tanya pria itu serak. "Waktu itu?"

"Sekarangpun begitu," Zitao berhasil menjawab.

"Kau menyuruhku mencarimu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengirim pesan itu padamu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya. Kau menginginkanku."

"Ya." Lebih banyak lagi air mata jatuh dari matanya yang perih. Sehun membungkuk dan menekankan mulut dimata Zitao, merasakan garam kesedihan.

Mata pria itu menatap matanya, tak lagi terang seperti salju neraka tapi lembut seperti asap. "Aku mencintai, Zi."

Mungkin ternyata ia memang bisa pingsan.

Rasanya jelas seperti pingsan, lututnya lemas, dan kepalanya bersandar lunglai dipundak Sehun saat pria itu merendahkan mereka berdua ke karpet usang. Menempatkan lengan dibawah leher Zitao, Sehun menutup lagi mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Zitao menyambut tanpa daya, tak kuasa menahan apapun.

"Ku-kukira kau akan membenciku..." suara tercengang Zitao seolah datang dari jauh.

"Tidak pernah. Kau bisa lari ke sudut bumi yang paling jauh. Tak ada tempat yang bisa kau datangi yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintaimu. Tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan untuk menghentikanku."

Zitao gemetar merasakan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, tangan pria itu membuka bajunya, menyelinap masuk. Dadanya terasa panas, ujungnya mengencang saat pria itu menyentuhnya. "Kukira kau akan membunuhku," ujarnya sulit.

Semburat senyum tampak dibibir Sehun.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin kulakukan." Ia mendekatkan mulut ke mulut Zitao, mencium gadis itu dengan hasrat kasar dan lapar. Melonggarkan celana panjang Zitao, Sehun mendapati permukaan kencang perut gadis itu. Tangannya meliuk lebih jauh ke dalam pakaian, melekuk melingkari pinggang. Jari Sehun menjelajah dengan rasa ingin tahu yang lembut tapi kukuh yang membuat Zitao menggeliat, meremang.

"Sehun," ucap Zitao terbata, berkutat dengan bagian muka celana panjang pria itu, tapi Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya.

"Sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri jika bersamamu."

Menekan wajahnya yang membara di leher pria itu, ditempat kemeja Sehun terbuka, Zitao merasakan gerakan pria itu menelan ludah dibibirnya yang terkuak. "Aku ingin jadi milikmu."

"Celakanya kau memang milikku."

"Kalau begitu cintai aku." Penuh gairah, diciumnya leher pria itu. "Cintai aku—"

"Sst," bisik Sehun. "Seperti ini saja aku sudah tidak terlalu bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tidak bisa bercinta denganmu disini. Tidak akan pantas bagimu." Diciumnya rambut Zitao yang kusut, sementara tangannya mengelus pinggul gadis itu dengan belaian gemetar. "Bicaralah padaku. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan membiarkanku menikahi Seulgi?"

"Jika kau tampak bahagia bersamanya. Jika dialah yang kau inginkan."

"Aku menginginkan _kau_." Sehun menciumnya, mulut pria itu kuat dan menghukum. "Rasanya hampir membuatku gila, mencari hal-hal yang kucintai dalam dirinya dan tidak menemukannya. Lalu mulai melihat semua hal itu ada dalam dirimu."

"Awalnya kenapa kau menulis surat untuk Seulgi?"

"Aku kesepian. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi aku membutuhkan...seseorang. saat menerima balasan, tentang keledai milik Tuan Shin, aroma setiap bulan, juga sisa isi surat selanjutnya ...aku langsung jatuh cinta. Kupikir itu sisi lain dari Seulgi yang belum ku lihat. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku surat-surat itu sepenuhnya ditulis oleh orang lain." Pria itu menatap Zitao muram.

Zitao membalas dengan tatapan menyesal. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menginginkan surat dariku. Aku tahu aku bukan jenis wanita yang kau inginkan."

Menggulingkan Zitao hingga berbaring miring, Sehun merapatkan gadis itu ke tubuhnya yang bergairah. "Apa ini terasa seperti aku tidak menginginkanmu?"

Tekanan keras dan panas berkobar dari tubuh pria itu memukau indranya...rasanya seperti mabuk...seperti meneguk cahaya bintang. Memejam, Zitao menyandarkan wajah ke pundak Sehun. "Kau menganggap aku aneh," katanya dengan suara teredam.

Mulut pria itu mengusap tepi telinga Zitao dan berhenti dileher. Zitao merasakan Sehun tersenyum. "Cintaku, sayang...kau memang begitu."

Respon berupa senyum lebar melengkungkan bibir Zitao. Ia bergidik saat Sehun bergerak naik ke atasnya, mendorong punggungnya, menggunakan tungkai atas untuk merenggangkan tungkainya. Pria itu melahap bibirnya dengan ciuman tanpa akhir, dalam dan tak sabar, mengubah darah Zitao menjadi api. Sehun mulai membelainya dengan tangan kuat yang kulitnya menebal, tangan serdadu. Celana panjang Zitao ditarik dari pinggulnya.

Keduanya terkesiap, napas tersendat, saat telapak tangan Sehun menangkupnya intim. Pria itu mengelus kehangatan yang lembab, memisahkan dan merenggangkannya, mengelus gerbang tubuhnya.

Zitao berbaring diam dan tak menolak, detak jantung liar menggema disemua tempat. Sehun menyentuhnya, jari pria itu menekan lembut melewati penghalang yang lugu. Merendahkan kepala, pria itu menekan mulut ke lekuk lembut dada Zitao. Erangan lolos dari mulut gadis itu saat merasakan bibir Sehun mengapit puncak dadanya. Pria itu mulai menyesap, lidahnya meletik diantara setiap tarikan berirama. Jari pria itu bergerak lebih dalam, pangkal tangannya menggoda ditempat yang peka tak terkira.

Zitao merintih, tak melihat apapun. Ketegangan tanpa daya melipat diri sendiri, lalu lagi, mengumpul rendah dan kencang. Rengek lolos dari mulutnya saat gelombang kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan menangkapnya, dan pria itu memandunya masuk lebih jauh. Zitao berhasil bicara melalui bibir yang kering, suaranya terkesima dan gemetar. "Sehun—aku tak bisa—"

"Biarkan terjadi," bisik pria itu dikulit Zitao yang merona. "Biarkan datang."

Sehun mengelusnya dengan irama sensual licik, mendorongnya lebih tinggi. Otot Zitao ,merespons deru sensasi yang mengkhawatirkan, kemungkinan tubuhnya mulai menarik semua ke dalam, pembuluh darahnya melebar, panas mendesak. Menggapai kepala Sehun, Zitao menenggelamkan tangan dirambut pria itu dan menggiring mulut pria itu ke mulutnya. Sehun patuh seketika, mereguk erang dan kesiap gadis itu, tangannya yang menggoda menentramkan kejut yang mengoyak.

Kenikmatan itu memudar dalam gelombang surut yang lamban, meninggalkan Zitao dalam keadaan lunglai dan gemetar. Ia bergerak sedikit dan membuka mata, mendapati diri berada dilantai, setengah telanjang, berada dalam buaian lengan pria yang ia cintai. Ini momen yang ganjil, nikmat dan rapuh. Kepalanya menoleh di lekuk lengan Sehun. Dilihatnya Janggu, yang tertidur di kursi, sepenuhnya tidak tertarik dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

Sehun membelainya perlahan, buku jarinya bergerak mengikuti lembah diantara dadanya.

Zitao mendongak memandang pria itu. Terpukau dengan wajah Sehun yang kuat maskulin dan berkilau karena keringat. Zitao merasakan kejutan panas lembut napas pria itu saat Sehun membungkam mencium bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu membiarkan ujung lidahnya berhenti diatas denyut lirih nadi. Keintiman bersama pria itu begitu baru, akan tetapi pentingnya terasa sama seperti detak jantungnya sendiri.

Zitao selamanya tak ingin berada diluar pelukan pria itu lagi. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya.

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanya Zitao, suara berat, malas.

Sehun mengusapkan bibir di pipi Zitao. Pria itu memeluknya sedikit lebih erat.

Lalu diam.

Zitao berkedip terkejut. Keraguan pria itu memengaruhinya seperti cipratan air dingin. "Kita _akan_ menikah, ya kan?"

Sehun memandang wajah Zitao yang merona. "Itu pertanyaan yang sulit."

"Sama sekali tidak. Itu pertanyaan ya-atau-tidak yang sederhana!"

"Aku tidak bisa menikahimu," ujar pria itu lirih. "Sampai yakin itu akan baik untukmu."

"Kenapa bisa ada keraguan seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Mulut Sehun menekuk. "Kalap tiba-tiba, mimpi buruk, bayangan aneh, minum berlebihan...apa itu terdengar seperti pria yang cocok untuk menikah?"

"Tadinya kau akan menikahi Seulgi," kata Zitao tersinggung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada wanita manapun. Apalagi pada wanita yang ku cintai lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

Zitao berguling menjauh dan duduk, menarik pakaiannya yang tadi dilonggarkan menyelimuti tubuh. "Berapa lama kau ingin kita menunggu? Jelas kau tidak sempurna, tapi—"

"'Tidak sempurna' adalah punya titik botak atau bekas cacar. Masalahku sedikit lebih signifikan daripada itu."

Zitao menjawab dengan rentetan kata-kata gelisah. "Aku datang dari keluarga orang-orang tak sempurna yang menikahi orang tak sempurna lainnya. Semua orang dikeluarga kami mengambil resiko dalam cinta."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk mempertaruhkan keselamatanmu."

"Cintai aku lebih banyak lagi, kalau begitu," pinta Zitao. "Cukup untuk menikahiku apapun halangannya."

Sehun mengernyit. "Menurutmu apa itu mudah untukku, tanpa memedulikan konsekuensinya? Aku ingin kau bersamaku setiap saat. Aku ingin memelukmu setiap malam. Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu hingga bahkan tidak bisa bernapas. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan bahaya apapun menimpamu, terutama dari tanganku."

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Instingmu tidak akan mengizinkan kau begitu."

"Instingku insting orang gila."

Zitao memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. "Kau bersedia menerima masalahku," ujarnya sedih. "Tapi tidak mengizinkan aku menerima masalahmu." Ia mengubur wajah dilengan. "kau tidak memercayaiku."

"Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak memercayai diriku sendiri."

Dalam kondisinya yang rapuh, sulit untuk tidak menangis. Situasinya begitu tidak adil. Membuat gila.

"Zitao." Sehun berlutut disampingnya, merengkuhnya. Zitao menegang. "Biar kupeluk dirimu," ujar pria itu di dekat telinganya.

"Kalau kita tidak menikah, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" tanya Zitao merana. "Saat kunjungan disertai pendamping? Saat jalan-jalan naik kereta kuda? Curi-curi kesempatan"

Sehun mengelus rambutnya dan menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Itu sudah lebih dari yang kita punyai sampai sekarang."

"Itu tidak cukup." Zitao melingkarkan lengan ditubuh Sehun. "Aku tidak takut padamu." Mencengkeram bagian punggung kemeja pria itu, ia mengguncangnya sedikit untuk menekankan. "Aku menginginkanmu, dan kau bilang kau menginginkanku, dan satu-satunya yang menghalangi kita adalah _kau_. Jangan katakan padaku kau selamat dari semua pertempuran itu, menderita menjalani begitu banyak hal, dan pulang hanya demi _ini_ —"

Sehun meletakkan jari dimulut Zitao. "Diam. Biarakan aku berpikir."

"Apa lagi yang bisa dipi—"

"Zitao," ujar pria itu memperingatkan.

Zitao terdiam, tatapannya terkunci pada wajah Sehun yang tegas.

Sehun mengernyit, menimbang beragam kemungkinan, memperdebatkan masalah itu, tampak seolah tidak mendapat kesimpulan yang memuaskan.

Dalam keheningan itu, Zitao menyandarkan kepala dipundak Sehun. Tubuh pria itu hangat dan menenangkan, otot yang lentur dengan mudah menerima beratnya. Ia menyuruk menekan diri lebih dekat, hingga merasakan kekokohan memuaskan dada pria itu didadanya. Dan ia merapatkan posisi saat merasakan tekanan mantap tubuh pria itu dibawah. Tubuhnya haus untuk merengkuhnya. Diam-diam diusapkannya bibir dikulit leher pria itu yang beraroma garam.

Sehun menahan pinggul Zitao. Rasa terhibur membayang disuara pria itu. "Berhenti menggeliat. Mustahil seorang pria bisa berpikir jika kau melakukan itu."

"Apa kau belum selesai berpikir."

"Belum." Tapi ia merasakan Sehun tersenyum saat mencium keningnya. "Jika kau dan aku menikah," akhirnya pria itu berkata, "Aku akan ditempatkan pada posisi harus melindungi istriku dari diriku. Kesejahteraan dan kebahagianmu adalah segalanya bagiku."

 _Jika_...jantung Zitao serasa melompat naik ke leher. Ia mulai bicara, tapi Sehun menyinggung lembut bawah dagunya dengan buku jari, lembut menutup mulutnya. "Dan apapun gagasan menakjubkan yang mungkin dimiliki keluargamu mengenai hubungan dalam pernikahan," lanjutnya, "Aku memiliki pandangan tradisional. Suami adalah kepala rumah tangga."

"Oh, pastinya." Kata Zitao, sedikit terlalu cepat. "Itu juga yang dipercayai keluargaku."

Mata pria itu menyipit skeptis.

Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian pria itu, Zitao menyurukkan pipi ke tangan Sehun. "Bolehkah aku tetap memelihara hewan-hewanku?"

"Tentu saja." Suara pria itu melunak. "Aku tidak akan pernah melarang hal yang begitu penting bagimu. Meskipun tidak bisa tidak bertanya...apakah landaknya bisa dinegosiasikan?"

"medusa? Jangan. Dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Dia ditinggal ibunya sejak kecil, dan aku merawatnya sejak saat itu. Kurasa aku bisa mencarikan rumah baru untuknya, tapi entah mengapa orang tidak langsung menerima gagasan landak sebagai peliharaan."

"Aneh sekali mereka," kata Sehun. "Baiklah, medusa bisa tetap tinggal."

"Apa kau melamarku?" tanya Zitao penuh harapan.

"Tidak." Memejam, Sehun mengembuskan napas. "Tapi aku mempertimbangkannya meskipun sama sekali bertentangan dengan akal sehat."

.

.

.

Mereka berkuda langsung ke rumah keluarga Huang, bersama Janggu yang berlari kecil gembira mengikuti. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, jadi kemungkinan baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol sudah merampungkan pekerjaan mereka hari itu. Zitao berharap punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan keluarganya menghadapi situasi ini. Ia sangat bersyukur Kris masih di Cina, karena pria itu cenderung curiga pada semua orang luar, dan tidak akan membuat situasi jadi lebih mudah bagi Sehun. Luhan mungkin keberatan. Pilihan terbaik adalah mendekati Chanyeol, yang merupakan pria paling rasional dikeluarga, jauh melampaui Luhan dan Kris.

Meskipun begitu, saat Zitao mencoba menyarankan kepada Sehun tentang siapa yang harus didekati dan apa yang harus dikatakan, pria itu menyelanya dengan ciuman dan mengatakan akan mengatasinya sendiri.

Mereka masuk rumah dan menuju ruang duduk keluarga, tempat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang terlibat percakapan, dan Minseok sedang duduk dimeja tulis kecil.

"Sehun," sapa Chanyeol, mendongak dengan senyum santai. "Kau datang untuk melihat gudang kayu?"

"Terima kasih, tapi saya disini untuk alasan lain."

Luhan, yang berdiri didekat jendela, melirik dari pakaian Sehun yang kusut ke kondisi Zitao yang acak-acakan. "Zi, apa kau pergi ke luar dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Aku tadi terburu-buru." Jawab Zitao merasa bersalah.

"Terburu-buru yang melibatkan Kapten Oh?" tatapan tajam Luhan beralih ke Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini bersifat pribadi," sahut Sehun pelan. "Dan melibatkan adik anda." Ia memandang dari Chanyeol ke Luhan. Biasanya tidak akan ada keraguan mengenai siapa dari mereka yang harus diajak bicara. Sebagai tuan pemilik rumah, Luhan merupakan pilihan pertama. Meskipun begitu, keluarga Huang sepertinya menyepakati pembagian peran yang tidak konvensional.

"Dari kalian berdua, dengan siapa seharusnya saya bicara?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling menunjuk dan menjawab pada saat yang sama.

"Dia."

Chanyeol berkata pada Luhan. "Kau kepala keluarga Huang-nya, hyung."

"Kau yang biasanya berurusan dengan masalah seperti ini," protes Luhan.

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak akan suka pendapatku mengenai yang satu ini."

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mempertimbangkan untuk merestui mereka, ya kan?"

"Dari semua gadis Huang," ujar Chanyeol tenang, "Zitao yang paling sesuai untuk memilih suami sendiri. Aku memercayai penilaiannya."

Zitao tersenyum cerah pada pria itu. "Terima kasih, Chan Oppa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tandas Luhan kepada adik iparnya. "Kau tidak bisa memercayai penilain Zitao."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia terlalu muda," jawab Luhan.

"Umurku 23," protes Zitao. "Dalam hitungan umur anjing, aku pasti sudah mati."

"Dan kau perempuan," Luhan berkeras.

"Maaf?" sela Minseok. "Apa kau menyiratkan wanita memiliki penilaian yang buruk?"

"Dalam hal-hal semacam ini, ya." Luhan memberi isyarat ke arah Sehun. "Lihat saja orang itu, berdiri disana seperti dewa Yunani sialan. Apa menurutmu Zitao memilih dia karena kecerdasannya?"

"Saya lulus dari Sungkyunkwan," ujar Sehun masam. "Apa semestinya saya membawa ijazah saya?"

"Dikeluarga ini," sela Chanyeol. "Tidak dibutuhkan gelar dari universitas untuk membuktikan kecerdasan seseorang. "

"Sehun," kata Luhan. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi—"

"Itu sifat alami yang dimiliki suamiku," sela Minseok manis.

Luhan mengernyit memandang istrinya lalu mengembalikan perhatian ke Sehun. "Kau dan Zitao belum cukup lama saling mengenal untuk mempertimbangkan pernikahan. Baru beberapa minggu, setahuku. Dan bagaimana dengan Seulgi? Kalian praktis sudah bertunangan, ya kan?"

"Semua itu poin yang kuat," jawab Sehun. "Dan saya akan menjawabnya. Tapi anda semestinya tahu bahwa saya menentang pertunangan itu."

Luhan berkedip bingung. "Maksudnya kau tidak menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Seulgi?"

"Yah...betul. tapi saya juga tidak menyetujui soal perjodohan dengan Zitao."

Hening menerpa ruangan.

"Ini semacam tipu muslihat," kata Luhan.

"Sayangnya, bukan," sahut Sehun.

Hening kembali.

"Kapten Oh," tanya Chanyeol, hati-hati memilih kata. "Apa kau datang untuk meminta persetujuan kami untuk menikahi Zitao?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Jika sudah memutuskan menikahi Zitao, saya akan melakukannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian."

Luhan memandang Chanyeol. "Ya ampun," ujarnya jijik. "Yang ini lebih parah daripada Jongin."

Chanyeol menampakkan air muka sabar yang dipaksakan. "Mungkin kita berdua harus bicara dengan kapten Oh diperpustakaan. Ditemani brendi."

"Aku menginginkan botolku sendiri." Ujar Luhan sepenuh hati, mendahului pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana, yang ini TBCnya gk bikin empet pan :3 sorry ya dikit dikit updatenya daripada gk update kan #ngeles soalnya waktunya itu loh dan ini udah disempet2in jadi maap ya jgn kecewa diusahain kok cepet update.

_Lily levia: masa sih :/ gk nyadar loh kalo ada jadwalnya...uhm yang kemaren2 ada yang 1 chapter 3 bab loh, tapi chap 10 kemaren setengah bab sih :v maap ye...ntar deh diusahin lebih panjang. Gmn klo pilih lebih lama tp panjang ato sering update tapi segini2 :3

_Guest 1: sip (y)

_Zitaooneheart: njirrr ahjussi -_- gk sekalian panggil haraboji ngapa...panggil aku cantik aku panjangin chap depan deh :v

_Dasya: iya udah tau, ini udah cepet :3

_Oow: ini ini dah update kok diusahain cepet pokoknya nih. Lumin blom nemu chanbaek gk punya novelnya T.T ottoke coba.

_Ariyanindud aya: yg benar disamain sama anjing kyknya #plaks salpok gaya...iya segitu ajah dulu blom ada ikatan ntar tetangga tau pan kgk enak yah...iya sehun sampe hapal isi suratnya dan itu aku cetak tebal buat clue kalian biar mudah ajah :3 link apa ya :o

_Dande Liona: hum ini...ditunggu lagi next chap y.

_Guest 2: iya kok kamu bener jangan2 kamu cenayang ya? Ramalin dong Zitao bakal reunian gk ma Sehun T.T

_Nana Huang: ini :3 kadang suka liat mereka juga sih..tapi suka sama Yunhyeongnya ^^ aku liat mereka dari WIN tapi gk rutin kadang2 ajah.

_AmeChan95: sabar ya :3

_Sayakanoicinoe: ntar kalo sehun dah nglamar pastinya hehe dag dig dug nih

_Ko Chen Teung: gk ular sekalian say, biar dipatok ularnya Sehun sekalian dia :v nyicip bayar

_Firdha858: neeee~~~

_Switcheey: hari ini :3

_Ammi gummy: anggap ajah ini udah ngilat hehe

_AulChan12: iya udh tau ^^

_Lvenge: hooh hooh Sehun masih sabar kok tenang ajah

_Ciandys: iya menurutku lucu, eh tapi menurutmu lucu gk sih -_- serah deh, ntar gk humor tapi Sehun tambah geli ajah ma kelakuan ajaib Zitao.

_Aiko Vallery: Thank You :*

_Nindyarista: Ini udah ngantuk ntar lagi chap depan tp gk janji :* ...yah pan si sehun masih rada emosi blom ketemu, dan harus ngasih cinta tulusnya ke si penulis aslinya.

_Baby niz 137: hum (y)

_Sweetykamjong: sabar dong ntar ditahan dulu, Sehun ajah sabar,,,sabar sabar :3

_Kisskris: #tutupmuka Zitao agresif ya :3

_Annisakkamjong: cuma mo bilang maaf dan sabar...kaka berusaha disini hehe

_Marchtaotao: sibuk chingu dah diusahain cepet kok mian~~

_Jeon hyeun: sabar yeth ntar da saatnya NC kok, sehun ajah sabar kok :3 bukannya seminggu emang 7 hari ya -_-

_Dumb-baby-lion: nyoook Rhythm taa rhythm taa aummm~~~aku suka siapa ajah asal enjoy ma lagunya :3 palagi da lagu2 bapernya #eyeh, dan akhir2 ini sering ndengerin lagu mereka, ehm itu si Junhae kok nyebelin tp gemesin ya :3 ...takut digigit ma sehunie~~

Thanks yg udah ninggalin jejaknya :* yang fav dan foll juga ;) thank u juga.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

.

Selain menyisihkan beberapa detail intim, Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Ia tak merahasiakan apapun jika berhubungan dengan kekurangannya sendiri, tapi bertekad melindungi Zitao dari kritik, bahkan dari keluarga gadis itu sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya Zitao main-main seperti itu," kata Luhan, menggeleng setelah Sehun menceritakan surat-surat itu. "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Itu bukan permainan," ujar Sehun pelan. "Hal itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari yang kami berdua kira."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan spekulatif. "Ditengah semangat akibat semua pengungkapan ini, ternyata kau orang yang mudah terhanyut, Kapten Oh. Apa kau _sangat yakin_ dengan perasaanmu kepada Zitao? Karena dia—"

"Unik," sambung Luhan.

"Saya tahu itu." Sehun merasa mulutnya berkedut oleh sebersit rasa humor. "Saya tahu dia mencuri benda-benda tanpa sengaja. Dia memakai celana panjang, dan sudah membaca kelewat banyak manual pemeliharaan hewan. Saya tahu dia memelihara hewan yang orang lain bersedia membayar untuk memusnahkannya." Memikirkan Zitao, ia merasakan nyeri kerinduan. "Saya tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal di Seoul, tahu dia hanya akan bisa bertahan dengan hidup dekat dengan alam. Saya tahu dia pengasih, cerdas, berani, dan satu-satunya yang benar-benar dia takuti adalah jika ditinggalkan. Dan saya tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, karena sangat mencintainya hingga tak bisa melakukan yang lain. Tapi ada satu masalah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menjawab dengan suku kata hampa, "Diriku."

Menit demi menit berlalu sementara Sehun menjelaskan sisanya...perilakunya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan sejak perang, gejala dari kondisi yang sepertinya mirip kegilaan. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya ia tidak terkejut bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan penjelasan itu tanpa kecemasan yang tampak jelas. Tapi itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya: keluarga macam apa ini?

Saat Sehun selesai, terjadi momen hening.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol, menanti. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Sekarang saatnya kau keluarkan pribahasa konyolmu. Sesuatu tentang ayam jantan yang bertelur, atau babi berjoget dikebun. Itu yang selalu kau lakukan. Ayo keluarkan."

Chanyeol melontarkan lirikan mencemooh. "Saat ini satupun tidak terpikir olehku."

"Astaga, aku harus mendengarkan ratusan peribahasa macam itu, sedangkan Sehun tidak perlu meskipun satu?"

Mengabaikan Luhan, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Aku percaya masalah yang kau deskripsikan akan mereda seiring berlalunya waktu." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Saudara kami Kris bisa membuktikannya, andai ia disini."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol waspada.

"Dia tidak pernah bertempur dalam perang," lanjut Chanyeol pelan, "Tapi kekerasan dan kerusakan tidak terbatas dimedan perang saja. Dia punya hantu sendiri untuk dihadapi, dan berhasil menguasainya. Aku tidak melihat alasanmu tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Menurutku Sehun dan Zitao sebaiknya menunggu," kata Luhan. "Tak ada ruginya menunggu."

"Entahlah," ujar Chanyeol. "Seperti kata orang Roma, 'Ambil terlalu banyak waktu, maka waktu akan mengalahkanmu.'"

Luhan tampak puas diri. "Aku sudah tahu pasti ada pribahasa."

"Dengan segala hormat," gerutu Sehun. "Percakapan ini tidak mengarah kemanapun. Setidaknya salah satu dari anda harus menunjukan bahwa Zitao pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik."

"Itu yang dulu ku katakan pada istriku," tandas Luhan. "Dan itu sebabnya aku menikahinya sebelum dia bisa menemukan yang lebih baik." Ia tersenyum sedikit mencermati wajah Sehun yang gusar. "Sejauh ini, aku sama sekali belum terkesan oleh kekuranganmu. Kau minum lebih dari yang seharusnya, kau kesulitan mengendalikan dorongan hati, dan mudah marah. Semua itu praktis merupakan persyaratan dikeluarga Huang. Aku rasa kau pikir Zitao seharusnya menikahi pria terhormat pendiam yang menganggap mengoleksi kotak hirup atau menulis soneta sebagai hal yang menggairahkan. Yah, kami sudah mencobanya, dan tidak berhasil. Zitao tidak menginginkan pria semacam itu. Rupanya yang dia inginkan adalah kau."

"Dia terlalu muda dan idealis untuk tahu apa yang lebih baik," Kata Sehun. "Saya tidak memercayai penilaiannya."

"aku juga," balas Luhan. "Tapi sayangnya tak satupun dari adikku membiarkanku memilihkan suami untuk mereka."

"Tenang, kalian berdua," Chanyeol tenang menengahi. "aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, Kapten Oh...jika kau putuskan untuk menunggu tanpa batas waktu sebelum melamar Zitao...apa sementara itu kau berniat tetap menemuinya?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun jujur. "Saya rasa tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkan saya darinya. Tapi kami akan berhati-hati."

"Kuragukan itu," kata Luhan. "Satu-satunya yang diketahui Zitao tentang berhati-hati adalah cara mengejanya."

"Sebentar saja akan muncul gosip," ujar Chanyeol. "Juga kritik, yang akan merupak reputasi Zitao. Akibatnya kau tetap harus menikahinya juga. Tak ada gunanya menunda hal yan tak bisa dhindari."

"Apa anda mengatakan anda _ingin_ saya menikahinya?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, masygul. "Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang suka dengan alternatif yang ada. Zitao akan merana. Lagipula, siapa dari kita yang bersedia mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus menunggu?"

Ketiga pria itu terdiam.

.

.

Zitao tahu hanya akan bisa beristirahat sejenak malam itu, pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan untuk bisa tidur. Sehun tidak tinggal untuk makan malam, tapi pulang segera setelah pembicaraannya dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, yang turun setelah memastikan Chanhyun sudah tidur, tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar kabar itu. "Aku suka dia," ujarnya, memeluk Zitao dan menjauh sedikit agar bisa memandang adiknya sambil tersenyum. "Dia sepertinya pria baik dan terhormat."

"Juga berani." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun serius, "Orang tidak bisa lupa apa yang pria itu lakukan dalam perang."

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku," kata Chanyeol padanya. "Aku merujuk pada fakta bahwa dia bersedia menikah dengan gadis Huang."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan Chanyeol meringis.

Hubungan diantara pasangan itu begitu nyaman, meskipun dibumbui oleh canda dan saling goda. Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya dan Sehun bisa mencapai apapun yang seperti itu, jika Sehun bersedia melepas cukup banyak pertahanan diri agar Zitao bisa dekat dengannya.

Mengernyit, Zitao duduk disebelah Baekhyun. "Aku terus menanyakan percakapan yang dilakukan Luhan dan Chanyeol oppa bersama Sehun, sepertinya tidak ada yang diputuskan atau dipecahkan. Yang mereka lakukan hanya minum brendi."

"Kami meyakinkan Sehun bahwa kami lebih dari senang membiarkan dia mendapatkan kau dan hewan peliharaanmu," tukas Luhan. "Setelah itu, dia bilang dia perlu berpikir."

"Tentang apa?" desak Zitao. "Apa yang perlu dipikirkan?kenapa dia butuh waktu lama sekali untuk memutuskan?"

"Dia laki-laki, Zi." Jelas Baekhyun lembut. "Berpikir tanpa henti sangat sulit bagi mereka."

"Sebaliknya wanita," tukas Luhan. "yang punya kemampuan luar biasa untuk mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir sama sekali."

.

.

.

Sehun datang ke rumah keluarga Huang keesokan paginya, tampak sangat...yah, _seperti serdadu_ , meskipun faktanya pria itu mengenakan pakaian berjalan-jalan yang tidak resmi. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara dan sopan tanpa cela saat meminta menemani Zitao berjalan-jalan. Meskipun bersemangat bertemu Sehun, Zitao juga gelisah. Pria itu tampak menjaga jarak dan tegas, seperti seorang pria yang sedang melaksakan tugas tak menyenangkan untuk dijalankan.

Ini sama sekali tak tampak menjanjikan.

Meskipun begitu, Zitao tetap mempertahankan tampak muka yang riang, memandu Sehun ke salah satu rute jalan kaki favoritnya dihutan. Janggu melintas ke depan dan ke belakang, mendengus rajin sementara mereka bergerak.

"Coba lihat itu," kata Zitao menunjuk rongga pada sebatang pohon ek didekat mereka. "Itu tempatku mengawasi anak burung _hobby_ menetas pada awal musim panas. Kau tahu, Burung _hobby_ tidak membangun sarang mereka sendiri, mereka memakai sarang yang dibuat burung lain. Mereka sangat cepat saat terbang, tampak sepert erit menebas udara."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dengan embusan angin bermain ringan dirambutnya, dan sedikit senyum dibibir, pria itu begitu tampan hingga sulit untuk tidak ternganga memandangnya. "Kau tahu semua rahasia hutan ini, ya kan?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Banyak sekali yang bisa dipelajari, aku baru menyentuh permukaannya saja. Aku punya buku penuh berisi sketsa hewan dan tanaman, dan terus menemukan jenis baru untuk dipelajari." Desah sedih lolos dari mulutnya. "Ada pembicaraan mengenai masyarakat sejarah alami yang akan didirikan di Seoul. Andai aku bisa jadi anggotnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menerima wanita," jawab Zitao. "Tak satupun kelompok semacam itu menerima wanita. Kelompok itu akan jadi satu ruangan penuh pria tua bercambang yang menghisap pipa dan berbagi catatan entomologi. Sayang sekali, karena aku berani mengatakan aku bisa membicarakan serangga sebaik siapapun dari mereka."

Senyum perlahan melintang diwajah Sehun. "Setidaknya aku bersyukur untuk satu hal, kau tidak punya pipa maupun cambang," ujarnya. "Meskipun begitu, sepertinya sayang jika siapapun yang menyukai hewan dan serangga sebesar dirimu tidak diperbolehkan membicarakannya. Mungkin kita bisa membujuk mereka agar membuat perkecualian untukmu."

Zitao melirik terkejut pada Sehun. "Kau bersedia melakukan itu? Kau tidak keberatan dengan gagasan wanita boleh mengejar impian mereka walau mereka sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tidak ada gunanya mengekang wanita yang akan kunikahi dan membuat dia menderita karena tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia sukai."

Mata Zitao membulat. "Apa kau akan melamarku sekarang?"

Sehun memutar badan Zitao menghadapnya, jari pria itu mengelus bagian bawah dagu gadis itu, membujuk agar mendongak. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan terlebih dahulu."

Zitao memandang penuh harap padanya.

Ekspresi Sehun berubah serius. Memegang tangan Zitao, pria itu mulai berjalan bersama gadis itu disepanjang jalan setapak berumput. "Pertama...kita tidak akan bisa tidur diranjang yang sama."

Zitao berkedip. Ia bertanya ragu. "Kita akan memiliki hubungan platonis?"

Sehun tergagap sedikit. " _Tidak,_ astaga, tidak. Maksudku, kita tetap akan berhubungan, tapi tidak tidur bersama-sama."

"Tapi...kurasa aku akan suka tidur bersamamu."

Pegangan tangan Sehun mengencang ditangan Zitao. "Mimpi burukku akan membuatmu tetap terjaga."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku bisa secara tidak langsung mencekikmu dalam tidurku."

"Oh. Yah, kalau itu aku keberatan." Zitao mengeryit berkonsentrasi sementara mereka berjalan perlahan. "Boleh aku mengajukan permintaan balasan?"

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan minum minuman keras, dan hanya minum anggur mulai sekarang? Aku tahu kau menggunakan minuman keras sebagai obat untuk menangani masalahmu yang lain, tapi mungkin saja hal itu hanya membuatnya kian buruk, dan—"

"Tak perlu membujukkan melakukan itu, sayang. Aku sudah berniat melakukannya."

"Oh." Zitao tersenyum pada Sehun, senang.

"Hanya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku minta darimu," kata Sehun. "Tak ada lagi kegiatan berbahaya, semacam memanjat pohon atau melatih kuda yang setengah liar, atau melepas hewan buangan dari jebakan, dan seterusnya."

Zitao melirik pria itu, protes tanpa suara, tak mau menerima prospek pengekangan apapun terhadap kebebasannya.

Sehun mengerti. "Aku bukannya ingin mengekangmu," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi aku lebih suka tidak perlu khawatir kau akan terluka."

"Orang tidak tahu kapan akan terluka. Rok wanita terbakar api, atau orang terlempar dari kendaraan yang menderu disepangan jalan, atau mereka tersandung dan jatuh—"

"Persis seperti yang ku maksud. Hidup sudah cukup berbahaya tanpa melakukan hal berbahaya lainnya."

Zitao tersadar keluarganyaemberi batasan yang jauh lebih longgar daripada yang akan diberikan seorang suami. Ia harus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa perkawinan juga memiliki kompensasi.

"...aku harus pergi ke Seoul tidak lama lagi, untuk bertemu kakekku." Sehun sedang berkata. "Banyak yang harus kupelajari mengenai mengelola estat, aku diberi warisan estat kakek yang ada Jeju. Aku harus ambil bagian dalam semua urusan mengenai estat itu dan tidak punya hak mengeluh." Ia berhenti dan memutar Zitao menghadapnya. "Aku tahu betapa dekatnya kau dengan keluargamu. Sanggupkah kau hidup jauh dari mereka? Kita akan mempertahankan rumahku di Gyeonggi, tapi tempat tinggal utama kita akan berada di Jeju."

Ini gagasan yang menarik, hidup jauh dari keluarganya. Mereka selama ini menjadi seluruh dunianya. Terutama Baekhyun, yang selalu ada. Gagasan itu menyentuh sedikit kegelisahan dalam diri Zitao, tapi juga kegairahan. Rumah baru—orang baru, tempat baru untuk dieksplorasi...dan Sehun. Terutama Sehun.

"Aku percaya aku bisa," kata Zitao. "Aku akan merindukan mereka. Tapi kebanyakan aku ditinggalkan sendiri disini. Kakak-kakakku sibuk dengan keluarga dan hidup mereka, hal yang sudah semestinya. Selama aku bisa pergi menemui mereka saat ingin, kurasa aku akan bahagia."

Sehun mengusap pipi Zitao, buku jari pria itu meluncur halus disisi lehernya. Tampak pemahaman dimata pria itu, juga simpati, dan sesuatu yang lain yang membuat kulit Zitao merona.

"Apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk kebahagianmu," kata pria itu, "Kau akan mendapatkannya." Mendekatkan Zitao padanya, Sehun mengecup dahi gadis itu, bergerak turun ke puncak hidung. "Zi, _sekarang_ ada yang akan kutanyakan padamu." Bibirnya menemukan lekuk mulut Zitao yang tersenyum. "Cintaku...aku lebih memilih menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamamu daripada menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama wanita lain. Kau tidak pernah perlu menulis pesan itu, meminta agar aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah ingin menemukanmu seumur hidupku. Kurasa tidak ada pria hidup di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi semua yang pantas kau dapatkan dalam diri seorang suami...tapi ku mohon kau izinkan aku mencoba. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Zitao menarik kepala Sehun menunduk ke kepalanya, dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga pria itu. "Ya," bisiknya, dan sama sekali tanpa alasan lain kecuali ingin melakukannya, digigitnya ringan tepi telinga pria itu.

Terkejut oleh gigitan sayang itu, Sehun menunduk menatapnya. Napas Zitao kian cepat saat dilihatnya janji balasan dan kenikmatan di mata pria itu. Sehun menekankan ciuman kuat di bibirnya.

"Upacara pernikahan macam apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria itu, dan mencuri ciuman lagi sebelum Zitao bisa menjawab.

"Jenis yang mengubahmu menjadi suamiku." Disentuhnya garis tegas mulut Sehun dengan jari.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Yang cepat." Sehun tersenyum menyesal.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa seharusnya menganggap ini sebagai pertanda buruk, bahwa dalam dua minggu ia sudah sepenuhnya nyaman berada disekitar calon kakak iparnya. Sementara dulu pernah menghindari keluarga Huang karena keanehan mereka, sekarang ia mencari mereka sebagai teman, menghabiskan hampir setiap malam di rumah Keluarga Huang.

Para anggota keluarga Huang adu mulut, tertawa dan sungguh tampak saling menyukai, yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan keluarga manapun berdasarkan pengalaman Sehun. Mereka tertarik pada segala hal, gagasan baru, penciptaan, dan penemuan. Tak diragukan kecenderungan intelektual keluarga itu merupakan hasil pengaruh almarhum ayah mereka, tuan Huang.

Sehun merasakan rumah tangga yang bahagia dan sering kali semrawut itu berpengaruh baik padanya. Entah bagaimana keluarga Huang, dengan semua sisi kasar mereka, menghaluskan tempat-tempat yang rusak dijiwanya. Ia menyukai mereka semua, terutama Chanyeol, yang bertindak selaku pemimpin dikeluarga, atau suku, seperti sebutan pria itu pada mereka. Chanyeol merupakan kehadiran yang menenangkan, tenang dan toleran, sesekali menggiring keluarga Huang bersama-sama jika diperlukan.

Luhan tidak terlalu mudah didekati. Meskipun pria itu memesona dan tak peduli pada aturan, sisi tajam humornya secara tidak nyaman mengingatkan Sehun pada masa lalunya sendiri, saat ia sering melontarkan lelucon yang menyinggung orang lain. Misalnya, pernyataan yang dulu ia buat tentang Zitao yang pantas berada di istal. Pernyataan yang hingga sekarang ia masih belum ingat pernah mengatakannya, kecuali bahwa sayangnya pernyataan itu terdengar persis seperti kalimat yang biasanya ia katakan. Waktu itu, ia belum sepenuhnya memahami kekuatan kata-kata.

Dua tahun terakhir telah mengajarkan hal yang berbeda padanya.

Namun mengenai Luhan, Zitao meyakinkan Sehun meskipun berlidah tajam, kakaknya itu penyayang dan loyal. "Kelak kau akan sangat menyukainya," kata Zitao. "Tapi tidak aneh jika kau lebih nyaman berada disekitar Chanyeol oppa—kalian berdua rubah."

"Rubah?"ulang Sehun geli.

"Ya. Aku selalu bisa mengenali seseorang termasuk hewan apa. Rubah hewan pemburu, tapi mereka tidak mengandalkan kekuatan kasar. Mereka halus dan cerdik. Senang mengakali yang lain. Dan meskipun kadang-kadang berpergian jauh, mereka selalu suka pulang kerumah yang nyaman dan aman."

"Kurasa Oppamu Singa," kata Sehun.

"Luhan oppa! Iya. Dia dramatis, demonstratif, dan dia tidak suka diabaikan. Kadang-kadang dia akan menepismu. Tapi dibalik cakar tajam dan geraman, dia tetap kucing."

"Kau jenis hewan apa?"

"Musang. Kami tidak bisa berhenti mengumpulkan benda-benda. Saat bangun, kami sangat sibuk, tapi kami juga senang diam dalam jangka waktu lama." Ia tersenyum lebar kepada pria itu. "Musang juga sangat penyayang."

Tadinya Sehun selalu membayangkan rumah tangganya akan dikelola teratur dan presisi dengan seorang istri yang akan mengawasi setiap detail. Sebaliknya, sepertinya akan ada istri yang melangkah lebar mengenakan celana panjang sementara hewan-hewan berkeliaran, meliuk , merayap, atau melompat melintasi setiap ruangan.

Ia terpesona oleh kompetensi Zitao pada hal-hal yang biasanya tidak dapat dilakukan wanita. Gadis itu tahu cara menggunakan palu atau susruk. Gadis itu menunggang kuda lebih baik daripada wanita manapun yang pernah dilihatnya, dan mungkin lebih baik daripada pria manapun. Gadis itu memiliki pemikiran yang orisinil, dan kecerdasan yang dijalin oleh daya ingat dan intuisi. Tapi semakin banyak tahu tentang Zitao, Sehun semakin menyadari ada rasa tidak aman yang berada jauh dalam diri gadis itu. Rasa diri berbeda yang sering membuat gadis itu cenderung menyendiri. Sehun berpikir mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan meninggalnya orang tua Zitao yang terlalu dini, terutama ibunya, yang dirasakan gadis itu sebagai pelantaran. Mungkin juga perasaan itu sebagian merupakan akibat keluarga Huang didorong masuk ke posisi sosial tanpa persiapan. Berada dikalangan atas bukan sekedar mengikuti seperangkat peraturan, tapi merupakan cara berpikir, cara membawa diri, dan interaksi dengan dunia, yang harus ditanamkan sejak lahir. Zitao tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai kesempurnaan seperti para gadis muda yang dibesarkan di dunia para bangsawan.

Itu salah satu hal yang paling dicintai Sehun dari gadis itu.

Satu hari setelah melamar Zitao, Sehun dengan enggan pergi untuk bicara dengan Seulgi. Ia sudah bersiap meminta maaf, tahu dirinya berlaku tidak adil pada Seulgi. Tapi sisa penyesalan apapun yang mungkin ia rasakan karena telah membohongin Seulgi lenyap seketika setelah dilihatnya Seulgi sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membohonginya.

Rona murka berwarna ungu _plum_ menyapu wajah gadis itu, dan dia mengamuk serta menjerit seperti gila.

"Kau tidak bisa membuangku untuk makhluk jelek bermata gelap itu beserta keluarganya yang aneh! Kau akan jadi bahan tertawaan. Setengah dari mereka gila, dan setengahnya lagi sinting—mereka hanya punya sedikit koneksi dan sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun, mereka orang desa kotor dan kau akan menyesali ini _sampai akhir hidupmu_. Zitao gadis kasar tak berbudaya yang mungkin akan melahirkan hewan."

Sementara gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, Sehun menjawab pelan. "Sayangnya, tak semua orang bisa sesempurna dirimu, Seulgi, sang tuan putri terhormat."

Sindiran itu sepenuhnya membuat Seulgi murka, tentu saja, dan gadis itu menjerit seperti wanita comel.

Sebuah gambaran muncul di kepala Sehun...bukan gambaran perang seperti yang biasanya, tapi gambaran yang damai...wajah Zitao, tenang dan penuh perhatian, saat merawat seekor burung yang terluka pada hari sebelumnya. Gadis itu membalut sayap burung layang-layang kecil yang patah rapat ke tubuhnya, dan kemudian menunjukkan pada Chanhyun cara memberi makan burung itu. Saat menonton berlangsungnya kejadian itu, Sehun terkesima oleh campuran kehalusan dan kekuatan tangan Zitao.

Menarik perhatiannya kembali ke wanita yang mencaci maki didepannya, Sehun mengasihani pria yang akhirnya kelak menjadi suami Seulgi.

Setelah ibu Seulgi masuk keruang duduk, waswas oleh keributan yang terjadi, mencoba menenangkan Seulgi. Sehun pergi tidak lama sesudahnya, menyesali setiap menit yang pernah ia sia-siakan dengan ditemani Seulgi.

Satu setengah minggu kemudian, berita mengejutkan datang mengabarkan tentang Seulgi yang kawin lari dengan salah satu pengagumnya sejak lama, salah satu pria kalangan atas setempat.

Pada pagi terjadinya kawin lari itu, sepucuk surat dikirim ke rumah keluarga Huang, ditujukan kepada Zitao. Surat itu dari Seulgi. Surat itu penuh tetesan tinta dan ditulis dalam keadaan marah, penuh tuduhan dan prasangka mengerikan, dan banyak salah eja. Reasah dan merasa bersalah, Zitao menunjukkan surat itu kepada Sehun.

Mulut pria itu menekuk saat merobek surat jadi dua dan mengembalikannya kepada Zitao. "yah," ujar Sehun datar, "Akhirnya dia menulis surat untuk seseorang."

Zitao mencoba tampak tidak setuju, tapi tawa enggan lolos dari mulutnya. "Jangan menjadikan situasi ini lelucon. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Kenapa? Seulgi tidak merasa begitu."

"Dia menyalahkan aku karena merebutmu."

"Sejak pertama aku tidak pernah jadi miliknya. Dan ini bukan semacam permainan mengalihkan bingkisan."

Ucapan itu membuat Zitao tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau bingkisannya," ujarnya, melirik sugestif pada Sehun, "Aku ingin membuka bungkusnya."

Sehun menggeleng saat gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menciumnya. "Jangan memulainya, atau kita tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan ini." Meletakkan sebilah papan ditempatnya, ia menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata menunggu. "Mulai memalu."

Mereka berada dilumbung jerami, tempat Zitao membawa Sehun untuk memperbaiki kotak sarang yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sehun menonton, terhibur, sementara Zitao membenamkan deretan paku ke ujung papan. Ia tidak pernah mengira kemahiran seorang wanita menggunakan peralatan bisa begitu memesona. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat lain kecuali menikmati bagaimana celana panjang Zitao mengencang diatas bokong setiap kali gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh.

Dengan susah payah, Sehun mencoba mendisiplinkan tubuhnya, mendesak mundur hasrat yang mendesak, seperti yang begitu sering harus ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Kapanpun ia mencium gadis itu, Zitao merespons dengan sensualitas lugu yang menyetirnya ke batas kendali diri.

Sebelum dipanggil berperang, Sehun tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan kekasih. Saat itu hubungan intim merupakan kenikmatan biasa, sesuatu yang dinikmatinya tanpa rasa bersalah atau malu. Namun setelah lama selibat, ia mengkhawatirkan saat pertamanya bercinta dengan Zitao. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti atau membuat gadis itu takut.

Kendali diri macam apapun merupakan perjuangan.

Hal itu tampak jelas misalnya seperti pada malam ketika salah satu dari si kembar secara tak sengaja tersandung kucing Zitao, Lucky, yang mengeluarkan jerit khusus memekakkan telinga dari kucing yang terganggu. Setelah itu, kedua anak kembar itu mulai menangis lantang, sementara Minseok bergegas menenangkan mereka.

Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Kegaduhan itu membuatnya syok, hingga ia tegang dan gemetar, ia merendahkan kepala dan memejam erat saat seketika itu juga berpindah ke medan perang dibawah langit yang meledak. Beberapa tarikan napas panjang, dan setelah itu ia menyadari kehadiran Zitao yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu tidak menanyainya, hanya tetap diam dan tetap didekatnya.

Kemudian Janggu mendekat dan meletakkan dagu dilututnya, memandangnya dengan mata cokelat muram.

"Dia mengerti." Ujar Zitao lembut.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengelus kepala kasar itu, dan Janggu menyurukkan hidung ke tangannya, lidah melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ya, Janggu mengerti. Anjing itu telah menderita dibawah hujan mortir dan tembakan kanon yang sama, tahu rasanya peluru merobek dagingnya. "Kita pasangan, ya kan, kawan?" begitu gumam Sehun.

Pikirannya terenggut kembali ke masa kini saat Zitao menyelesaikan tugasnya, menyisihkan palu, dan menepukkan dua tangan untuk membersihkan debu. "Nah," ujar gadis itu puas. "Semua siap untuk penghuni berikutnya."

Gadis itu merangkak ke tempat Sehun setengah berbaring, dan merenggangkan tubuh disebelahnya seperti kucing. Bulu mata Sehun setengah diturunkan saat mengawasi gadis itu. Indranya ingin merengkuh Zitao, memanjakan diri merasakan kulit gadis itu, kekencangan kenyal gadis itu dibawahnya. Tapi ia menolak saat Zitao mencoba menariknya lebih dekat.

"Keluargamu akan mengira kita melakukan hal yang lain selain pertukangan." Ujar Sehun. "Kau akan bertabur jerami."

"Aku selalu bertabur jerami."

Senyum lebar yang sedikit miring dan mata yang mengalakan Sehun. Menyerah, ia menurunkan diri ke gadis itu, mulutnya menutup mulut Zitao dengan ciuman yang hangat meraba. Lengan gadis itu melingkari lehernya. Sehun menjelajah perlahan, tidak terburu-buru, bermain dengan gadis itu hingga merasakan belai malu lidah Zitao dilidahnya. Sensasinya turun hingga ke antar paha, memberi bahan bakar gelombang panas erotis yang baru.

Zitao membuainya, pinggul gadis itu secara insting menyesuaikan dibawah tubuhnya. Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari mendorong kelembutan feminim itu, gerak denyut yang menghanyutkan mereka. Menggumamkan nama Sehun, Zitao membiarkan kepalanya tengadah dilengan pria itu, lehernya terekspos belai lembab bibir Sehun. Sehun menemukan tempat peka dengan lidah, menggunakan ujungnya saat merasakan gadis itu menggeliat. Tangannya bergerak ke salah satu dada gadis itu, menangkup bentuk alaminya dari balik kemeja dan baju dalam, mengusap puncaknya dengan lingkaran hangat telapak tangan. Erang lirih muncul dileher gadis itu, potongan dengkur kenikmatan.

Gadis itu begitu peka, merintih dan melengkungkan tubuh dibawahnya, hingga Sehun merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam nafsu, tubuhnya mengambil alih, dan pikirannya berubah kabur. Akan sangat mudah membuka pakaian Zitao, membebaskan tubuhnya yang tersiksa...membiarkan dirinya masuk, dan mendapatkan pelampiasan sepenuhnya—

Ia mengerang dan berguling telentang, tapi Zitao tetap bersamanya, bergayut.

"Bercintalah denganku," ujar gadis itu terengah. "disini. Sekarang _. Please_ , Sehun—"

"Tidak," berhasil melepaskan Zitao, Sehun duduk. "Tidak dilumbung jerami, dengan kemungkinan orang masuk ke lumbung setiap saat."

"Aku tidak peduli." Zitao menenggelamkan wajah panasnya didadaa Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli." Ulang gadis itu bergairah.

"Aku peduli. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik daripada ditiduri diatas jerami. Begitu juga aku, setelah lebih dari dua tahun tidak melakukannya."

Zitao mendongak menatapnya, terbelalak. "Sungguh? Kau sudah selibat selama itu?"

Sehun melontarkan tatapan mencemooh. "'Selibat' mengisyaratkan kemurnian pikiran yang ku yakinkan padamu tidak cocok. Tapi aku memang selibat."

Merangkak dibelakang Sehun, Zitao mulai menyikat jerami yang menempel dipunggung pria itu. "Tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersama wanita?"

"Ada."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Sehun memutar badan dan melirik Zitao dari balik pundak. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu detailnya?"

"Ya."

"Zitao, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang mengajukan pertanyaan nakal seperti itu?"

"Mereka akan digarap dilumbung jerami?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Sehun menggeleng.

Lengan Zitao menyelinap memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun merasakan tekanan ringan dada gadis itu dipunggungnya. "Ceritakan padaku," ujar gadis itu didekat telinganya, panas lembab napas Zitao meremangkan bulu kuduknya secara menyenangkan.

"Ada pelacur barak," kata Sehun. "yang selalu sibuk melayani para serdadu. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu menarik, dan membantu menyebarkan segala jenis penyakit diresimen."

"Kasihan." Kata Zitao tulus.

"Pelacurnya atau serdadunya?"

"Kalian semua."

Sungguh seperti itulah Zitao, pikir Sehun, bereaksi dengan rasa iba dan bukan jijik. Memegang sebelah tangan gadis itu, Sehun menekankan kecupan ditelapaknya. "Aku juga mendapat tawaran dari satu atau dua istri perwira yang ikut bersama brigade. Tapi menurutku tidur persama istri pria lain bukan gagasan yang terlalu bagus. Terutama saat aku mungkin mendapati diri bertempur berdampingan dengan pria itu sesudahnya. Lalu saat aku dirumah sakit, ada beberapa perawat yang mungkin bisa dibujuk...tapi setelah pertempuran yang panjang dan beberapa ronde menggali kuburan...lalu terluka...aku tidak benar-benar dalam suasana hati untuk bercinta. Jadi aku menunggu." Ia meringis muram. "Dan masih menunggu."

Zitao mencium dan menyuruk ke tengkuk Sehun, mengirim desakan baru gairah ditubuhnya. "Aku akan menjagamu, anak malang." Gumam gadis itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

Ini baru, campuran gairah dan rasa terhibur, sehun membalikkan tubuh dan merangkul gadis itu, menjatuhkan Zitao ke pangkuannya. "Oh, kau pasti akan menjagaku," ujarnya meyakinkan Zitao, dan melahap mulut gadis itu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku gak begitu ngerti 'selibat' itu apa tapi kayaknya ngerti ma maksudnya, kalo ada yang penasaran ntar cari sendiri di mbah google ajah yah, dah ngantuk -_- aku belom tidur btw tadi masuk malam walo sempet tidur di jam istirahat disana tp hari ini blom balas dendam tidurnya...eyeh malah curhat .-. see you next chapter everybody...RnR please...mo bocan dulu :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

.

.

Sesudahnya, dihari yang sama, Sehun pergi bersama Luhan untuk melihat gudang kayu estat Huang. Meskipun tidak bisa membandingkan skalanya dengan produksi estat kakeknya, bisnis kayu keluarga Huang jelas lebih canggih. Menurut Luhan, Kris, adalah yang paling memahami perhutanan estat, termasuk prosedur yang benar untuk mengidentifikasi kayu yang menguntungkan, menjarangkan hutan campuran, dan menanam untuk regenerasi.

Di gudang kayunya sendiri, beberapa inovasi teknologi diterapkan atas saran Kim Jongin, suami Kyungsoo. Setelah menunjukkan kepada Sehun sistem mutakhir ban berjalan dan pengumpul papan yang memungkinkan kayu yang sudah dipotong dipindahkan secara efisien dan aman, Luhan berjalan kembali ke rumah bersama Sehun.

Pembicaraan mereka beralih ke pasar kayu dan kesepakatan dengan pedagang. "Apapun yang berhubungan dengan pasar," kata Luhan. "juga penjualan melalui lelang atau perjanjian tertutup, ditangani Chanyeol. Dia memiliki pemahaman keuangan yang lebih baik daripada pria manapun yang kutemui."

"Menurutku ini menarik, caramu dan saudara iparmu membagi area usaha, masing-masing sesuai keahliannya."

"Cara seperti ini sangat berhasil bagi kami. Kris dekat dengan tanah, Chanyeol suka angka...dan bagianku adalah bekerja sesedikit mungkin."

Sehun tidak tertipu. "Tidak mungkin aku percaya itu, kau tahu jauh lebih banyak tentang seluruh usaha ini. Kau sudah bekerja keras dan lama untuk tempat ini."

"Ya. Tapi aku berharap jika berpura-pura tidak tahu, mereka akan berhenti memintaku melakukan bermacam-macam hal."

Sehun tersenyum dan memusatkan pandangan pada tanah didepan mereka sementara mereka berjalan, sepatu bot keduanya memotong bayang-bayang panjang yang dijatuhkan oleh sinar matahari dibelakang mereka. "Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura," ujarnya serius. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kayu. Kakakku bersiap untuk itu seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku—atau siapapun—aku harus mengisi tempatnya." Ia berhenti sejenak dan berharap menyimpan komentar terakhir itu untuk diri sendiri. Kedengarannya seolah-olah ia sedang mencari simpati.

Akan tetapi, Luhan menyahut dengan sikap bersahabat dan datar. "Aku tahu perasaan itu. Tapi Kris akan membantumu. Dia sumber informasi, dan tidak pernah lebih bahagia selain mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan orang. Dua minggu bersamanya, kau pasti jadi ahli perkayuan. Apa Zitao sudah mengatakan padamu Kris dan Yixing akan kembali dari China untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan satu bulan lagi, digereja dialun-alun desa. "Aku bahagia demi Zitao. Dia ingin seluruh keluarga ada disana." Tawa singkat lolos dari mulutnya. "Aku hanya berharap tidak akan ada parade hewan berbaris beriringan melintasi gereja bersamanya."

"Anggap saja dirimu beruntung karena kami sudah menyingkirkan gajahnya," kata Luhan. "Zitao mungkin saja mengubah gajah itu menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita."

"Gajah?" Sehun melirik Luhan tajam. "Dia pernah punya gajah?"

"Hanya sebentar. Dia mendapatkan rumah baru untuk gajah itu."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Mengenal Zitao, aku hampir bisa percaya. Tapi tidak."

"Dia pernah punya gajah," Luhan berkeras. "Sumpah demi Tuhan."

Sehun masih tidak percaya. "Kurasa suatu hari gajah itu muncul didepan pintu dikeluarga Huang dan Zitao membuat kesalahan dengan memberinya makan?"

"Tanya Zitao, dan dia akan menceritakan padamu—"

Tapi Luhan berhenti saat mereka mendekati arena kuda, tempat semacam kegaduhan sedang terjadi. Ringkik kuda yang marah membelah udara. Seekor kuda trah berwarna cokelat kemerahan sedang melonjak-lonjak dengan seorang penunggang dipunggungnya.

"Sial," kata Luhan mempercepat langkah. "Sudah kubilang pada mereka agar jangan membeli kuda jelek pemarah itu—dia rusak karena ditangani dengan buruk, bahkan Zitao pun tidak bisa membetulkannya."

"Apa itu Zitao?" tanya Sehun, was-was menyentaknya.

"Entah Zitao atau Chanyeol—tak ada orang lain yang cukup bodoh untuk menungganginya."

Sehun langsung lari. Itu bukan Zitao. Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu sudah berjanji tidak akan menempatkan diri lagi dalam bahaya fisik. Tapi saat mencapai arena, dilihatnya topi gadis itu melayang lepas dan rambut gelapnya terurai, sementara kuda yang marah itu melonjak-lonjak dengan kekuatan yang kian besar. Zitao bergayut pada hewan itu dengan kemudahan yang mencengangkan, bergumam dan mencoba menenangkan. Kuda itu seperti mereda, merespons upaya Zitao. Tapi mendadak secepat kilat kuda itu berdiri sangat tinggi, tubuh masifnya ditopang dua tangkai belakang yang langsing.

Lalu kuda itu terpuntir dan mulai jatuh.

Waktu sendiri melambat, sementara massa besar yang meremukkan itu jatuh, bersama sosok rapuh Zitao mendarat dibawahnya.

Seperti yang sering terjadi dalam pertempuran, insting Sehun mengambil alih sepenuhnya, memancing aksi dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi daripada pikiran. Ia tidak mendengar apapun, tapi merasa tenggorokannya bergetar oleh teriakan serak, sementara tubuhnya terlontar keatas pagar arena.

Zitao juga beraksi berdasarkan insting. Sementar kuda mulai jatuh, ia menarik kakinya yang bersepatu bot dan mendorong diri menjauhi kuda diudara. Ia jatuh ke tanah dan berguling dua kali, tiga kali, sementara badan kuda terempas di sampingnya...melesat hanya beberapa senti darinya.

Sementara Zitao tergeletak diam dan terkesima, kuda yang mengamuk itu berusaha berdiri, tapal besinya mengentak tanah disamping Zitao dengan kekuatan yang bisa memecahkan tengkorak. Sehun menyambar gadis itu dan membopongnya ke tepi arena, sementara Luhan mendekati kuda yang marah itu dan entah bagaimana berhasil menyambar tali kekangnya.

Menurunkan Zitao ke tanah, Sehun meraba-raba mencari cedera, menyusurkan tangan ditungkai gadis itu, merasakan tengkorak Zitao. Gadis itu terengah dan sesak, setelah napasnya terhenti.

Ia berkedip memandang Sehun dengan bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kudanya berdiri dan jatuh." Suara Sehun keluar dengan kasar. "Katakan padaku siapa namamu."

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Namamu," Sehun berkeras.

"Huang Zitao." Gadis itu memandangnya. "Sekarang setelah tahu siapa diriku...kau siapa?"

.

.

.

Melihat ekspresi Sehun, Zitao mencibir dan mengerutkan hidung tanpa dosa. "Aku main-main sungguh. Aku tahu siapa kau. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Dari balik pundak Sehun, dilihatnya Luhan menggeleng memperingatkan, menarik satu jari melintang di leher.

Zitao terlambat menyadari mungkin ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk bercanda. Apa yang bagi seorang Huang merupakan bahan tertawaan yang bagus jelas merupakan hal yang membuat Sehun marah.

Pria itu melotot padanya dengan kekesalan luar biasa. Saat itu berulah Zitao menyadari pria itu gemetar akibat rasa takut pada apa yang menimpanya.

Jelas bukan waktunya bercanda.

"Aku minta maaf—" Zitao mulai bicara dengan menyesal.

"Aku memintamu agar tidak melatih kuda itu," tukas Sehun, "dan kau sudah setuju."

Zitao seketika merasa perlu mempertahankan diri. Ia terbiasa bertindak sesukanya. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya ia jatuh dari kuda, juga bukan yang terakhir.

"Kau tidak meminta itu secara spesifik," sanggahnya masuk akal, "Kau meminta agar aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya. Dan menurutku, ini tidak berbahaya."

Bukannya menenangkan Sehun, ucapan itu sepertinya kian membuat pria itu murka. "Melihat fakta baru saja kau nyaris gepeng seperti kue dadar menurutku kau salah."

Zitao bertekad memenangi perdebatan ini. "Yah, bagaimanapun itu tidak penting, karena janji yang ku buat itu berlaku setelah kita menikah. Dan sekarang kita belum menikah."

Luhan menutup mata dengan tangan, menggeleng, dan mundur menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun memandang Zitao dengan tatapan menghanguskan, membuka mulut untuk bicara, dan menutupnya lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu bangkit meninggalkannya dan pergi ke istal dengan langkah panjang menghujam tanah.

Duduk, Zitao menatap pria itu dengan kesal dan bingung. "Dia pergi."

"Tampaknya begitu." Luhan menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan, dan menariknya berdiri.

"Kenapa dia pergi tepat ditengah perdebatan?" desak Zitao, menepis debu dari celana panjangnya dengan tepukan pendek keras. "Orang tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, orang harus menyelesaikannya."

"Jika dia tetap tinggal, Zi." Kata Luhan. "terbuka besar kemungkinan aku harus melepaskan tangannya dari lehermu."

Percakapan mereka berhenti melihat Sehun menunggang kuda dari istal, sosoknya selurus bilah pedang saat melesatkan kudanya dalam gerakan mencongklang anggun cepat.

Zitao mendesah. "Aku lebih berusaha menang daripada mempertimbangkan perasaannya." Akunya. "Dia mungkin takut karena mencemaskan aku, melihat kudanya jatuh seperti itu."

"Mungkin?" ulang Luhan. "Dia kelihatan seperti melihat malaikat maut. Aku percaya kejadian tadi bahkan mungkin telah menyulut salah satu mantra buruk Sehun, atau apapun nama yang kalian pakai untuk menyebutnya."

"Aku harus menemuinya."

"Tidak dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Demi Tuhan, oppa, satu kali ini saja—"

"Tidak ada perkecualian, Zi. Aku mengenal semua adik perempuanku. Beri siapapun dari kalian hati sedikit saja, dan kalian akan merogoh ampela," Luhan mengulurkan tangan menyibak rambut Zitao yang jatuh ke depan. "Dan...jangan pergi tanpa pendamping."

"Aku tidak menginginkan pendamping. Rasanya tidak pernah menyenangkan."

"Ya, Zitao, itu gunanya pendamping."

"Yah, dikeluarga kita, siapapun yang mendampingi aku mungkin lebih membutuhkan pendamping daripada aku."

Luhan membuka mulut untuk mendebat, lalu menutupnya.

Jarang sekali kakaknya tidak bisa menyanggah argumen.

Menahan seringai, Zitao melangkah lebar menuju rumah.

(semakin penasaran apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada Minseok—si mantan pendamping Zitao T.T aaaaa menbooong)

.

.

.

Sehun telah memaafkan Zitao bahkan sebelum tiba dirumahnya sendiri. Ia sangat menyadari Zitao terbiasa dengan kebebasan yang nyaris tak ada batasnya, dan tidak ingin dikekang sama seperti yang diinginkan kuda setan itu. Akan butuh waktu bagi gadis itu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan batasan. Sehun sudah tahu itu.

Tapi tadi ia terlalu kesal untuk berpikir jernih. Gadis itu terlalu berarti baginya—Zitao hidupnya. Jiwanya tak sanggup menanggung memikirkan gadis itu terluka. Syok yang ia rasakan karena melihat Zitao nyaris terbunuh, campuran teror dan marah yang membingungkan, meledak dalam dirinya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kalut. Bukan, bukan kalut, sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Muram. Kabut abu-abu berat menyelimutinya, menyumbat segala suara dan rasa. Seolah-olah jiwa nyaris tidak terkait ditubuhnya.

Perasaan kebas dan lepas yang sama pernah terjadi beberapa kali selama perang, dan dirumah sakit. Tidak ada obat untuk perasaan itu, kecuali menunggunya sirna.

Mengatakan kepada pengurus rumah tangga bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu, Sehun mengarah ke perlindungan gelap dan sunyi perpustakaan. Setelah mencari-cari dibufet, ia menemukan minuman kerasnya, dan menuang segelas.

Minuman keras itu tajam dan pedas, menyundut bagian dalam tenggorokan. Persis seperti yang diharapkan. Berharap minuman itu akan membakar habis dingin di jiwanya, ia menenggak habis dan menuang gelas kedua.

Mendengar garukan dipintu, ia pergi membukanya. Janggu melewati ambang pintu, menggoyangkan ekor dan mendengus gembira. "Anjing geladak tak berguna," kata Sehun, membungkuk membelainya. Anjing itu mendorong kembali telapak tangan Sehun dengan mendesak. Sehun berjongkok dan memandang masygul pada Janggu. "Apa yang akan kau katakan andai kau bisa bicara?" tanyanya. "Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak bisa. Itu gunanya punya anjing. Tak ada percakapan. Hanya tatapan memuja dan engah tanpa henti."

Seseorang bicara dari ambang pintu dibelakangnya, mengejutkannya. "Kuharap bukan itu yang kau harapkan..."

Bereaksi dengan insting meledak, Sehun berbalik dan mencengkeram leher yang lembut.

"...dari seorang istri." Zitao menyelesaikan kalimat dengan gamang.

Sehun membeku. Mencoba berpikir mengatasi kegilaan, ia menarik napas gemetardan berkedip keras.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia telah mendorong Zitao merapat ke kusen pintu, memiting leher gadis itu, tangannya yang lain tertarik ke belakang dengan kepalan mematikan. Ia nyaris melancarkan pukulan yang akan menghancurkan tulang yang halus diwajah gadis itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek?

Iya sengaja :v

Tenang tarik napas dulu soalnya besok kuberi chap yang panjang dan panas...maybe kkkkk.

Yang foll ma yang fav nambah tapi kenapa reviewnya semakin sedikit ya, kenapa coba? -_- padahal kemaren dah ku cepatkan, ya sutralah.

_Jeon hyun: semoga deh da ncnya...tapi kalo gk pake 'ahh...ouhh' gimana? Bolehkan ih ih gitu :v

_Amechan95: hum ;)

_mamabaek: yes sir i'm one of a kind~~~nyanyi bareng Luhan ajah :3 aku Vip betewe -_- gk penting yeth, lupakan! Ini ni masalah sehun ntar selesai dan ff ini pun selesai, tunggu ya. Masalahnya novelnya baru punya 2, yang versi kaisoo sama huntao ini. Ntar ya klo nemu lagi, gk janji tapi diusahain.

_Guest: hem ^^

_Lily levia: tapi tahu kan maksudnya selibat mengarah kemana :3 belum tahu ntar berapa chap yang pasti ini ada 27 bab dan karena setiap chap terdiri dari beberapa bab belom dipastikan tergantung mood mungkin berapa chapnya.

_ariyanindud. Aya: tiap malam panas btw maklum ini masih musim kemarau maaf author ngelindur gara2 kepanasan...tunggu depan ya~~~

_dumb-baby-lion: iya real couple menurutku :3 mangkanya ku pilih ini salah satu couple favoritku setalah Kaisoo dan Lumin.

_annisakkamjong: masih entar nikahnya...sabar ne ;)

_Ko chen teung: iya kayaknya juga itu kamsudnya :v harusnya Huntao gitu tapi kenapa Sehun malah khilaf ya T.T #plak mulutku bocor :# habis Zitao terlalu menggoda sih

_Nindyarista: iya deh...ntar review lagi, yang panjang juga loh kyk chap ku ini yang panjang bgt :v

_Ammi Gummy: iya deh ^^

_Firdha858: sip (y)

_dimitry68: asli nih pengarangnya emang ciamik main kata ^^

_Adamas Azalea: iya ini ntar ada married life nya tapi sayang berhenti saat dapat gembira lain, ntar jangan minta sekuel ya soalnya rata2 endingnya emang bikin orang pengen nambah :3

_Baby niz 137: ini kilat jderrr pinjam kilatnya Chen eh Chen petir deng -_- yah pokoknya ini lumayan cepet pan :v

_Marctaotao: searching deh tapi yang penting tau arah nya kan :3 jablay #plaks ditampar Sehun. Aku juga gk tau artinya T.T

_Aiko Vallery: iya ganbatte ^^

_Lvenge: iya~~ditunggu undangan kawinannya ya.

_AulChan12: ini dah next :3 thanks ya~~~

Sekalian jawab yang part 16 mumpung mau :3 gk pa ya

_Zitaooneheart: thank you :* :v yang kemaren udah ku panjangin noh...rev again please :3

_Guest: karena blom saatnya -_-

_Lily levia: iya deh yang penting rev thanks...yah semangatin ajah moga gk da halangan sesuatu apapun :3

_mamabaek: udah kejawab pan :3

_oow: iya aku sering ngerasain—masalah dengan pikiran sendiri—ini ada 5 novelnya sesuai jumlah keluarga tapi aku baru punya 2...yang kaisoo temp me at twilight no. 3 (udah ku update dan udah kuhapus) dan ini huntao no. 5. Gk papa aku suka baca komen reader yang panjang kok :3 tp sadar gk sih di ff ini gk da Chen ma Suho :v aku bingung ma cast mereka tp mereka mampir di ff yang kaisoo kok. Pokoknya diusahain update terus deh fightinggg.

_Nana huang: telat kujawab yang penting udah baca selanjutnya kan hehe...

Irit kuota jadi pilih2, tenang aku cinta semua kok sini cipok atu-atu terutama Yoyo :*

_Dande liona: ini belum nc chingu tapi tunggu chap depan..eyeh mulutku emang ember ya -_- chap depan dah diomongin.

_AulChan12: yah dah bacakan ;) thank u

_Kirei thelittelthieves: ngelamar kok...rev lagi dong :3

_dumb-baby-lion: iya pengin gigit di Junhoe...aku bukan penggemar novel maaf ya soalnya aku ketagihan baca nove Lisa kleypas juga gara2 ada yang ngeremake penulis ini.

_ciandys: entar ada lagi ditunggu ajah :3

_dimitry68: aduh aku ajah gk bisa nulis chingu T.T gk thehun therius kok.

_Jeon hyeun: ini benar2 ngebet yadong mode on ya :v

_annisakkamjong: iya fightingggg

_Ammi Gummy: duh gk tau ngomong apa, kyknya ini juga kilat :3

_Adamas Azalea: thanks dah muncul deh ^^ tunggu ajah yah masih lumayan kok chapnya ntar.

_Nindyrista: udah kejawab nih, thanks ya :*

_Ko chen teung: udah kejawab yang reaksi Seulgi, klo keluarganya Sehun ditunggu ya.

_Aiko Vallery: iya thanks.

_Lvenge: nikah kok tenang ajah.

_Ariyanindud. Aya: happy ending kok...lupa asal nonton sih, pas mo diulang yang eyes nose lips nya malah nemu yang hunhan bukan huntao, maaf y gk bisa ngasih link dah gk nemu soalnya.

_marctaotao: maaf juga klo lama nunggu...see next cahapter...thanks dah review.

Moga gk da yang kelewat thanks ya semua.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk merenggangkan kepalan dan melepaskan lengan, dengan tangan yang masih dileher Zitao, ia merasakan denyut rapuh nadi gadis itu dibawah ibu jarinya, juga gerak halus meneguk ludah. Menatap mata hitam pekat gadis itu, Sehun merasakan kekerasan yang berlimpah terbasuh lenyap oleh gelontoran kesedihan.

Dengan umpatan terendam, ia menarik tangannya dari Zitao dan pergi mengambil minumannya.

"Lee ahn bilang kau minta agar tidak diganggu," kata Zitao. "Dan tentu saja hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengganggumu."

"Jangan muncul dibelakangku," Sergah Sehun. "Kapanpun."

"Dibanding semua orang, seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sehun menenggak minuman kerasnya. "Apa maksudmu, dibandingkan semua orang?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan hewan liar yang tidak suka didekati dari belakang."

Sehun melontarkan tatapan benci. "Beruntung sekali pengalamanmu bersama hewan ternyata menjadi persiapan yang sangat bagus untuk menikah dengan ku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud...yah,intinya aku sebenarnya lebih mempertimbangkan ke khawatiranmu."

"Aku tidak punya ke khawatiran." Tukas Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Kita akan menyebutnya dengan nama lain." Suara gadis itu begitu menentramkan dan lembut hingga pasti bisa mengakibatkan gabungan ular kobra, harimau, serigala, saling merapat lalu tidur siang bersama.

Sehun menggertakkan gigi dan mempertahankan keheningan yang tak bersahabat.

Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti biskuit dari saku gaunnya, Zitao menawarkan benda itu kepada Janggu, yang mendekat dan menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Menggiring anjing itu ke pintu, Zitao memberi isyarat agar anjing itu melewati ambang pintu. "Pergilah ke dapur," ujar Zitao dengan nada menyemangati. "Lee ahn akan memberimu makan." Janggu lenyap dalam sekejap.

Menutup dan mengunci pintu, Zitao mendekati Sehun. Gadis itu tampak segar dan feminim dalam gaun ungu pucat, rambutnya rapi diangkat ke atas dengan sirkam. Orang tidak bisa memahami gambaran yang berbeda dari si gadis aneh bercelana panjang.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu," kata Sehun galak.

"Kau tidak melakukannya."

"Aku bisa saja menyakitimu."

"Kau juga tidak melakukan itu."

" _Demi Tuhan_ , Zitao." Sehun pergi mengempaskan diri dikursi sebelah perapian, memegang gelas.

Zitao mengikuti Sehun diiringi gemersak sutra ungu pucat. "Aku bukan Zitao, sebenarnya. Aku saudara kembarnya yang jauh lebih ramah. Dia bilang kau boleh memiliki aku mulai sekarang." Tatapannya berkilas ke minuman yang ada ditangan Sehun. "Kau berjanji tidak akan minum minuman keras."

"Kita belum menikah." Sehun tahu ia seharusnya malu, balas mengejek menggunakan ucapan Zitao tadi, tapi godaannya terlalu kuat untuk ditolak.

Zitao tak terpengaruh. "Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tidak menyenangkan. Aku sembrono. Terlalu tinggi memperkirakan kemampuanku." Gadis itu merendahkan diri ke lantai didekat kaki Sehun, meletakkan lengan dilutut pria itu, mata hitamnya menatap menyesal pada Sehun. "Aku seharusnya tidak bicara padamu seperti tadi. Bagi keluargaku, berdebat merupakan olahraga—kami lupa bahwa beberapa orang cenderung menanggapinya secara pribadi." Salah satu ujung jari gadis itu melingkar membuat pola kecil rumit dipaha Sehun.

Sehun mulai leleh seperti es musim semi, amarahnya melunak, ia merasa semakin rapuh. Hasrat mendesak dibawah lapisan tipis kendali diri. Hasrat yang terlalu besar.

Meletakkan minuman yang belum habis dilantai berkarpet, Sehun menarik Zitao ke antara lututnya. Ia membungkuk, menekankan bibir ke dahi gadis itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma kemanisan menggoda kulit Zitao. Bersandar kembali ke kursi, Sehun mencermati gadis itu. Zitao tampak bak malaikat dan tak menyembunyikan apapun, seolah-olah gula akan meleleh di mulut gadis itu. _Bandit kecil_ , pikir Sehun sayang dan terhibur. Dielusnya salah satu tangan langsing gadis itu, yang diletakkan dipahanya. Menarik napas dalam, Sehun menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa aku dimaafkan?" tanya Zitao.

"Karena membahayakan dirimu sendiri?...tidak akan. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku." Sehun mengangkat tangan Zitao dan menciumnya. "Zi, kau cantik mengenakan gaun ini, dan aku suka kau temani lebih dari apapun didunia. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Zitao bergeming. "Tidak sebelum ini selesai."

"Sudah."

"Tidak, masih ada dinding diantara kita. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya...perhatianku teralihkan." Diraihnya siku gadis itu. "Biar kubantu kau berdiri."

Zitao menolak. "Ada yang tidak beres. Kau begitu jauh."

"Aku di sini."

Tak ada kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan rasa terlepas yang menakutkan ini. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu muncul atau apa yang bisa membuatnya pergi. Ia hanya tahu jika ia menunggu cukup lama, perasaan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya, sebelumnya begitu. Mungkin satu hari nanti perasaan itu akan muncul dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ya Tuhan.

Menatap Sehun, Zitao mencengkram ringan paha pria itu. Bukannya berdiri, gadis itu mengangkat tubuh lebih tinggi didepan Sehun.

Bibir gadis itu mendekati bibir Sehun, mencari-cari lembut. Sehun merasakan kejutan kecil, sentakan tiba-tiba dijantung, seolah-olah jantung itu teringat untuk berdetak lagi. Bibir Zitao lembut dan panas, menggoda dengan cara yang diajarkan Sehun padanya. Sehun merasakan gairah menyeruak naik, cepat membahayakan. Bobot Zitao tertumpu padanya, dada gadis itu, tumpukan rok tertekan diantara pahanya. Sehun menyerah sesaat, menyatukan bibir dengan bibir gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan cara yang ia inginkan, kuat dan dalam. Zitao seketika pasrah, tunduk, dengan cara yang membuatnya gila, dan gadis itu mengetahuinya.

Ia menginginkan segalanya dari Zitao, ingin gadis itu merasakan setiap hasrat dan dorongan hati, tapi gadis itu terlalu lugu untuk itu. Menarik lepas mulutnya dari bibir Zitao, Sehun memegang gadis itu sejauh satu lengan.

Mata Zitao lebar dan bertanya-tanya.

Yang melegakan Sehun, Zitao menjauh darinya dan berdiri.

Lalu gadis itu mulai membuka bagian muka gaun atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun serak.

"Jangan khawatir, pintunya terkunci."

"Bukan itu yang ku—Zitao—" saat ia cepat berdiri, bagian depan gaun gadis itu sudah terbuka. Dentam genderang primitif yang pekat terdengar ditelinga Sehun. "Zi, aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk usaha coba-coba perawan."

Gadis itu melontarkan tatapan jujur sepenuhnya. "Aku juga."

"Kau tidak aman bersamaku." Sehun mengulurkan tangan meraih kerung leher Zitao dan menariknya merapat. Sementara ia berkutat mengancingkannya, Zitao menarik ke atas sisi gaunnya. Satu tarikan dan sedikit goyangan, _petticoat_ -nya pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku bisa melepas baju lebih cepat dari kau memakaikannya," ujar gadis itu memberitahu.

Sehun mengeraskan rahang melihat gadis itu mendorong gaun ke bawah pinggul. "Keparat, Zi, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tidak sekarang." Ia berkeringat, setiap ototnya kencang. Suaranya gemetar oleh kekuatan hasrat yang ditahan. "Aku akan lepas kendali." Ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan diri sendiri dari menyakiti Zitao. Untuk kali pertama mereka, ia harus mendekati gadis itu dengan menahan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengurangi nafsunya...tapi saat ini, ia akan menerkam gadis itu seperti hewan buas.

"Aku mengerti." Zitao menarik sirkam dari rambutnya, melemparnya ke tumpukan sutra lavendel yang tersingkirkan, dan menggeleng mengurai rambut hitam kemilau. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang membuat setiap rambut ditubuhnya berdiri. "Aku tahu kau mengira aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mengerti. Dan aku membutuhkan ini sebesar kau membutuhkannya." Perlahan gadis itu melepas korset dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Ya Tuhan. Sudah berapa lama sejak seorang wanita melepas pakaian untuknya. Sehun tidak bisa bicara atau bergerak, hanya berdiri disana, bergairah, lapar, dan tak bisa berpikir, tatapannya melahap sosok Zitao.

Melihat cara Sehun menatapnya, gadis itu melucuti pakaiannya lebih lambat, menarik kemeja melewati kepala. Dadanya tinggi dan melengkung lembut, puncaknya merah muda. Keduanya terguncang halus saat gadis itu membungkuk untuk melepas dalaman bawahnya.

Zitao berdiri menghadap Sehun.

Meskipun berani, Zitao gugup, dan rona tak rata menyelimutinya dari kepala hingga jari kaki. Tapi ia mengamati Sehun dengan cermat, mencerna reaksi pria itu.

Gadis itu hal terindah yang pernah dilihat Sehun, langsing dan lentur, tungkainya berbalut stoking _pink_ pucat dan pengikat stoking putih. Gadis itu meluluhkannya. Rambut hitam gadis itu terurai ditubuhnya, menjuntai hingga ke pinggang. Segitiga kecil diantara tungkainya tampak pekat, kontras erotis dengan kulitnya.

Sehun lemas dan brutal pada saat yang sama, hasrat memompa dalam dirinya. Tak ada yang penting selain berada didalam gadis itu...ia harus mendapatkannya atau mati. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Zitao sengaja mendorongnya melewati batas, kenapa gadis itu tidak takut. Suara kasar terkoyak dari leher Sehun. Meskipun ia tidak membuat keputusan sadar untuk bergerak, entah bagaimana ia telah menyeberangi jarak diantara mereka dan merengkuh gadis itu. Ia membiarkan jarinya yang terkembang bergerak dipunggung Zitao, turun ke lekuk bokong. Menarik gadis itu tinggi dan rapat dengan tubuhnya, Sehun mendapatkan bibir gadis itu, menciumnya, hampir melahapnya.

Zitao menyerah sepenuhnya, menawarkan tubuhnya, mulutnya, dengan cara apapun yang dipilih Sehun. Sementara mulu Sehun menguasai gadis itu, tangannya bergerak lebih jauh, memaksa tungkai merenggang. Ia mendapati tubuh lembut gadis itu. Membelah kelembutan, ia membelai hingga menemukan kelembapan, dan menyelipkan tangan ke tubuh panas yang lentur. Terkesiap dimulut Sehun, Zitao berjinjit merenggangkan tubuh lebih tinggi. Sehun memeluknya seperti itu, mendesak erat sambil menciumnya.

"Biarkan aku merasakan dirimu," kata Zitao terengah, tangan melucuti pakaian Sehun. " _Please_...ya..."

Sehun berkutat dengan kemejanya, membuat kancing berserak karena tergesa-gesa. Saat setengah atas tubuhnya telanjang, direngkuhnya Zitao. Keduanya mengerang dan bergeming, menyerap rasanya, kulit mereka saling menekan, dada Zitao bergesek lembut dengan dada Sehun.

Setengah menyeret setengah menggendong gadis itu ke sofa, Sehun menurunkan gadis itu ke bantalan sofa. Gadis itu rebah menelentang perlahan, kepala dan pundak bersandar disatu sudut, kaki menjuntai ke lantai. Sehun sudah disana sebelum gadis itu bisa merapatkan tungkainya.

Menyusurkan tangan disepanjang stoking, Sehun mendapati benda itu terbuat dari sutra. Ia belum pernah melihat stoking _pink_ , hanya hitam atau putih. Ia sangat menyukainya. Dibelainya sepanjang kaki gadis itu, diciumnya lutut dibalik sutra, dilepasnya pengikat stoking, dan dirasakannya tanda merah yang ditinggalkan pengikat itu dikulit. Zitao diam. Gemetar. Sementara Sehun membiarkan bibirnya berkelana didekat bagian dalam tungkai, gadis itu mengerut tanpa daya. Gerakan kecil bergairah pinggul gadis itu membuat Sehun gila, membuatnya hilang akal.

Digulungnya stoking dan dilepasnya. Terbius gairah, Sehun memandang sepanjang tubuh Zitao, naik hingga kewajah gadis itu yang mabuk gairah, matanya yang setengah terpejam, rambutnya yang gelap terurai. Sehun mendorong tungkai terbuka dengan tangan. Menghirup parfum erotis tubuh gadis itu, disusurkannya lidah melintasi bagian yang lembut.

"Sehun," didengarnya gadis itu memohon, dan tangan Zitao menekan kepalanya tergesa. Gadis itu terkejut, wajah merona pekat saat menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kau yang memulai ini," ujar Sehun pekat. "Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Tanpa memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk protes, ia membungkuk lagi diatasnya. Diciumnya lekuk rahasia yang lembut, merenggangkan gadis itu dengan lidah. Zitao mengerang dan menarik diri kencang, lututnya menekuk, dan tulang punggungnya melengkung seolah-olah ia ingin mengumpulkan seluruh tubuh ke sekeliling Sehun. Sehun mendorongnya kebelakang, menekannya lebar, dan mengambil apa yang diinginkannya.

Seluruh dunia hanya berupa daging halus yang gemetar, rasa seorang wanita, wanita _miliknya_ , cairan eliksir intim wanita itu lebih memabukkan daripada anggur, opium, rempah eksotis. Zitao mengerang merasakan tarikan lembut lidah Sehun. Respons gadis itu menjadi responanya, setiap suara gadis itu menyentak ke antara pahanya, gemetar tak berdaya gadis itu merasuk dalam dirinya dengan anak panah gairah. Sehun memusatkan diri pada bagian paling peka gadis itu, menjajaki perlahan, tersihir oleh sutra basah. Ia mulai menyentak teratur, menggoda,menggiring gadis itu tanpa ampun. Zitao terdiam, menegang saat perasaan itu bergulung melandanya, dan Sehun tahu tak ada hal lain yang nyata kecuali kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Dibuatnya gadis itu menerima, dan menerima, hingga napas tajamnya berubah menjadi pekik berulang. Klimaks yang terjadi lebih kuat, lebih dalam daripada apapun yang pernah ia berikan pada gadis itu sebelumnya...Sehun mendengarnya, merasakannya, mencicipinya.

Saat denyut terakhir telah meninggalkan gadis itu, Sehun menariknya lebih jauh ke bawah tubuhnya, mulutnya mengarah ke dada. Zitao menyelipkan tangan melingkari lehernya. Tubuh gadis itu puas dan siap untuknya, tungkai teregang mudah saat ia menempatkan diri diantaranya. Meraih kait celana, Sehun berkutat dan mengoyaknya, membebaskan diri. Ia tidak punya sisa kendali, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri karena hasrat. Ia tidak punya kata, tak punya cara untuk memohon _tolong jangan coba hentikan aku, aku tak bisa, aku harus mendapatkanmu._ Ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menahan diri. Menunduk memandang Zitao, menyebutkan nama gadis itu, suaranya parau dan bertanya.

Zitao mengeluarkan suara lirih membujuk dan membelai punggungnya. "Jangan berhenti," bisik gadis itu. "Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu..." gadis itu menariknya lebih dekat, melengkung menyambut saat Sehun menguasainya dengan tekanan lugas dan bertekad.

Sehun belum pernah bersama seorang perawan sebelumnya, selama ini beranggapan hal itu akan mudah. Tapi gadis itu kencang disemua tempat, otot yang tidak terlatih ketat menjaga agar ia tetap diluar. Didorongnya pertahanan lugu itu, ia memaksakan diri lebih dalam. Gadis itu terkesiap dan bergayut memeluknya. Sehun bergerak didalam, berjuang dengan upaya untuk bersikap lembut saat setiap insting menjerit untuk mendesak kuat panas yang menggairahkan itu. Kemudian entah bagaimana otot gadis itu menerima bahwa usaha menutup diri darinya adalah sia-sia, dan gadis itu rileks. Kepala Zitao bersandar dilengan Sehun yang menopang, wajahnya menoleh ke lekuk keras biseps Sehun. Sehun mulai mendorong dengan erang lega, tak menyadari apapun selain kenikmatan membutakan karena berada didalam, dibelai gadis itu. Kenikmatan ganas, sepasti maut, memuaskannya.

Ia tidak berusaha memperpanjangnya. Puncaknya tiba dengan cepat, menghantamnya dengan kekuatan yang menyesakkan napas, dan kemudian ia jatuh dalam pelampiasan dahsyat yang membuatnya gemetar, denyutnya menusuk. Ia terpuaskan tanpa akhir, membuai Zitao dilengannya, membungkuk diatas gadis itu seolah melindunginya, bahkan saat dirinya menerkam dengan desakan lapar.

Tubuh Zitao terguncang sesudahnya, getar reaksi menjalar dari kepala hingga jari kaki. Sehun memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya, menarik kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Mata Sehun kabur dan panas, dan ia mengusapkannya kebantal beledu.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Sehun untuk menyadari gemetar itu bukan berasal dari Zitao, melainkan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam ketenangan terpuaskan. Zitao beristirahat diam dalam pelukan Sehun, tak mengajukan protes meskipun cengkeraman pria itu terlalu erat. Perlahan ia bisa memilah sensasi menjadi bagian-bagiannya...panas dan bobot pria itu, aroma keringat, kelembapan pekat licin tempat mereka masih menyatu. Ia pegal, tapi pada saat yang sama terasa menyenangkan, rasa penuh yang rendah dan hangat.

Perlahan pelukan mendesak Sehun mulai longgar. Sebelah tangan naik bermain-main dengan rambut Zitao. Mulut pria itu beralih ke kulit lembut leher Zitao sementara tangan Sehun yang bebas menyusuri punggung dan sisi tubuhnya. Gemetar melanda sosok pria itu, gelombang lega perlahan. Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke belakang punggung Zitao, melengkungkannya ke atas, dan bibir pria itu menemui dadanya. Zitao menarik napas gemetar saat mulut pria itu menarik basah.

Sehun bergerak, membalik mereka berdua hingga Zitao terbaring diatasnya. Invasi pria itu telah berakhir, dan Zitao merasakannya diperutnya, tanda yang intim. Mengangkat kepala, dipandangnya wajah Sehun, ditatapnya mata pria itu yang sedikit melebar. Direguknya pria itu, makhluk besar hangat dibawahnya. Ia memiliki rasa telah berhasil menjinakkan pria itu, meskipun masih dipertanyakan apakah yang terjadi bukan sebaliknya.

Zitao menekan bibir kepundak Sehun. Kulit pria itu bahkan lebih halus dari kulitnya, satin yang teregang kencang diatas gundukan keras otot. Mendapati parut bekas tusukan bayonet, Zitao menyentuhkan lidah ke kulit yang pulih tak rata.

"Kau tidak lepas kendali." Bisik Zitao.

"Aku begitu, dibeberapa bagian." Suara Sehun seperti pria yang baru saja bangun setelah tidur panjang. Pria itu mulai mengumpulkan untaian rambut Zitao yang terpisah menjadi satu aliran. "Apa kau merencanakan ini?"

"Kau menanyakan apakah aku sengaja merayumu? Tidak, semua ini sepenuhnya spontan." Menanggapi diamnya Sehun, Zitao mengangkat kepala memandang Sehun. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap garis bibir bawah Zitao yang mengembang. Senyum Zitao tersungging saat ia menggigiti menggoda ujung jari Sehun. "Aku menyesal membuatmu marah tadi. Chanyeol oppa akan menangani kuda mulai sekarang. Aku tidak pernah harus mematuhi siapapun sebelumnya—aku harus membiasakan diri dengan itu."

"Ya," kata Sehun. "mulai sekarang."

Zitao mungkin saja memprotes nada kuasa Sehun, hanya saja masih ada kilau bahaya dimata pria itu, dan ia memahami Sehun terluka seperti dirinya. Sehun tidak nyaman dipengaruhi sekuat itu oleh wanita manapun.

Baiklah. Pastinya ia tidak akan tunduk pada Sehun dalam segala hal, tapi bisa menyerah pada beberapa poin. "Aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang," kata Zitao.

Sehun tidak tersenyum, persisnya, tapi bibir pria itu membentuk lengkung maklum. Hati-hati pria itu menempatkan Zitao disofa, pergi mengambil pakaiannya yang terserak, dan berhasil menemukan saputangan.

Zitao terbaring setengah bergelung miring dan menonton, bergelut memahami suasana hati pria itu. Sehun seperti sudah kembali menjadi diri sendiri, sebagian besarnya, tapi masih ada perasaan berjarak diantara mereka, ada sesuatu yang ditahan. Pikiran yang tidak ingin diucapkan pria itu. Bahkan sekarang, setelah mereka terlibat dalam tindakan paling intim yang bisa dilakukan.

Zitao menyadari, jarak ini bukan hal baru. Jarak ini sudah ada sejak awal. Hanya saja ia sekarang lebih menyadarinya, bisa merasakan detail sifat Sehun.

Kembali, Sehun memberikan saputangan padanya. Meskipun merasa dirinya sudah jauh melampaui tersipu setelah apa yang baru dialaminya, Zitao merasa gelombang rona merah menyelimutinya saat mengeringkan daerah basah diantara tungkainya. Adanya darah bukan tak terduga, tapi itu membangkitkan kesadaran bahwa dirinya telah beruba selamanya. Tidak lagi perawan. Perasaan baru dan rapuh meliputinya.

Sehun memakaikan kemejanya pada Zitao, membungkusnya dengan linen putih lembut yang mengandung aroma tubuh pria itu.

"Aku sebaiknya memakai pakaianku sendiri dan pulang," kata Zitao. "Keluargaku tahu aku disini bersamamu tanpa pendamping. Bahkan mereka pun punya batasan."

"Kau akan tinggal disini sepanjang sisa sore," tandas Sehun. "kau tidak akan masuk rumahku begitu saja, berbuat sesukamu denganku, dan melesat pergi seolah-olah aku semacam tugas yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Hariku sibuk." Protes Zitao. "Aku jatuh dari kuda, merayumu, dan sekarang aku memar dan pegal disemua tempat."

"Aku akan merawatmu." Sehun menunduk menatap Zitao, ekspresi wajahnya tegas. "Apa kau akan berdebat denganku?"

Zitao berusaha terdengar memelas. "Tidak, Oppa."

Senyum lamban melintang diwajah pria itu. "Itu usaha menurut paling parah yang pernah ku lihat."

"Ayo kita berlatih," kata Zitao, melilitkan lengan dileher Sehun. "Beri aku perintah dan lihat apakah aku tidak menurut."

"Cium aku."

Zitao menekan mulut ke mulut Sehun, dan terjadi keheningan lama sesudahnya. Tangan Sehun menyelinap ke bawah kemeja, menyiksa lembut hingga Zitao menekankan diri ke tubuhnya. Isi tubuh Zitao serasa meleleh, dan ia melemas disemua tempat, menginginkan pria itu.

"Keatas," ujar Sehun dibibir Zitao, dan mengangkatnya, menggendong gadis itu seolah sama sekali tanpa bobot.

Zitao memucat saat mereka mendekati pintu. "Kau tidak bisa membawaku ke atas seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku hanya mengenakan kemejamu."

"Itu bukan masalah. Putar kenopnya."

"Bagaimana jika salah seorang pelayan melihat?"

Geli berkilas dimata Sehun. " _Sekarang_ kau mengkhawatirkan kesopanan? Buka pintu sial itu, Zi."

Zitao menurut dan tetap memejam erat saat Sehun menggendongnya naik. Jika ada pelayan yang melihat mereka, tak seorang pun membuka mulut.

Setelah membawa Zitao ke kamarnya, Sehun meminta air panas dan bak mandi duduk, juga sebotol sampanye. Pria itu juga berkeras memandikan Zitao, meskipun gadis itu menghindar dan memprotes.

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya duduk disini," protes Zitao duduk dibak logam dan menurunkan diri hati-hati, "Dan membiarkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mampu kulakukan sendiri."

Sehun pergi ke kabinet, tempat nampan perak berisi sampanye dan dua gelas kristal bertangkai ditata. Ia menuang segelas untuk Zitao, dan membawanya ke gadis itu. "Ini akan menyibukkanmu."

Menyesap anggur sejuk bergelembung itu, Zitao bersandar memandang Sehun. "Aku belum pernah minum sampanye disore hari," katanya. "dan pastinya tidak pernah sambil mandi. Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku tenggelam, ya kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa tenggelam dibak duduk, Zi." Sehun berlutut disamping bak, bertelanjang dada. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu. Aku punya rencana untukmu." Ia membubuhkan sabun ke spons, dan lebih banyak lagi ke tangannya, lalu mulai memandikan Zitao.

Zitao tidak pernah dimandikan siapapun sejak masih kanak-kanak. Tindakan itu memberinya rasa aman yang membuat penasaran, rasa dipelihara. Bersandar ke belakang, sambil lalu menyentuh salah satu lengan bawah Sehun, menyusurkan ujung jari melewati busa sabun. Spons mengusapnya perlahan, pundak dan dada, kaki dan lekuk dibelakang lutut. Sehun mulai membersihkannya lebih intim, dan semua rasa aman lenyap saat Zitao merasakan jari pria itu menyelinap masuk. Ia terkesiap dan menggapai-gapai sejenak, meraih pergelangan tanga pria itu.

"Jangan jatuhkan gelasnya," gumam Sehun, tangannya masih ditempat yang sama.

Zitao nyaris tersedak pada tegukan sampanye yang berikutnya. "Itu licik," ujarnya, matanya setengah terpejam saat jari Sehun yang menjelajah menemukan tempat peka jauh di dalam.

"Minum sampanyemu," kata Sehun lembut.

Satu sesap lagi yang membuat kepala terasa ringan, sementara sentuhan mendesak pria itu bergerak melingkar halus. Napas Zitao tersendat. "Aku tidak akan bisa menelan kalau kau melakukan itu," ujarnya tak berdaya, tangannya mencengkeram gelas.

Tatapan Sehun membelai. "Bagi denganku."

Susah payah, Zitao mengarahkan gelas ke bibir Sehun dan memberi setaguk, sementara pria itu melanjutkan membelai dan menggoda didalam air. Mulut Sehun mendekati mulutnya, ciuman itu membawa rasa manis renyah sampanye. Lidah pria itu bermain dengan cara yang membuat jantung Zitao bergemuruh.

"Sekarang minum sisanya," bisik Sehun. Zitao menatap terkesima, pinggulnya mulai naik-turun dengan sendirinya, membuat air hangat keruh bersabun itu bergejolak. Ia begitu panas, diluar dan didalam, tubuhnya mendambakan kenikmatan yang ditahan Sehun. "Habiskan," pria itu mengingatkan.

Satu tegukan terakhir yang seketika, lalu gelas diambil dari genggamannya yang lemas dan disisihkan.

Sehun menciumnya lagi, lengan bebas pria itu meluncur dibawah lehernya.

Mencengkeram pundak Sehun yang telanjang, Zitao mencoba menahan erangan. " _Please_ , Sehun, aku membutuhkan lebih, aku membutuhkan—"

"Sabar," bisik pria itu. "Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan."

Kesiap frustasi lolos dari mulut Zitao saat sentuhan ditarik, dan Sehun membantunya keluar dari bak mandi. Zitao begitu lemas hingga nyaris tidak bisa berdiri, lututnya mengancam akan menekuk. Sehun cekatan mengeringkannya, dan terus menempatkan lengan menopang punggungnya saat membimbingnya ke ranjang.

Pria itu merenggangkan tubuh di sampingnya, membuainya dalam pelukan, dan mulai mencium serta membelainya. Zitao merintih seperti kucing, mencoba menyerap pelajaran yang diajarkan Sehun padanya sepenuh hati. Bahasa baru dari kulit, tangan dan bibir, lebih primitif daripada kata...setiap sentuhan merupakan janji dan provokasi.

"Jangan berusaha meraihnya," bisik pria itu, tangannya sekali lagi mencuri ke balik tungkai Zitao yang tegang. "Biarkan aku memberikannya padamu..." tangan Sehun menangkup dan menekan. Jari pria itu maju, menggoda, bermain. Tapi yang diinginkan Zitao ditahan pria itu, Sehun bergumam agar ia rileks, menyerah, membiarkan. Ada rasa takut sekaligus lega pada pria itu, memasrahkan seluruh bagian dirinya tanpa ditahan. Tapi Zitao melakukannya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh kebelakang dilengan Sehun, tubuhnya berubah lemas, tungkainya merenggang. Seketika klimaks terkumpul, tubuhnya berkontraksi, segala kesadaran tersuling ke bagian dalam rahasia yang diusap pria itu.

Saat Zitao akhirnya pulih, keluar dari kabut yang indah, dilihatnya pendar khawatir disorot mata pria itu. Sehun sedang memandang sisi tubuhnya yang telanjang, tangan pria itu mengelus ringan memar besar berwarna ungu akibat jatuhnya Zitao hari itu.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," kata Zitao. "Aku hampir selalu punya memar atau luka gores."

Penjelasan itu sepertinya tidak meyakinkan Sehun. Mulut pria itu menekuk, dan pria itu menggeleng. "Tetap disitu," katanya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Perintah itu sepenuhnya tidak perlu. Zitao tidak punya niat pindah. Ia merangkak lebih jauh, naik ke bantal, membiarkan pipinya menekan sarung bantal linen yang terisi penuh. Ia mendesah dan setengah tertidur hingga dirasakannya Sehun kembali bersamanya diranjang.

Tangan pria itu memegang pinggulnya, telapaknya licin oleh semacam balsem. Zitao bergerak sedikit saat aroma herbal yang kuat mengalir ke cuping hidungnya. "Baunya enak. Apa itu?"

"Balsem minyak cengkeh." Hati-hati Sehun menggosokkan balsem itu ke memar Zitao. "Kakakku dan aku beroleskan ini selama sebagian besar masa kanak-kanak kami."

"Aku tahu sebagian petualanganmu," ujar Zitao. "Kakakmu menceritakannya kepada Seohyun dan aku. Saat kalian berdua mencuri kue sebelum makan malam...dan saat dia menantangmu untuk lompat dari pohon dan tanganmu patah...kakakmu bilang kau tidak bisa menolak tantangan. Dia bilang tidak sulit membuatmu melakukan apapun, hanya perlu mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak bisa."

"Aku dulu idiot," kata Sehun menyesali.

"'Pembangkang' kata yang dipakai kakakmu."

"Aku menuruni ayahku."

"Kau tidak begitu, sebenarnya. Setidaknya menurut, Kyuhyun oppa. Dia bilang tidak adil kau selalu dianggap menuruni ayahmu, padahal kau tidak benar-benar seperti dia." Zitao berguling mudah saat Sehun mendorongnya sedikit agar tengkurap. Tangan kuat dan lembut pria itu menggosokkan balsem ke otot Zitao yang pegal, aroma samar minyak cengkeh menghasilkan sensasi dingin ringan dikulitnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung selalu berusaha melihat kebaikan dalam diri semua orang," gumam Sehun. "Kadang-kadang dia melihat apa yang ingin dia percaya, bukan apa yang benar-benar ada."

Zitao mengernyit saat pria itu mengusap otot pundaknya, meredakan ketegangan menjadi kelembutan. "Aku melihat kebaikan dalam dirimu."

"Jangan menumpuk ilusi tentangku. Menikah denganku, kau akan terpaksa mengambil yang terbaik dari penawaran yang buruk. Kau tidak paham sedang terlibat dalam situasi macam apa."

"Kau benar." Zitao melengkungkan tubuh nikmat saat Sehun memijat otot dikedua sisi tulang belakangnya. "Wanita manapun akan iba padaku, berada dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Menghabiskan satu sore diranjang bersamaku merupakan satu hal," ujar Sehun muram. "Mengalami hidup hari-demi-hari bersama orang gila merupakan hal lain."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang hidup bersama orang gila. Aku seorang Huang." Zito mendesah nikmat saat tangan Sehun mengerjakan tempat lembut dipunggung bawah. Tubuhnya terasa rileks dan meremang disegala tempat, memar dan nyerinya terlupakan. Memutir badan melirik Sehun dari balik pundak, dilihatnya garis serius diwajah pria itu. Ia mendapat desakan untuk menggoda Sehun, membuat pria itu bermain. "Kau melewatkan satu titik," katanya pada pria itu.

"Dimana?"

Mengangkat tubuh, Zitao berbalik dan merangkak ke tempat Sehun berlutut. Pria itu mengenakan jubah kamar dari beledu, bagian depannya terkuak menampakkan dada bidangnya yang menggoda. Mengaitkan lengan dileher pria itu, Zitao menciumnya. "Didalam," bisiknya. "Disanalah aku butuh ditenangkan."

Senyum ragu membayangi sudut bibir Sehun. "Balsem ini terlalu kuat untuk itu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sini, kutunjukkan padamu—" disambarnya kaleng wadah balsem dan dilapisinya ujung jarinya dengan balsem itu. Aroma minyak cengkeh yang kaya mengharumkan udara. "Jangan bergerak—"

"Yang benar saja." Suara pria itu memekat terhibur, dan Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Zitao.

Meloloskan diri seperti musang, Zitao memutir tubuh menghindar. Berguling satu kali, dua kali, ia memburu tali jubah Sehun. "Kau mengoleskannya ke seluruh tubuhku," tuduhnya sambil tertawa geli. "Pengecut. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Mana bisa." Sehun menyambarnya, berkutat dengannya, dan Zitao gembira mendengar tawa serak pria itu.

Entah bagaimana bisa naik ke atas pria itu, Zitao terkesiap merasakan tubuh Sehun yang bergairah. Ia bergulat dengan pria itu hingga Sehun membaliknya dengan mudah, menahan pergelangan tangannya. Jubah menjadi longgar selama pergumulan mereka, kulit telanjang mereka bergesekan.

Mata mereka saling menatap, sudah kehabisa napas karena tertawa, Zitao benar-benar melayang melihat cara Sehun memandangnya. Menurunkan kepala, Sehun mencium dan menjilat senyum Zitao seolah bisa mencicipinya.

Sehun membebaskan pergelangan tangan Zitao dan berguling miring, menampakkan bagian tubuhnya kepada wanita itu.

Zitao memandang bertanya. Jarinya bergoyang sedikit. "Kau ingin aku...menyentuhmu dengan ini?"

Pria itu diam, tatapannya menantang Zitao.

Malu tapi penasaran, Zitao meraih ke bawah dan menggenggam hati-hati. Keduanya terlonjak sedikit merasakannya, kesejukan dan panas, luncuran tanpa gesekan antara minyak dan sutra, serta kekokohan yang mengintimidasi. "Seperti ini?" bisik Zitao mengelus lembut.

Tarikan napas mendesis melalui gigi Sehun, dan kelopak matanya setangah turun. Pria itu tidak berusaha menghentikannya.

Zitao menggerakkan tapak ibu jarinya diatas puncak licin dan gelap membentuk lingkaran halus. Menekukkan jari disekeliling organ berat dan kaku itu, ia meluncurkan tangan ke bawah, mengagumi rasa pria itu. Sehun membiarkan Zitao membelai dan menjelajah sesukanya, sementara kulit pria itu memerah hangat, dan dadanya naik turun lebih cepat lagi. Terkesima oleh kekuatan pria itu yang nyaris tak tertampung ditangannya, Zitao merentangkan jari dan menyusurkannya turun ke pinggul dan paha depan. Dibelainya otot kaki Sehun yang kokoh, digaruknys ringan lalu meluncur naik kembali. Hati-hati ditangkupnya bagian bawah pria itu, bermain dengannya, menggenggamkan dua tangan disekeliling tubuh yang kencang.

Terdengar geram didada pria itu. Sehun mendorong lepas lengan jubahnya, menyisihkan pakaian itu, dan mencengkeram pinggul Zitao. Jantung Zitao berdentam melihat wajah tegang pria itu, melihat niat primitif dalam tatapan Sehun. Ia dinaikkan ke pangkuan, tubuh Sehun membukanya, menekan ke kelembutan yang menyengat. Rengek lepas dari bibir Zitao saat pria itu mendorongnya penuh ke bawah, memaksanya duduk, menerima seluruh diri Sehun. Pria itu menyentuh tempat baru dalam dirinya, terasa nyeri tapi sekaligus begitu nikmat hingga tubuhnya berdenyut kencang merespons.

Sehun berhenti, tatapan tajamnya terkunci pada Zitao.

Dalam beberapa detik, balsem itu menunjukkan aksinya, rempah penyejuk itu meredakan tubuh Zitao yang panas sementara secara bersamaan membangkitkan saraf intim. Ia bergerak gelisah. Mencengkeram pinggul, Sehun mendorongnya turun kembali dan mendesak naik.

"Sehun..." Zitao tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat dan mengangkat tubuh. Seiring setiap gerakan tanpa daya yang dibuatnya, pria itu menarik pinggulnya kembali. Paha Sehun mengapit dibelakangnya, dan sebelah tangan pria itu pergi ke tempat mereka menyatu. Pria itu memandangnya, bermain dengannya, jari meluncur ditubuhnya dengan belaian menggoda sementara tubuh pria itu tidak pernah menghentikan desakannya yang dalam dan provokatif.

"Genjatan senjata," Zitao berhasil berkata. "Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Tapi kau akan bertahan." Meraih Zitao, Sehun menariknya turun dan menciumnya.

"Please. Selesaikan ini."

"Belum." Pria itu menyusurkan tangan menuruni punggung Zitao. "Kau begitu indah," bisiknya. "Begitu peka. Aku bisa bercinta denganmu selamanya."

"Sehun—"

"Biarkan aku memberikan kenikmatan padamu sekali lagi."

"Tidak, aku lelah." Zitao menggigit lembut bibir bawah pria itu. "Selesaikan sekarang," ujarnya.

"Belum."

"Akan kubuat kau melakukannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Zitao mencermati pria itu, sosok tampan yang arogan, kilau tantangan dimat Sehun. Menurunkan tubuh diatas pria itu, ia bergerak lembut, menempatkan mulut didekat telinga Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, mengikuti irama Sehun, menaikinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada lagi yang diperlukan. Napas Sehun berhenti dalam erangan, dan pria itu mendesak dan menahan, tubuh kokohnya bergetar oleh kekuatan pelampiasannya. Meluncurkan lengan memeluk Zitao, Sehun menumpahkan bertahun-tahun kerinduan pada gadis itu. Dan Zitao terus bergumam padanya, menjanjikan cinta, keamanan, mimpi baru untuk menggantikan mimpi lama yang hancur.

Menjanjikan selamanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eh!

.

.

Masih TBC kok :v

.

.

.

Ciye yang pada nungguin maap ye lama kemaren sakit chingu jadi gk napsu buat ngapa-ngapain, jangan kan mo nulis makan ajah males maunya disuapin Sehun gitu huhuy :v ...gimana panas kan? Kalo kurang panas ntar tambah balsem sendiri ya -_- next chap sabar ya soalnya badannya blom sehat betul gara2 sering melek malam aku dimarahin gk orang rumah ya teman kerja pada cerewet ya padahal aku yang sakit diem #heyehCurhat padahal malem enak sinyal bagus buat liat youtube lah fb an lah pokoknya serba cepat maklum orang pinggiran sinyal rada gk mulus klo siang.

Cap cus jawab ah:

_Lily levia: I'm here beb~~~ kamu rev dua kali dichap ini thank you y :v

_annisakkamjong: berhubung ini baru update lagi kyknya gk telat kok, masa sih perasaanmu ajah. Ini fast :v

_Pranawulan: masa sih :/

_Zitaooneheart: iya cantik~~~~ mumumu :* juga...eh ternyata kamu rev 2 kali juga ya :o masa bingung, uhm gmn jelasinnya y, Sehun itu bisa lepas kontrol tanpa dia inginkan, kyknya gitu -_-

_arvita. Kim: ini udah mewakili banget kan, Zitao cuman merem melek :v gk da ahh uhh crot #waks apa itu

_dumb-baby-lion: iya nih setelah ini moga mereka langsung capcus nikah, thank you chingu ^^ jempol deh buat kamu.

_oow: ini gk terlalu keras kan mainnya :3 film Kris 'Sowk' yang baru dia rambutnya putih itu? Kyk pernah liat sekilas #kudet aku juga suka krisho krislay kristao –aku pemakan segala perasaan- entah kenapa klo Chen rada susah ngopelinnya -_- maap, iya mending dia sendiri deh :v oh iya ini bukan ff pertama tapi ff ke 4, ff sebelumnya udah pada aku hapus, yang no. 1 Lumin (oneshoot aku remake dari cerpen kakakku), no. 2 huntao dari komik tapi males mikir lagi jadi aku berhenti tengah jalan. No. 3 kaisoo remake Lisa yang kakaknya Zitao disini. Aku pengen buat ff dan ini lagi buat tapi belom pernah selese satu chap pun, niatnya oneshoot sih coba-coba dulu hehe tp blom tau kapan akan aku update soalnya blom selesai #plaks Hunkai bro :v

_Dande Liona: bentar lagi wajib dinikahkan pokoknya y :/

_1313: kurang panjang mungkin :3

_mamabaek: iyeee halo piapi :* istrinya jidong in the house yoo...uhm ini klo ngomongin yg kaisoo temp me at twilight itu aku yang remake loh setelah aku hapus aku ganti nama juga :v yang ngikutin pasti tahu.

Gk usah siapin tissu siapin es jeruk ajah buat aku gerah banget ini soalnya hufff

_Guest: ini udah dateng chap baru...seneng deh nemu temen piapi :3

_Baby niz 137: aslinya suka yang panjang juga aku klo baca tapi capek juga nulisnya :/

_Adamas Azalea: iya biar ntar cintanya Zizi yang nyembuhin sakitnya Sehun^^

_Firdha858: iya deh (y)

_Aulchan12: coba deh cari novelnya dia...bagus2 loh chingu ^^

_ciandys: yah menurut analisis saya :3 Sehun itu emang marah tapi dia mencoba menghindar takut sifat buruk yang dipendamnya muncul lah kemaren yang diakhir itu dia mo nyekek karena dia dalam keadaan kalut, seperti yang pernah dialamin Zitao kalo dia kalut dia tanpa sadar melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu nyuri. Kalo Sehun dia bakal kembali ke waktu perangnya dia selalu waspada tinggi dan siap membunuh siapapun yang dianggap musuh, gitu! Moga dah jelas ya, kemaren aku buat pendek karena waktunya mefet.

_Aiko Vallery: thank you ^^

_Ko Chen Teung: ciya ganasnya pas diranjang :v takut dibacok cuy, klo main senggol -_- kyk preman ya...biar sadar sendiri lah, repot!

_Nindyarista: mian lama T.T jangan marah lagi ya.

_Amechan95: neeee.

_ariyanindud. Aya: ih senengnya dirindukan ^^

_Dazzling cloud: (Y) thanks chingu.

_Lvenge: oooo dah lama gk sekolah jadi lupa mangkanya pada lama pada update juga yg aku fav.

_Jeon hyeun: yeah ini kalo gk sesuai harapan harap maklum #bow cuacanya panas jadi gk perlu air mendidih.

See u next chap :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

.

.

.

Setelah _season_ Seoul berakhir, kau bangsawan melanjutkan hiburan sosial mereka di desa. Banyak undangan untuk berpesta, makan malam dan dansa. Dan undangan yang paling dicari di Gyeonggi adalah undangan yang akan diselenggarakan dipertengahan September di keluarga Huang, untuk mengumumkan pertunangan Zitao dengan Sehun. Biasanya acara apapun yang diselenggarakan keluarga Huang selalu ramai dihadiri, tapi kali ini berbeda. Semua orang yang mereka undang menerima seketika, diikuti banjir surat dan permintaan undangan dari banyak orang, bahkan mendesak menginginkan undangan itu.

Keluarga Huang hanya bisa memercayai popularitas mereka bertambah karena fakta Sehun, sang pahlawan perang, yang akan menikah dengan keluarganya. Dan Sehun, yang benci keramaian tak menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia muram menghadapi seluruh masalah ini.

"Harus ku akui," kata Luhan. "agak lucu karena salah satu dari kita yang paling tidak ingin bergaul dimasyarakat merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ingin diajak bergaul oleh seluruh masyarakat."

"Pergilah, Hyung," gerutu Sehun, dan Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Namun frase 'salah satu dari kita' yang diucapkan begitu santai, menghangatkan hati Sehun. Hubungan mereka telah mencapai perasaan nyaman bersahabat mengingatkan Sehun pada bagaimana hubungannya dulu bersama sang kakak, Kyuhyun. Meski tak seorang pun akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempat Kyuhyun, Sehun sangat menikmati ditemani para calon kakak iparnya. Setidaknya ia menikmati ditemani Luhan dan Chanyeol. Apakah rasa yang sama akan meluas ke Kris, masih perlu dilihat lebih lanjut.

.

.

Kris dan istrinya, Yixing, kembali dari China dengan putra mereka. Keluarga Huang yang sejak awal bukan gerombolan yang pendiam, meledak kegirangan. Sehun tinggal disisi ruang duduk keluarga selama reuni riuh itu, menonton saat keluarga itu menyatu dalam belitan peluk dan tawa. Chanyeol dan Kris berpelukan dan saling meninju punggung antusias.

Sehun sudah pernah bertemu Kris pada satu atau dua kesempatan sebelum perang. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tak banyak ingat tentang pria itu selain sosok besar dan muram, pria yang jarang bicara. Jelas Sehun tidak pernah mengira mereka suatu hari akan menjadi anggota keluarga yang sama.

Yixing wanita langsing dan anggun, tapi tampak rapuh, hampir tak nyata, yang membedakannya dari para wanita Huang yang lain. Memisahkan diri dari kelompok ditengah ruangan, Yixing menghampiri Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kapten Oh. Betapa beruntngnya kami mendapatkanmu sebagai saudara. Para pria dikeluarga ini sudah cukup kalah jumlah—empat lawan lima. Sekarang kau membuat jumlah kami genap sepuluh."

"Aku masih merasa kalah." Kata Luhan.

Kris mendekati Sehun, ikut menjabat tangannya dengan genggaman kuat dan memandangnya dengan tatapan menilai. "Chanyeol bilang kau tidak terlalu buruk, untuk jadi bagian dari kami," kata Kris. "Dan Zitao bilang dia mencintaimu, itu yang membuatku mengizinkan kau menikahinya. Tapi aku masih mempertimbangkannya."

"Jika ada pengaruhnya," ujar Sehun. "aku bersedia menerima semua hewan miliknya."

Kris mempertimbangkan itu. "Kau boleh memiliki dia."

Pembicaraan dimeja makan awalnya berlangsung dalam kecepatan tinggi dan bersemangat. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya pembicaraan beralih ke China, dan estat yang segera akan diwarisi Kris, dan suasana berubah muram.

"Tanah dan penyewa itu sudah lama ditelantarkan bahkan selama bertahun-tahun," kata Kris. "Tanahnya tidak punya pengairan, dan tidak ada mesin untuk membajak. Para penyewa lahan sendiri hanya tahu metode bertani yang paling primitif. Mereka hidup dipondok yang terbuat dari lumpur dan batu." Kris berhenti, wajahnya muram. "ini akan butuh banyak uang, aku harus menggantikan tempat tinggal lumpur itu dengan pondok yang sehat. Aku juga harus mengajari para penyewa tanah cara bertani yang sepenuhnya baru. Mereka membutuhkan segalanya. Mesin, bahan bakar, ternak, bibit..." suaranya melemah, dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan dan sambil lalu menarik rambut yang jatuh di kening. "Kita harus mulai bersiap dari sekarang," katanya. "aku membutuhkan semua informasi yang bisa kau dapatkan mengenai semuanya, kita bisa menjual sebagian properti—milikmu—untuk modal. Kau harus mengestimasi apa yang diperlukan, dan menentukan prioritas. Kita tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sekaligus."

"Ini membingungkan," tandas Kris.

"Aku akan membantumu, _kawan_." Kata Chanyeol, tatapannya tenang.

"Aku mulai mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan," kata Luhan. "Bahwa aku akan menangani estat- _ku_ sendirian, sementara kalian berdua mencurahkan perhatian untuk menyelamatkan estat Kris di China."

Zitao menatap Sehun, tersenyum simpul. "Ini terlihat adil, semua menangani estatnya masing-masing."

Tatapan Kris beralih ke wajah Sehun. "Kau akan mewarisi estat kakekmu, sekarang setelah kakakmu meninggal."

"Ya." Bibir Sehun menekuk tersenyum mengejek diri sendiri. "sementara kakakku sepenuhnya siap untuk tanggung jawab itu, hal yang sebaliknya berlaku bagiku. Aku hanya tahu cara menembak orang atau menggali parit."

"Kau tahu cara mengorganisir orang," tunjuk Kris. "Bagaimana membuat rencana dan melaksanakannya. Bagaimana menilai resiko, dan beradaptasi jika diperlukan." Ia melontarkan seringai singkat kearah Chanyeol. "Saat mulai memperbaiki estat keluarga Huang, kami mengatakan pada diri sendiri hal terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan adalah berbuat salah. Itu artinya kami akan belajar sesuatu."

Saat itulah Sehun sepenuhnya memahami betapa ia memiliki kesamaan dengan para pria dikeluarga ini, meskipun mereka tidak mungkin berasal dari lingkungan dan latar belakang yang jauh lebih berbeda lagi. Mereka semua berkutat dengan dunia yang berubah cepat, tak satupun dari mereka dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi tantangan itu tapi tak satupun dari mereka mengkerut menghadapi apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sehun menatap Zitao, yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya. Mata itu...gelap tengah malam, lugu dan bijak, cerdas mengkhawatirkan. Mata yang sungguh membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu. Zitao mampu bersikap tenang luar biasa, meskipun begitu bersedia bermain seperti anak kecil. Dia cerdas, bernaluri tajam, unik menghibur. Berbicara dengannya terasa seperti membuka kotak harta karun dan memilah benda berharga yang tak terduga.

Sebagai pria dewasa, Sehun tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Zitao. Akan tetapi Sehun merasa perbedaan mereka seperti seratus tahun. Ia ingin, butuh, berada dekat dengan gadis itu, sementara pada saat yang sama harus menyimpan jauh-jauh apa yang pernah ia lihat dan lakukan, agar hal itu tidak akan pernah menyentuh Zitao.

Ia tidak bercinta dengan Zitao sejak sore itu, dua minggu yang lalu, karena bertekad tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari gadis itu hingga setelah mereka menikah. Tapi kenangan erotis itu secara konstan menggodanya. Zitao merupakan pengalaman yang tak bisa ia bandingkan, ia tidak punya acuan untuk itu. Para wanita yang ia kenal sebelumnya menawarkan kenikmatan yang mudah, tak sedikitpun mirip dengan gairah Zitao yang spontan.

Gadis itu terlalu lugu, terlalu halus, untuk menerima takdir yang dijatuhkan padanya. Tapi Sehun terlalu menginginkannya hingga tidak mau peduli. Ia akan memiliki Zitao, dan apapun takdir mengerikan yang akan terjadi sebagai akibatnya, ia akan menjaga agar gadis itu aman dari takdir itu.

Atau dari dirinya sendiri, jika perlu.

.

.

.

Pekik terdengar dari ruang santai, mengganggu semua percakapan saat pesta pertunangan di rumah keluarga Huang.

"Suara siapa itu?" kakek Sehun, Choi Seung hyun mengernyit bertanya. Pria itu sedang menguasai percakapan diruang duduk keluarga, menempati sofa, sementara berbagai macam tamu datang memberi hormat. Perjalanan panjang menuju Gyeonggi membuatnya rewel dan lelah. Akibatnya, Seung hyun meminta agar Seohyun, yang menemaninya dari Seoul, tetap disisinya.

Sehun menahan seringai melihat kakak iparnya menatap ambang pintu ruang duduk dengan penuh harap. Meskipun selalu berhubungan baik dengan kakeknya, kemarin Seohyun telah menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama tua bangka itu di kereta pribadi.

"Kenapa ada orang yang menjerit di pesta?"desak Seung hyun, mengernyit.

Sehun mempertahankan air muka datar. Karena kemungkinan besar melibatkan salah satu keluarga Huang, penyebabnya bisa jadi apa saja.

"Perlu saya pergi mencari tahu, haraboji?" tanya Seohyun, jelas ingin sekali kabur dari kakek mertuanya.

"Tidak, kau boleh tetap disini, kalau-kalau aku butuh sesuatu."

Seohyun menahan desah. "Ya, haraboji."

Zitao masuk ruang duduk dan bergerak menghindari kerumunan tamu. Mencapai Sehun, ia berkata dengan nada rendah. "Ibumu baru saja bertemu Medusa."

"Yang menjerit tadi ibuku?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" Seung hyun meminta penjelasan, tetap duduk disofa. "Putri _ku_ menjerit?"

"Saya khawatir begitu, haraboji," sahut Zitao dengan nada minta maaf. "Beliau bertemu landak peliharaan saya, yang kabur dari kandangnya." Ia melirik Sehun, menambahkan dengan ceria, "Sebelumnya Medusa selalu terlalu gemuk untuk memanjat dinding kotaknya. Saya rasa latihan barunya berhasil!"

"Apa eomma tertusuk durinya, Zi?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, beliau tidak tertusuk. Tapi Baekhyun eonni membawa beliau ke salah satu kamar diatas untuk beristirahat. Sayangnya Medusa membuat beliau sakit kepala."

Seohyun melirik ke langit. "Beliau selalu sakit kepala."

"Kenapa kau punya landak sebagai peliharaan?" tanya Seung hyun kepada Zitao.

"Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan diri sendiri, haraboji. Kakak laki-laki saya menyelamatkan dia dari lubang pagar saat dia masih bayi, dan kami tidak bisa menemukan ibunya. Jadi sejak itu saya merawatnya. Landak hewan peliharaan yang menyenangkan. Selama mereka ditangani dengan benar." Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang Seung hyun dengan rasa tertarik yang tak ditutupi. "Ya Tuhan, anda ini elang, ya kan?"

"Aku apa?" tanya pria tua itu, matanya menyipit.

"Anda elang." Zitao menatap cermat pria itu. "Anda punya wajah yang begitu mengesankan, dan anda memancarkan kekuatan bahkan saat duduk diam. Anda juga suka mengamati orang. Anda bisa seketika menilai mereka, ya kan? Tak diragukan lagi anda selalu benar."

Sehun hendak menengahi, yakin kakeknya akan menghanguskan Zitao dengan responsnya. Yang mencengangkannya, Seung hyun tampak bangga dibawah tatapan kagum Zitao.

"Aku memang bisa," aku Seung hyun. "Dan memang, aku jarang salah dalam menilai."

Seohyun memutar bola mata lagi.

"Anda tampak sedikit kedinginan, haraboji," kata Zitao penuh perhatian. "Anda pasti duduk dijalur angin. Sebentar—" ia bergegas pergi mengambil selimut, dan kembali lalu menghamparkan wol biru lembut diatas pangkuan pria tua itu.

Didalam ruangan tidak dingin sedikitpun, dan tidak mungkin ada angin. Meskipun begitu, Seung hyun menerima selimut dengan rasa senang yang tampak jelas. Teringat pada ruangan kelewat panas dirumah kakeknya, Sehun sadar pria itu kedinginan. Bagaimana Zitao bisa menebaknya merupakan misteri.

"Seohyun-ah," pinta Zitao, "izinkanlah aku duduk disebelah haraboji." Seolah itu merupakan keistimewaan yang diperubatkan.

"Kalau kau berkeras." Seohyun meletik dari sofa seolah-olah dilontarkan oleh mekanisme per.

Sebelum duduk, Zitao membungkuk mencari-cari dibawah sofa. Menggeret keluar seekor kucing itu kepangkuan Seung hyun. "Ini dia. Tak ada yang lebih cepat menghangatkan anda dibandingkan kucing dipangkuan. Namanya Lucky. Dia akan mendengkur jika anda mengelusnya."

Pria tua itu memandang si kucing tanpa ekspresi.

Yang membuat Sehun tercengang, pria itu mulai mengelus bulu abu-abu licin si kucing.

"Kucing ini kehilangan salah satu kaki." Kata Seung hyun kepada Zitao.

"Ya, dulu dia milik pembuat keju sebelum kakinya terjebak perangkap."

"Kenapa kau menamainya Lucky?" tanya Seung hyun.

"Saya harap itu bisa mengubah keberuntungannya."

"Apa berhasil?"

"Ya, dia sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang bangsawan terhormat, ya kan?"tunjuk Zitao, dan Seung hyun sontak tertawa.

Pria itu menyentuh sisa tapak si kucing. "Dia beruntung bisa beradaptasi."

"Dia bertekad melakukannya," kata Zitao. "anda semestinya melihat makhluk malang ini, tak lama setelah amputasi itu. Dia terus berusaha berjalan menggunakan kakinya yang hilang, atau melompat turun dari kursi, dan dia tersandung lalu hilang keseimbangan. Tapi satu hari, dia bangun dan sepertinya menerima fakta bahwa kakinya sudah lenyap selamanya. Dan ia menjadi hampir segesit dulu." Zitao menambahkan fakta penting. "Triknya adalah melupakan apa yang tidak lagi ia miliki...dan belajar untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan apa yang ia punyai."

Seung hyun menatap terpukau, bibir pria itu melengkung. "Kau wanita yang cerdas sekali."

.

.

Sehun dan Seohyun saling melirik terkesima, sementara Zitao dan Seung hyun larut dalam percakapan.

"Pria selalu memuja Zitao," kata Seohyun dengan nada rendah, menoleh kearah Sehun. Sorot matanya memercikkan tawa. "Apa tadi kau pikir kakekmu akan kebal dari dia?"

"Ya. Kakek tidak suka siapapun."

"Rupanya dia membuat perkecualian untuk wanita muda yang menyanjung keunggulannya dan yang tampak tertarik pada setiap ucapannya."

Sehun melirik sekilas wajah Zitao yang berbinar. Tentu saja kakeknya merasa dialah pria paling menarik diruangan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia belum juga menikah sampai saat ini." Kata Sehun.

Seohyun menjaga suaranya tetap rendah saat menjawab. "Kebanyakan bangsawan memandang keluarga Huang sebagai penurunan derajat. Dan meskipun kebanyakan pria terhormat terhibur oleh Zitao, mereka tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tidak konvensional. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui dengan baik."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar ucapan mencemooh itu. "Begitu mengenal Zitao, aku mengaku aku salah."

"Itu keberhasilanmu," kata Seohyun. "aku tidak mengira kau akan pernah melihat Zitao tanpa prasangka. Dimasa lalu, lebih dari beberap pria sangat terpesona oleh Zitao, tapi mereka tidak mengejarnya. Kang Seung yoon, contohnya. Pria itu sepenuhnya memohon pada ayahnya agar diizinkan mendekati Zitao, tapi ayahnya mengancam akan mengucilkannya. Maka, dia harus memuaskan diri dengan mengagumi Zitao dari kejauhan, dan merayunya seperti gila disetiap kesempatan, meskipun tahu semua itu tidak akan ada hasilnya."

"Hari-hari itu sudah berlalu," ujar Sehun. "Jika dia sampai berani mendekati Zitao lagi..."

Seohyun tersenyum lebar. "Hati-hati. Kecemburuan sudah sangat tidak bergaya sekarang. Orang harus punya rasa terhibur oleh perhatian yang diterima istrinya."

"Aku akan sangat terhibur dengan melempar pria itu ke luar jendela." Sehun berhenti saat Seohyun tertawa. Jelas wanita itu mengira ia melucu. Memutuskan untuk mengganti topik, ia berkata, "aku senang melihatmu keluar ke masyarakat lagi." Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Seohyun menghabiskan hampir seluruh hari selama perkawinannya dengan merawat Kyuhyun, yang didiagnosis menderita tuberkulosis tak lama setelah upacara pernikahan mereka. Hal itu, digabung dengan masa berkabung, menjadikannya masa duka yang berkepanjangan bagi wanita itu. Dia layak mendapatkan kegembiraan dalam hidup, dan tentu saja semacam teman. "Apa ada pria yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Seohyun merengut. "Maksudmu para pria yang belum berhasil ditakut-takuti kakak laki-lakiku? Tidak, tak satupun ada yang menarik bagiku _seperti itu_. Aku yakin bisa saja memilih dari pemburu harta mana pun di Seoul, mengingat warisanku yang berlimpah. Tapi nilaiku berkurang karena aku mandul."

Sehun memandang waspada padanya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tiga tahun menikah dengan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa anak. Keguguran pun tidak. Dan selalu dikatakan wanitalah yang pantas disalahkan dalam hal ini."

"Itu kepercayaan yang kebetulan tidak kusetujui. Wanita tidak selalu bersalah dalam ketidaksuburan—itu sudah dibuktikan. Dan kakakku sakit pada sebagian besar perkawinan kalian. Banyak sekali alasan untuk berharap kau bisa memiliki anak dengan pria lain."

Seohyun tersenyum lelah. "Kita lihat apa yang disimpan takdir untukku. Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah lagi. Aku lelah hingga ke tulang. Aku merasa seperti wanita berumur 95 tahun, bukannya 25."

"Kau membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu," gumam Sehun. "Kau akan merasa berbeda suatu hari nanti, Seohyun."

"Mungkin," ujar wanita itu, terdengar tak yakin.

Perhatian mereka tersita oleh percakapan yang kian hidup antara Zitao dan Seung hyun. "...saya bisa memanjat pohon sebaik pekerja kayu manapun diestat kami," begitu kata Zitao kepada Seung hyun.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar pria itu, sangat terhibur.

"Oh, iya. Lupakan rok, lupakan korset, saya memakai celana panjang, dan—"

"Zi," potong Seohyun, sebelum diskusi berbau skandal mengenai busana intim berlanjut lebih jauh. "Aku sekilas melihat Kyungsoo diruang sebelah. Sudah berabad-abad aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan aku belum pernah diperkenalkan dengan suaminya."

"Oh," dengan enggan Zitao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Seung hyun. "Mau kuantar kau ke mereka."

"Ya," Seohyun mencekal lengan Zitao.

Seung hyun tampak menggerutu, alis hitamnya menurun saat Seohyun menggiring Zitao pergi.

Sehun menahan seringai. "Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?" tanyanya.

Seung hyun menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku akan menikahinya sendiri jika aku lima tahun lebih muda."

"Lima tahun?" ulang Sehun skeptis.

"Sepuluh, sialan kau." Tapi senyum samar muncul diwajah keriput pria itu. "Aku memuji pilihanmu. Dia gadis yang bersemangat. Tidak kenal takut. Cantik dengan caranya sendiri, dan dengan pesonanya dia tidak memerlukan kecantikan yang sesungguhnya. Kau perlu memegang tali kekang dengan tegas, tapi imbalannya sebanding." Pria itu berhenti sejenak, tampak berharap. "Begitu mendapatkan wanita seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah puas dengan jenis yang biasa."

Sehun tadinya hendak mendebat tentang kecantikan Zitao, yang menurutnya tidak tertandingi. Tapi kalimat terakhir itu menarik perhatiannya. "Kau merujuk pada nenek?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Nenekmu jenis wanita yang kupikir seharusnya ku nikahi. Aku dulu jatuh cinta pada orang lain—seorang gadis yang tidak sepadan. Dan aku melepasnya, membuatku menyesal seumur hidup." Pria tua itu mendesah, merenungkan kenangan lama. "Seumur hidup tanpa dia..."

Terkesima, Sehun ingin bertanya lebih banyak...tapi ini sama sekali bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk percakapan semacam itu. Meskipun begitu, ini memberinya wawasan tak terduga mengenai kakeknya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang pria, jika akhirnya menikahi Seulgi padahal bisa mendapatkan Zitao? Itu cukup untuk mengubah siapapun menjadi getir.

Sesudahnya malam itu, bernampan-nampan sampanye dikeluarkan, dan para tamu yang berkumpul menunggu penuh harap diumumkannya pertunangan itu.

Sayangnya, orang yang ditunjuk untuk melakukannya hilang sementara.

Setelah pencarian singkat, Luhan ditemukan dan didesak secepatnya ke ruang santai, tempat ia melasungkan acara bersulang yang memukau, menyebutkan banyak alasan lucu untuk menikah. Meskipun sebagian besar tamu menyimak dan tertawa sepanjang acara, Sehun mendengar sepasang wanita bergosip didekatnya, berbisik dengan nada rendah tak setuju.

"...Luhan-ssi ditemukan sedang merayu wanita disudut. dia harus diseret pergi dari wanita itu."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

" _Istrinya sendiri."_

"Oh, astaga."

"Ya. Betapa tak sopannya tindakan seperti itu bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah."

"Kurasa keluarga Huang sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu."

Sehun menahan senyum dan melawan godaan untuk berbalik dan memberitahu ayam betina tua itu bahwa keluarga Huang sebenarnya tahu, mereka hanya tidak peduli. Diliriknya Zitao, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu mendengar, tapi Zitao tak menyadari gosip itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Luhan mengakhiri acara bersulang dengan harapan tulus bagi kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan masa depan pasangan yang bertunangan. Para tamu mengangkat gelas mereka dan bersorak setuju.

Memegang tangan Zitao yang mengenakan sarung tangan, Sehun mengangkat tangan itu dan mengecup punggung pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ia ingin menggendong Zitao pergi dari ruang santai yang sesak dan menguasai gadis itu sepenuhnya untuk diri sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi," bisik Zitao, seolah membaca pikirannya, dan Sehun membiarkan tatapan matanya membelai gadis itu. "Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu," tambah Zitao. "Itu membuat lututku gemetar."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu saat ini. Karena kau akan jatuh seperti pin bola boling."

Momen pripadi yang nikmat itu berakhir terlalu cepat.

Choi Seung hyun, berdiri didekat Luhan, mendesak maju, mengangkat gelas sampanye. "Teman-teman," ujarnya, "saya berharap menyumbang kebahagiaan dalam kesempatan ini dengan berbagi kabar dari Seoul."

Para tamu terdiam hormat.

Perasaan dingin meliuk turun di tulang punggung Sehun. Diliriknya Luhan, yang tampak terhibur dan mengangkat pundak.

"Kabar apa?" bisik Zitao.

Sehun menggeleng, menatap kakeknya. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Sebelum berangkat ke Gyeonggi," lanjut pria tua itu. "saya diberitahu Komandan militer bahwa cucuku akan dihadiahi medali untuk keberanian dan kerja kerasnya untuk mengalahkan musuh, walau acara itu harusnya diJanuari yang lalu tapi karena ketidak hadiran cucuku mereka akan melakukan penyematan medali itu pada bulan Juni yang akan datang."

Semua orang diruangan bersorak dan berseru, Sehun merasa seluruh kehangatan tubuhnya terkuras habis. Ini bukan yang ia inginkan, potongan metal sialan lain yang disematkan didada, upacara keparat lain untuk menghormati kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Mendapati kabar itu mengganggu salah satu momen termanis dalam hidupnya, sungguh menyebalkan. Terkutuklah kakeknya karena melakukan ini padanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata peringatan apapun.

"Medali itu akan dianugerahkan atas jasa apa, tuan?" seseorang bertanya.

Seung hyun melontarkan senyum kepada Sehun. "Mungkin cucu saya bisa menebak."

Sehun menggeleng, memandang kakeknya tanpa ekspresi.

Rasa kesal melintas diwajah kakeknya melihat kurangnya antusiasme yang ditunjukkan Sehun. "Kapten Oh direkomendasikan menerima kehormatan ini oleh seorang perwira resimen yang bersaksi melihatnya menggendong seorang perwira yang terluka ke tempat aman dibawah hujan peluru. Para serdadu kita terdorong mundur dalam usahanya mengambil alih parit penembak musuh. Setelah menyelamatkan perwira itu, Kapten Oh mempertahankan posisi sampai bantuan tiba. Posisi musuh didapat, letnan Hyunseong, selamat."

Sehun tidak sanggup bicara saat riuh sorak dan ucapan selamat memenui udara. Ia memaksa diri menghabiskan sampanye, memaksa tetap berdiri diam dan tampak tenang, saat bisa merasakan dirinya meluncur ke arah tebing yang berbahaya. Entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghentikannya, untuk menahan agar kegilaannya tidak muncul, menggapai rasa melayang yang ia butuhkan sekaligus ia takuti.

 _Tolong, Tuhan_ , pikirnya. _Jangan untuk menyelamatkan Hyunseong._

Merasakan kualitas eksplosif dalam diam Sehun, Zitao menunggu pria itu menghabiskan sampanyenya. "Oh, Ya ampun." Ujar Zitao dengan suara keras untuk didengar orang-orang disekitar mereka. "Saya khawatir kegembiraan ini membuat sesak napas. Kapten Oh, jika anda tidak keberatan mendampingi saya ke ruang duduk...?"

Permintaan itu disambut gumam simpati, karena apapun yang menunjukkan lemahnya kondisi seorang wanita selalu disetujui.

Berusaha tampak rapuh dan lemah, Zitao bergayut dilengan Sehun sementara pria itu membimbingnya keluar ruang santai. Namun, bukannya mengarah ke ruang duduk, mereka menemukan tempat diluar, dibangku yang diletakkan dijalan setapak yang berkerikil.

Mereka duduk bersama dalam komunikasi tanpa kata. Sehun menyelipkan lengan merangkulnya, menekan mulut dirambutnya. Zitao mendengarkan suara malam dari hutan didekat sana. Ia merasakan dada Sehun naik turun mendesah panjang.

"Aku menyesal," ujar Zitao lirih, tahu pria itu memikirkan Mino, teman yang tidak bisa dia selamatkan. "Aku ikut menyesal, aku tahu medali itu tak menyenangkan untukmu." Sehun tidak menyahut, Zitao memahami dari semua kenangan gelap yang disimpan Sehun, ini yang paling buruk. "Apa bisa jika kau menolak medali itu, mereka akan mencabutnya?"

"Tidak, kecuali aku melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal atau mengerikan agar pasal pemecatan diterapkan."

"Kita bisa merencanakan kejahatan yang bisa kau lakukan," saran Zitao. "Aku yakin keluargaku akan punya beberapa saran yang luar biasa bagus."

Kemudian Sehun menatapnya, sesaat Zitao takut usahanya meringankan suasana membuat pria itu kesal. Tapi kemudian tersirat tawa ditenggorokan Sehun, dan pria itu merangkulnya. "Zi," bisik pria itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Setelah sembuh kembali ke kebiasan lama ngalong hoho moga emak kgk tahu waks o.O yuk cap cus ngantuk dari tadi ngetik dari jam 7 apa jam 8 ya apa jam 9 ampe lupa, malam minggu anak jomblo harap maklum nongkrongnya didepan komputer hueee bang Luhan apelin aku ngapa kali kali T.T heyeeeh malah molor sendiri cap cusnya.

_Ammi gummy: eh kamu baru ajah rev berarti aku updatenya kilat beneran ya :3

_YuRhachan: kayaknya baru nih, thanks dah rev yeth.

_Dande liona: kagak cuma bercanda, mungkin masih ada dua ato tiga chap lagi kok. Alus y Nc nya.

_dumb-baby-lion: maafkan mereka khilaf ya -_- iya ini baru sembuh, walo selasa kemaren masih termehek2 minta ijin pulang. Sakitku kambuhan moga kali ini enggak y. Amin.

_Marctaotao: ditunggu lagi ya :3 yang selanjutnya manis banget loh. Jangan2 kamu baca 2kali juga mangkanya rev 2kali sip deh (y)

_pranawuland: yes bebeh~~~

_Guest: yah disabarin ya aku ajah nulisnya rada keki sendiri -_-

_Zitaooneheart: eh yah aslinya gitu aku gk bisa improvisasi pake ah eh oh terima aja yah :v thank juga cantik ;)

_lily levia: iya ini dah sembuh thanks y ^^ ini baru tunangan tp nc selanjutnya ntar pas dah nikah kok.

_AmeChan95: iya thanks ya.

_Ko Chen Teung: iya aku ajah kecewa tapi mo gmn lagi sehun kgk tahan nolak rejeki didepan mata :v

_nindyarista: hehe end nya bikin gempar ya :v sukses dong aku.

_Baby niz 137: sip (y) ^^

_arvita. Kim: kakaknya mah kgk tau, klo tahu bisa disunat ma Luhan ato Kris dia :v balsem, gk kebayang beneran -_- gimana y

_Aulchan12: banyak yang suka ternyata :3 sip

_yellowfishh14: nakal nakal nakal #gebukmanjadadaTao_eh yg ini gs mental dong o.O thanks ya ^^

_Lvenge: yeth..gaya yang paling aku suka, ealah kayak pernah ajah...nikah dulu oiiii

_Aiko vallery: hum (Y)

_Jeon hyeun: itu balsem pernah jadi temanku pas sakit gigi loh T.T

_anisakkamjong: end yang bikin gempar hoho sukses sukses thanks ya ini udah sembuh ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 16**

.

.

.

Sehun dan Zitao masih diluar, masih menenangkan Sehun. Lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, mereka berciuman dan bercumbu sampai keduanya sulit bernapas oleh hasrat yang tak terpenuhi. Erang lirih terdengar dari Sehun, dan pria itu menarik Zitao berdiri dari bangku, membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sementara bergabung diantara para tamu, mengobrol riang dan berpura-pura tertarik pada saran yang mereka tawarkan, Zitao terus mencuri pandang pada Sehun kapanpun bisa. Pria itu tampak tenang hingga titik tegar, mempertahankan sikap seperti serdadu. Semua orang mendekatinya, bahkan merekaa yang tingkat sosial darah bangsawan jauh diatasnya. Dibalik tampak luar Sehun yang terkendali, Zitao merasakan kegelisahan pria itu, bahkan mungkin rasa perlawanan, dalam usaha mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu, pria itu merasa asing ditengah kawan lama, yang tak satupun ingin menggali kenyataan tentang apa yang ia alami dan lakukan selama perang.

"Zi," Seohyun disamping Zitao, lembut menarik gadis itu pergi sebelum terlibat percakapan lain. "Ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Zitao membawa Seohyun ke belakang rumah, ke tangga yang mengarah keruang dilantai dua.

Mereka duduk akrab ditangga.

"Kau sudah banyak berbuat kebaikan untuk Sehun," kata Seohyun. "Kupikir saat pertama kembali dari perang dia sudah kehilangan semua kemampuan untuk bahagia. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih santai dengan diri sendiri sekarang...tidak terlalu muram atau tegang. Bahkan ibunya menyadari perbedaan itu—dan beliau bersyukur."

"Ibunya baik padaku," kata Zitao. "Meskipun jelas aku bukan jenis menantu yang dia harapkan."

"Memang," aku Seohyun tersenyum lebar. "Meskipun begitu, beliau bertekad untuk memanfaatkan yang terbaik dari yang ada. Kau satu-satunya peluang untuk menjaga nama Oh tetap berada dalam cabang keluarga. Jika kau dan Sehun tidak punya anak, semua kekayaan akan jatuh ke saudara sepupu beliau, hal yang tak mungkin beliau hindari. Kurasa dia akan jauh lebih menyukaiku, andai aku bisa mengandung anak dari Oh Kyuhyun."

"Aku menyesal," gumam Zitao, menggenggam tangan Seohyun.

Senyum Seohyun berubah getir. "Memang sudah ditakdirkan begitu. Itu pelajaran yang harus ku ambil. Beberapa hal memang tidak ditakdirkan terjadi, dan orang bisa entah menyesalinya, atau menerimanya. Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku menjelang ajal bahwa kami harus bersyukur atas waktu yang telah diberikan. Dia bilang melihat segalanya dengan sangat jelas, saat hidupnya hampir berakhir. Itu menggiringku untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Zitao memandang menanti.

Hati-hati Seohyun mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang terlipat rapi dari lengan bajunya. Benda itu surat yang tidak disegel.

"Sebelum kau membacanya," kata Seohyun. "Aku harus menjelaskan. Kyuhyun menulisnya satu minggu sebelum dia meninggal—dia berkeras menulisnya sendiri—dan dia menyuruhku memberikannya kepada Sehun saat—atau jika—dia kembali. Tapi setelah membacanya, aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan dengan surat ini. Saat Sehun kembali dari perang, dia begitu rapuh dan gelisah...kupikir lebih baik menunggu. Karena apapun permintaan Kyuhyun, aku tahu diatas segalanya aku tidak boleh mencelakai Sehun lebih jauh lagi, setelah semua yang dilalui."

Zitao terbelalak. "Menurutmu surat ini bisa menyakiti dia?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Meskipun satu keluarga, aku tidak cukup mengenal Sehun untuk menilainya." Seohyun mengangkat pundak tak berdaya. "Kau akan tahu maksudku saat membacanya. Aku tidak ingin memberikannya kepada Sehun kecuali yakin ini baik baginya, dan tidak menciptakan semacam siksaan yang tak disengaja. Kuserahkan ini padamu, Zi, dan aku percaya pada kebijakanaanmu."

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, pada hari dibulan Oktober yang kering dan cerah, upacara perkawinan dilaksanakan digereja di alun-alun desa. Upacara yang diselenggarakan sesuai tradisi desa yang sudah lama berlangsung. Rombongan pengantin keluar dari kereta mereka beberapa jalan jauhnya dari gereja, dan menempuh sisa jarak dengan berjalan kaki disepanjang jalan yang penuh disebari bunga dan herbal kesuburan. Semakin banyak lagi orang yang bergabung saat mereka lewat, hingga iring-iringan itu lebih mirip gerombolan riang daripada prosesi perkawinan.

Bunga tambahan menggunung didalam sepasang keranjang besar yang diikat melintang dipunggung keledai Zitao, Hector. Keledai kecil itu mengepalai kerumunan dengan langkah tenang, sementara wanita yang berjalan disampingnya meraih isi keranjang dan melempar genggaman kelopak dan kuncup bunga segar ke tanah. Topi jerami berhias bunga diikat dikepala Hector, telinga keledai itu mencuat miring melewati lubang disisi topi.

"Astaga, Janggu," kata Sehun menyesal kepada anjing disebelahnya. "Antara kau dan keledai itu, kurasa kau mendapatkan tawaran yang terbaik." Janggu segar sehabis dimandikan dan dipangkas, kalung mawar putih melingkar dilehernya. Anjing itu tampak lelah, jelas tidak menyukai kerumunan padat di sekeliling mereka lebih dari yang dirasakan Sehun.

Karena para wanita menempati satu sisi jalan, dan para pria menempati sisi yang lain, Sehun hanya sesekali melihat Zitao sekilas. Gadis itu dikelilingi gadis desa berbaju putih, yang dimaksudkan untuk membingungkan roh jahat yang mungkin punya rencana untuk pengantin wanita. Sehun sendiri dikelilingi penjaga kehormatan yang terdiri atas teman-teman dari Brigade Rifle dan beberapa pria dari unit kavalerinya yang semula.

Akhirnya mereka tiba digereja, yang sudah terisi. Musik biola mengisi udara dengan suara riang.

Sementara Sehun maju ke depan gereja untuk menunggu dialtar, Zitao tetap dibelakang bersama Luhan.

"Zi," tanya Luhan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hector?"

"Dia keledai pembawa bunga," jawab Zitao masuk akal.

"Kuharap kau tidak kesal jika tahu dia sedang memakan topinya."

Zitao menahan geli.

Menunduk diatas kepala adiknya, Luhan berbisik, "Saat kuserahkan kau di altar, Zi, aku ingin kau ingat sesuatu. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyerahkanmu. Aku cuma memberi dia kesempatan untuk mencintaimu sebesar cinta kami semua padamu."

Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca, dan ia bersandaar pada kakaknya, "Dia begitu," bisiknya.

"Kurasa juga begitu," kakaknya balas berbisik. "Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau menikah dengannya."

Sisa pagi dan siang itu berlalu dalam kebahagiaan. Setelah saling mengucapkan sumpah, mereka meninggalkan gereja dibawah busur pedang yang dipegang oleh penjaga kehormatan. Gerbang depan ditututp—sesuai tradisi—dan tidak akan dibuka sampai pengantin pria membayar tol. Sehun merogoh kantong, mengeluarkan segenggam penuh koin emas, dan melemparnya ke kerumunan. Siraman koin menghasilkan pekik gembira. Tiga genggam lagi dilempar ke udara, sebagian besar keping berkilau itu ditangkap sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah.

Ketika setiap koin terakhir sudah diambil, kumpulan orang berduyun pergi ke alun-alun desa, tempat meja panjang telah penuh diisi kue yang dibawa oleh semua orang. Zitao dan Sehun saling menyuap potongan kue, sementara warga desa menaburi mereka dengan remah-remah untuk memastikan kesuburan pasangan ini.

Orang-orang melanjutkan perayaan mereka dialun-alun, sementara rombongan pengantin berangkat ke rumah keluarga Huang. Acara makan pagi pernikahan dimulai, dengan ronde bersulang tanpa henti dan kegembiraan.

Saat rentetan acara yang panjang telah selesai, Zitao lega bisa naik ke lantai atas dan melepas gaun pengantinnya. Sementara Baekhyun dan seorang pelayan wanita membantu melepas gaun yang bervolume itu, ketiganya mulai tertawa saat hujan remah kue jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini bagian yang paling tak kusukai dari adat pernikahan disini," kata Zitao menyesal, mengusap beberapa remah yang tersisa di lengannya. "Disisi lain, mungkin ini membuat banyak burung bahagia."

"Berbicara soal burung, Zi..." Baekhyun menunggu hingga pelayan pergi mengambil air mandi. "Aku jadi teringat baik puisi tentang musim semi, 'Lebah berdengung—burung-burung mlayang—"

Zitao memandang bingung. "Mengapa eonni menyebut itu? Ini musim gugur, bukan musim semi."

"Ya, tapi puisi itu menyebutkan burung berpasangan. Kupikir kau mungkin punya beberapa pertanyaan untukku mengeni topik itu."

"Tentang burung? Terima kasih, tapi aku tahu jauh lebih banyak soal burung daripada eonni."

Baekhyun mendesah, menyerah berusaha bersikap halus. "Lupakan burung sialan itu. Ini malam pengantinmu—apa kau ingin menanyakan apa pun padaku?"

" _Oh_ , terima kasih, tapi Sehun sudah, mm...menyediakan informasi itu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, meskipun dia menggunakan kiasan yang berbeda dengan burung atau lebah."

"Benarkah? Dia merujuk pada apa, kalau begitu?"

"Tupai," kata Zitao. Dan ia berpaling menyembunyikan senyum lebar melihat ekspresi kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

Meskipun akan berangkat besok untuk menghabiskan dua pekan di pulau Jeju, Zitao berasumsi mereka akan menghabiskan malam pengantin dirumah keluarga Oh. Ia sudah mengirim satu peti besar berisi pakaian, alat mandi dan gaun tidur ke rumah Sehun. Karena itu, ia terkejut saat Sehun mengatakan punya rencana lain.

Setelah berpamitan kepada keluarganya, Zitao pergi ke pekarangan depan bersama Sehun. Pria itu telah mengganti baju seragamnya, yang berkilau digantungi medali, dengan setelan sederhana dari wol padat. Ia jauh lebih menyukai pria itu seperti ini, dalam pakaian yang lebih biasa dan sederhana—keagungan Sehun dalam pakaian militer nyaris terlalu memukau untuk ditahan.

Bukannya kereta seperti yang diperkirakan Zitao, dipekarangan terdapat kuda milik Sehun yang besar.

Zitao menoleh menatap bertanya. "Apa aku tidak diberi kuda? Gerobak kuda poni? Atau aku akan berderap dibelakangmu?"

Bibir pria itu berkedut. "Kita akan berkuda bersama, jika kau mau. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Tidak biasanya kau begini."

"Ya. Kupikir itu akan membuatmu senang." Sehun membantu Zitao naik kuda, dan mengayunkan tubuh naik dengan mudah dibelakangnya.

Tak jadi soal apa kejutannya, pikir Zitao saat bersandar ke lengan Sehun yang membuainya, momen ini luar biasa bahagia. Ia mereguk rasa pria itu, semua kekuatan Sehun disekelilingnya, tubuh pria itu menyesuaikan diri dengan setiap gerakan kuda tanpa kesulitan. Sehun memintanya memejamkan mata saat mereka masuk ke hutan. Zitao rileks bersandar didada pria itu. Udara hutan berubah lebih manis saat mendingin, dialiri aroma getah dan tanah gelap.

"Kita pergi kemana?" tanya Zitao.

"Kita hampir sampai. Jangan melihat."

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menghentikan kudan dan turun, membantu Zitao turun.

Melihat ke sekeliling, Zitao tersenyum bingung. Ini rumah rahasianya diestat keluarga Kwon. Cahaya berpendar dari jendela yang terbuka. "Kenapa kita disini?"

"Naik dan lihatlah," kata Sehun, lalu pergi mengikat kuda.

Mengangkat rok gaun birunya, Zitao naik tangga yang melingkar, yang diterangi lampu yang diletakkan secara strategis dibraket dinding tempat obor kuno dulu digantung. Tiba diruang bundar diatas, Zitao melintasi ambang pintu.

Ruangan itu telah berubah.

Api kecil menyala diperapian yang dulu gelap, dan cahaya lampu keemasan mengisi udara. Lantai kayu yang bergores-gores telah digosok bersih dan ditutup karpet tebal. Tapestri bermotif bunga melembutkan dinding batu tua. Dipan kuno telah diganti ranjang besar berwarna cokelat kemerahan berpanil ukir dan berkolom spiral. Ranjang itu dilengkapi kasur tebal serta seprai mewah, juga bantal putih empuk setinggi tiga tumpuk. Meja disudut ditutup kain ungu pucat dan penuh dengan nampan perak yang ditutup dan keranjang berisi makanan berlimpah. Embun berkilau disisi keranjang berisi sampanye dingin. Didekat sekat untuk berganti baju yang dicat, terdapat peti miliknya.

Terkesima, Zitao masuk lebih jauh keruangan, mencoba mencerna semuanya.

Sehun muncul dibelakangnya. Saat Zitao berbalik menhadapnya, pria itu menatap mencari-cari diwajahnya dengan sorot lembut bingung. "Kalau kau suka, kita bisa menghabiskan malam pertama kita disini," kata Sehun. "tapi kalau kau tidak suka, kita akan pergi ke rumahku."

Zitao nyaris tak bisa bicara, "Kau menyiapkan ini untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku bertanya pada tuan Kwon apakah kita boleh menginap disini. Dan dia tidak keberatan dengan sedikit dekorasi ulang. Apa kau—"

Sehun berhenti saat Zitao menghambur padanya dan melingkarkan lengan erat disekeliling lehernya. Sehun memeluk Zitao, tangan pria itu mengusap perlahan punggung dan pinggulnya. Bibir Sehun mendapati kulit lembut dipipi, dagu, dan kelembutan pasrah mulut gadis itu. Menembus lapisan tipis kenikmatan yang turun, Zitao menyambutnya seperti buta, menarik napas gemetar saat jari Sehun menekuk dibawah rahangnya. Sehun membentuk bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya sendiri, lidahnya bertanya lembut. Rasa pria itu licin, halus dan maskulin. Memabukkan. Membutuhkan lebih banyak, Zitao berusaha menarik Sehun lebih dekat, menciumnya lebih keras, dan pria itu menolak dengan tawa lirih.

"Tunggu, tenang...sayangku, masih ada bagian lain kejutan yang aku tidak mau kau lewatkan."

"Dimana?" tanya Zitao, tangannya mencari-cari ditubuh bagian depan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa tertahan, memegang pundak Zitao, dan menjauhkannya. Ia menunduk menatap Zitao, matanya berbinar.

"Dengarkan," bisiknya.

Saat debar jantungnya mereda, Zitao mendengar suara musik. Bukan dari instrumen, tapi suara menyatu dalam harmoni. Takjub, ia mendekati jendela dan memandang ke luar. Senyum mencerahkan wajahnya.

Sekelompok kecil serdadu dari resimen Sehun, masih berseragam, berdiri berbaris dan menyanyikan balada yang lamban menghanyutkan.

 _Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_aku mencoba melihatmu, yang tak dapat kulihat,_

 _Deulliji anheun neo deureuryeo aessseuda_aku mencoba mendengarmu, yang tak dapat ku dengar,_

 _Naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosseo_aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya,_

 _Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeokin naega_keegoisanku, yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri,_

 _Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_aku yang kejam, tidak peduli isi hatimu,_

 _Nunsongi hanaga, ne nunmul han bangurinikka_setiap keping salju ini, adalah setiap tetes air matamu,_

 _Aju jogeumahgo yaghan sarami neoui sarangi_orang yang lemah dan kecil itu adalah cintamu,_

 _Ireohgedo dallajyeotdaneun ge_bahkan aku tidak percaya,_

 _Najocha midgiji anha_mengapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini,_

 _Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjigyeo_cintamu yang terus menggerakkanku,_

 _Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega_aku tak tahu betapa aku berterima kasih karena cintamu,_

 _Nan saenggakman hamyeon_setelah kupikirkan lagi hal itu,_

 _Sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo_aku bisa mengisi dunia ini bersamamu,_

 _Neon wonhaetdeon geu moseub geudaero_untuk dapat melihatmu kembali,_

 _Nalmada nareul gochyeo ga_aku terus memperbaiki kesalahanku,_

 _Chueogeui chaegeun, neoui peijireul yeoreo_dibuku kenanganku, kubuka halamanmu,_

 _Nan geu anen isseo, geu gyeoure waitneungeol_ada aku disitu, didalam musim dingin ini,_

 _Nege doraga_kembali padamu,_

 _Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata_cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berakhir._

 _(yang baca sambil nyanyi maaf yeth gk urut jangan gebukin aku ya, peace :3 hehe habis mau nyesuain suasana ma cerita mereka, gak papa yeth ;) btw tahu kan ini lagu Miracle in December )_

"Lagu kita," bisik Zitao, saat melodi manis mengapung naik mencapai mereka.

"Ya."

Zitao merendahkan diri ke lantai, dan menopangkan lengannya yang dilipat ke tepi jendela...tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia menyalakan begitu banyak lilin untuk seorang serdadu yang sedang berperang.

Sehun bergabung bersamanya dijendela, berlutut dengan lengan merangkulnya. Diakhir lagu, Zitao meniupkan ciuman kepada para serdadu itu. "Terima kasih, tuan-tuan," serunya ke bawah kepada mereka. "Aku akan mengenang ini selamanya."

Salah satu dari mereka berbicara, "Mungkin anda tidak tahu hal ini, Nyonya Oh, tapi menurut tradisi Brigade Rifle, setiap pria yang menjadi pengawal pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita pada malam pengantinnya."

"Payah sekali," sanggah Sehun. "Satu-satunya tradisi Rifle yang aku tahu adalah menghindari pernikahan sebisa mungkin."

"Yah, kau gagal melaksanakan yang itu, teman." Kelompok itu tertawa.

"Kami tidak bisa menyalahkan Kapten Oh," imbuh salah satu dari mereka. "Anda sangat memukau, Zitao-ssi."

"Secantik cahaya bulan," kata yang lain.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sehun. "Sekarang berhenti merayu istriku, dan pergilah."

"Kami sudah memulai," kata salah seorang serdadu. "Terserah kau untuk menyelesaikannya, Sehun."

Diiringi siulan, teriakan menggoda, dan ucapan selamat, para Rifle pun pergi.

"Mereka membawa kudanya," kata Sehun, senyum terdengar di suaranya. "Kau benar-benar terdampar disini bersamaku sekarang." Ia berbalik menghadap Zitao dan menyelipkan jari dibawah dagu wanita itu, mendorong sedikit agar Zitao memandangnya. "Apa ini?" suaranya melunak. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," kata Zitao, memandangnya dari balik kilau air mata. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja...aku menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu ditempat ini, bermimpi bisa bersamamu suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani percaya hal itu bisa benar-benar terjadi."

"Kau harus percaya, walau sedikit," bisik Sehun. "Jika tidak, keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul." Menarik gadis itu ke antara kakinya yang terentang, Sehun membalutnya dengan pelukan yang menentramkanmu. "Sekarang aku disini, pulang hanya untuk menemukanmu, cintaku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haaaaaiih paling suka lagu yang menye-menye...yang diatas salah satunya, dan dari kemaren lagi demen Apology nya Ikon yehehe #gkdaygnanya. Langsung capcus,

_Zitaooneheart: apa kabarnya dia sekarang ya #kudet aku mah -_- taunya lagu barunya(pas searching di utub) dah gitu doang blom tau apa-apa lagi. Miss u beb panda :*

_Dande liona: bingung mo cast sp chingu, habis mo diapa-apain entah kenapa kok dia berasa tua gitu #piss ya bang Tabi :* . Kebawa ada yg update pas fotonya sama model di Lets not fall in love, tulisannya masa bang tabi ma cucunya, setua itukah dia :v moga kena nylenehnya soalnya aku pikir kakeknya sehun disini unik gitu.

_Firdha858: emang ada kok ceritanya ada juga dan aku suka krislay :3 sayang blom da remakenya.

_guest: aduh tantangan berat tuh T.T aku gk handal nulis chingu.

_Jeon hyeun: dioles dipipi chingu aduh moga gk lagi2 sakit gigi seumur hidup T.T atitnya itu loh.

_nindyarista: udah tunangan dan ini nikahan...oyeeee mana sumbangannya ^^

_AmeChan95: thanks.

_arvita. Kim: nc mulu perasaan -_- nextnya ajah ya :v

_guest (2): ya ^^

_Ko chen teung: iya, ada apa dengan Hyunseung? o. O Seulgi gk bakal muncul lagi kok, tapi ada seseorang yang gk disangka bakal datang nanti.

_Aulchan12: iya ini thanks ya ^^

_YURhachan: thank you dah mampir, kemaren kan dah NC biar mereka ambil napas dulu lah, sabar :v

_marchtaotao: tapi aku seneng kok :3 suwer

_Ammi gummy: eh abang -_- aku cantik cyin eyeye not lekong, walo lebih cantik bang Luhan tapi aku cew loh dan bang Luhan cow, manly lagi kkkk~~~ kilatnya lg dibawa jongdae jadi yang slow aja nih.

_dumb-baby-lion: luhan kakak yg bisa diandelin loh...ikutan kangen ma Luhan bang~~~ miss uuuu :* ini moga cepet.

_yellowfishh14: ih curcol ya...sama aku juga mau XD

_adamas Azalea: mian deh :/ ini udah nikah tinggal nunggu mereka kpn mau ena-ena...tao ajah emang beneran unik kok :v

_Aiko Vallery: iya Semangaatttt thank you :*

_AnjarW : ah akhirnya kamu muncul aku rindu loh ma kamu ^^ langsung bombardir reviewnya, thank you ya author kesukaan aku :*, comeback dong aku nunggu kamu nulis nih huntao, kristao juga...ealah malah nagih disini maaf ya #bow

_Jisane Katao: wae :o oh gk papa kok aku gk maksa ^^

_Baby niz 137: (Y) bener.

_Lvenge: iya Luhan mah gitu orangnya...eh suka nonton stand up mesti ya,,,,aku jagoin cemen..eh telat acaranya dah selese :v

Thank you semua...see next chapter pai pai :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 17**

.

.

.

Setelah lama Sehun dan Zitao berpelukan, Sehun berkata lirih ke rambut wanita itu. "Zi. Salah satu alasanku tidak bercinta denganmu sejak sore itu adalah karena aku tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu lagi."

"Kau tidak begitu," protes Zitao. "aku sukarela menyerahkan diri padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sehun mengecup kepala Zitao. "Kau pemurah, cantik dan begitu bergairah hingga menghancurkan kesempatanku dengan wanita lain. Tapi bukan itu yang kuniatkan untuk kali pertamamu. Malam ini aku akan menebusnya."

Zitao bergidik mendengar janji sensual dalam nada bicara Sehun. "Sebetulnya tidak perlu. Tapi kalau kau berkeras..."

"Aku berkeras." Pria itu menyusurkan tangan dipunggungnya dan melanjutkan memeluk, membuat Zitao merasa aman. Kemudian Sehun mulai mencium sepanjang lehernya, mulut pria itu panas dan bertujuan, dan Zitao mulai merasa tidak sepenuhnya aman. Ia menarik napas cepat saat Sehun berlama-lama ditempat yang peka.

Merasakan gerak leher Zitao yang naik-turun meneguk ludah, Sehun mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum padanya. "Apa sebaiknya kita makan dulu?" berdiri dengan mudah, pria itu menariknya bangkit bersama.

"Setelah makan pagi pernikahan yang sangat banyak," sahut Zitao, "Aku tidak akan pernah lapar lagi. Meskipun begitu..." –ia tersenyum cerah pada Sehun—"aku tidak keberatan minum segelas sampanye."

Menangkup wajah Zitao ditangan, Sehun menciumnya singkat. "Untuk senyum itu, kau boleh mendapatkan sebotol penuh."

Zitao menekankan pipi ke telapak tangan Sehun. "Maukah kau melepaskan gaunku lebih dulu?"

Memutar Zitao agar memunggunginya, Sehun mulai membuka deretan kait tersembunyi yang menyatukan punggung gaun.

Rasanya seperti tindakan yang biasa dilakukan suami, perbuatan membantu melepaskan gaunnya, nyaman sekaligus menyenangkan. Sementara menelanjangi kuduk Zitao, Sehun menekankan bibir ke kulit halus itu, dan melancarkan lebih banyak ciuman dipuncak tulang punggung.

"Perlu kubuka korsetnya sekalian?" tanya pria itu, suaranya dekat ditelinga Zitao.

Zitao diam-diam tercengang kakinya menopangnya. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri." Ia kabur ke dalam perlindungan sekat untuk berganti baju, dan menarik petinya ke balik sekat itu. Membuka tutupnya, Zitao mendapati pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi dan kantong serut dari kain muslin yang berisi sisir dan sederet jepit rambut, serta berbagai keperluan kecil lainnya. Ada juga bingkisan berbalut kertas biru pucat dan diikat dengan pita yang sesuai. Mengambil pesan kecil terlipat yang diselipkan dibawah pita, Zitao membaca:

 _Hadiah untuk malam pengantinmu, Zi. Gaun ini dibuat oleh penjahit paling bergaya diSeoul. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa kaupakai, tapi akan sangat menyenangkan pengantin pria. Percayalah padaku soal ini._

— _Kyungsoo_

Memegang tinggi gaun itu, Zitao melihat gaun itu terbuat dari sutra tipis itu dikaitkan dengan kancing kecil hitam. Karena satu-satunya gaun tidur yang pernah ia pakai terbuat dari kain muslin atau katun putih yang sederhana, ini agak mengejutkan. Tapi, jika itu yang disukai para suami...

Setelah melepas korset dan baju dalam lainnya, Zitao menarik gaun itu melewati kepala dan membiarkannya jatuh meluncur diatas tubuh dalam sapuan sejuk licin. Kain yang tipis membentuk erat dipundak dan bagian tubuh bagian atas, dan dikancingkan dipinggang sebelum jatuh melayang ke lantai dalam potongan transparan. Belahan samping naik sampai ke pinggul, menampakkan kakinya jika ia bergerak. Dan punggungnya terekspos mengejutkan, gaun ini berkerung punggung rendah ditulang belakang. Menarik sirkam dan jepit dari rambut, ia menjatuhkan benda-benda itu ke kantong muslin dipeti. Hati-hati ia keluar dari belik sekat.

Sehun baru saja menuang dua gelas sampanye. Pria itu berbalik menghadapnya dan membeku, kecuali tatapannya, yang berkelana memandang Zitao dengan sapuan membara. "Ya Tuhan," gumam pria itu, menenggak sampanyenya. Menyisihkan gelas kosong itu, Sehun mencengkeram gelas satunya seolah takut gelas itu akan meluncur lepas dari jari-jarinya.

"Kau suka gaun tidurku?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun mengangguk. Tak mengalihkan pandang darinya. "Mana sisanya?"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan." Tak bisa menahan diri menggoda pria itu, Zitao menoleh kebelakang dan mencoba melihat punggung. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku terbalik memakainya..."

"Biar kulihat." Saat Zitao berbalik untuk menampakkan punggungnya yang telanjang, Sehun menarik napas kasar.

Meskipun mendengar pria itu menggumamkan kutukan, Zitao tidak tersinggung, menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya benar tentang gaun tidur ini. Dan saat pria itu mengosongkan gelas sampanye yang kedua, lupa minuman itu bukan miliknya, Zitao menahan seringai. Ia pergi ke ranjang dan naik, menikmati kelembutan dari seprai. Bergerak miring, ia tidak berusaha menutupi kakinya yang terekspos saat kain tipis itu jatuh terkuak menampakkan pinggulnya.

Sehun menghampirinya, melepas kemeja disepanjang jalan. Memandang pria itu, semua otot yang mengencang dan dada yang bidang, membuatnya terpukau. Pria itu indah, kekasih impiannya. Dan pria itu sekarang miliknya.

Zitao meraih Sehun, napas tertahan dikerongkongan saat tangannya merapat didada pria itu. Ia biarkan ujung jarinya bergerak meliuk disana. Pria itu membungkuk diatasnya, kelopak mata pria itu setengah terpejam, mulutnya mengencang seperti yang terjadi saat pria itu sedang bergairah.

Dikuasai cempuran cinta dan nafsu, Zitao berkata terengah, "Sehun—"

Pria itu menyentuh bibir Zitao dengan satu jari, mengusap lekuk gemetar itu, menggunakan ujung ibu jari untuk menguaknya. Sehun menciumnya, menempatkan mulut di mulutnya dengan berbagai sudut. Setiap ciuman mengantarkan kejutan manis yang dalam ke sarafnya, merebakkan api dalam dirinya, sehingga mustahil berpikir jernih. Tangan pria itu menyapunya ringan senditif, lebih memberi janji daripada kepuasan. Ia dirayu, dengan sangat ahli.

Zitao merasa dirinya didorong ke belakang, salah satu kaki Sehun menekan keantara kakinya. Jari pria itu membelai dadanya, menemukan titik mendamba yang tersamar dalam sutra. Ibu jari pria itu mengusapnya, berputar ringan, mengelus dengan kelembutan yang membuatnya merintih tersiksa. Menjimpit puncak dada Zitao, pria itu menekan lembut dari balik kain tipis itu, mengirimkan sentakan hasrat dalam diri Zitao. Ia mengerang dibibir Sehun dan melepas ciuman mereka saat berjuang menghirup lebih banyak udara.

Sehun membungkuk ke dadanya, embun napas pria itu meresap ke kain yang berkilau dan memanaskan kulit dibawahnya. Lidah menyentuh puncak yang kencang, meletik basah diatas sutra, stimulasi transparan itu memberi baik rasa frustasi maupun kenikmatan. Zitao meraih dengan tangan gemetar, berusaha menyingkirkan gaun tidur itu.

"Pelan," bisik Sehun, menyusurkan lidah dikulit Zitao, tak sungguh-sungguh mencapai tempat yang paling diinginkan Zitao.

Jari Zitao bergerak kepipi dan rahang pria itu, ia mencoba memandu mulut pria itu, dan Sehun tertawa lirih, menolak. "Pelan," ulang Sehun, mengusapkan kecupan diruang lembut diantara dada Zitao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zitao disela napas yang tersiksa.

"Karena lebih baik untuk kita." Pria itu menangkup dibawah dada Zitao dan membentunya dengan jari lembut. "Terutama untukmu. Ini membuat kenikmatan terasa lebih dalam...lebih manis...biar kutunjukan padamu, sayang..."

Kepala Zitao bergerak-gerak gelisah saat lidah pria itu bermain ditubuhnya. "Sehun..." suaranya gemetar. "Aku berharap..."

"Ya?"

Ini sungguh egois, meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa menahan diri mengatakannya, "Aku berharap andai tidak ada wanita lain sebelum diriku."

Pria itu menunduk memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang membuatnya seolah larut dalam madu. Mulut pria itu turun, membelai bibirnya dengan kehangatan lembut dan mendesak. "Hatiku hanya milikmu," bisik Sehun. "Yang sebelumnya bukan bercinta. Ini juga yang pertama kalinya untukku."

Zitao memikirkan itu, menatap mata Sehun yang cerah. "Kalau begitu, saat seseorang jatuh cinta, itu berbeda?"

"Zi, Kekasihku tercinta, ini melampaui apapun yang kutahu. Melampaui mimpi." Tangan pria itu meluncur diatas pinggul Zitao, jari lembut menarik sutra hitam ke samping menyentuh kulitnya. Perut Zitao mengencang oleh godaan dan pengalaman dalam sentuhan Sehun. "Kaulah alasanku hidup. Jika bukan karena kau, aku pasti tidak pernah kembali."

"Jangan bilang begitu." Rasanya tak tertahankan, memikirkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun.

"Semua bermuara pada harapan bisa bersamamu...kau ingat saat aku menulis itu?"

Zitao mengangguk dan menggigit bibir saat tangan Sehun menyelinap lebih jauh dibalik kain sutra transparan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua kata itu," gumam pria itu. "Aku pasti sudah menulis jauh lebih banyak, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut."

"Aku juga ingin menulis lebih banyak," kata Zitao gemetar. "Aku ingin berbagi setiap pikiran denganmu, setiap—" ia berhenti sambil terkesiap saat Sehun menemukan tempat rapuh diantara tungkainya.

"Kau sangat hangat disini," bisik pria itu, membelainya intim. "Begitu lembut. Oh, Zi...aku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dengan kata-kata...tapi harus ku akui...aku lebih suka cara berkomunikasi yang seperti ini."

Zitao nyaris tak bisa bicara, pikirannya kabur oleh sensasi. "Ini tetap surat cinta," ucapnya, meluncurkan tangan dilekuk keemasan pundak Sehun. "Hanya saja diranjang."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menggunakan tanda baca yang benar."

"Juga tanpa partisip yang menggantung," tambah Zitao, membuat pria itu tertawa.

Tapi ia kehilangan semua alasan untuk menghibur saat pria itu mengelus membuai dan menyiksanya. Terlalu banyak sensasi, datang dari berbagai penjuru. Ia menggeliat dalam gairah yang terkumpul. Sehun mencoba menenangkannya saat gelombang itu naik terlalu tinggi, terlalu cepat, tangan pria itu lembut ditungkainya yang gemetar.

" _Please,"_ kata Zitao, keringat terkumpul di kulit dan pangkal rambutnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Tidak, sayang. Tunggu sebentar saja lagi." Pria itu membelai pahanya, ibu jari mengelus naik ke lipatan intim yang lembab.

Zitao mendapati hal paling mustahil didunia adalah menjaga diri dari batas klimaks, semakin Sehun mengatakan jangan, semakin kuat hasrat itu mendesaknya. Dan Sehun tahu itu, sorot menggoda tampak saat pria itu berbisik padanya... "jangan dulu. Masih terlalu cepat." Sementara itu, jari pria itu mengelus malas diantara tungkai dan mulut pria itu mengusap dada. Setiap bagian tubuh Zitao dipenui hasrat tak terkira. "Jangan menyerah," kata Sehun dikulitnya yang meremang. "Tunggu..."

Zitao terengah dan menegang, mencoba menahan derasnya sensasi. Tapi bibir Sehun membuka dipuncak dadanya, dan pria itu mulai menarik lembut, dan ia kalah. Memekik, Zitao mengangkat tubuh merapat ke mulut dan tangan pria itu, dan membiarkan kenikmatan menjalarinya, sementara air mata kecewa merebak dimatanya.

Menunduk menatapnya, Sehun menggumam iba. Tangan pria itu bergerak ditubuh Zitao dengan belaian menghibur, dan pria itu mengecup air mata yang lolos. "Jangan menangis," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," bisik Zitao dengan suara memohon.

"Kau memang tidak seharusnya begitu," sahut Sehun lembut. "Tadi aku bermain-main denganmu. Menggodamu."

"Tapi aku ingin ini bertahan lebih lama. Ini malam pengantin kita, dan sekarang sudah selesai." Berhenti sejenak, Zitao muram menambahkan, "Setidaknya bagianku sduah selesai."

Sehun memalingkan wajah, tapi Zitao bisa melihat pria itu berusaha menahan tawa. Saat sudah berhasil mengendalikan diri, pria itu menunduk memandangnya sambil tersenyum simpul dan menyibak ke belakang rambut diwajah Zitao. "Aku bisa membuatmu siap kembali."

Zitao diam sesaat ketika mengevaluasi sarafnya yang lemas dan tubuhnya yang lunglai. "Kurasa tidak," ujarnya. "Aku merasa seperti kain pel dapur yang lusuh."

"Aku _berjanji_ akan membuatmu siap lagi," kata Sehun, suaranya disisipi rasa terhibur.

"Akan butuh waktu lama," ucap Baekhyun, masih mengernyit.

Setelah melepaskan pakaian mereka berdua, Sehun merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukan, Sehun menciumi tubunya yang lemas disemua tempat, mencicipinya dengan santai. Zitao meregangkan dan melengkungkan tubuh, napasnya kian cepat. Sehun mengikuti isyarat halus respons wanita itu, membujuk gairah keluar seolah menjaga api ditongkat penyulut. Tanpa terkendali tangan Zitao berkelana diatas tekstur maskulin pria itu, rambut kasar dan otot kokoh licin, parut yang perlahan menjadi akrab.

Memutar Zitao agar berbaring miring, Sehun menarik lutut atas wanita itu. Zitao merasakan pria itu mendekatinya dari belakang, tekanan tubuh Sehun membukanya, merentangnya kencang serasa mustahil. Ia menjatuhkan kepala ke lengan pria itu yang menopang, dan terisak saat Sehun membungkuk mencium lehernya. Pria itu menyelimutinya, mengisinya...Zitao merasakan tubuhnya mengembang oleh gairah dan sensasi, tubuhnya secara insting menyesuaikan dengan tubuh Sehun.

Pria itu berbisik ditelinganya, kata-kata rayuan, pujian dan kekaguman, mengatakan padanya ingin sepenuhnya menyenangkan dirinya. Sangat lembut Sehun mendorongnya hingga perutnya rata diranjang, dan merenggangkan tungkainya lebih lebar lagi. Zitao mengerang merasakan salah satu tangan pria itu menyelip ke bawah pinggulnya. Pria itu menangkup bagian intimnya, mengelus mengiringi saat memulai ritme yang dalam dan penuh tekad. Lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, disengaja...tak kenal ampun. Zitao mengerang dan mencengkeram segenggam penuh selimut saat sensasinya berkobar.

Saat Zitao berada ditepi puncak yang lain, Sehun berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari mata pria itu, badai yang digolakkan oleh halilintar.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun, dan Zitao tersentak saat pria itu kembali menyatu. Melilitkan lengan dan kaki ditubuh pria itu, Zitao mencium dan menggigit otot tebal menggoda dipundak Sehun. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara rendah, nyaris menggeram, dan menangkup bokong Zitao untuk mengangkatnya lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Setiap kali mendesak maju, tubuh pria itu menggesek intim tubuhnya, mengusapnya lagi dan lagi, mengirimnya ke klimaks yang berpendar menembus setiap sel dan saraf.

Sehun mengubur diri dan menahan, membiarkan denyut tubuh Zitao menariknya basah dan kencang, pelampiasan yang sama memunculkan erang dari keduanya. Bahkan setelah itu hasrat mereka tidak berhenti. Pelampiasan fisik membuka hasrat untuk keintiman yang lebih jauh lagi. Menggulingkan mereka berdua kesamping, Sehun membuai Zitao dengan tubuh saling terkunci. Bahkan sekarang, ia masih belum cukup dekat dengan Zitao, menginginkan lebih banyak dari wanita itu.

Mereka turun dari ranjang beberapa lama kemudian untuk melahap makan malam dingin lezat yang ditinggalkan untuk mereka. Mereka saling bercanda, saling membuat yang lain tertawa lalu diam sesaat menonton lilin terbakar habis.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur," gumam Zitao. "Aku ingin malam ini berlangsung selamanya."

Ia merasa Sehun tersenyum dipipinya. "Ini tidak harus berakhir. Aku sendiri cukup optimis dengan besok malam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi membuka mata."

Sehun menciumnya lembut. "Selamat malam, nyonya Oh."

"Selamat malam." Senyum mengantuk melengkungkan bibir Zitao saat melihat Sehun meninggalkan ranjang untuk mematikan lilin yang tersisa.

Tapi sebelumnya pria itu mengambil bantal dari ranjang dan menjatuhkannya ke karpet, bersama dengan selimut cadangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun melirik Zitao dari balik pundak, sebelah alis melengkung. "Kau ingat aku bilang padamu kita tidak bisa tidur bersama."

"Bahkan dimalam pengantin kita?" protes Zitao.

"Aku hanya sejangkauan tangan jauhnya, sayang."

"Tapi kau tidak akan nyaman di lantai."

Pria itu pergi meniup lilin. "Zi, dibandingkan dengan beberapa tempat yang sudah kutiduri di masa lalu, ini adalah istana. Percayalah, aku akan nyaman."

Menggerutu, Zitao menarik selimut ke sekeliling tubuh dan berbaring miring. Ruangan berubah gelap, dan didengarnya suara Sehun merebahkan diri, juga suara napas pria itu yang teratur. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa tergelincir ke kegelapan yang menyambut hangat... meninggalkan pria itu mengatasi hantu dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Meskipun Zitao menganggap Gyeonggi sebagai tempat yang paling indah dinegaranya, tapi Jeju mengalahkan keindahannya. Zitao sangat senang oleh pedesaan yang seperti dalam buku cerita, perbukitan hijau, dengan pondok-pondok kecilnya yang rapi.

Sehun membawa Zitao ke salah satu pondok, perabotan yang nyaman dan jendela yang menjorok ke luar yang menghadap ruang belakang. Janggu pergi menyelidiki ruangan dilantai atas, sementara sepasang pesuruh membawa tas dan perlengkapan lain.

"Apa ini membuatmu senang?" tanya Sehun, tersenyum melihat semangat Zitao.

"Mana mungkin tidak?" sahut Zitao, balas bertanya, berputar perlahan melihat semuanya.

"Ini tempat yang agak sedarhana untuk bulan madu," kata Sehun, tersenyum saat Zitao berlari menghampiri dan melingkarkan lengan dilehernya. "Aku bisa membawamu kemana saja—"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku menginginkan tempat yang sepi dan nyaman." Zitao mengecup berulang kali wajah Sehun. "Buku...anggur...jalan kaki yang jauh...dan _kau._ Ini tempat yang paling indah didunia. Aku akan menyesal jika meninggalkannya."

Sehun tergelak, berusaha menangkap mulut Zitao dengan mulutnya. "Kita belum harus pergi sampai dua minggu." Setelah berhasil menangkap bibir Zitao dengan ciuman panjang membara, gadis itu luluh bersandar padanya dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari bisa dibandingkan dengan ini?"

"kehidupan sehari-hari akan sama indahnya," bisik Sehun. "Selama ada kau disana."

.

.

Atas desakan Sehun, Zitao tidur disalah satu dari dua kamar tidur diatas yang saling terhubung, dipisahkan hanya oleh dinding tipis dari potongan kayu dan plester. Sehun tahu gadis itu terganggu karena tidak sekamar dengannya, tapi tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun. Tidurnya terlalu gelisah, mimpi buruknya terlalu tak terduga.

Bahkan disini, ditempat kebahagiaan berlimpah, ada malam-malam yang sulit. Ia bangun dan duduk tegak dari mimpi berisi darah dan peluru, wajah-wajah tersiksa, dan mendapati diri meraih senapan, pedang, alat untuk mempertahankan diri. Kapan pun mimpinya sangat buruk, Janggu selalu merangkak ke kaki tempat tidur dan menemaninya. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya semasa perang, anjing itu menjaganya saat ia tidur, siap memperingatkan jika musuh mendekat.

Betapapun sulitnya malam, pada siang hari semua berjalan luar biasa...penuh kebahagiaan, damai memberikan ketenangan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dirasakan Sehun. Kegiatan sederhana jalan-jalan bersama diikuti Janggu dibelakangnya. Orang tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan yang memiliki tujuan jika bersama Zitao. Gadis itu sering berhenti untuk melihat sarang laba-laba, serangga, lumut, sarang. Zitao mendengarkan musik alam dengan apresiasi yang sama dengan dengan yang ditunjukkan orang lain saat mendengarkan Mozart. Semua simponi beginya...langit, air tanah, gadis itu mendekati dunia dengan cara yang baru setiap hari, hidup sepenuhnya untuk saat ini, mengikuti apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

Menghabiskan sebagian waktu mereka dengan menyendiri, dan banyak siang untuk bercinta didepan perapian atau ranjang. Tak ada yang mengganggu mereka kecuali saat pelayan datang dari rumah induk untuk membawa makanan dan seprei bersih. Semakin Sehun mendapatkan Zitao, semakin banyak ia menginginkan gadis itu.

Tapi Sehun bertekad melindungi Zitao dari sisi dirinya yang lebi gelap, dari kenangan yang tak bisa ia singkirkan. Zitao sabar saat pecakapan mereka membentur balok penghalang, saat salah satu pernyataan gadis itu menyinggung terlalu dalam ke wilayah berbahaya. Gadis itu juga sama tabahnya saat bayangan gelap memengaruhi suasana hati Sehun. Sehun malu karena Zitao harus menerima kompleksitas semacam itu dari dirinya.

Ada saat-saat ketika usaha lembut gadis itu untuk mencari tahu mengakibatkan Sehun tampak kesal, dan bukannya membentak gadis itu, Sehun menarik diri menjadi diam dan dingin. Pengaturan tidur mereka juga sering menjadi sumber ketegangan. Zitao seperti tidak bisa menerima fakta Sehun tidak ingin ada seorangpun didekatnya saat sedang tidur. Bukan semata karena mimpi buruknya—ia benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur jika ada orang lain disebelahnya. Setiap sentuhan atau suara akan menyentaknya bangun. Setiap malam merupakan perjuangan.

"Setidaknya tidur sianglah bersamaku," begitu Zitao membujuknya satu sore. "Tidur siang sebentar saja. Pasti menyenangkan. Lihat saja nanti. Berbaring saja bersamaku, dan—"

"Zi," potong Zitao dengan kekesalan yang nyaris tak tertahan, "Jangan membujukku. Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun selain membuatku marah."

"Maafkan aku," sahut gadis itu menyesal. "Ini semata-mata karena aku ingin dekat denganmu."

Sehun mengerti. Tapi kedekatan tanpa batas yang diinginkan gadis itu akan selamanya mustahil bagi Sehun. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah menebus keinginan Zitao dengan semua cara lain yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Rasa membutuhkan Zitao mengalir begitu dalam hingga terasa menjadi bagian dari darahnya, terjalin dalam tulangnya. Ia tidak mengerti alasan terjadinya keajaban misterius itu. Namun apakah alasan benar-benar penting? Orang bisa memilah-milah cinta, memeriksa setiap filamen ketertarikan, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak akan sepenuhnya bisa dijelaskan.

Begitulah adanya.

.

.

Sekembalinya ke Gyeonggi, Sehun dan Zitao mendapati rumah keluarga Oh tak teratur. Para pelayan masih membiasakan diri dengan para penghuni baru istal dan rumah, termasuk kucing, landak, kambing, burung, kelinci, keledai dan seterusnya. Namun alasan utama kekacauan itu karena sebagian besar ruangan ditutup dan isinya disimpan untuk persiapan kepindahan rumah tangga itu ke Jeju.

Baik Seohyun maupun ibu Sehun tidak ada yang berniat tinggal dikediaman keluarga Oh. Seohyun lebih suka tinggal dikota bersama keluarganya, yang mengelilinginya dengan kasih dan perhatian. Nyonya Oh telah memilih tempat tinggal di Busan bersama kakak laki-laki dan keluarga kakak laki-lakinya. Para pelayang yang entah tidak bisa atau tidak bersedia pindah dari Gyeonggi akan tetap tinggal untuk merawat rumah keluarga Oh dan tanahnya.

Lee ahn memberi laporan detail kepeda Sehun mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi.

"Banyak sekali hadiah perkawinan datang, termasuk beberap krstal dan alat makan perak yang cantik, saya meletakkan dimeja panjang diperpustakaan bersama kartu yang menyertinya. Juga ada setumpuk surat dan kartu undangan. Dan, tuan...ada seorang perwira angkatan darat berkunjung. Bukan salah satu yang menghadiri acara perkawinan anda, tapi perwira lain. Beliau meninggalkan kartu nama dan berkata akan segera kembali."

Wajah Sehun tanpa ekspresi. "Namanya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kolonel Hyungseung."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong everybody XD aduh terlalu semangat niatnya mo nonton MAMA ternyata tayangnya baru besok -_- tapi di Korea udah ye, di TL FB bertebaran beritanya. Liat foto Bang Riri ma Sehun berasa kayak Ayah ma menantu :v bapaknya baby panda cie cie, entah kenapa ngakak gk henti2, imijinasi kemana-mana nih :3 #abaikan

_Lily levia: aku dateng lagi nih beb :* kok aku baca yang kemesraan ini pake nada ya -_-

_BabyHuntao: njir -_- kamu kok nyeremin ya jadi pengin ketawa :3

_Rima19exo: ini udah lanjut ^^

_Dazzlingcloud: weuw :o

_Jeon hyeun: pantesan ada yang nyelip di huntao moment pas aku foto ternyata kamu toh -_- kagaklah beb, balsemnya kan buat ngilangin rasa sakit bukan buat dimakan. Ups aku manggil beb, aku khilaf, kapan kita pacaran emang.

_Dande liona: ntar ya suratnya~~~coba tebak apa isinya :3

_Ko Chen Teung: ada deh, pokoknya yang bikin thehun ma tao bisa bobok barengan ntar ^^

_Pranawuland: culik Sehun nyok XD

_YuRhaChan: oke deh ni lanjut :3

_Firdha858: ini ini...gk panas ntar tambah balsem sendiri ya :P

_Aiko Vallery: (y)

_arvita. Kim: ya ampyun kamu bikin otakku kemana-mana bayangin Zitao masa -_-

_AulChan12: ni nextnya chingu ^^

_Lvenge: lucu emang cemen :3 burung pengantinnya *O*

_nindyarista: semangat ya chingu :3 seneng deh kalo responnya gini

_Adamas Azalea: lagu aslinya 'Over the Hills and Far Away' aku gk tahu lagu ini, like senior like junior ye, denger Apology lagi nyambungin ma Lets not fall in love, ketika si breng**k melankolis -_- uri sarang mianhaeyo~~, dan entah kenapa aku terjebak pada mereka T.T my brondong Yoyo :* June :* bang Jiyong gk lupa :* kecup basah buat mereka.

_dumb-baby-lion: airplane masih aku dengerin, pokoknya lagu yang liriknya menye-menye aku suka kok, dan hari ini lagi demen lagu officialy missing you gara2 liat fanmade kaisoo, minat laguku maju mundur dari zaman :v sesuai hati suka gimana moodnya. Iya ini kakak semangat kok dek ^^

See you next chap ^^ ini gk aku teliti lagi klo nemu banyak typo maafkan ya, ngantuk banget.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

.

.

.

Sehun tidak merespons kata-kata Lee ahn. Meskipun begitu, karena berdiri disebelah Sehun, Zitao melihat kedut jari disisi tubuh pria itu, dan kedip ganda kelopak mata yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tampak muram dan jauh, Sehun mengangguk singkat ke pengurus rumah tangga. "Terima kasih, Lee ahn."

"Ya, tuan."

Tanpa berkata apapun pada Zitao, Sehun meninggalkan ruang duduk dan melangkah lebar ke perpustakaan. Zitao seketika bergerak.

"Sehun—"

"Jangan sekarang."

"Apa yang diinginkan Kolonel Hyunseung sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" tanya pria itu singkat.

"Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan medali yang akan kau dapatkan lusa?"

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Zitao dengan kecepatan agresif yang membuat gadis itu tersentak ke belakang. Sorot mata itu keras, setajam pisau. Zitao menyadari pria itu dikuasai amarah yang terjadi saat sarafnya teregang hingga titik atas. Sekedar disebutnya nama Kolonel Hyunseung membuat pria itu sepenuhnya gusar. Tapi Sehun menarik napas dalam beberapa kali dan berhasil mengendalikan emosinya yang mengamuk. "Aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang," gumam pria itu. "Aku butuh jarak, Zi." Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Jarak dari _ku_?" tanya Zitao, mengernyit dibelakang Sehun.

Suasana dingin diantara mereka bertahan sepanjang sisa hari itu. Sehun tak banyak bicara saat makan malam, yang membuat Zitao merana dan gusar. Dikeluarga Huang, kapanpun terjadi konflik, selalu ada orang lain dirumah untuk bicara. Meskipun begitu, saat seseorang sudah menikah dan belum punya anak, bertengkar dengan suami berarti, tak diragukan lagi, dia tidak memiliki teman. Haruskah ia meminta maaf pada Sehun? Tidak, sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak mentah-mentah gagasan itu. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia hanya bertanya.

Tepat sebelum tidur, Zitao teringat sesuatu yang disarankan Baekhyun _: jangan pernah pergi tidur dalam keadaan marah dengan suamimu._ Menggunakan gaun tidur dan jubah, Zitao mencari didalam rumah hingga menemukan Sehun diperpustakaan, duduk didekat perapian.

"Ini tidak adil," ujarnya, berdiri diambang pintu.

Sehun mendongak memandangnya. Cahaya api menerpa wajah pria itu, tangannya menyatu rapi, seperti pisau lipat. Janggu tiduran dilantai disebelah kursi, mengistirahatkan dagu diantara tapak depannya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" lanjut Zitao. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

Wajah suaminya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku bicara denganmu."

"Ya, seperti orang asing. Sepenuhnya tanpa rasa sayang."

"Zi," kata Sehun, tampak lelah. "maafkan aku. Tidurlah. Semua akan baik kembali besok, setelah aku pergi menemui Hyungseung."

"Tapi apa yang telah ku—"

"Ini sama sekali bukan apa yang kau lakukan. Biar aku mengatasi ini sendiri."

"Kenapa aku harus disingkirkan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?"

Ekspresi Sehun berubah, melunak. Pria itu memandangnya dengan sesuatu yang mengisyaratkan semacam rasa iba. Berdiri, Sehun menghampirinya perlahan, sosoknya besar dan gelap dibalik pedar perapian. Zitao menyandarkan tulang punggungnya di kusen pintu, detak jantungnya kian cepat saat pria itu mencapainya.

"Menikahimu merupakan tindakan yang egois," kata pria itu. "Aku tahu tidak akan mudah bagimu menerima apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu dan tidak bisa meminta yang lebih banyak. Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Tatapan pekat pria itu menyusurinya. Meletakkan sebelah tangan dikusen diatas Zitao, Sehun membawa tangan yang satu lagi ke bagian muka gaun gadis itu, tempat gaun tidur brokat putihnya mengintip dari kerung leher. Pria itu bermain-main dengan potongan renda, dan menunduk diatas kepala Zitao. "Bagaimana kalau aku bercinta denganmu?" tanya pria itu lembut. "Apa itu cukup?"

Zitao tahu kapan dirinya sedang dibujuk. Ia ditawari kenikmatan seksual sebagai pengganti komunikasi yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai pereda, itu pengganti yang sangat bagus. Namun bahkan saat tubuhnya merespons kedekatan pria itu, melemah oleh aroma hangat dan janji sensual sentuhan Sehun, pikirannya menolak. Ia tidak ingin Sehun bercinta dengannya semata-mata untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia ingin menjadi _istri,_ bukan benda untuk dimainkan.

"Apa kau akan tidur bersamaku sesudahnya?" tanya Zitao keras kepala. Dan tetap bersamaku sampai pagi?"

Jari Sehun bergeming. "Tidak."

Zitao mengernyit dan melangkah menjauh. "Kalau begitu aku tidur sendiri." Menyerah pada frustasi sesaat, ia menambahkan sembari melangkah lebar meninggalkan Sehun. "Seperti yang sudah kulakukan setiap malam."

.

.

.

"Aku marah pada Sehun," kata Zitao kepada Baekhyun disore hari, saat mereka berjalan-jalan dengan lengan saling terkait disepanjang jalan setapak berkerikil dibelakang rumah keluarga Huang. "Dan sebelum kuceritakan soal ini padamu, aku ingin menjelaskan hanya ada satu versi yang masuk akal dari perkara ini. Versiku."

"Oh, ya ampun." Ujar Baekhyun bersimpati. "Para suami memang kadang-kadang membuat orang marah. Katakan padaku versimu, dan aku akan setuju sepenuhnya."

Zitao mulai dengan menjelaskan tentang kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Kolonel Hyungseung, dan tingkah laku Sehun sesudahnya.

Baekhyun melontarkan senyum menyesal pada Zitao. "Kurasa ini masalah yang dengan susah payah diperingatkan Sehun padamu."

"Betul," aku Zitao. "Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jadi lebih mudah diterima. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi aku melihat bagaimana dia berjuang melawan pikiran tertentu yang melompat masuk ke kepalanya, atau refleks yang berusaha dia tekan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan soal itu denganku. Aku sudah memenangkan hatinya, tapi ini seperti memiliki rumah yang sebagian besar pintunya terkunci secara permanen. Dia ingin melindungiku dari semua ketidak nyamanan. Ini bukan perkawinan yang sesungguhnya—tidak seperti perkawinan yang Eonni miliki bersama Chanyeol Oppa—sampai dia bersedia berbagi bagian terburuk, juga bagian terbaik dirinya."

"Pria tidak suka mengambil resiko dengan cara seperti itu," kata Baekhyun. "Kau harus sabar." Nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit datar, senyumnya menyesal. "Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Zi...tak seorang pun bisa hanya berbagi bagian terbaik dari dirinya."

Zitao melontarkan tatapan murung. "Tidak diragukan lagi aku akan memprovokasi hingga dia bertindak putus asa dalam waktu singkat, aku mendorong dan memancing, dan dia menolak. Aku takut itu akan jadi pola perkawinan kami sepanjang sisa hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum sayang padanya. "Tak ada perkawinan yang tetap pada pola yang sama selamanya. Itu fitur terbaik sekaligus terburuk dari perkawinan, berubah tanpa bisa dihindari. Tunggu saja peluangmu, Zi. Kau akan merasakan kebahagian sama seperti yang aku rasakan dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

Setelah Zitao pergi mengunjungi kakak perempuannya, Sehun dengan enggan merenungkan prospek mengunjungi Letnan Kolonel Hyungseung. Ia belum bertemu bajingan itu sejak Hyungseung dikirim pulang untuk memulihkan luka yang didapat saat perang bersamanya. Secara halus, bisa dikatakan mereka tidak berpisah baik-baik.

Hyungseung tidak merahasiakan kebenciannya terhadap Sehun, karena mendapatkan semua perhatian dan penghormatan yang ia rasa pantas ia dapatkan. Betapapun dibencinya Hyungseung, satu hal diakui semua orang: pria itu ditakdirkan untuk keagungan militer, dia penunggang kuda yang tidak ada tandingannya, pemberani, dan agresif dalam pertempuran. Ambisinya adalah membuat dirinya menonjol dimedan perang, dan mendapatkan tempat sebagai pahlawan perang legendaris Korea Selatan.

Fakta Sehun-lah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya yang membuat Hyungseung gusar. Semua orang tahu Hyungseung lebih memilih mati di medan perang daripada melihat Sehun menerima medali karena menyelamatkannya.

Sehun tidak bisa menduga apa yang diinginkan Hyungseung dari dirinya sekarang. Kemungkinan besar pria itu sudah tahu tentang pemberian medali untuk Sehun, dan datang untuk menyatakan keberatannya. Baiklah. Sehun akan membiarkan pria itu mengeluarkan isi hatinya, setelah itu ia akan memastikan Hyungseung akan meninggalkan Gyeonggi. Terdapat alamat yang ditulis tangan dikartu nama yang ditinggalkan Hyungseung. Sepertinya pria itu tinggal dipenginapan setempat. Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain menemui pria itu disana karena ia takkan membiarkan Hyungseung masuk rumahnya atau berada di mana pun didekat Zitao.

Sehun pergi ketempat Hyungseung dengan mengambil jalan utama disebelah hutan. Merasa seolah-olah dibuntuti, Sehun benar-benar melirik ke balik pundak, setengah menduga akan melihat malaikat maut atau setan. Seperti itulah jenis pikiran mengerikan yang membayanginya tanpa ampun setelah perang. Tapi jauh lebih jarang akhir-akhir ini.

Semua karena Zitao.

Ia merasakan tarikan tiba-tiba didada, hasrat untuk pergi kemanapun wanita itu sekarang berada, menemukannya dan merengkuhnya erat ditubuhnya. Tadi malam sepertinya mustahil berbicara dengan wanita itu. Hari ini ia pikir mungkin akan lebih mudah. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencoba dan menjadi suami yang dibutuhkan wanita itu. Tidak akan terwujud seketika. Tapi Zitao sabar, dan pemaaf, dan ya Tuhan, ia mencintai wanita itu karenanya. Memikirkan istrinya membantu menenangkan saraf Sehun saat pria itu tiba dipenginapan.

Saat masuk penginapan Sehun disambut Yunhyeong, si pengurus penginapan, temannya sejak kanak-kanak. Pria itu menyambut hangat, mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lucu tentang bulan madu, dan segera memberitahu lokasi kamar yang ditempati Hyungseung. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mengetuk pintu dan menunggu dengan tegang.

Pintu terbuka, satu sudutnya menggores lantai lorong yang tidak rata.

Rasanya ganjil melihat Hyungseung mengenakan pakaian sipil, sementara Sehun hanya pernah melihat pria itu dalam balutan seragam militer angkatan darat. Wajahnya tetap sama, kecuali rona wajah yang memudar pucat karena berada didalam ruangan itu, itu sepertinya sangat salah untuk pria yang tadinya begitu terobsesi oleh kemahiran berkuda.

Sehun secara insting enggan mendekati pria itu. "Kolonel Hyungseung," sapanya, dan ia harus mengingatkan diri agar tidak menghormat. Sebagai gantinya ia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Rasa tangan pria itu, lembab dan dingin, memberi Sehun sensasi menyeramkan.

"Sehun." Hyungseung bergerak canggung menepi. "Kau mau masuk?"

Sehun ragu. "Ada dua ruang duduk dibawah, dan bar."

Hyungseung tersenyum sedikit. "Sayangnya aku mengalami kesulitan akibat luka lama. Tangga merupakan masalah. Kumohon kesediaanmu untuk tetap disini." Pria itu tampak menyesal, bahkan seperti minta maaf.

Sedikit rileks, Sehun masuk ruangan.

Seperti kamar tidur lain dipenginapan itu, ruang pribada itu sangat luas, bersih dan perabot lengkap. Sehun memperhatikan saat Hyungseung duduk disalah satu kursi bahwa pria itu tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik, satu kakinya tampak kaku.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Hyungseung. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke penginapan ini. Aku tadinya ingin bertamu ke rumahmu lagi, tapi aku bersyukur tidak perlu bersusah payah." Pria itu memberi isyarat ke kakinya. "Sakitnya akhir-akhir ini semakin parah. Aku diberitahu bisa tetap memiliki kaki ini merupakan keberuntungan. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya apakah tidak akan lebih baik jika diamputasi."

Sehun menunggu Hyungseung menjelaskan kenapa pria itu berada di Gyeonggi. Saat jelas Kolonel itu tidak tergesa-gesa membahas masalah itu, Sehun berkata tiba-tiba. "Kau disini karena menginginkan sesuatu."

"Kau tak sedikitpun sesabar dulu." Kata Kolonel itu, tampak senang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan penembak jitu yang terkenal karena kemampuannya menunggu?"

"Perang sudah selesai. Dan aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan sekarang."

"Tak diragukan lagi ini pasti karena pengantin wanitamu. Sepertinya ucapan selamat pantas diberikan. Katakan padaku, wanita tipe apa yang berhasil menaklukan serdadu paling berjasa bagi negara ini?"

"Tipe yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada medali atau penghargaan."

Melontarkan tatapan lugas tak percaya, Hyungseung berkata, "Mana mungkin? Tentu saja dia peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu. Dia sekarang istri orang yang abadi."

Sehun menatap pria itu dengan pandangan kosong. "maaf?"

"Kau akan dikenang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun." Kata Hyungseung. "Mungkin selama berabad-abad. Jangan katakan itu sama sekali tak berarti bagimu."

Sehun menggeleng sedikit, tatapannya terkunci diwajah pria itu.

"Dikeluargaku, kehormatan militer merupakan tradisi keluarga," kata Hyungseung. "aku tahu aku akan meraih yang paling tinggi, dan dikenang paling lama. Tak seorangpun pernah memikirkan nenek moyang yang menjalani hidup yang biasa, yang secara prinsip dikenal sebagai seorang para suami dan para ayah, majikan, yang murah hati, kawan yang setia. Tak seorang pun peduli pada tokoh tanpa nama itu. Tapi para pejuang dihormati. Mereka tidak pernah dilupakan." Kegetiran menoreh wajah Hyungseung, menyebabkan wajah itu berkerut dan tidak rata seperti jeruk yang kelewat matang. "Medali yang akan kau terima—hanya itu yang selama ini kuinginkan."

"Setengah ons perunggu yang dicetak?" tanya Sehun skeptis.

"Jangan gunakan nada mencemooh itu padaku, dasar arogan keparat." Anehnya, meskipun kata-katanya beracun, Hyungseung tenang dan terkendali. "Sejak awal, aku tahu kau tidak lebih dari pesolek berkepala kosong. Isian tampan untuk baju seragam. Tapi kau ternyata memiliki satu bakat berguna—kau bisa menembak. Dan setelah itu kau bergabung dengan Rifle, tempat entah bagaimana kau menjadi serdadu. Saat pertama aku membaca pesan itu, kupikir pasti ada Sehun yang lain. Karena Sehun yang ada dalam laporan itu pejuang, dan aku tahu kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu."

"Dan aku membuktikan penilaianmu salah padaku. Aku bahkan menyelamatkan nyawamu" Kata Sehun pelan.

Pukulan itu memunculkan senyum diwajah Hyungseung, senyum pria yang berdiri jauh dari kehidupan dan melihat ironi yang tidak terbayangkan. "Ya. Kau menyelamatkanku, dan sekarang kau mendapat kehormatan tertinggi negara untuk itu."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Itu membuatnya jadi lebih buruk. Aku dikirim pulang saat kau menjadi pahlawan yang dielu-elukan, dan mengambil segalanya yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Namamu akan dikenang, dan kau bahkan tidak peduli. Andai aku mati dimedan perang, setidaknya itu memiliki arti. Tapi itupun kau rampas. Dan kau mengkhianati teman terdekatmu saat melakukannya. Seorang kawan yang memercayaimu. Kau meninggalkan Letnan Mino mati sendirian." Hyungseung mengamati Sehun denga cermat, berburu tanda emosi apapun.

"Jika harus melakukannya lagi, aku akan mengambil keputusan yang sama," tandas Sehun.

Sorot tak percaya tampak di wajah Hyungseung.

"Kau kira aku menyeretmu keluar dari medan perang demi salah satu diantara kita?" desak Sehun. "Kau pikir aku peduli padamu, atau peduli pada medali yang tak penting?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya kalau begitu?"

"Karena Mino sekarat," sahut Sehun ganas. "Dan ada cukup kehidupan tersisa dalam dirimu untuk diselamatkan. Ditengah semua kematian itu, sesuatu harus selamat. Jika itu kau, biarlah."

Keheningan panjang berlalu, sementara Hyungseung mencerna pernyataan itu. Pria itu melontarkan tatapan tajam yang mendirikan bulu roma Sehun. "Luka Mino pasti tidak separah kelihatannya," kata Hyungseung. "Tidak mematikan."

Sehun menatap Hyungseung tanpa memahami maksudnya. Ia mengguncang diri sedikit dan kembali fokus pada pria dihadapannya, yang telah meneruskan berbicara.

"...sepasang tentara lawan menemukan Mino dan menawannya," kata Hyungseung. "Dia dirawat oleh salah satu ahli bedah mereka, dan dikirim di kamp tahanan jauh dipedalaman. Dia mengalami hidup yang sulit, kekurangan makanan maupun tempat berlindung yang layak, dan sesudahnya disuruh bekerja. Setelah beberapa kali gagal melarikan diri, Letnan Mino akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri sendiri. Dia berhasil mencapai wilayah kita, dan dibawa kembali ke Busan kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu."

Sehun takut memercayai pendengarannya. Mungkinkah ini benar? Tenang...tenang...pikirannya berdengung. Ototnya berubah tegang melawan ancaman gemetar hebat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gemetar itu mulai, atau gemetar itu tidak akan bisa berhenti.

"Kenapa Mino tidak dibebaskan dalam pertukaran tahanan di akhir perang?" Sehun mendengar dirinya bertanya.

"Sepertinya penangkapnya mencoba menegosiasikan pertukarannya dengan sejumlah uang tertentu, sekaligus pasokan dan senjata. Kuduga Mino mengaku dibawah interegasi bahwa keluarganya kaya dan dia merupakan seorang pewarisnya. Dalam kejadian apapun, negosiasi selalu problematis, dan dirahasiakan dari semua kecuali ditingkat-tingkat tertinggi di kantor perang."

"Terkutuklah para bajingan itu," kata Sehun dalam kemarahan yang menyakitkan. "Aku pasti sudah menyelamatkan dia, andai aku tahu..."

"Tak diragukan lagi kau pasti akan melakukannya," ujar Hyungseung datar. "Tapi, meskipun sulit dipercaya, masalah ini diselesaikan tanpa usaha heroikmu."

"Dimana Mino sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Itu sebabnya aku datang menemuimu. Untuk memperingatkanmu. Dan setelah ini, aku tidak lagi berutang padamu, mengerti?"

Sehun berdiri, tangannya terkepal. "Memperingatkanku pada apa?"

"Pikiran Letnan Mino tidak jernih. Dokter yang menanganinya merekomendasikan dia untuk tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa. Itu sebabnya kepulangan Mino tidak dilaporkan di koran atau berita resmi. Keluarganya ingin menjaga privasi sepenuhnya. Mino dikirim dikeluarganya, tapi kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalkan pesan kepada siapapun. Keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Alasanku memperingatkanmu adalah menurut kerabatnya, Mino menyalahkanmu atas kemalangannya. Mereka percaya dia ingin membunuhmu." Senyum tipis dingin membelah wajah Hyungseung. "Ironis sekali, kau diberi medali untuk menyelamatkan orang yang membencimu, dan kau mungkin akan dibunuh oleh orang yang seharusnya kau selamatkan. Kau lebih baik mencarinya, Sehun, sebelum dia menemukanmu."

Sehun limbung keluar ruangan dan melintasi lorong dengan langkah cepat. Apakah ini benar? Apa ini semacam manipulasi menjijikan karangan Hyungseung, atau Mino benar-benar gila? Jika benar begitu, apa yang telah ditanggung pria itu? Sehun mencoba menggabungkan kenangannya tentang Mino yang memesona dan suka humor dengan apa yang baru diceritakan Hyungseung kepadanya. Ini mustahil.

Demi Tuhan...jika Mino mencarinya, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan rumahnya.

Jenis ras takut yang baru menguasainya, lebih menusuk daripada apapun yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia harus memastikan Zitao aman. Tidak ada apapun didunia ini yang lebih penting daripada melindungi wanita itu. Ia menuruni tangga, jantung bergemuruh, dentam kakinya seperti menggemakan suku kata nama wanita itu.

Yunhyeong sedang berdiri didekat pintu masuk penginapan. "Segelas bir sebelum kau pergi?" saran pria itu. "Selalu gratis untuk sang pahlawan."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang."

Yunhyeong mengulurkan tangan menghentikannya, tampak khawatir. "Sehun, ada meja dibar—ayo duduk sebentar, bartendernya bagus. Kau sedikit muram. Kusediakan brendi yang bagus atau rum. Satu saja sebelum pulang, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada waktu." Tidak ada waktu untuk apapun. Ia berlari keluar. Suasana sore lebih gelap dari dia datang, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Senja sewarna mimpi buruk, menelan dunia.

Ia berkuda pulang kerumahnya, telinganya penuh dengan jerit menghantui para pria di medan perang, suara tertekan, memohon, dan kesakitan. Mino hidup...bagaimana mungkin? Sehun telah melihat luka didada pria itu, telah melihat banyak luka serupa untuk tahu kematian tak terelakkan. Tapi bagaimana jika karena keberuntungan...

Saat mendekati rumah, dilihatnya Janggu berlari keluar dari hutan diikuti sosok langsing Zitao. Wanita itu pulang dari rumah keluarga Huang. Hembusan angin kencang meniup mantelnya yang berwarna anggur, mengakibatkan mantel itu berkelepak-kelepak liar, dan topinya terbang lepas dari kepala. Wanita itu tertawa saat si anjing berlari menangkap topi. Melihat Sehun mendekat dijalan, Zitao melambai padanya.

Sehun nyaris dikuasai kelegaan. Panik mereda. Kegelapan mulai berkurang. _Terima kasih, Tuhan_. Zitao ada disana, dan aman. Wanita itu miliknya, cantik dan bersemangat, dan ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan menjaga wanita itu. Apapun yang diinginkan Zitao dari dirinya, apapun kata atau kenangan yang dia minta, akan ia berikan. Rasanya seperti mudah sekarang—kekuatan cintanya akan membuat apapun menjadi mudah.

Sehun memperlambat kuda hingga berjalan. "Zitao." Suaranya lenyap terbawa angin.

Wanita itu masih tertawa, rambutnya terlepas bebas, dan menunggu Sehun mendekat.

Sehun dikejutkan oleh sambaran perih dikepalanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mendengar derak senapan. Suara yang akrab...tato yang tak terhapus di ingatannya. Tembakan dan desing mortir, ledakan, orang berteriak, jerit kuda yang panik...

Ia terjatuh. Ia terjatuh perlahan, dunia merupakan pemandangan dan suara yang membingungkan. Langit dan tanah terbalik. Apa dirinya jatuh ke atas atau ke bawah? Ia menghantam permukaan yang keras, napas terdesak keluar dari dirinya, dan ia merasakan tetesan hangat darah meluncur disepanjang wajah masuk ke telinga.

Mimpi buruk lagi. Ia harus bangun, menyadarkan diri. Tapi anehnya, Zitao ada didalam mimpi buruk bersamanya, menjerit dan berlari ke arahnya. Janggu menghampirinya sambil menyalak marah.

Paru-parunya berjuang mengisap udara, jantungnya melonjak seperti ikan yang baru ditarik keluar dari air, Zitao berlutut disebelahnya, rok gadis itu menggembung biru, dan gadis itu menarik kepalanya ke pangkuan.

"Sehun—oh Tuhan—"

Janggu melolong dan menyeringai saat seseorang mendekat. Jeda sesaat, kemudian salak marah anjing itu bercampur rengekan bernada tinggi.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh ke posisi duduk, menggunakan lengan jasnya untuk memampatkan tetesan darah yang bergulir dari pelipisnya. Berkedip keras, dilihatnya sosok kurus acak-acakan seorang pria muncul berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka. Pria itu memegang pistol.

Seketika otak Sehun menilai senjata itu—revolver dengan rumah peluru silinder berlubang lima. Senjata militer angkatan darat.

Sebelum mendongak memandang wajah kasar pria itu, Sehun sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Mino."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nyehehe ada yang nunggu kagak nih ;) i'm back.

Chap besok end nih huweeee...betewe kok review makin lama makin berkurang ye -_-

_Ammi gummy: ini lanjutttt ^^

_Lvenge: gagal move on dia -_-

_Lily levia: iya sini suruh sehun pijitin aku capek nih—dengan hidup ini #eyeh...iya dong nonton MAMA XD #telattt_plaks gk papa kok yang penting review thanks ^^ favorit aku Dio beb :v nyangka gk? di EXO M bang Luhan dong...tapi sayang semuanya #maruk.

_YuRhachan: lah aku juga gk bisa jelasin pokoknya gitu deh, cerita novel terjemahan luar emang kebanyakan gitu banyak kata-kata indah untuk menggambarkan 'itu' gk langsung capcus langsung terkam. Ada seni ditulisannya gitu_aku kok gak ngeh aku ngomong apa ini, pokoknya gitu :3

_Adamas Azalea: gk tahu deh apa maksud pandong, Sehun pan maunya mangku baby panda #lirikTao bukan bapaknya panda :v tau gak? Sehun ampe pegang erat jasnya Chanyeol loh (ngeri mungkin -_-) ngakak weh...LNFIL apa ya? Kok aku gk ngerti apa itu -_- iya aku juga kaget pas esoknya aku baca kok ada Baekhyun yah? Itu gara2 aku sambil liat mv lagu mereka sambil ngetik, mungkin pas liat baekhyun jadi malah salah nulis namanya mian ye :3

_marchtaotao: iya nih ngantuk berat...ini juga harusnya update tadi malem tapi karena udah gk bisa melek aku update sekarang habis pulang kerja capcus update nih.

_nindyarista: iya ini udah kejawab kan :3

_Aiko Vallery: iya pan jadi melting gitu :v

_AmeChan95: neee

_Ko Chen Teung: ini udah kejawab hihi ^^

_Dande liona: ngakak inget MAMA lagi :v ntar mungkin pindah nya.

_dumba-baby-lion: Sehun mah always so hot~~ jangan bayangin diri sendiri ma sehun loh ya :v kasihan aku ntar bayangin ma siapa #plaks

_yellowfishh14: ini bentar lagi bisa bobok tenang mereka :3

_arvita. Kim: kok aku demen Donghae ya #gknanya udah kejawab nih, tapi soal keluarganya Zitao tau gak kok gk da ceritanya ya ...uhm mungkin ntar Zitao kasih tau sendiri.

_Firdha858: sip (Y)

Review dong mau tamat juga -_- thanks yang udah fav/foll/review XD see u next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Letter**

.

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Love in the afternoon', novel berseri tentang perjalanan cinta anak-anak Hathaway

_Semua hanya pinjaman, nama tokoh dan cerita. Latar belakang victoria era.

.

.

Huntao gs...gk suka gk usah baca! Thanks, lets read!

.

.

 **Chapter 19 (End)**

.

.

.

Insting pertama Zitao membuat ia menempatkan diri diantara suaminya dan orang asing itu, tapi Sehun mendorongnya kebelakang. Terengah takut dan syok, ia melihat dari balik pundak Sehun.

Pria asing itu mengenakan baju sipil yang menggantung ditubuh yang nyaris seperti kerangka. Dia tinggi dan sosoknya besar, tampak seolah-olah sudah berbulan-bulan tidak tidur atau makan dengan baik. Lapisan acak rambut gelapnya sangat butuh digunting. Pria itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan liar menakutkan milik orang gila. Meskipun begitu, tidak sulit melihat bahwa dulu pria itu tampan. Sekarang ia tidak lebih dari sisa rongsokan selamat. Seorang pria muda, berwajah tua dan bermata menakutkan.

"Kembali dari kubur," kata Mino parau. "Kau tidak mengira aku akan berhasil, ya kan?"

"Mino..." saat Sehun bicara, Zitao merasakan tremor halus, nyaris tak terdeteksi, diseluruh tubuh pria itu. "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Memang," revolver terguncang digenggaman Mino. "Kau terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan Hyungseung."

"Mino, turunkan benda terkutuk itu. Aku...meninggalkanmu disana membuatku sedih sekali."

"Tapi kau melakukannya. Dan aku hidup dineraka sejak itu. Aku membusuk dan kelaparan, sementara kau menjadi pahlawan besar negara. Bajingan—" ia mengarahkan pistol ke dada Sehun. Zitao terkesiap dan meringkuk dipunggung suaminya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Hyungseung terlebih dulu," ujar Sehun tenang, denyut nadinya berpacu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Bohong. Kau menginginkan keagungan karena menyelamatkan perwira tinggi."

"Kukira kau sudah tidak mungkin selamat. Dan jika Hyungseung ditangkap, mereka akan mengorek segala macam informasi intelijen yang merusak dari dia."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya menembak dia, dan membawaku keluar dari sana."

"Kau sudah gila," bentak Sehun. Mungkin bukan hal paling bijaksana untuk dikatakan kepada orang yang berada dalam situasi seperti Mino, tapi Zitao sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. "Membunuh serdadu tak berdaya dengan darah dingin? Mustahil dengan alasan apapun. Bahkan terhadap Hyungseung. Jika kau ingin menembakku karena itu, lakukan, biar setan membawamu. Tapi jika kau sakiti sehelai saja rambut dikepala istriku, akan kuseret kau ke neraka bersamaku. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Janggu—dia terluka saat melindungi dirimu."

"Janggu tidak disana."

"Kutinggalkan dia bersamamu. Saat aku kembali untukmu, dia berdarah karena tikaman bayonet, dan salah satu telinganya hampir putus. Kau sudah tidak ada."

Mino berkedip dan menatap Sehun dengan kilas kepastian. Tatapannya beralih ke Janggu. Pria itu mengejutkan Zitao dengan berjongkok dan memberi isyarat ke anjing itu. "Sini, nak."

Janggu tidak bergerak.

"Dia tahu apa itu senjata." Zitao mendengar Sehun berkata tajam. "Dia tidak akan mendatangimu kecuali kau menyingkirkan senjata itu."

Mino ragu. Perlahan diletakkannya revolver itu ke tanah. "Sini," katanya kepada si anjing, yang merengek bingung.

"Pergilah, nak." Kata Sehun dengan nada rendah.

Janggu mendekati Mino hati-hati, ekornya dikibaskan. Mino mengusap kepala acak-acakan itu dan menggaruk leher si anjing. Bernapas terengah, Zitao menjilat tangan pria itu.

Bersandar dipunggung Sehun, Zitao merasakan ketegangan pria itu berkurang.

"Janggu ada disana," kata Mino dengan suara berbeda. "Aku ingat dia menjilati wajahku."

"Menurutmu apa aku akan meninggalkan dia bersamamu, jika tidak bermaksud kembali?" desak Sehun."

"Bukan masalah. Jika situasinya dibalik, aku pasti akan menembak Hyungseung, dan menyelamatkanmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan begitu."

"Pasti," Mino berkeras, gemetar. "Aku tidak seperti kau, dasar orang bodoh keparat." Ia duduk sepenuhnya ditanah, dan mengubur wajah dibulu acak-acakan janggu. Suaranya teredam saat berkata, "Setidaknya kau seharusnya menghabisi aku sebelum membiarkan mereka menangkapku."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Dan kau selamat."

"Harg yang harus dibayar untuk itu tidak sepadan. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kulalui. Aku tidak mungkin hidup dengan itu." Mino melepaskan Janggu, tatapan tersiksanya tertuju pada revolver disampingnya.

Sebelum Mino bisa meraih senjata itu, Zitao berkata, " _Ambil_ , Janggu." Seketika Janggu mencengap revolver itu dan membawanya ke Zitao. "Anak baik." Hati-hati diambilnya senjata itu dan ditepuknya kepala Janggu.

Memeluk lutut, Mino mengubur wajah disana, postur menyerah yang sangat dikenal Zitao. Pria itu menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Sehun pergi berlutut disana, merangkulkan lengan kuat dipunggung pria itu. "Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau bersama teman. Keparat kau, Mino-ya...ikutlah ke rumah bersama kami. Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau alami. Aku akan mendengarkan. Setelah itu kita akan mencari jalan agar kau bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu waktu itu. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu sekarang."

.

.

.

Mereka membawa Mino ke rumah, disana pria itu pingsan karena lelah, lapar dan saraf yang tegang. Sebelum Sehun mengatakan pada Lee ahn apa yang perlu di lakukan, wanita itu telah memahami situasi dan menggerakkan para pelayan. Ini rumah yang sangat terbiasa dengan penyakit dan kebutuhan orang yang invalid. Persiapan mandi dilakukan, kamar tidur disiapkan, dan senampan makanan hambar dan bernutrisi dibawa ke atas. Setelah Mino dirawat, Lee ahn membuat pria itu terlelap dengan minuman tonik ginseng.

Menghampiri sisi ranjang Mino, Sehun menunduk menatap sosok temannya yang hampir tak bisa dikenali. Penderitaan telah mengubahnya, didalam dan diluar. Tapi pria itu akan pulih. Sehun akan memastikan itu.

Diiringi harapan itu, juga rasa memiliki tujuan, Sehun menyadari perasaan diampuni yang baru dan rapuh. Mino tidak meninggal. Dengan semua dosa dihati nuraninya, paling tidak dosa yang itu telah diangkat dari dirinya.

Mino mendongak memandangnya setengah sadar, sorot mata gelapnya yang dulu hidup kini redup dan suram.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami sampai sembuh," kata Sehun. "Kau tidak akan berusaha kabur, ya kan?"

"Tak ada tempat lain untuk pergi," gumam Mino, lalu tidur.

Sehun meninggalkan kamar, menutup pintu hati-hati, dan berjalan perlahan menuju sayap lain rumah.

Medusa si landak keluyuran sampai ke lorong. Landak betina itu berhenti saat Sehun mendekat. Senyum samar menyentuh bibir Sehun. Ia membungkuk mengangkat landak itu dengan cara seperti yang diajarkan Zitao, menyelipkan tangan dibawah Medusa. Duri landak itu turun secara alami saat Sehun membalik badannya agar bisa memandangnya. Rileks dan ingin tahu, landak itu memandang Sehun dengan senyum landaknya yang permanen.

"Medusa," ujar Sehun lembut, "aku tidak akan menyarankan kau memanjat kandangmu pada malam hari. Salah satu dari pelayan bisa saja menemukanmu, lalu apa? Kau bisa saja mendapati dirimu dibawa ke ruang cuci piring dan dipakai menggosok teko." Membawa landak itu ke ruang tamu privat lantai atas, Sehun menurunkan landak itu ke kandangnya.

Meneruskan ke kamar Zitao, ia merenungkan bagaimana istrinya menganggap Mino yang malang sebagai makhluk terluka yang lain. Wanita itu tak menunjukkan keraguan menyambut pria itu dirumah mereka. Orang sudah pasti mengira Zitao akan begitu.

Ia masuk kamar tanpa suara, dilihatnya istrinya di meja rias, hati-hati menghaluskan cakar ditapak Lucky yang masih tersisa. Kucing itu memandang Zitao dengan ekspresi bosan, ekor berkibas malas. "...kau harus menjauh dari bantal sofa," Zitao menceramahi, "atau Lee ahn akan memenggal kepala kita berdua."

Tatapan Sehun berkelana disosok panjang elegan wanita itu, siluet Zitao terungkap dalam pedar lampu yang bersinar menembus gaun tidur muslinnya.

Menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Zitao berdiri dan menghampirinya dengan keanggunan alami yang tak disadari. "Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya wanita itu khawatir, mengulurkan tangan menyentuh plester kecil dipelipis Sehun. Ditengah kesibukan membawa Mino ke rumah mereka, tidak ada kesempatan untuk percakapan pribadi.

Sehun membungkuk mengusapkan ciuman lembut dibibir Zitao. "Tidak. Dengan kepala sekeras ini, peluru hanya memantul."

Zitao membiarkan tangannya berlama-lama disisi wajah Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi saat kau berbicara dengan kolonel Hyungseung? Apa dia juga mencoba menembakmu?"

"Hanya teman yang melakukan itu padaku."

Zitao tersenyum simpul, lalu berubah serius.

"Letnan Mino tidak gila, kau tahu. Dia akan sehat kembali, dengan waktu dan istirahat."

"Kuharap begitu."

Sorot mata Zitao mencari-cari dimata Sehun. "Kau menyalahkan diri sendiri, ya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mengambil keputusan terbaik yang bisa kulakukan waktu itu. Tapi mengetahui hal itu tetap tidak membuat konsekuensinya menjadi lebih mudah ditanggung."

Zitao bergeming sesaat, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Menarik diri dari Sehun, ia pergi ke meja rias. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sibuk ia mencari-cari dilaci kecil didepan meja, dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas. "Sepucuk surat."

Sehun menatap hangat dan bingung. "Darimu?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Dari Kyuhyun oppa." Dibawanya surat itu ke Sehun. "Dia menulisnya sebelum meninggal. Seohyun enggan memberikannya padamu. Tapi kurasa sudah waktunya kau membacanya."

Sehun tidak bergerak mengambilnya, hanya mengulurkan tangan dan merengkuh Zitao. Menggenggam erat rambut Zitao yang terurai, Sehun menggosokkan rambut itu ke pipi. "Bacakan untukku."

Bersama-sama mereka pergi ke ranjang dan duduk dikasur. Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari profil Zitao saat wanita itu membuka lipatan surat dan mulai membaca.

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Sepertinya aku punya lebih sedikit waktu daripada yang kuharapkan. Kuakui aku terkejut mendapati betapa pendeknya hidup ini. Saat mundur memandangnya, kulihat aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu mendalami hal yang salah, dan tidak cukup memberi waktu untuk hal yang penting. Tapi aku juga melihat diriku diberkati jauh melebihi pria lain. Aku tidak perlu memintamu menjaga Seohyun dan Eomma. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya sejauh tahap yang mereka izinkan._

 _Jika membaca ini, artinya kau sudah kembali dari perang dan menghadapi tanggung jawab yang tidak siap kau terima. Biar kutawarkan sedikit penghiburan. Aku sudah mengamatimu sepanjang hidupku...sifat alamimu yang tak bisa diam, ketidak puasan pada apapun. Kau meletakkan orang yang kau cintai dipodium, dan tak terelakkan dikecewakan oleh mereka. Dan kau melakukan hal yang sama pada diri sendiri. Adikku tersayang, kau sendiri musuh terbesarmu. Jika kau bisa belajar mengharapkan kesempurnaan yang mustahil, dari dirimu dan di diri orang lain, kau bisa menemukan kebahagian yang selalu lolos dari genggamanmu._

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bertahan hidup...dan maafkan dirimu karena selamat._

 _Ini kehidupan yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Tak satu haripun semestinya disia-siakan._

 _Kyuhyun_

Sehun diam lama, dadanya sesak. Isi surat itu terdengar seperti kakaknya...nada sayang yang sedikit berceramah. "Aku sangat merindukannya," bisiknya. "Dia mengenalku dengan baik."

"Dia mengenalmu seperti adanya kau dulu," kata Zitao. "Tapi kurasa kau sudah berubah. Sekarang kau tidak mengharapkan kesempurnaan. Bagaimana lagi caramu menjelaskan ketertarikan padaku?"

Lembut Sehun menangkup wajah Zitao dengan tangan. "Kaulah gagasanku tentang kesempurnaan, Oh Zitao."

Zitao mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Apa kau sudah memaafkan diri sendiri?" tanya wanita itu lembut. "Karena selamat"

"Aku sedang berusaha." Kedekatan tubuh Zitao yang hangat dan berpakaian minim terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke tengkuk wanita itu, dan mencium lehernya. Remang kecil merebak dikulit wanita itu. Sehun melucuti pakaian Zitao perlahan, berjuang menampung kebutuhan yang mengancam meluap diluar kendali. Ia menjaga setiap gerakan tetap lembut, ringan, sementara tubuhnya nyeri oleh hasrat kuat untuk menguasai wanita itu. Tangannya menyapu Zitao, memetakan kontur fisik dari apa yang telah diekspresikan kata-kata. Bercinta, menciptakannya, membiarkan sensasi mengaliri mereka berdua. Emosi berubah menjadi gerakan. Gerakan menjadi kenikmatan.

Ia membiarkan lidahnya mengekplorasi mulut Zitao bersamaan dengan saat ia menyatukan tubuh, tangannya menggenggam tumpahan sutra gelap rambut wanita itu. Zitao berusaha bergerak, tapi Sehun menahannya tetap diam, memberi lebih banyak kenikmatan padanya, dan lebih banyak lagi, hingga setiap napasnya berupa erangan, dan wanita itu gemetar tanpa henti.

Zitao tumit ke seprei, jarinya menggali punggung Sehun. Sehun mereguk kerut kecil kesakitan, mencintai ekspresi terkesima dan tersesat diwajah wanita itu. Ritme tubuh Zitao terkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan, rona tipis menyebar diseluruh kulitnya yang halus. Tapi Sehun belum menginginkan ini berakhir, meskipun dirinya sendiri lapar. Dengan usaha yang menyiksa, ia memaksa diri tetap diam di dalam.

Zitao memekik, pinggul terangkat mendesak bobot Sehun. "Sehun, _please—"_

"Sstt..." Sehun menekannya turun, mencium lehernya, bekerja perlahan di dadanya. Ditariknya puncak dada ke dalam mulut, dibelainya dengan gigi dan lidah, meninggalkan sisa panas yang basah. Suara lapar lirih terdengar dari leher Zitao, dan otot dalam tubuhnya mencengkeram dengan irama tanpa daya. Sehun mulai mengikuti pola halus itu, menekan maju, membiarkan Zitao mencengkeramnya seiring setiap tarikan. "Pandang aku," bisik Sehun, dan bulu mata Zitao terangkat, mengungkapkan kedalaman jiwanya.

Menangkupkan sebelah tangan dibawah kepala Zitao, Sehun menyatukan bibir dengan bibir wanita itu, sementara tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya. Zitao menerimanya, melilitkan lengan dan kaki disekeliling tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan sekujur tubuh. Sehun membiarkan ritme menjadi kian kasar, kian cepat, cara bercintanya berubah liar dan tak terkendali saat ia menaiki ritme tubuh Zitao yang cepat, tanpa henti. Melengkungkan tubuh keatas, wanita itu gemetar keras, mencengkeramnya kencang, gelombang basah yang menarik pelampiasan yang mengoyak.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terlalu terkesima untuk bergerak. Larut dalam perasaan terbuka, rileks, Sehun membiarkan tangannya berkelana ditubuh Zitao, bukan dengan hasrat seksual, tapi dengan kekaguman. Zitao meregangkan tubuh dan bergerak memerangkap kaki Sehun dibawah paha langsing, tangannya melintang lepas didada Sehun. Memanjat naik lebih tinggi diatas pria itu, Zitao mengusapkan mulut dan hidung ringan ke dada Sehun. Sehun terbaring diam dibawah naungan hangat tubuh Zitao, membiarkan wanita itu bermain dan menjelajah sesukanya.

Saat akhirnya meninggalkan ranjang, keduanya limbung. Sehun memaksa memandikan Zitao, mengeringkan, bahkan menyisir rambut wanita itu. Zitao membawa jubah Sehun dan duduk disebelah bak saat pria itu mandi. Sesekali ia mencondongkan tubuh mencuri ciuman. Mereka saling menciptakan ungkapan cinta untuk yang lain. Keintiman kecil perkawinan yang tak berarti sekaligus berarti segalanya. Mereka mengumpulkannya, sama seperti mengumpulkan kata dan kenangan, semua mengandung gema istimewa bagi keduanya.

Zitao mematikan semua lampu kecuali yang ada di nakas. "waktunya tidur," gumamnya.

Sehun berdiri diambang pintu memandang istrinya menyelinap ke balik selimut, rambut wanita itu terjuntai dalan jalinan longgar diatas salah satu pundak. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sekarang terasa familier...sabar menyemangati. Sorot mata Zitao.

Seumur hidup bersama wanita seperti itu rasanya jauh dari cukup.

Menarik napas dalam, Sehun mengambil keputusan.

"Aku mau sisi yang kiri," ujarnya, dan mematikan lampu terakhir.

Ia tidur bersama istrinya, merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukan.

Dan bersama-sama mereka tidur sampai pagi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hei hei maafkan daku readernim harusnya libur panjang cepet update tapi malah lama baru update. Semua orang dirumah jadi rebutan main komputer...maklum komputernya cuma satu :\ udah ending nih thank you buat semua readernim yang udah review/ foll/fav dan para silent reader makasih semua. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan semua kesalahan lainnya. Berhubung novel yang berseri gabungan ini belum nemu jadi gk bisa buatin remake untuk couple lainnya. Tapi aku kemaren punya karangan Lisa yang laen, kalo aku ada mood lagi aku akan buat remake lagi tapi gk janji sih. Mau nerusin ff abal-abalku yang kubuat sendiri dulu, ya ampyun ternyata ada yang mau baca kirain bakal kebuang..ealah curhat..pokoknya makasih semua alopeyu :*

_Jodoh Chanyeol: iya gk mati kok hunie :3

_Aiko Vallery: udah selese chingu thank u ya ^^

_Lvenge: iya typo -_- ngantuk cui...thank you ya

_AulChan12: iya deh aku maafin thanks y...hunie gk mati kok tapi emang ketembak tapi nyrempet doang hehe eh mantul mungkin :v

_Ko Chen Teung: beneran kok tapi Sehun ampuh kan gk mati :v

_dumb-baby-lion: aku suka semua kok jangan khawatir kamu ambil yeol aku masih ada 11 member lainnya kkkk :v maruk

_arvita. Kim: iyeh jangan egois ya chingu...ini happy ending ^^...itu yang ngalir darah dari nyamuk yang digeplek thehunie :v

_Adamas Azalea: ouuuh let's not fall in love kirain apa chingu ya mangap deh :v top banget mereka bikin lagu termehek-mehek buttt suka bangetttt XD cie bang Riri kok ultah tambah tua tu muka #plaks digaplok bang Ri... peace ya bang :* poppo

_YURhachan: uhm mungkin kirain Sehun juga Zitao yang Mino incar tapi kan Mino belom kenalan ma Zitao ya jd gk kenal mungkin :3

_Ammy Gummy: kesrempet kok tenang ajah :p sekarang bahagia ya gk bakal ada tbc lagi.

_nindyarista: hidup kok sehun idup XD

_jeon Hyeun: iya ini end thank you repiunya.

_Dande liona: tenang happy ending chingu

_Zitaooneheart: ou udah kerja juga aduh udah lama gk tau bebeb Tao dah nyabet penghargaan peluk cium buat bebeb :*

_Lily levia: udah gk da jarak diantar kita kok...happy ending makasih ya repiunya ^^

_taona39: iyeee.

_pranawuland: gk kok..dia cuman stress.

Oke udah kelar makasih semua atas reviewnya aku tanpa kalian mah apa tuh #bow

Next epilognya jangan lupa dibaca...bye bye

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Sehun menunggu bersama Brigade Rifle di lapangan seluas tujuh ratus meter kali seribu dua ratus, lapangan di Seoul yang akan menjadi saksi upacara pemberian medali keberanian untuk Sehun dalam menjaga perbatasan agar tak direbut musuh saat perang kemarin dan medali kemanusiaan untuk kepeduliannya menyelamatkan Hyungseung di tengah hujan peluru. Dan disaksikan juga sembilan ribu pria dari beragam kesatuan.

Sehun melirik tempat terpisah dimana tujuh ribu pemegang tiket duduk. Zitao dan seluruh anggota keluarga Huang yang lain juga ada disana, juga kakek Sehun, Seohyun, dan beberapa sepupu. Setelah penganugerahan yang rumit dan tak diinginkan ini selesai, Sehun dan seluruh keluarga beserta ipar-iparnya akan kembali ke Kim's Hotel. Akan ada makan malam privat berisi perayaan dan hiburan. Semua keluarga Huang berkumpul dihotel milik Jongin.

Tamu lain yang akan menghadiri makan malam keluarga di Kim's Hotel—Song Mino, telah mengundurkan diri secara resmi dari angkatan darat dan bersiap mengambil jabatan yang memang sudah keluarganya siapkan. Dibutuhkan berbulan-bulan bagi Mino untuk pulih dari pengalaman perangnya, dan prosesnya masih jauh dari selesai. Meskipun begitu, menetap lama di rumah Sehun memberi banyak kebaikan baginya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Mino menata kembali psikisnya dalam proses yang menyakitkan tapi perlu. Dengan dukungan teman-teman yang memahami, pria itu perlahan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, semakin lama Mino semakin mirip berandal yang memesona dan pandai bicara seperti dulu. Kini sering kali Mino akan mengunjungi rumah Sehun diGyeonggi, Sehun tidak jadi pindah tapi hanya bepergian sementara waktu saja untuk mengecek keadaan estatnya di Jeju. Kebetulan dalam salah satu kunjungan itu, Mino bertemu Seohyun, yang sedang menginap selama dua minggu di rumah keluarga Oh.

Reaksi Seohyun terhadap mantan serdadu yang tinggi berambut gelap itu sangat membingungkan. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa kakak iparnya yang biasanya ceria dan ramah bertingkah begitu pemalu dan kikuk kapanpun Mino ada didekatnya.

"Itu karena Mino macan," jelas Zitao saat mereka hanya berdua, "dan Seohyun angsa. Macan selalu membuat angsa gugup. Seohyun mendapati Mino sangat menarik, tapi merasa dia bukan pria yang semestinya ia jadikan teman."

Dipihak Mino, pria itu sepertinya sangat terpesona oleh Seohyun, tapi setiap kali melakukan penjajakan dengan hati-hati, wanita itu mundur.

Lalu dengan kecepatan mengejutkan, keduanya tiba-tiba seperti menjadi kawan akrab. Mereka berkuda dan berjalan-jalan bersama, juga sering berkorespodensi saat berpisah. Saat keduanya berada di Seoul, Mino dan Seohyun kerap terlihat bersama.

Heran oleh perubahan hubungan mereka yang dulu canggung, Sehun bertanya pada Mino apa penyebabnya.

"Kukatakan padanya aku impoten akibat luka perang," kata Mino. "Entah kenapa itu yang membuatnya tak segan saat kudekati."

Terkejut, Sehun memaksa diri bertanya hati-hati, "Kau begitu?"

" _Astaga, tidak,"_ sahut Mino tersinggung. "Aku hanya mengatakan itu karena dia gugup didekatku. Dan itu berhasil."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Apa nantinya kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Seohyun?"

Senyum licik bermain disudut bibir Mino. "Aku mungkin akan membiarkan dia menyembuhkannya tidak lama lagi," akunya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun, pria itu segera menambahkan bahwa niatnya sepenuhnya terhormat. Mino berencana melamar Seohyun bukannya menjadikannya kekasih saja. Dan menurut Sehun, kakaknya akan setuju.

Terompet dimainkan dan lagu kebangsaan dikumandangkan saat inspeksi militer dimulai, seluruh kesatuan menurunkan bendera dan mengulurkan senjata.

Lalu tibalah saat pembagian medali dilakukan. Para penerima medali, semua berjumlah 62 orang, dipanggil ke panggung. Seperti banyak pria lain, Sehun mengenakan baju sipil, karena telah meninggalkan pangkatnya seusai perang. Tak seperti yang lain, Sehun memgang tali. Yang terikat ke seekor anjing. Untuk alasan yang belum dijelaskan, ia diperintahkan untuk membawa Janggu ke acara pemberian medali. Para anggota Rifle yang lain membisikkan dukungan saat Janggu berjalan patuh disamping Sehun.

"Begitu baru anak baik!"

"Kau tampak cerdas, teman!"

Sehun bersyukur dengan sikap tanpa basa basi yang digunakan Kepala Negara dalam melakukan upacara itu. Sehun mendapatkan medali perunggu berpita merah yang disematkan didadanya, lalu dia dipandu pergi. Tapi sebelumnya Sehun dibingungkan oleh sorak sorai para penonton, meluas dan membesar hingga memekakkan telinga. Tidak benar baginya menerima lebih banyak seruan daripada serdadu yang lain—mereka pantas mendapatkan pengakuan sama banyaknya atas keberanian dan kekesatriaan mereka. Meskipun begitu, para anggota militer juga bersorak, sepenuhnya menghormati Sehun. Janggu mendongak gelisah memandangnya, tetap berada dekat disampingnya. "Tenang, nak," gumam Sehun.

"Kapten Oh," ujar sang Kepala Negara. "Antusiasme kami menandakan penghormatan pada anda."

Sehun menyahut hati-hati, "Kehormatan itu miliki semua serdadu yang telah bertempur melayani Negara—juga milik keluarga yang menunggu mereka kembali."

"Baik dan rendah hati sekali, Kapten." Perhatian sang Kepala Negara beralih ke Janggu, yang duduk dan memiringkan kepala, memperhatikannya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Siapa nama teman anda ini?"

"Namanya Janggu, Sir."

Sang Kepala Negara sedikit melirik ke kiri, ke pengawalnya.

"Kami diberitahu dia ikut perang bersama anda diperbatasan."

"Benar, Sir. Dia melakukan banyak tugas sulit dan berbahaya untuk menjaga para serdadu tetap aman. Penghargaan ini sebagian miliknya—dia membantu mengambil kembali seorang perwira yang terluka dibawah tembakan musuh."

Jenderal yang bertugas menyerahkan medali kepada Sang Kepala negara mendekat dan memberikan benda misterius padanya. Itu tampak seperti...kalung anjing?

"Majulah Janggu."perintah sang Kepala Negara.

Janggu patuh seketika.

"Kalung ini telah diukir dengan keistimewaan resimen dan kehormatan pertempuran. Kami telah menambahkan gesper perak untuk menyatakan penghargaan atas keberanian dan pengabdian yang telah kau tunjukan dalam melayani kami."

Janggu sabar menunggu hingga kalung itu terpasang, lalu menjilat pergelangan tangan sang Kepala Negara. "Tidak sopan." Tegurnya berbisik dan menepuk kepala Janggu. Ia pun tersenyum singkat, diam-diam, kepada Sehun saat mereka pergi untuk memberi kesempatan pada penerima medali berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Janggu adalah pahlawan negara," kata Zitao di kemudian hari di Kim's Hotel, tertawa sambil duduk dilantai kamar hotel mereka dan mencermati kalung baru itu. "Kuharap kau tidak besar kepala dan bertingkah sombong."

"Ditengah keluargamu, dia tidak akan begitu." Ujar Sehun, melepas jasnya. Ia merendahkan tubuh ke sofa, menikmati sejuknya ruangan. Janggu pergi minum ke mangkuk airnya, suara air menepuk-nepuk berisik.

Zitao mendekati Sehun, merentangkan tubuh diatas pria itu, dan menopangkan lengan didada Sehun. "Aku bangga sekali padamu hari ini," ujarnya tersenyum pada Sehun. "Dan mungkin sedikit puas diri karena dari semua wanita yang terpesona dan mendesah karena dirimu, akulah yang pulang bersamamu."

Melengkungkan sebelah alis, Sehun bertanya. "Hanya sedikit puas diri?"

"Oh, baiklh. Puas diri _luar biasa_." Ia mulai bermain-main dengan rambut Sehun. "Sekarang setelah urusan medali ini selesai, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Memejam, Sehun menikmati sensasi jari Zitao mengusap kulit kepalanya. "Apa itu?"

"Apa pendapatmu jika menambah anggota baru dalam keluarga?"

Ini bukan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa. Sejak menikah dengan Sehun, Zitao mulai menambah jumlah hewan peliharaannya, dan secara konstan disibukkan oleh acara amal dan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan hewan. Ia juga menyusun laporan untuk masyarakat sejarah alami yang baru didirikan di Seoul. Karena suatu alasan, sama sekali tidak sulit meyakinkan kelompok entomologis, ornitologis, dan pecinta alam lain yang sudah tua agar mengikutsertakan seorang wanita muda cantik ditengah mereka. Terutama setelah tampak jelas Zitao bisa berbicara berjam-jam mengenai pola migrasi, siklus tanaman dan masalah lain yang berkaitan dengan kebiasaan dan perilaku hewan. Bahkan ada pembicaraan mengenai bergabungnya Zitao dengan dewan untuk membentuk museum sejarah alami yang baru, sebagai pemberi perspektif wanita pada berbagai aspek proyek itu.

Tetap memejam, Sehun tersenyum nyaman. "Berbulu atau bersisik?" tanyanya merespons pertanyaan Zitao tadi.

"Bukan satupun dari itu."

"Astaga. Sesuatu yang eksotis. Baiklah, makhluk ini berasal dari mana? Apa kita harus pergi ke Australia untuk mengambilnya? Islandia? Brasil?"

Tawa bergetar mengguncang Zitao. "Makhluk itu sudah ada disini, sebenarnya. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya selama, katakanlah...delapan bulan lagi."

Mata Sehun terbuka. Zitao tersenyum memandangnya, tampak malu, bersemangat dan lebih dari sedikit senang pada diri sendiri.

"Zi," Sehun berbalik perlahan hingga wanita itu berada dibawahnya. Tangannya naik menimang sisi wajah istrinya. "Kau yakin?"

Zitao mengangguk.

Dikuasai perasaan, Sehun menutup mulut Zitao dengan mulutnya, menciumnya ganas. "Cintaku...kekasihku yang berharga..."

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya?" tanya Zitao di sela ciuman, sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Sehun menunduk memandangnya melalui lapisan tipis kebahagiaan yang membuat segalanya tampak kabur dan cerah. "Lebih dari yang kuimpikan. Dan pastinya lebih dari yang pantas kudapatkan."

Lengan Zitao menyelinap mengitari leher Sehun. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang pantas kau dapatkan," katanya pada Sehun dan menarik ke kepalanya lagi.

.

.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih ^^ happy new year every one.


End file.
